Der Sohn des Lords
by schwarze-kinder-slytherins
Summary: Vorsichtig betrachtete Harry seinen rot unterlaufenen Arm. Er hob die andere Hand und begann langsam das dunkle Mal nachzufahren. Der spaß kann beginnen, dachte er sich und konnte ein grinsen nicht unterdrücken...ABGESCHLOSSEN
1. 1 Der Umzug

**Voldemorts Sohn**

_-Vorsichtig begutachtete Harry seinen rot unterlaufenen Arm. Er hob seine andere Hand und strich mit dem Zeigefinger die angeschwollenen Linien des Dunklen Males nach.  
"Der spaß kann beginnen", dachte er sich und konnte ein grinsen nicht verkneifen...-_

**Kommentar : **Nachdem jetzt einige erwähnt haben das sie den Schreibstill nicht besonders Mögen, Außerdem das es ihnen alles etwas (Was auch stimmt >. ) zu schnell geht, habe ich mich noch einmal hingesetzt und alle Kapitel überarbeiten ...

**Disclaimer :** Ich Verdiene hiermit kein Geld und alles bekannte gehört JKR....

**Warning:** Slash, OOC, Lemon, Character - Dead, Drakfic.... reatıng R

**Parings: ?**

Länge: Bis alles zuende ist, also so wahrscheinlich 40 /50 Kapitel... schreiben tute ich gerade an Kapitel 15...

**OOOxxxOOO**

Kapitel I: Der Umzug

"Junge, Aufstehen!", hallte die schrille Stimme Petunia Dursleys durch das kleine Anwesen im Ligusterweg Nummer 4.

" Es ist schon 7 Uhr und ich sehe noch immer kein Frühstück auf dem Tisch", keifte Petunia weiter und man vernahm die polternden Schritte der etwas knochigen Frau auf der Treppe.

Harry konnte sich gut Vorstellen wie sie schon wieder aussah. Die Haare streng in Lockenwickler verpackt, die Reste ihrer üblichen Faltenmaske, die sie immer zwischen 6.30 Uhr und 6.45 Uhr drug, im Gesicht verteilt und dazu diesen quietschrosa Morgenmantel.

Manchmal fragte er sich wie sein Onkel und Cousin bei dem Krach den sie veranstaltete überhaupt noch schlafen konnten. Zumindest Harry konnte es nicht. Und so wachte er wie gewöhnlich zusammen mit seiner Tante um genau 5.30 Uhr auf.

"HARRY", kreischte Petunia und hämmerte nicht gerade liebevoll an der Zimmertür.

Dem schwarzhaarigen Junge entrann ein Seufzte, während er sich die mühe machte aus dem Bett zu kriechen. Schlafen konnte er in der Nacht schon länger nicht mehr und wenn der Morgen Aufbrach und er endlich seinen gebrauchten Schlaf nachholen könnte, machte ihm seine Geliebte Tante ein Strich durch die Rechnung, durch den Radau den sie veranstaltete.

"Ich komme ja schon", murmelte er, hob seine Brille vom Nachtkästchen auf und setzte sie halbwegs ordentlich auf die Nase. Diese hatte ihm Dudley letzte Woche zerschlangen und dementsprechend sah sie auch aus. Der eine Bügel verbogen, das linke Glas angesprungen.

"Nicht gleich, sondern SOFORT", donnerte Petunia in viel zu hoher Stimme. Petunia wusste das der Junge in letzter Zeit viel zu wenig schlief. Sah sie es doch an seinem Müden und langsamen Blick, den Augenringen und blassen Gesicht.

Doch war er selber schuld, wenn er in der Nacht lieber irgendwelche Sinnlosen Sachen machte, anstatt zuschlafen. Um seine übliche Hausarbeit kam er so auf jeden fall nicht rum, das stand fest.

Also hämmerte sie noch einmal an der Tür.

"Wenn du nicht in fünf Minuten unten in der Küche stehst, bekommst du kein Frühstück".

Harry hatte sowieso keinen Hunger. Und somit klang es sogar verlockend einfach nicht zukommen, essen würde er ja doch nichts.

Wenn seine Tante, ihm mit Wasserentzug gedroht hätte, wäre das etwas ganz anderes gewesen. Den Durst hatte Harry. Und zwar immer.

Der schwarzhaarige Junge hatte alle seine Bücher nach dem Grund für seinen Durst abgesucht, doch fündig war er nicht geworden.

Er seufzte noch einmal, kleidete sich flink ein und kam in die Küche. Dort machte er langsam an die Arbeit das Frühstück herzurichten. Er hatte schließlich noch knapp drei Stunden Zeit.

---

Petunia beobachtete stillschweigend den Jungen. Ihr war neben dem Schlafmangel auch seinen Durst aufgefallen, zumindest das er ständig Trank. Sie musste zugeben, es machte ihr sorgen.

Sicher sie mochte den Jungen nicht, gehörte er schließlich diesen abnormalen Menschen an. Aber sie konnte einfach nicht mit ansehen wie jemand litt...

**xxx**

Um 11. 00 Uhr waren Dudley und sein Vater endlich aufgestanden. Später als gewöhnlich und sofort fingen beide an sich über das essen herzumachen. Während Harry am dem bisschen Speck auf seinem Teller herumknabberte. Ein gewöhnlicher Anblick.

"Harry," begann Vornen zwischen zwei bissen. " Wir gehen heute in die Stadt ich will das du dich benimmst während wir nicht anwesend sind, sonst droht dir die Übliche Strafe."

Der schwarzhaarige machte sich nicht mal die Mühe aufzuschauen.

"Und lass die Finger von Dudleys Sachen, verstanden? Antworte gefälligst wenn ich mit dir rede."

"Ja, Onkel, Vornen," entgegnete Harry Monoton.

"Dein Ton gefällt mir nicht Junge".

Harry zuckte nur mit den Achseln. "Darf ich Aufstehen?" Doch wartete er gar nicht auf seine Antwort. Ohne ein weiteres Wort stand er auf. Zwar würde das Ärger geben, aber jetzt wollte er nur noch versuchen etwas zu schlafen.

"Und das du mir gefälligst Aufräumst", donnerte Vornen.

Oben angekommen schmiss sich der Gryffindor sofort aufs Bett und kuschelte sich hinein. Manchmal wünschte er sich das seine Verwanden einfach starben. Somit wäre er sie ein für alle mal los.

Es war nicht so das er sich unbedingt wünschte das sie Starben, aber er wünschte sich auch nicht wirklich das sie Lebten. Er wäre einfach froh darüber, wenn sie aus seinem Leben verschwinden würde.

Er rollte sich auf die andere Seite und schlief Augenblicklich ein.

Es war schon dunkel, stellte er erschrocken fest, als er wieder aufwachte. Das würde Ärger geben. Allerdings... Warum hatten sie ihn denn nicht geweckt? Waren sie etwa noch nicht wieder da? Zwar etwas unüblich, aber durchaus Möglich.

Er seufzte erleichtert auf und stand auf. Sein Blick viel auf Hedwigs Käfig, die Eule war schon länger weg. Aber dafür saß dort jetzt eine fremde Eule. Es war ein Uhu mit einer Pergamentrolle am Fuß hängen.

Überrascht hob er die Augenbraun und schritt langsam auf sie zu um sie von ihrer Last zu befreien, rollte den Brief auf und fing an zu lesen:

Potter, ihre Muggelverwandten sind vor ein paar Stunden bei einem Autounfall ums Leben gekommen. Bleiben sie im Haus, ich werde sie morgen früh abholen kommen. Ich erwarte dass sie bis dahin gepackt haben.

Der Brief war kurz gefasst und nicht gerade freundlich geschrieben.

Aber am meisten wunderte er sich über den Inhalt des Briefes. Hieß dass etwa seine einzig lebenden Verwandten auch noch gestorben waren?

Es war ja nicht so dass er sie gemocht hatte. Aber das sie Starben wollte er auch nicht. Er wäre zufrieden gewesen wenn er sie einfach nie wieder sehen müsst, er allerdings wüsste dass es ihnen gut ginge.

Schließlich waren sie noch immer seine Verwandten.

Es fröstelte ihn plötzlich. Er schlang seine Arme um den Körper und stolperte aus dem Zimmer. Die plötzlich beklemmende Stille, bekam ihm so gar nicht. Das Haus kam ihn auf einmal bedrohlich vor und er wollte weg hier.

Im Wohnzimmer angekommen, wünschte er sie sofort wieder weg. Überall standen Fotos von Dudley. Es war ein komisches Gefühl Fotos von Toten Menschen anzuschauen. Vorsichtig ging er auf eins zu und betrachtete es ganz genau.

Er hatte es selber gemacht

Alle drei waren Vorhanden, Umso länger er es betrachtete umso weniger unfreundlich kamen sie ihm vor. Nein, das sie starben, dass hatte er nicht gewollt.

**xxxx  
**  
Am nächsten Morgen, saß Harry fertig vor dem Fernseher und wartete auf seinen Abholer. Er hatte sich nur die nötigsten Sachen mitgenommen. Und das Foto, das er gestern angeschaut hatte. Zwar verstand er noch immer nicht genau warum er das gemacht hatte, hatte aber das Gefühl gehabt, so hatte es seine Richtigkeit.

Es machte ein lautes: °Plop° , dieses Geräusch kündigte einen Zauberer an.

Er drehte sich um und erschrak, hinter ihm stand kein anderer als Professor Severus Snape.

"W-Was machen sie denn hier, Professor?" fragte Harry verwundert. Prof. Snape war der letzte Mensch den er erwartet hatte.

"Ich habe Ihnen doch einen Brief geschrieben!"

"Na ja, Sie haben nicht Unterschrieben, Also wusste ich im nicht wer kommen würde," erwiderte Harry. "Und wo bringen sie mich jetzt hin?"

"Nach Snape Manor."

"Was soll ich denn da?"

"Das wird Ihr neues Zuhause, da ihr Pate und die Dursleys tot sind, müssen sie ja irgendwo hin."

"Und wieso ausgerechnet zu ihnen?". Ihm war die Sache ganz und gar nicht geheuer.

"Dumbledore befohl es mir und gegen Dumbledores Entscheidungen kann ich nichts machen, leider." Ein leichtes bedauern schwang ihn seiner Stimme mit.

"Aber ich will nicht mit zu ihnen".

"Jetzt hören sie mir mal zu, Potter", zischte Snape und seine Augen verengten sich. "Ich habe wahrscheinlich noch weniger Lust, sie in meiner nähe zu haben, als sie mich. Aber weder sie noch ich können an dieser Tatsache etwas ändern, also finden sie sich damit ab."

Harry seufzte. "Wahrscheinlich haben sie Recht."

Zufrieden musterte Snape den Jungen. Ihm fielen sofort die Augenringe und das blasse Gesicht auf. Außerdem fragte er sich, warum der Junge die Wasserflasche so krampfhaft in der Hand hielt! Aber am schlimmsten waren die Klamotten.

"Sagen sie mal, Potter, haben sie keine richtigen Klamotten?"

Harry runzelte die Stirn. Er war Verwundert über diese Frage, er hatte im leben noch keinen richtigen Klamotten getragen. Das Müsste sein Lehrer für Zaubertränke doch eigentlich wissen. Doch dann fiel ihm wieder ein, dass Snape ihn wahrscheinlich noch nie ohne Schuluniform gesehen hatte.

"Nein, ich habe immer die alten Sachen von Dudley an."

"Ich denke mal sie sollten sich neue Kaufen. Dass Geld könne sie von mir haben, Außerdem kenn ich da genau die richtige Person die ihnen bei Ihrer Klamotten Auswahl helfen kann".

Fragend schaute Harry auf.

"Narzissa Malfoy. Sie besitz einen hervorragenden Klamotten Geschmack."

"Was?" würgte er hervor. "Malfoy?".

"JA Narcissa Malfoy," wiederholte sich Snape. "Und sie werden tun was ist sage. Ich bin ab jetzt ihr Vormund. Sie könntest sogar meinen Nachnamen annehmen, doch ich bezweifele, dass sie das möchtest."

"Da haben sie Recht." Harry hätte schwören können, dass Snape beleidigt war. "Wie kommen wir nach Snape Manor?"

"Ich Appariere und für dich habe ich einen Portschlüssel dabei." Mit diesen Worten zog er einen Lederhandschuh aus seiner Tasche.

Er reichte ihn Harry, wies ihn an alles was er mitnehmen wollte, irgendwie zu berühren und sprach dann einen Zauber über den Handschuh. Schon spürte Harry wieder das Unangenehme ziehen unter dem Bauchnabel.

Doch schon nach ein Paar Sekunden fand er sich in einer großen Eingangshalle wieder. Wenige Sekunden nach ihm kam Snape selber an.

"Khana, Dodo, kommt her!" rief Snape sofort aus. Mit zwei kleinen °Plops° kamen die gerufenen Hauselfen an.

"Ihr habt gerufen, Sir?"

"Dodo, bring das Gepäck in Potters neues Zimmer."

"Wird gemacht, Sir." Mit diesen Worten schnappte sich der Hauself das Gepäck und verschwand wieder mit einem leisen °plop°.

"Khana zeigte Potter das Haus und sein Zimmer."

Die Führung durch das Schloss, wie Harry fand, dauerte mindesten zwei Stunden und am ende war Harry derart Verwirrt und sicher, dass er da nie wieder ohne Hilfe herausfinden würde...

**OOOxxxOOO**

_Kapitel II Der Brief  
_

Besser so???

N.B.


	2. Der Brief

**Voldemorts Sohn  
**  
_-Vorsichtig begutachtete Harry seinen rot unterlaufenen Arm. Er hob seine andere Hand und strich mit dem Zeigefinger die angeschwollenen Linien des Dunklen Males nach._

"Der spaß kann beginnen", dachte er sich und konnte ein grinsen nicht verkneifen...-

**Kommentar:** Ich entschuldigte mich vielmals das Harry und Draco, derart schnell Frieden schließen. Aber ich habe absolut keine Lust, viel Theater um die Beiden zumachen, da ihre Beziehung keinesfalls das Hauptthema der Story sein wird...

**Disclaimer:** Ich Verdiene hiermit kein Geld und alles bekannte gehört JKR....

**Warning:** Slash, OOC, Lemon, Character Dead, Drakfic....

**Parings:** ?

**Laenge: **Bis alles zuende ist, also so wahrscheinlich 40 /50 Kapitel... schreiben tute ich gerade an Kapitel 15...

**Reviewes:  
**_danke an: tinkita, Bea, Schnecke, Hokuto-Sumragi, Cuschi11, kevin2, Severina35, Dax, Momo-chan21989, auxia, Yvanna, Igonia, Leony, Krieger des Wahnsinns, Tatze, Taucherin87, Chrisy, Yuel, chiisu, Nily, Gloeckchenhicha, BlueFairy, Juline, chanell1234, SD, Vampirgirl00, lian2, sailorkriegerin und TazZy.  
_  
_--- Monja:_ schön das dir die Geschichte gefällt. Tja das mit den Schreibfehlern ist wie schon gesagt ein Problem da sie eine Lese Rechtschreib schwäche hat. Sie sieht die fehler nie. Sie kann nur das verbessern was rot unterstrichen ist. Und das ist nicht viel. Na ja immer in ich form zu schreiben ist doch langweilig also hat sie sich halt entschlossen so zu schreiben. Ihre Freundin hat auch schon gesagt das die Story leicht unrealistisch ist aber das ist ja egal, wie gesagt in einer ff ist alles möglich.

_--- Fran:_ Tja, zu weit wollte er nun auch nicht sinken ist ja schon schlimm genug das er jetzt nett zu ihm ist. Da muss man doch nicht übertreiben und schon mit Körperkontakt anfangen oder?

_---chiisu:_ Ich weiß nicht, auf die Länge achte ich eigentlich nicht so, sondern höre auf, wenn ich es für das beste ende halte.

_-fühlt euch allesamt geknuddelt.-  
_  
**OOOxxxOOO  
**  
**Kapitel II: Der Brief  
**  
Die Sonnenstrahlen fielen grell in das Zimmer. Und so auch in das Bett in dem Harry schlief. Da dıeser sowieso in letzter Zeit etwas empfindlich gegen diese Sonnenstrahlen war, wachte dadurch auf.

Er hatte in dieser Nacht wieder nur an die drei / vier Stunden geschlafen. Zwar war er gleich als er ins Bett gekommen war eingeschlafen, aber schon nach kurzer Zeit wieder Aufgewacht. Müde reckte er sich und richtete sich auf. Mit ein paar Blicken realisierte er seine Umgebung da er Gestern zu müde gewesen war.

Das Zimmer war ziemlich groß, ungefähr dreimal so groß wie der Schlafsaal in Gryffindor. Es war komplett in schwarz eingerichtet, nur das Kopfkissen auf dem Sessel vor dem Kamin war in Grün.

In dem Zimmer gab es ein Bett, einen Kleiderschrank ein Bücherregal mit Büchern über die Dunklen Künste, ein Schreibtisch und einen Sessel vor dem Kamin.

Langsam machte er sich die Mühe aus dem Bett zu krabbeln um sich anzuziehen. Er hatte absolut keinen Hunger. Ebenso weinig wie mit seinem verhassten Lehrer zusprechen.

Also beschloss er erst einmal seinen Koffer auszupacken, doch erschrocken musste er feststellen dass ihm jemand zuvor gekommen war. Denn seine kompletten Klamotten waren verschwunden. Ebenso wie seine privaten Dinge.

Suchend schaute der Gryffindor sich um, und entdeckte schließlich sein Hab und Gut aufgeräumt in einem Regal. Er stieß ein erleichternden Seufzer aus und begann, nach kurzem rumschauen sein Zimmer genaustes zu inspirieren.  
Doch schon nach wenigen Minuten verlor er das Interesse daran und beschloss etwas zu lesen. Er ging zu dem Regal rüber, um die einzelnen Bände zu begutachten.

- Schwarze Magie für Anfängern,  
-Schwarze Magie für Fortgeschrittene,  
- Die Unverzeihlichen Flüche,  
- Der Uhrsprung der schwarzen Magie,  
- Ägyptische Flüche,  
- Was alte Runen und schwarze Magie gemeinsam haben,  
- Schwarze Magie Rituale,  
- Ein Buch bei dem er die Schrift nicht erkennen konnte  
- Und ein Buch stach im ins Auge: Die Geschichte der Feindschaft schwarze  
Magie und weißer Magie.

Während er genaustens den Einband begutachtete setzte er sich auf einen der Sessel vor dem Kamin. Vorsichtig öffnete er das Buch und sofort fiel ein kleiner zerknitterter Zettel aus einer der Seiten. Neugierig faltete er den Zettel auseinander.

Es war ein Brief. Und dieser war mit einem kleinen Zauber geschützt. Sofort fand der Gryffindor heraus um welchen es sich handelte, da er mal in einem alten Buch gelesen hatte.

Es war ein alter Zauber, und eigentlich verboten. Er schütze den Inhalt, so das ihn nur die Person lesen konnte für den er bestimmt war. Außer man kannte den Zauber und konnte ihn brechen. Und Harry kannte ihn.

_Narcissa,_

Ich brauche deine Hilfe. Ich habe durch Zufall erfahren das Voldemort James, Harry und mich Umbringen will. James und ich werden nicht weglaufen. Früher oder später werden sie uns sowieso finden. Aber es geht um Harry. Narcissa, er muss Überleben. Um jeden Preis.

Kannst du dich noch daran erinnern wie ich dir von meiner kurzen Beziehung, kurz bevor ich mit James zusammen kam, erzählte. Damals haben wir beide ja beschlossen, zu behaupten es wäre James Sohn. Und jetzt habe ich herausbekommen, wer der richtige Vater von Harry ist. Es ist Voldemort. Es ist schrecklich. Und glauben können weder James noch ich es so wirklich. Ebenso wie Dumbledore. Aber mehrere Tests haben es bewiesen. Bitte Harry muss überleben, er ist als sein Sohn der einzige der Voldemort Töten kann, wei-...  
  
Der Brief war mitten im Wort abgebrochen worden.

Doch Harry interessierte es nicht, wie der Brief weiterging. Verwirrt runzelte er die Stirn und las den Brief erneut, schließlich lies er ihn sinken und schüttelte den Kopf.

Das durfte doch nicht wirklich wahr sein. Wenn es stimme was in diesem Brief stand...

Plötzlich lachte Harry auf. So etwas konnte auch nur ihm passieren. Ihm war offensichtlich wirklich nichts vergönnt. Sofern es Stimmte was in diesem Brief stand. Doch Harry zweifelte wenig daran, dass der Brief erfunden war.

Wer sollte denn so etwas schreiben wenn, wie es schien, es kein Brief war den jeder Lesen durfte. Der schwarzhaarige Junge musste Augenblicklich mit jemanden darüber sprechen.

Doch Snape kam nicht in frage, er war ein Totesser, und er traute ihm nicht. Nach kurzem nachdenken beschloss er sich mit Hermine zu treffen und mit ihr darüber zu reden.

Sie war am geeignestens. Außerdem konnten sie zusammen noch einmal überprüfen ob der Brief echt war. Außerdem kannte das Mädchen bestimmt einen Zauber, in dem sie Harrys Gene überprüfen konnten.

**xxxxxx **

"Herein."

Vorsichtig öffnete Harry die Tür zu Snapes Büro. Er trat ein, schloss die Türe und wandte sich seinem neuen Vormund zu.

"Professor", begann Harry zögerlich.  
Snape sah von einem Buch auf, musterte Harry kurz, legte seine Brille ab und lehnte sich zurück.

"Potter, was kann ich für sie tun?".  
Überrascht stellte Harry fest, das sein Lehrer eine Lesebrille drug. Etwas was er sich, hätte er es nicht selber gesehen, niemals vorstellen hätte können.

"Ich wollte eigentlich fragen ob ich Hermine hierher Einladen könnte!"

"Miss Granger? Ja warum nicht."

"Danke." Mit diesem letzten Wort wandte er sich zur Tür als er von Severus noch mal zurück gehalten wurde.

"Möchten sie nichts essen? Die Hauselfen sagten mir das sie heute, sowohl wie auch gestern, noch nichts gegessen haben."  
Doch Harry schüttelte den Kopf. "Ich habe keinen Hunger, danke".

"Sie sollten aber etwas essen. Sie haben es bitter nötig".  
Der schwarzhaarige lächelte. "Ich werde schon noch etwas essen. Ich rufe einfach einen Hauselfen".

Snape nickte. "Tun sie das."

Harry wandte sich erneut um, um das Zimmer verlassen zukönnen.

"Ach warten sie, Potter".  
Zum Zweitenmal drehte sich Harry wieder um. Fragend schaute er seinen Vormund an. Dieser hob seinen Zauberstab und murmelte einen kleinen Spruch. Sofort spürte Harry wie sich sein Brille wieder in Ordnung brachte.

"Das war ja nicht mit anzusehen. Außerdem haben sie hier noch eine Karte, mit der sie sehen können wo sie sich im Schloss aufhalten." Er reichte dem Gryffindor eine zusammen gefaltete Karte.

"Danke".

**Xxxxx  
**  
Zurück in seinem Zimmer setzte er sich sofort an dem Schreibtisch und fing an einen Brief an Hermine zu schreiben:

_Hi Hermine,_

Wie geht es dir? Mir geht es ganz gut. Die Dursleys sind Vorgestern an einem Autounfall gestorben und Gestern wurde ich von Snape abgeholt. Er ist eigentlich ganz in Ordnung, außerdem ist er jetzt mein Erziehungsberechtigter. Willst du nicht Morgen für eine Woche zu uns kommen? Ich muss dringend etwas mit dir besprechen.

Harry  


Er las den Brief noch mal durch und ging dann zur Eulerrei, wo Hedwig ihn freudig begrüßte. Dann Band den Brief an ihr Bein.

"Kannst du den Brief zu Hermine bringen?" Hedwig schuschute leise, was Harry als Zustimmung sah und er brachte sie zum Fenster.

Er sah ihr noch etwas hinterher. Schließlich ging dann zurück in sein Zimmer.  
Dort lies er sich wieder in den Sessel fallen und nahm das Buch, dass er eigentlich hatte lesen wollen, wieder zur Hand.

----

Er war ungefähr in der Mitte des Buches angekommen, als er bemerkte dass es bereits Abend war. Harry hatte neben der Karte auch noch eine Zeittafel bekommen. Auf dieser standen die geregelten Essenzeiten und noch einige andere dinge.

Sein blick fiel auf das Abendessen und las, dass es jetzt Abendessen gab. Auch wenn er noch immer keinen Hunger hatte, beschloss er dennoch nach unten zugehen. Vielleicht konnte er ja etwas mit Snape reden.

**xxx  
**

Unten angekommen stellte er fest dass sein Vormund keinesfalls alleine war, denn neben ihm saßen auch noch die Malfoys.  
Na toll, dachte er sich. Mit was muss ich den noch Gestraft werden?

"Na, Potter auch schon da? Nicht mal zum Essen kannst du Pünktlich kommen, " meldete sich auch schon eine ihm wohlbekannte Stimme zu Worte.

"Halt die Klappe, Malfoy. Ich bin sicher, hätte ich gewusst, das wir so netten Besuch bekommen, wäre ich mit Sicherheit pünktlich gekommen"

Mit Erhobenen Hauptes schritt er zum Tisch und ließ sich zwischen Severus und Draco nieder. Sobald er saß füllten sich die Schüsseln, Tabletten und Teller wie von Geisterhand.

Malfoy machte sich anscheinend nicht die mühe Harry zu antworten. Das war dem allerdings recht. Auf einen Streit mit dem blonden konnte er gerne verzichten. Also aßen sie schweigend zu ende. Als der Tisch wieder Abgeräumt war ergriff Severus das Wort.

"Nun Potter, Morgen werden sie mit den Malfoys mit zum einkaufen gehen. Narcissa wird ihnen beim Aussuchen helfen. Da heute die Briefe für Hogwarts angekommen sind werdet ihr das auch alles gleich Morgen besorgen können."

"O. k." War alles was Harry dazu sagte und verschwand wieder nach oben in sein Zimmer, um sein Buch weiter zu lesen. Er las noch bis ungefähr vier Uhr in dem Buch, bis er endlich ins Bett ging.

**xxxx**

Am nächsten Morgen wurde Harry früh von den grellen Sonnenstrahlen geweckt. Es war gerade mal sieben Uhr. Also hatte er nur drei Stunden geschlafen. Eigentlich wollte Harry weiter schlafen, aber da machte ihm die grelle Sonne einen ordentlichen Strich durch die Rechnung.

Wann war er nur so empfindlich gegen die Sonne geworden? Er musste unbedingt sein Zimmer, mit einem Zauber, abdichten.  
Es Erklang ein lautes °Plop° Und Harry wusste dass ein Hauself erschienen war.

"Was?" murmelte er verschlafen, die Decke über den Kopf gezogen.

"Mrs. Malfoy auf sie warten. Ihr jetzt euch fertig machen. Mrs. Malfoy in einer halben Stunde los will. Sie warten in der Eingangshalle"

Mühsam rappelte er sich auf. "Ist gut".

Eine halbe Stunde später stand er Fertig in der Eingangs Halle.

"Ah, da bist du ja, Harry, komm lass und gleich los damit wir noch pünktlich zum Abendessen wieder da sind. Wie ich gehört habe bekommst du Besuch, Harry." Mrs. Malfoy kam gehetzt auf ihn zu.

"Guten Morgen", sagte Harry immer noch leicht verschlafen. "Wie kommen wir zur Winkelgasse?"

"Mit dem fahrenden Ritter." Die Augen von Mrs. Malfoy begannen zu leuchten, als sie dieses Gefährt erwähnte.

"Mum, du spinnst. Wie kann man nur den Fahrenden Ritter derart Vergöttern!" murmelte eine bekannte Stimme hinter Harry.  
Überrascht stellte Harry fest, das diese Stimme leicht Zitterte.

"Gehst du etwa auch mit, Malfoy?"

"Leider".

Der Gryffindor musterte Draco. "Du bist anders als sonst. Was ist los?"

"Nun, ich finde da wir nun eine weile unter einem Dach wohnen werden, könnten wir doch vorübergehend Waffenstillstand machen", erklärte er Slytherin und hielt Harry die Hand hin.

"Warum nicht. Freunde?" Lächelnd nahm Harry die dargebotene Hand an.

"Freunde".

**OOOxxxOOO **

_Kapitel 3 Die Winkelgasse_

Ich entschuldige mich noch einmal dafür dass es mit der Freundschaft so schnell geht, aber sie sind 16 Jahre alt, da sollte man sich nicht mehr wie Kleınkinder benehmen...

N.B.

TBC


	3. Die Winkelgasse

**Voldemorts Sohn**

_-Vorsichtig begutachtete Harry seinen rot unterlaufenen Arm. Er hob seine andere Hand und strich mit dem Zeigefinger die angeschwollenen Linien des Dunklen Males nach.  
"Der spaß kann beginnen", dachte er sich und konnte ein grinsen nicht verkneifen...-  
_  
**Kommentar:** Nachdem jetzt einige erwähnt haben das sie den Schreibstill nicht besonders Mögen, Außerdem das es ihnen alles etwas (Was auch stimmt >. ) zu schnell geht, habe ich mich noch einmal hingesetzt und alle Kapitel überarbeiten ...

**Disclaimer:** Ich Verdiene hiermit kein Geld und alles bekannte gehört JKR....

**Warning:** Slash, OOC, Lemon, Character Dead, Drakfic....

**Parings:** ?

**Länge:**Bis alles zuende ist, also so wahrscheinlich 40 /50 Kapitel... schreiben tute ich gerade an Kapitel 15...

**Review:** _Taucherin89,Selen, siane, Juline, artimis, SD, HunterX, Gloeckchenhicha, teufelchennetty, duell-master, SchwarzerAngel  
_  
**OOOxxxOOO**

**Kapitel 3 Die Winkelgasse**

Nachdem auch noch Lucius Malfoy eingetroffen war machten sie sich gemeinsam auf den Weg nach draußen. Narcissa schien sichtlich zufrieden das sich beide vertrugen, denn sie grinste vergnügt und pfiff ein Lied.

Sie war Harry sogar etwas sinpatisch. Währe sie nicht mit einem Todesser verheiratete. Allerdings, so fiel ihm auf, waren ihm die Todesser plötzlich gar nicht mehr so unsimpatisch. Es musste doch einen Grund geben warum sie Todesser waren.

Weder Draco noch Narcissa sahen zum fürchten aus. Und wenn Lucius und Snape nicht ganz so unfreundlich aussehen würden, könnte Harry sie niemals für ein Verbrechen verantwortlich machen. O. k. Vielleicht war das etwas übertrieben, aber in diesem Moment beschloss er dahinter zukommen. Warum solche Menschen Todesser waren. Und wer sein Vater war. WENN er es war.

"Ah, der Bus wartet schon," sagte Narcissa mit einem Wissenden Blick. "Ihr könnt ja im Buß reden." Sie trippelte auf den Lila Bus zu.

"Willkommen im Fahrenden Ritter, dem Nottransporter für gestrandete Hexen und Zauberer. Mein Name ist Stan Shunike und ich bin für heute ihr Schafner."

"Hallo, Stan, vier mal zur Winklegasse," lächelte Narcissa.

"Hallo, Narcissa, Wie geht es dir? Du siehst unwerfend aus, wie immer. Sas macht dann 20 Galleonen".

"Wucher", flüsterte Draco neben Harrys Ohr. Daraufhin fing Harry an zu kichern.

"Oh, Neville, gibt es dich auch noch!"

"Neville?" fragte Draco verwundert.

"Im dritten Jahr bin ich mit dem Fahrenden Ritter gefahren und habe einen Falschen Namen angegeben," erklärte Harry knapp.

"Warum, denn das?" fragte Draco neugierig, stieg ein und setzte sich auf eins der Betten.

"Weil ich meine Tante Aufgeblassen hatte." Harry setzte sich dazu, während es sich die beiden Erwachsen es sich auf einem anderen Bett gemütlich machten.

"Zur Winkelgasse, Erny tritt in die Tube," rief Stan dem Fahrer zu.

Der Fahrende Ritter düste los und Draco der neben Harry saß wurde noch weißer als vorher schon und klammerte sich plötzlich an Harry dran. Erst erschrack Harry, als sich der blonde so plötzlich an ihn klammerte und wollte sich im ersten Moment los reißen. Doch riss er sich zusammen, denn er bemerkte das es Draco wirklich schlecht ging.

Bei Lucius trat das gleiche Phänomen auf nur mit dem Unterschied das er sich an seine Frau Klammerte.

"Komm Spätzchen, es ist doch alles gut..."mit solchen und ähnlichen Zusprüchen versuchte Narcissa ihren Mann zu beruhigen. Sie erntete aber nur einen Bösen Blick von Lucius für ihr zureden. Zumindest glaubte Harry das es ein Böser Blick sein sollte da der Ältere aber zu viel Angst zu haben schien funktionirte das aber nicht.

"Draco alles in Ordnung?" Der angesprochene Schüttelte nur den Kopf, nicht in der Lage etwas zu sagen. Harry wusste nicht wirklich was er davon hallten sollte. Vorsichtig legte er eine Hand auf den Rücken, sofort drückte sich der Slytherin an Harry und dieser schloss seine Arme um ihn.

"Erne, da vorne ist ein Haustransportierender Laster." Als Draco das hörte klammerte er sich noch mehr an Harry und vergrub seinen Kopf in dessen Halsbeuge.

Harry konnte nicht anders als über dieses Verhalten zu Kichern denn auch Lucius benahm sich so. Wie der Vater so der Sohn fiel ihm dazu nur ein. Schützend drückte Harry Draco noch etwas fester.

Nachdem sie beim Tropfenden Kessel ausgestiegen waren, wahren die beiden Männlichen Malfoys Total Grün im Gesicht.

Sie betraten den Pup und gingen sofort zur Theke um sich etwas gegen Übelkeit geben zu lassen. Diese Gelegenheit nutzte Harry auch gleich um sich ein Butterbier zu genehmigen.

"Ach Harry Schatz," rief Narcissa ihn "Wir müssen Irgendetwas machen damit man dich nicht erkennt. Sev hat gesagt das wir sonst zuviel Aufmerksamkeit auf uns ziehen."

"Ich tausche mit ihm die Robe," schlug Draco vor. "Meine Robe hat eine Kapuze."

"Da hast du aber Glück das ich heute meine einzige Robe anhabe und nicht etwas von Dudleys alten Klamotten. Wenn du so rumlaufen würdest, würdest du wahrscheinlich mehr Aufmerksamkeit auf dich ziehen als wenn du mit mir zusammen Rumläufst," kicherte Harry und streifte die Robe ab um sie Draco reichen zukönnen. Dann trank er den letzten schluck Butterbier aus.

Kurz darauf betraten sie die Winkelgasse. Sofort wurde der Junge der lebte von Narcissa in alle möglichen Klamottenläden gezogen. Sie bestand darauf ihm in jedem Laden das Teuerste und Beste zu Kaufen. Während Draco und Lucius sich zu Tode Langweilten. Doch auch Draco wurde nicht ganz verschont. Auch er bekam einige neue völlig überflüssige Sachen.

Als sie dann endlich Harry eine Komplett neue Garderobe besorgt hatte, gingen sie essen, auch das taten sie nur in dem Teuersten, besten und feinsten Restaurant in der Winkelgasse.

Danach trennten sich ihre Wege, während Lucius irgendetwas in der Nokturngasse erledigen musste, machte Narcissa irgendwelche Besorgungen für Snape und Draco und Harry machten die Besorgungen für die Schule.

Es war schon spät am Nachmittag als sie zurück nach Snape Manor gingen. Diesmal durften sie mit dem Flohpulver reisen, sehr zum Missfallen von Harry, denn seit seinem Missgeschick im 2. Schuljahr in Hogwarts hasste er diese Art der Fortbewegung.

"Malfoy, fahren wir zusammen?" fragte Harry und konnte das leichtes zittern nicht aus seiner Stimme nehmen.

"Sag bloß du hast schiss vor Flohpulverreisen?", höhnte der Slytherin

"Das sagt gerade der der sich im Fahrenden Ritter an mich geklammert hat als würde jeden Moment die Welt untergehen," giftete Harry zurück, packte sie etwas Flohpulver, streute es in den Kamin, sagte den gewünschten Zielort und wollte schon eintreten. Spürte aber hinter sich einen warmen Körper und gleich darauf zwei kräftige Arme um seinen Körper. Das brachte ihn dazu stehen zubleiben.

"Was ist, Potter? Ich dachte wir sollen zusammen fahren".

"Danke", flüsterte er Gryffindor und trat zusammen mit Draco ein. Harry fühlte sich in Dracos Armen wohl und hatte sogar seine Angst vor Flohpulverreisen Vergessen. Er schloss die Augen.

Als sie wenige Sekunden später in Snape Manor ankamen, wollte sich Draco von Harry lösen. Aber Harry hielt ihn zurück. Verwundert blieb Draco da wo er war.  
Harry seufzte. Draco hatte eine so einschläferndes Gefühl für ihn.

Plötzlich spürte Draco wie sich der schwarzhaarige mit vollem gewicht auf ihn stützte. Er hatte ein ziemlich ungutes Gefühl bei der Sache und schaute runter auf den fast einen Kopf kleineren Jungen.

"Na toll, was soll ich den jetzt machen? Schläft der Kerl doch einfach in meinen Armen ein," fluchte Draco leise. "Potter, hey, Potter, du kannst doch nicht einfach in meinen Armen einschlafen." Doch Harry schlief tief und fest. Er konnte den Slytherin gar nicht hören.

"O. k., zum Glück ist er ziemlich leicht," murmelte Draco leise, hob den Jungen hoch und trug ihn in sein Zimmer.

Er rief einen Elf um den Eltern bescheid zusagen und wollte schon in sein eigenes Zimmer, das gleich neben Harry war, gehen.

"Nicht...", murmelte Harry leise und streckte seine Arme aus. "Bleib hier, bitte".

Das verwunderte den blonden, so sehr das er sich dazu entschloss bei Harry zuschlafen...

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

_Kapitel 4 Gespräche_

Ich weiß sehr kurz, Sorry...

N.B.

TBC


	4. Kapitel 4

**Voldemorts Sohn  
**  
_-Vorsichtig begutachtete Harry seinen rot unterlaufenen Arm. Er hob seine andere Hand und strich mit dem Zeigefinger die angeschwollenen Linien des Dunklen Males nach.  
"Der spaß kann beginnen", dachte er sich und konnte ein grinsen nicht verkneifen...-  
_  
**Kommentar:** Sorry, das es dieses Mal etwas länger gedauert hat, aber ich habe die ersten drei Kapitel überschrieben und das hat etwas gedauert...

**Disclaimer: **Ich Verdiene hiermit kein Geld und alles bekannte gehört JKR....

**Warning:** Slash, OOC, Lemon, Character Dead, Drakfic....

**Parings:** ?

**Länge:** Bis alles zuende ist, also so wahrscheinlich 40 /50 Kapitel... schreiben tute ich gerade an Kapitel 15...

**Review: danke an:** _siane, SD, HunterX, Juline, artimis, Gloeckchenhicha, tarantula88, Trang-Ouls, Selen, Susui, Lian2, ZorroFanW, Celina, Chucki, Mincy,chanell1234, Taucherin87, vivi, Flame, tinkita, Leony, Igonia, Sanies Torinaa, Yvanna, FeederNacht, Dray, Kardia, LillyAmalia, ungekuesst,_

---Lian2: Dann werde ich ja zum Drogendieler, Hilfe...-gg- Auch nicht schlecht. Aber mehr wie ein Kapitel in drei Tagen gibt es nicht...

_---Igonia:_ Der Brief ist durch andere Wege in das Buch gekommen, sie hat den Brief selber noch nie gesehen...

**OOOxxxOOO**

**Kapitel 4 Gespräch**

"HARRY POTTER, ERST SCHREIBST DU MIR EINEN BRIEF, IM DEM STEHT, DASS DU DRINGENDS MIT MIR REDEN MUST UND DANN SCHLÄFST DU EINFACH EIN!" schrillte eine wütende Hermine Granger durch das, mit den Vorhängen zugezogenes, Zimmer.

Sofort schossen zwei Menschenkörper in die Höhe und schauten Erschrocken auf das braunhaarige Mädchen. Diese riss erstaunt die Augen auf, als sie noch jemanden zweites ihn Harrys Bett ausmachen konnte.

"Malfoy?".

"Morgen Hermine", nuschelte Harry. Langsam schritt Hermine auf Harrys Bett zu, während sie Draco nicht aus den Augen lies.

"Malfoy? Harry was macht Malfoy in deinem Bett?".

"Ich glaube ich schlafe hier", erwiderte der Slytherin bissig. "Und wenn du wieder vorhast uns zu Wecken, dann warne mich gefälligst davor, damit ich hab hauen kann."

"Dein Sarkasmus ist wirklich herrlich, Malfoy", erwiderte Hermine spitz. "Ich hoffe du hast noch eine Menge davon auf Lager."

"Fangt jetzt bloß nicht an zustreiten", mischte sich Harry ein. "Hermine, ich werde dir erklären warum er in meinem Bett ist, später. Davor muss ich etwas Wichtiges mit dir Bereden, und zwar unter vier Augen".

**xxOxOxx  
**  
Hermine begutachtete ihren Besten Freund genaustes. Ihr fielen sofort die alle gedenklichen Merkmale auf, die darauf hin führten, dass Harry, schlaf- und ess- Störungen hatte.

Harry dagegen wunderte sich darüber, dass er tatsächlich ganze 15 Stunden durch geschlafen hatte. Eine Tatsache die schon seit Jahren nicht mehr passiert war. Vor allem in letzter Zeit. Aber vielleicht lag es auch an Malfoys Anwesendheit.

"Was wolltest du mit mir bereden?" fragte Hermine. Ihre Beine Baumelten vom Tisch herunter, auf dem sie saß.

Der schwarzhaarige hob seinen Zauberstab murmelte einen Schweige Zauber und kramte aus seiner Hosentasche den Brief hervor.

"Darüber wollte ich mit dir Reden. Ich habe den Brief in einem Buch gefunden."

Hermine nahm den Brief an sich und las ihn aufmerksam durch. Genau wie Harry runzelte sie verwirrt den Kopf. Bis sie schließlich meinte:

"Eigenartig. Meinst du der Brief ist echt." Das Mädchen wendete ihn ein paar Mal von allen Seiten.

"Er war mit einem Zauber geschützt. Warum sollte jemand so etwas schreiben wenn es nicht stimmt?"

"Hast du dich deswegen mit Malfoy angefreundet?"

Harry schüttelte den Kopf. "Malfoy hat nichts damit zutun. Wir haben einen Waffenstillstand."

"Ist das eine neue Art von Waffenstillstand? Man schläft mit seinem Feind und alles ist in Ordnung", erwiderte Hermine giftig. "Mache es doch mit Voldemort auch so."

Der Gryffindor schaute seine Freundin überrascht an. So kannte er sie Überhaupt nicht.

"Nur weil Draco und ich uns ein Bett teilen, heißt das noch nicht das wir miteinander Schlafen", knurrte er.

Doch Hermine hob nur die Augenbraun. "Mir ist es egal ob du schwul bist oder nicht. Oder ob du mit Malfoy in die Kiste springst", beschloss sie.

"HERMINE".

"Wollten wir uns nicht um den Brief kümmern?".

"Über Malfoy unterhalten wir uns noch", warnte Harry. "Also ich würde sagen erst überprüfen wir ob der Brief echt ist und anschließend brauchen wir einen Zauber der meine Gene Überprüft".

"Ohne etwas von deinen Eltern wird das schwierig werden. Aber ich kenne einen Zauber den es uns ermöglicht die Namen deiner Eltern herauszubekommen", erklärte das Mädchen. "Doch das wird lange dauern."

"Wie lange?"

"So zwei, drei Tage schätze ich schon".

**Xxx**

Die nächsten zwei Tage verbrachten beide damit die Zauber zu studieren. Der Brief war zweifellos Echt. Sie hatten verschieden Zauber ausprobiert und er war nicht nur durch spaß geschrieben worden.

Beide glaubten inzwischen wirklich was in dem Brief stand, doch wollte Harry eine weitere Bestätigung durch den Gene Test. Auch wenn er reichlich überflüssig war.

----

"Harry?"

Harrys Hände zitterten leicht, als er das Stück Papier in die Hand nahm. Jetzt kam es auf die beiden Namen, auf dem Papier an, wer seine wahren Eltern waren.

Das was auf dem Papier stehen würde, würde stimmen. Vielleicht nicht 100 Protzentig. Aber zu 99 Protzentigerwahrscheinlichkeit.

Kurz schloss der Gryffindor die Augen, um sie gleich darauf zuöffnen. Er schaute noch einmal zu seiner Besten Freundin und faltete Schließlich den Brief auseinander.

_Lily Evens_

Tom Riddle

Harry schloss die Augen und stieß einen langen Seufzer aus. Dann reichte er das Papier weiter. Hermine nahm es an sich und entfaltete es.

Die beiden Namen bestätigten nur ihre eh schon feste Vermutung. Sie trug legendlich dazu bei auch noch die letzten Zweifel weg zulöschen.

"Und was jetzt? " fragte sich mit Rauer Stimme.

"Dumbledore hat es gewusst", flüsterte Harry tonlos. "Er hat es gewusst und mir nichts gesagt. Dieses Schwein. Nein, er hat mich auch noch dazu angestiftet ihn zutöten".

Traurig musterte das Mädchen ihren Freund. Sie machte sich sorgen. So etwas war nicht leicht zu verkraften.

"Voldemort ist in vielen Augen eine Bestie, ein Monster. Doch einigen sehen ihn ihm einen Gott. Und ich möchte wissen warum. Warum vergöttern so viele Menschen, Voldemort? Mutter hat ihn gemocht, wenn nicht sogar Geliebt. Narcissa kommt mir nicht so vor wie eine Mörderin. Was sind das für Menschen? Warum töten sie, unschuldige Menschen?"

"Deine Überlegungen sind nicht ganz falsch, aber du musst auch bedenken, dass die meisten Todesser ebenfalls Monster sind."

"Und was ist mit dem Rest. Narcissa, Lucius, Draco, Severus? Das sind keine Monster. Vielleicht Mörder, aber keine Monster."

Anstatt zu antworten seufze das Mädchen auf und setzte sich auf Harrys Bett.

"Ich glaube es ist ganz sinnvoll mit ihnen zureden und dann zu entscheiden".

Doch Harry schüttelte den Kopf. "Nein, ich will wissen was Voldemort für ein Mensch ist. Ich werde mich ihm anschließen, und wenn ich bemerke, dass er schlecht ist überlege ich mir dann noch ob ich ihn Töte."

"Wenn du dich ihm Anschlisst werde ich es auch", erwiderte das Mädchen. "Schließlich muss jemand auf dich Aufpassen".

"Ich glaube kaum dass sie eine Muggelgeborene Aktepieren".

"Du bist mein Trugmittel. Wenn ich nicht aufgenommen werde, wirst du dich ihnen nicht anschließen. Glaube mir das wird wirken. Voldemort wird froh sein dich zuhaben."

"Und was wird aus Ron?" fragte Harry leicht unsicher.

"Ich glaube nicht dass er sich Voldemort anschließen würde, er und seine ganze Familie sind auf Dumbledores Seite, sie würden sich nie Voldemort anschließen."

"Das habe ich mir gedacht", Harry lies seine Schultern hängen.

"Hey Kopf hoch, das wird schon. Wir sind ja nicht auf dessen Seite nur, noch nicht. Wir wollen nur herausfinden was die Todesser für Menschen sind. Und jetzt rede mit Mrs. Malfoy. Schließlich ist der Brief an sie adressiert. Also bis später". Sie gab ihrem Freund einen Kuss auf die Wange und verschwand.

Harry folgte kurze Zeit später ihrem Beispiel und verlies den Geschützen Raum um in sein eigenes Zimmer zu gehen. Es war noch recht früh. Gerade mal sieben Uhr.

Leise, ohne ein Geräusch zumachen, schlich er sich in das Zimmer. Gestern Abend hatten er und Malfoy noch lange geredet und der blonde war Schließlich eingeschlafen. Nun lag er in Harry Bett und schlief Selenruhig.

"Er sieht süß aus wenn er schläft...", gestand sich Harry, doch gleich darauf schüttelte er den Kopf. " ...Er ist bestimmt nicht schwul".

"Was würdest du denn machen wenn ich Schwul wäre?"

Erschrocken riss Harry die Augen auf. Er hatte gar nicht bemerkt, dass Malfoy wach war.

"Mh, weiß nicht. Bist du denn Schwul?" fragte er nachdem er sich wieder Gefasst hatte.

"Du sollst antworten, nicht fragen."

"Dich Küssen, " witzelte Harry lachend.

Draco hob die Augenbrauen. "So offen heute." Dann grinste er gefährlich. "Ich bin Schwul".

Harry riss erstaunt die Augen auf und wurde leicht rot.

"Und du?", wollte der Slytherin wissen. "Was ist mit dir? Stehst du auf Frauen, oder Männern?".

"Beides", flüsterte Harry und fragte sich ob es nicht besser wäre zulügen.

Draco lachte und schwang sich aus dem Bett. "Ich glaube du schuldest mir einen Kuss."

"Aber das war ein Witze", murmelte der Gryffindor und schritt vorsichtshalber etwas zurück.

Das allerdings schien den blonden wenig zustören. Elegant schritt er auf den Gryffindor zu und blieb direkt vor ihm stehen. Harry riss seine Augen auf, als sich Dracos Gesicht sich seinem näherte. Er war gerade am überlegen, ob er nicht einfach zurücktreten sollte, als es schon zu spät war.

Draco hatte seine Lippen auf Harrys Gelegt. Dieser war viel zu überrascht um sich zuwären. Im Gegenteil, im gefiel der Kuss und er öffnete die Lippen, als Draco darum bat.

Nach einiger Zeit, löste sich Draco wieder. Beide hatten gerötete Wangen und die Augen glänzten.

"Jetzt behaupte bloß nicht, es hätte dir nicht gefallen", grinste Draco und strich sich eine der langen Haarsträhnen aus dem Gesicht.

"Ich würde lügen, würde ich behaupten es hätte mir nicht gefallen", gestand Harry und lehnte sich an Draco.

"Heißt das wir sind jetzt zusammen?", frage Harry nach einiger Zeit es Schweigens leise.

"Wenn du willst." Als antwort zog Harry den Größeren noch mal zu einem Kuss runter.

----

Ich kann nur noch einmal erwähnen, dass die Beziehung, nicht das Hauptthema der Story ist, und ich mir deswegen nicht viel mühe gegeben habe, bitte habt dafür Verständnis...


	5. Kapitel 5

**Voldemorts Sohn  
**  
_-Vorsichtig begutachtete Harry seinen rot unterlaufenen Arm. Er hob seine andere Hand und strich mit dem Zeigefinger die angeschwollenen Linien des Dunklen Males nach.  
"Der spaß kann beginnen", dachte er sich und konnte ein grinsen nicht verkneifen...-  
_  
**Kommentar:** Tut mit leid Leute, ich hatte die ganze Zeit über kein Internet und somit keine Möglichkeit ein neues Hochzuladen...Sorry

**Disclaimer**: Ich Verdiene hiermit kein Geld und alles bekannte gehört JKR....

**Warning:** Slash, OOC, Lemon, Character Dead, Drakfic....

**Parings:** ?

**Länge:**Bis alles zuende ist, also so wahrscheinlich 40 /50 Kapitel... schreiben tute ich gerade an Kapitel 15...

**Review:** _danke an:, Georgidee, Cuschi11, Taucherin87, Angie, Lian2, Trang-Ouls, tarantuka88, teufelchennetty, chanell1234, gloomygirl, Selen, Saniko, Deedochan...  
_

**Ubs, was ist denn hier passiert? Wo sind alle meine Reviewer Hin??? T-T. Such Ich hoffe ihrtreffteuch das nächste mal wieder ein...  
**  
_Lian2:_ Und jetzt habe ich dich doch auf kalten Entzug gesetz gg Ich hoffe dich hast die lange Zeit überstanden...

_tarantula88:_ Ich kann dich trösten, später wird sie eine Zeit nur noch im Mittelpunkt stehen, aber bis dahin wirst du dich noch gedulden müssen...

_Deedochan:_ Im Grunde habe ich Material für jeden Tag, aber mir fehlt der Internet Zugang, T-T, und den Bekomme ich nicht besonders Oft...

**OOOxxxOOO**

K**apitel 5 Entschieden!  
**  
"Nun...,wenn du willst."

Als antwort zog Harry den Größeren noch mal zu einem Kuss runter.

"Das nehme ich jetzt mal als Ja", flüsterte Draco nach dem kurzen aber doch intensivem Kuss.

"Das kannst du sehe wie du willst", lächelte Harry zurück.

"So, nachdem das geklärt wäre, Harry, Narcissa möchte mit dir reden."

Überrumpelt stolperten beide Auseinander und schauten entgeistern zur Tür. Dort stand Lucius Malfoy und lächelte leicht.

"Vater", stellte Draco fest. "Wenn du fünf Minuten früher reingeplatzt wärst, hätte ich dich umgebracht."

"Deswegen habe ich ja gewartet."

Draco grummelte nur etwas Unverständliches und lachend schritt Harry zur Tür.

"Was will Narcissa vom mir?", fragte er neugierig.

"Das wirst du sie schon selber Fragen müssen. Kennst du den Weg?".

Harry verzog das Gesicht. "Ich bezweifele das ich mich hier je Auskennen werde, aber ich habe ja immer noch die Karte von Snape". Und als Bestätigung zog er die kleine Karte, die er letztens von Snape bekommen hatte, aus der Tasche.

"Dann ist ja alles klar."

---

Wenig später erreichte Harry das Büro von Narcissa. Zarthaft klopfte er an.

"Herein", erklang die dumpfe Stimme von Innen und vorsichtig trat der schwarzhaarige Junge ein.

"Hallo, Harry", sagte Dracos Mutter und schaute von ihren Büchern auf.

"Du wolltest mit mir reden?"

"Ja, ich wollte dich eigentlich fragen wie gut du dich mit Draco verstehst." Narcissa klang neugierig. "Ich meine ihr habt euch in der Schule nur gestritten".

Harry grinste." Wir verstehen uns eigentlich sehr gut. Ich glaube wir könnten uns nicht besser Verstehen"

Fragend hob Narcissa die Augenbraun. "Wie soll ich das jetzt verstehen? Seid ihr Zusammen?".

"Dich scheint das auch nicht zu Überraschen. Lucius hat nur blöd gegrinst".

"Das kommt vielleicht davon, dass Draco schon länger für dich schwärmt," erklärte Dracos Mutter.

"Ach?". Überrascht hob der schwarzhaarige die Augenbraun. "Aber, bevor ich es vergesse, ich wollte noch mit dir darüber reden." Er reichte Narcissa einen Brief. "Ich habe ihn in einem Buch gefunden."

Aufmerksam las sie den Brief durch. Genau wie Hermine Wendete sie ihn von allen Seiten. Stirnrunzelnd legte sie ihn auf den Tisch.

"Wo hast du ihn gefunden, sagtest du? In einem Buch?".

"In Geschichte der Feindschaft zwischen Schwarzer und Weißer Magie, das Buch steht in meinem Zimmer."

"Nun, ich habe den Brief noch nie gesehen. Habe aber das Gefühl, dass Lucius etwas damit zutun haben könnte, kannst du ihn herschicken? Wir werden später miteinander Reden, o. k?"

"Ja, kein Problem" Harry verschwand aus dem Büro Narcissas und durch Hilfe der Karte fand er das Büro von Lucius schnell und einfach.

Harry klopfte Vorsichtig, und trat in das Zimmer, nachdem er ein Herein gehört hatte.

"Narcissa möchte dich sprechen, Sie ist ziemlich wütend", meinte Harry noch bevor er Lucius nach Harrys kommen fragen konnte.

Verwundert sahen Lucius und Draco Harry an.

"Warum das denn?"

Der Gryffindor zuckte die Schultern. "Ich will nichts Falsches sagen. Frage sie selber."

"Dann werde ich mal los. Draco dann kannst gehen." Lucius erhob sich um gleich darauf zu verschwinden.

"Warum wollte Mum Dad sprechen?" fragte Draco verwundert.

"Keine Ahnung. Ich habe deiner Mutter einen Brief gegeben, der an sie gerichtet war. Ich hatte ihn in einem Buch gefunden und wollte mit ihr über den Inhalt reden. Und anstatt mit mir zu reden, hat mich Narcissa zu deinen Vater geschickt".

"Und was stand denn in diesem Brief?". Der Blonde trat zu Harry hin.

"Das ich doch noch einen Vater habe", erwiderte Harry.

"Ach!," entfuhr es den Blonden. "Wie das? Und wer ist es?".

"Das mein lieber erfährst du alles noch früh genug. Nur noch nicht jetzt".

"Das ist jetzt nicht dein Ernst?", fragte Draco empört und zog die Nase hoch.

"Doch, aber du darfst Raten. Du kennst ihn sogar," grinste der Gryffindor.

"Na toll, ich kenne viele Leute."

"Tja dann, Pech gehabt."

Schmollend verzog sich Draco in den hintersten Teil von Lucius Büro. Harry lachte, während er auf seinen verzogenen Freund schritt. Er drückte ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange.

Die nächsten zwei Stunden verbrachte Draco damit etwas aus Harry und seinen Rätselhaften Vater herauszubekommen. Doch der Schwarzhaarige blieb ungewöhnlich stur, so das Draco schließlich beleidigt aufgab.

"Jetzt bin ich wieder am Anfang", bemerkte er Slytherin.

"Das war meine volle Absicht", grinste Harry fies zurück.

"Du hättest nach Slytherin gehört".

Harry seufzte. "Ich weiß. Aber ich wollte nicht".

"Was?" Überrascht schaute Draco seinen Freund an. "Was soll das heißen, du wolltest nicht?".

"Nun", begann Harry und lehnte sich zurück auf das Sofa, auf dem es sich beide Gemütlich gemacht hatten. "Der sprechende Hut wollte mich eigentlich nach Slytherin stecken. Aber ich wollte nicht".

"Warum?" War Draco einzige Fragen, nach Minutenlanges Schweigen.

"Manchmal weiß ich es selber nicht so genau. Aber hauptsächlich weil Ron sagte das alles Slytherins Böse seihen und nur schwarze Magie anwendeten. Und da ich neu war, glaubte ich Ron."

Draco lehnte sich ebenfalls zurück. "Irgendwie schon verständlich. Schließlich hat Weasley damit nicht ganz Unrecht. Darf ich dir ein Geheimnis anvertrauen?".

Nun war es Harry der Überrascht schaute und es dauerte einen Moment bis er antwortete. "Sicher".

"Ich wollte nicht nach Slytherin"; erzählte Draco. "Und eigentlich hätte ich nach Ravenclaw sollen, vom Hut aus. Aber da ich Angst vor der Reaktion meines Vaters hatte entschied ich mich für Slytherin. Es ist nicht so das mein Vater wütend auf mich gewesen wäre, wäre ich nach Ravenclaw gekommen, aber ich wollte das er Stolz auf mich war. Und warum ich nicht mach Slytherin wollte, war ich eigentlich ganz einfach. Blaise und Pansy erzählten mir einen Tag vor unserer Einschulung, dass der Blutige Baron sich immer den Schönsten Jungen der neuen Ersten Klasse zu sich nahm und ihn dann erst Folterte und anschließend Auffraß. Schöne Jungen war das einzige was der Blutige Baron essen konnte."

Verblüfft schaute Harry seinen Freund an. Es schien als ob er das gerade gehörte erst einmal bearbeiten musste. Schließlich brach Harry in schallendes Gelächter aus.

Empört schaute Draco auf seinen Freund.

"Was?," fauchte er.

Harry lachte so lange bis ihm die Tränen kamen. Und es dauerte noch etwas bis er sich soweit beruhigt hatte, dass er ein vernünftiges Wort herausbrachte.

"Du bist ja noch naiver als ich", Kicherte er. "Du hast diese Geschichte tatsächlich geglaubt?".

"Na und?", fauchte Draco. "Ich war 10".

"Und das du natürlich dachtest das du der schönste Junge der Ersten Klasse bist, war auch selbstverständlich".

"Sicher. Ich bin der Schönste".

"Du bist wirklich Eingebildet", kicherte Harry. Doch auf einmal wechselte er das Thema. "Was hältst du davon mit Hermine zu schwimmen. Ich habe gesehen das es hier einen schönen See gibt."

Draco überlegte kurz. "Warum eigentlich nicht".

**xxxxx**

Überrascht stellte Harry fest, dass Draco überhaupt keine Probleme zuhaben schien den Weg zu Hermine zufinden. Auf dessen Frage hin, hatte der Slytherin nur geantwortete:  
Dass er mal eine Zeitlang hier gelebt hatte.

Doch als Harry Neugierigerweise fragte, warum. Hatte dieser nicht geantwortete.

Dementsprechend schnell waren sie bei Hermine.

----

"Herein", erklang die dumpfe Stimme von Hermine.

Leise Öffnete Harry die Tür damit beide eintreten konnten. Das Mädchen saß auf dem Bett und las in einem der Bücher aus ihrem Regal. Fragend schaute sie auf ihn Freund.

"Was gibt es?".

"Nun", begann Harry. "Wir wollten dich fragen ob du nicht Lust hättest mit uns zum See schwimmen zugehen. Es ist so schönes Wetter".

"Schwimmen? Mh!". Hermine schaute sehnsüchtig auf ihr aufgeschlagenes Buch. Anscheinend handelte es sich gerade um etwas besonders Gutes. Schließlich seufzte sie und sprang vom Bett.

"Hausaufgaben kann ich auch noch später machen", entschied sie lächelnd.

"Hausaufgaben?". Verwundert schaute Draco erst auf das Buch und dann auf Hermine. "Ich wusste nicht, dass wir dieses Buch brauchen".

"Brauchen wir auch nicht." Leicht wurde das Mädchen rot. "Das sind Zusatzaufgaben".

Draco schaute sie verdutz an. Nicht mal er Arbeitete so viel. Kein wunder das sie Jahrgangsbeste war.

"Aber wist ihr was! Ich nehme das Buch einfach mit an den See". Zufrieden mit ihrem Entschluss Packte sie ihre Sachen ein, während die Jungs sie dabei beobachteten.

Doch als Hermine die Türe öffnen wollte kam ihr jemand zuvor.

Es war Lucius. Und dieser schien mit etwas gar nicht zufrieden zu sein.

"Harry, wir müssen mit dir reden und zwar sofort."

"Aber..", wollte Harry protestieren.

"Kein aber", unterbrach Lucius. "Du kommst sofort mit."

Harry seufzte. "Also gut. Ich komme später nach."

----

Narcissa saß vor ihrem Schreibtisch und las einige Briefe aufmerksam durch. Als sie das Knarren der Türe hörte schaute sie kurz verärgert auf, doch als die sah das es sich um ihren Mann und Harry handelte, erhellte sich ihr Blick.

Sofort wurde sie Sanfter und schaute warm auf den Gryffindor.

Sie mochte den Jungen. Und es tat ihr leid das er so viel schmerz erfahren musst. Ganz klar war der Junge überfordert. Seine Augen hatten allen Glanz verloren, zwar sah er etwas besser aus als in den letzten beiden Tagen, aber Harry würde alles anderes als einen Schönheitswettbewerb gewinnen können. Und das obwohl dieser Junge ein wirklich anschaulicher Mann war. Sie verstand Draco.

"Harry, da bist du ja", begrüßte sie ihn. Sofort konnte sie sehen, dass Harry lieber bei seinen Freunden war, als bei ihnen beiden. Also beschloss sie sofort zur Sache zu kommen und nicht lange um den heißen Brei rumzureden.

Nachdem sie die beiden Männer gesetzt hatten, lächelte sie noch kurz bevor sie kam.

"Nun, Lucius und ich haben Lange über diesen Brief geredet. Um eine Fälschung handelt es sich nicht. Lili Potter und ich waren Freunde. Zwar war das weder Lucius noch James recht, aber wir sind, waren, Erwachsene Frauen, und unsere Männer haben nicht das recht uns etwas zu verbieten, auch...", sie stockte und schenkte ihrem Mann ein listiges Lächeln.

"... auch wenn sie zu oft anderen Meinung sind. Anfangs dachte ich ja Lucius hatte den Brief abgefangen und mir dann den Inhalt verschwiegen aber er versicherte mir dann, dass er den Inhalt nicht kannte. Du wirst dir sicher schon Gedanken darüber gemacht haben, was du jetzt machen sollst. Sollst du zum Lord gehen und es ihm sagen oder nicht? Habe ich recht?"

Harry der Aufmerksam zugehört hatte, brauchte etwas um diese Informationen zu bearbeiten, nickte aber dann langsam.

"Ja, in der tat, aber ich habe mich bereits entschieden".

Überrascht hoben beide Erwachsenen die Augenbraune.

"So", sprach Lucius verwundert. "So schnell? Du weißt das das eine wichtige Entscheidung ist, sie wird über dein restliches Leben entscheiden".

"Das ist mir bewusst", erwiderte Harry und rutschte etwas zu recht. "Aber dennoch steht meine Entscheidung fest":

"Und die wäre", fragte Narcissa.

"Ich werde mich ihm Anschließend".

Überraschter als davor Lächelte Narcissa. Im Gegensatz zu Lucius, dieser schien das gar nicht zugefallen.

"Und warum bitte schön? Du bist Harry Potter! Vielleicht ist das nicht dein richtiger Name, aber was sagen schon Namen aus? Nichts. Auch wenn es dein Vater ist, du hasst ihn. Er hat versucht dich Umzubringen. Du hast versucht ihn Umzubringen. Woher der plötzliche Wandel?"

"Das ist meine Sache", erwiderte Harry leicht gereist. "Ich habe meine Gründe und ich werde mich ihm anschließen. Punkt. Ebenso wie Hermine es beschlossen hat."

"Dieses Schlammblut?", rutschte es Narcissa rausch.

Wütend funkelte Harry sie an. "Ja dieses Schlammblut", fauchte er. "Und ich bitte euch freundlich sie nicht so zu nennen. Sie ist eine Muggelgeborene."

Der Junge überraschte Narcissa immer wieder. Sie brauchte kurz um sich zufassen. "Nun, wenn du dich dem Lord anschließen willst, solltest du dir deine Meinung über Muggel und Schlammblüter noch einmal überdenken. Sie ist eine Schlammblut. Sie hat unreines Blut."

"DAS ist ganz alleine Meine Sache", fauchte Harry. Und seine Augen verengten sich. "Außerdem ist Voldemort genauso ein Schlammblut".

Entsetzt zogen beide die Luft ein.

"Sprich nicht so über unseren Meister", zischte Lucius leise.

Narcissa bemerkte wie dieses Gespräch langsam aber sicher außer Kontrolle geriet.

"Er ist ein Schlammblut", beharrte Harry. "Das kannst nicht mal du ändern".

"Vielleicht, aber wir respektieren ihn. Und das solltest du auch, wenn du dich ihm anschließen willst", erwiderte Lucius leise und gefährlich.

"Wenn ihr Voldemort respektiert warum dann nicht auch Hermine? Sie kann nichts dafür das sie eine Muggelgeborene ist".

Nach bevor Lucius etwas erwidern konnte, schlug Narcissa hart auf den Tisch.

"Schluss jetzt. Merkt ihr denn nicht, wie dieses Gespräch langsam aber sicher außer Kontrolle gerät? Ich werde mit dem dunklen Lord sprechen, er soll über Harry und Hermine entscheiden."

Damit war das Gespräch beendet.

xxx

Und ich verabschiede mich leise, über ein kleines Kommentar freue ich mich immer und ich werde bald Möglichst ein neues Hochladen... ciao

N.B

TBC


	6. Kapıtel 6

**Voldemorts Sohn**

_-Vorsichtig begutachtete Harry seinen rot unterlaufenen Arm. Er hob seine andere Hand und strich mit dem Zeigefinger die angeschwollenen Linien des Dunklen Males nach.  
"Der spaß kann beginnen", dachte er sich und konnte ein grinsen nicht verkneifen...-  
_  
**Kommentar:** Ich habe ganz schlechte Nachrichten. Ich fliege Morgen früh in den Urlaub und komme er nach Neujahr wieder. Sorry, die nächsten 11 Tage kann ich nicht weiterschreiben....

**Disclaimer:** Ich Verdiene hiermit kein Geld und alles bekannte gehört JKR....

Warning: Slash, OOC, Lemon, Character Dead, Drakfic....

**Parings:** ?

**Länge:**Bis alles zu ende ist, also so wahrscheinlich 40 /50 Kapitel... schreiben tute ich gerade an Kapitel 18...

**Review:** _danke an: Angie, Cuschi11, Darkfire, taucherin87, anime-fan, Gloeckchenhicha, Deedochan, Selen, Trang-Ouls, gloomygirl, Lian2__, ayrana, Cuschi11, Roh-Diamant, tinkita, auxia, phoenixfeder, Irmi18, Hexe-chan, XxcelinaxX, blueStar84, darkorance, Katike  
_

_Angie:_ Jepp muss er, anders wirst es nicht gehen...  
_Darkfire:_ Nein Sorry langer als 8 Seiten für ein Kapitel schreibe ich eigentlich nie. Ich mag lange Kapitel einfach nicht...  
_Deedochan:_ Ich glaube das mit dem Durst habe ich "etwas" vergessen. -.-'. Und wenn ich daran gedacht habe, hat es absolut nicht zu der Stelle gepasst, Sorry...  
Lian2: Wie??? Hast du nicht den Himmel und die Sterne gesehen? Brauchst du stärkere Drogen? Musstest du wirklich so viel Schokolade zu dir nehmen? Ich will nicht für Übergewicht Verantwortlich sein...  
phoenixfeder: auf FF.de und animexx.de.

**Kapitel 6 Vampir?**

Seufzen erhob sich Harry. "Danke Narcissa", murmelte er und macht sich auf den Weg nach Draußen.

Nachdem er seine Klamotten geholt hatte begab er sich mit Hilfe der Karte in den Garten zum See. Es dauerte kurz bis er beide am Ufer Entdeckte.

Beide schienen sie zuschlafen. Hermine auf dem Bauch und Draco auf dem Rücken. Die pralle Sonne, die auf beide Schien, störte sie nicht oder bemerkten sie sie einfach nicht.

Harry schlich sie leise an sie ran, um seine Freunde nicht zu wecken. Er überlegte kurz ob er sich einfach dazu legen sollte oder davor etwas zu schwimmen. Er entschloss noch etwas zuschwimmen. Wer weiß wann er wieder die Gelegenheit dazu haben würde.

Das Wasser war kalt. Eiskalt! Und es kostet ihn Überwindung nicht einfach wieder raus zuspringen. Außerdem bezweifelte er das seine beiden Freunde im Wasser waren.

Er holte noch einmal tief Luft bevor er mit einem kleinen Hechtsprung untertauchte. Prustend tauchte er wieder auf und rang nach Atem. Das Wasser war noch viel Kälter als davor.

Er schwamm ein paar schnelle runden am Ufer um Warm zu werden. Doch das gelang ihm nicht. Also stieg er bibbert wieder raus.

Harry wollte sich gerade neben seinen Freund legen als ihm eine nette kleine und fiese Idee kam. Er schlich sich an Draco, dessen Beide etwas gespreizt, die Arme über den Kopf waren. Perfekt für seinen Plan!

Harry stellte sich zwischen seine Beinen und lies sich dann nach vorne fallen. Natürlich fing er sich auf, um Draco nicht weh zutun. Dann legte er sich komplett auf seinen Freund, Pinte die Arme mit seinen Händen auf den Boden und versiegelte den Mund mit seinen Lippen.

Das ganze ging so schnell, dass Draco nicht mal die Zeit fand zuschreien. Als Draco Harry dann erkannt hatte, erwiderte und vertiefte er den Kuss.

Schließlich löste Harry den Kuss wieder, lies Draco los, verschränkte Stattdessen seine Hände mit Dracos und legte seinen Kopf auf Dracos Schultern.

"Hey", rief der blonde empört. "Soll ich denn immer so blass bleiben?".

"Mh, "murmelte Harry leise. "So gefällst du mir besser."

"Außerdem bist du Nass und kalt", jammerte Draco weiter.

"Sei still", nuschelte Harry. "Genieße es".

"Wie soll ich es genießen, dass ein nasser und kalter Körper auf mir liegt?" Verzweifelt versuchte Draco Harry von sich zu schieben ab er das Gelang nicht so wirklich. Also gab er es schließlich auf und stellte sich ruhig.

"Nicht das sollst du genießen, sondern meine nähe und jetzt halt endlich die Klappe", flüsterte Harry gereist.

Der Slytherin wiederstand den Drang etwas zu erwidern. Vielleicht war es ja doch nicht so schlimm.

Xxxx

Und sie hatte es doch gewusst! Es störte sie nicht, dass sie zusammen waren oder Harry schwul war. Zwar mochte sie Draco Malfoy noch immer nicht besonders gerne und auch der Rest der Malfoy war ihr nicht ganz geheuer. Dach darum ging es hier nicht.

Die einzige Tagsache die sie Störte war die, das Harry gelogen hatte, was dieses Thema anging. Als sie gesagt hatte, dass er ruhig mit Draco ins Bett springen konnte, hatte er gemeint, dass das nicht so war und auch nie so werden würde. Schließlich war e sein Liebesleben und nicht ihres.

Das störte sie. Und sie wiederstand den Drang ganz stark in einfach zu recht zuweisen.

Es war schon dunkel und eigentlich zeit zurück zum Schloss zugehen. Außerdem wurde es kalt, da die Wärmenden Sonne fehlte. Doch Hermine hatte Absolut keine Lust mit Harry zusprechen. Sollte er ruhig wissen was er davon hatte, sie einfach anzulügen.

Sie rang gerade damit, ob sie sie aufwecken sollte oder einfach zurückkehren sollte, als Harry sich regte.

Mist, dachte sie sich. Sie hätte doch schnell reingehen sollen und nicht so lange überlegen sollen. Sie seufzte.

"Hermine?", murmelte Harry. Durch die Dunkelheit konnte er nur wenig sehen.

Das Mädchen biss sich auf die Lippen. Sie wollte nicht antworten und das tat sie auch nicht. Sie funkelte ihren Freund an und drehte sich demonstrativ um.

Verwirrt beobachtete Harry Hermines Schatten. Es erschreckte ihn, dass er durch die Dunkelheit so gut sehen konnte. Er meinte sogar ein paar ihrer Einzelheiten sehen zu können. Warum auch immer.

Dass seine Freundin sich so plötzlich umdrehte verwirrte ihn. Doch langsam wurde ihm ein bisschen kalt. Und so beschloss er später mit Hermine über dessen verhalten zureden.

"Draco", flüsterte er. "Draco".

"Mh?".

"Ist dir nicht Kalt?", fragte Harry belustigt.

Draco öffnete die Augen. "Nein, du liegst ja auf mir und falls es dir noch nicht aufgefallen sein sollte. Wir haben eine Decke um uns".

Überrascht stellte Harry fest, dass sein Freund Recht hatte.

"Wir sollten langsam ins Schloss zurückkehren," meinte Harry.

Draco nickte zustimmend und erhob sich, wobei Harry runterrutschte. "Hey, kannst du nicht warten bis ich aufgestanden bin?", rief Harry empört.

"Sorry", lachte Draco und half seinen Freund hoch. Gemeinsam packten sie ihre Sachen ein und marschierten zusammen zurück zum Schloss.

Der Gryffindor war überrascht als er feststellte das Draco sein Zimmer neben seins hatte. Doch stören tat es ihm nicht, im Gegenteil. Es gab in knapp zehn Minuten Essen und so verabschiedeten sie sich schnell um sich schnell umzuziehen.

Anschielend gingen sie gemeinsam zum Abendbrot. Als sie ankamen waren schon alle Anwesend. Außer Narcissa.

"Wo ist denn Mum?", fragte Draco verwundert nachdem er sich neben seinen Vater gesetzt hatte.

"Oh, sie ist im Auftrag des Dunkeln Lord unterwegs", antwortete Lucius und begann zu essen.

Schweigend aßen sie ihr Mahl. Severus fragte sie ob sie einen schönen Tag hatte, dass sie mit Ja beantworteten.

Kurz bevor sie zuenden gegessen hatte, tauchte Narcissa auf. Sie sah etwas Gestresst aus, Ansonsten ging es ihr recht gut. Sie küsst kurz ihren Mann und anschließend begrüßte sie die anderen.

"Harry", fing sie ernst an. "Es gibt da etwas das du wissen solltest. Wir haben es Vorhin Vergessen zusagen. Es erklärt auch deine Schlaflosigkeit und Durst. Außerdem den wenigen Hunger".

Verwirrt runzelte Harry die Stirn. Woher wusste sie das? War es ihm so offensichtlich anzusehen?

"Nun, der dunkle Lord ist ein Vampir. Ein Geborener", erklärte sie.

Klierend fiel die Gabel auf den Teller.

Xxxxxx

Mehr habe ich leider nicht geschafft. Sorry, doch hoffe ich bekomme dennoch für dieses recht kurze Kapitel ein kleines Kommentar. lieb Kuck

Und noch einen guten Rutsch ins neue Jahr..... wink,wink


	7. Kapitel 7

_**Voldemorts Sohn**_

_-Vorsichtig begutachtete Harry seinen rot unterlaufenen Arm. Er hob seine andere Hand und strich mit dem Zeigefinger die angeschwollenen Linien des Dunklen Males nach. _

„Der Spaß kann beginnen", dachte er sich und konnte ein grinsen nicht verkneifen…-

**Disclaimer:** Ich verdiene hiermit kein Geld und alles bekannte gehört JKR….

**Warning:** Slash, OOC, Lemon, Character Dead, Drakfic….

**Pairings:** Harry/Draco

**Länge:** Bis alles zu ende ist, also so wahrscheinlich 40 /50 Kapitel…

**Review:**_ danke an: auxia, tinkita, darkoracle, Babsel, XxCelinaxX_

_---darkoracle: Mmm... ich habe Sachen weg gelassen die nicht mehr dazugepasst haben, aber dafür habe ich ja einiges hinzugefügt...Rechtschreibfehler? –g- Ich glaube das Problem ist auch schon gelöst..._

**Kapitel 7 Todesser**

Klirrend die fiel die Gabel auf den Teller. Es war Hermine gewesen, doch schien sie zu baff, als das zu bemerken. Sie starrte nur fassungslos auf Narcissa.

Im Gegensatz zu Harry. Dieser schien nicht zu begreifen, was gerade vor sich ging, denn er aß einfach weiter. Als einziger!

„Aha", erwiderte er zwischen zwei Bissen. „Und was hat das mit mir zu tun?".

„HARRY", warf Hermine ein. Sie hatte ihre Stimme wieder gefunden und war über Harrys Verhalten empört. „Weißt du denn nicht, was das heißt?".

Anscheinend wusste es Harry wirklich nicht, denn er runzelte nur verwirrt die Stirn.

„Harry, das bedeutet, dass du…", begann sie, doch dann verstummte sie. Sie wusste nicht, ob sie so ohne weiteres weiter erzählen durfte. Schließlich wussten es Severus und Draco noch nicht.

„Ist schon ihn Ordnung", erwiderte Lucius. „Es ist ihr gutes Recht".

„Das bedeutet du bist auch ein Vampir", vollendete sie ihren Satz.

Harry der gerade seine volle Gabel zu seinem Mund führen wollte, brach seine Bewegung ab und ließ die Gabel langsam wieder sinken, während er ein fast klägliches:

„Was?", her vor würgte.

Severus Augen wurden groß und er versteifte sich.

„Soll das heißen…?", fing er an, und wagte es nicht den Satz nicht zu Ende zu führen. Zu viel erfurcht steckte in ihm.

„Ja", bestätigte Lucius. „Deine Vermutung ist richtig. Glaube mir, nicht nur du bist darüber baff."

„Sagt mal kann es sein, dass ich der einzige bin der nicht versteht, worüber ihr redet?", fragte Draco, nicht gerade glücklich. Dieser würde nur zu gerne wissen, worüber die anderen redeten.

„Dafür wirst du einfach noch etwas zu jung sein", erwiderte Harry grinsend.

Empört schaute Draco auf seinen Freund. „Hey, du bist auch nur halbes Jahr älter. Außerdem hat das nichts mit dem Alter zu tun. Also? Um was geht's?".

Harry grinste. Und Hermine erklärte es ihm:

„Nun, der Dunkle Lord ist, wie es scheint, Harrys Vater", erklärte sie. Draco bekam große Augen.

„Hast du dich nie gefragt, was wir auf einmal hier machen?", fragte Harry neugierig.

„S - Schon", murmelte Draco. „Aber ich dachte das wäre nicht so wichtig. Du bist wirklich...?". Er sprach den Satz nicht zuende.

Harry nickte, dann wandte er sich an Narcissa:

„Narcissa, hast du mit dem Lord wegen Hermines und meinem Anliegend gesprochen?".

„Ach ja, das hätte ich fast vergessen", fiel es der blonden Frau wieder ein, während sie zu ende aß.

„Er möchte euch beide Morgen sehen. Dann wird er alles Weitere besprechen. Ich muss sagen, er war überrascht. Ich habe vorläufig nicht erwähnt das Hermine ein Schlammblut ist".

Harry funkelte sie an.

„Du sollst sie nicht Schlammblut nennen", fauchte er.

Doch Hermine winkte ab. „Ist schon in Ordnung, das ist eben ihre Meinung."

Es kränkte sie, dass die Malfoys so über das Blut dachten. Es war doch nur Blut. Wahrscheinlich würden die Malfoys sie nie wirklich Akzeptieren. Aber das war ihr recht. Sie mussten schließlich nur etwas miteinander Auskommen. Sie mochte sie gar nicht.

Warum aber machte es sie traurig und versetzte ihr einen leichten Stich im Herz?

„Warum um Gottes Namen will der Lord euch sprechen?", rutschte es Severus heraus. „Was hat er mit euch zuschaffen und was habe ich noch alles verpasst?"

„Harry und Hermine haben das anliegen Todesser zu werden", erklärte Lucius. „Harrys Gründe sind uns bekannt und auch verständlich. Obwohl es mehr Gründe geben müsste als nur den einen. Aber Hermines sind mir schleierhaft": Er fixierte das Mädchen genau. „Dir muss doch klar sein, in was für eine Gefahr du dich damit bringst!"

Hermine lehnte sich langsam zurück und hielt den Blick von Lucius stand. „Sicher ist mir das klar. Und meine Gründe sind es mir wert."

„Und die Gründe wirst du uns nicht sagen, habe ich recht?"

„Ganz genau."

„Sagt mal", fiel es Draco ein. „Kann es sein, dass ich dann der einzige sein werde, der kein Todesser ist?"

„Mh, das könnte stimmen"; grinste Harry. „Und?".

„Das ist ungerecht", fauchte Draco wütend.

„Warum wirst du dann nicht einfach einer?", fragte Hermine verdutzt. Schließlich müsste das für ihn doch das kleinste Problem sein.

„Das kommt nicht in Frage", fiel Lucius dazwischen. „Draco darf erst nach seinem Abschluss Todesser werden."

„Und bis dahin ist es noch ein Jahr", fauchte Draco seinen Vater an.

„DRACO", emahnte ihn seine Mutter. „Nicht ihn diesem Ton".

„Tut mir leid", murmelte Draco. „Es ist einfach ungerecht".

„Nein ist es nicht und bevor wir weiter darüber diskutieren, würde ich sagen dass ihr noch Hausaufgaben macht und anschließend ins Bett geht", beendete Lucius das Gespräch und erhob sich.

„Dann würde ich sagen, dass wir uns in einer halben Stunde in der Bibliothek treffen", schlug Hermine vor und erhob sich ebenfalls.

Die anderen Beiden nickten zu Einverständnis. Gemeinsam machten sie sich auf dem Weg in ihre Zimmer, nachdem Hermine in ihren Gang verschwunden war (Draco erklärte das es einen Gang für Frauen und Männer gab. In den meisten großen Anwesenden war das so), begangen sie wieder ein Gespräch:

„Sag mal, Harry", fing Draco vorsichtig an. „Sag mal, da der Lord ja jetzt den Vater ist. Meinst du, dass du da etwas deichseln kannst?".

Verwundert schaute Harry seinen Freund an. „Was soll ich da Deichseln können? Du hast deinen Vater gehört".

„Ja aber, vielleicht braucht er mich ja, oder so", gab Draco nicht auf.

„Vergiss es, Draco", grinste Harry. „Erst nach deinem Abschluss. Dann kann ich schauen, ob ich da etwas drehen kann".

Der schwarzhaarige beugte sich vor und gab Draco einen flüchtigen Kuss, bevor er in sein Zimmer verschwand und die Tür schloss.

Grummelnd stand Draco vor der geschlossenen Türe.

„Dann brauche ich deine Hilfe nicht mehr, Mr. Potter", fauchte er und begab sich in sein eigenes Zimmer.

X

Es war bereits 1.00 Uhr abends. Dennoch brannte in der Bibliothek noch Licht, was Severus verwundert fest stellte. Neugierig begab er sich zu besagtem Ort und was er sah stellte ihn zum einen zufrieden und zum anderen verärgerte es ihn.

Hermine Granger saß gebeugt über ein dickes schweres Buch, er erkannte durch den Umschlag dass es sich um Verbotene Pflanzen handelte. Dazu ein Stück Papier und Feder zum mitschreiben.

Etwas abseits standen Harry und Draco über seinen Werdvollem Kessel und schienen etwas zu brauen. Severus wäre wahrscheinlich ausgerastet, wenn Harry alleine gewesen wäre. Aber zum Glück stand Draco daneben und überwachte alles.

Offensichtlich gab der Slytherin Harry Unterricht, was dieser sichtlich gebrauchen konnte. Vielleicht sollte er diesem dummen Gryffindor etwas Unterricht geben. Schließlich war er dessen Lehrer.

„Ähm", machte sich Severus bemerkbar. Verwundert schauten zwei der drei Jugendlichen auf. Draco hingegen schaute in den Trank, dieser musste überwacht bleiben.

„Fändet es ihr nicht an der Zeit endlich ins Bett zugehen", fragte Severus. Wobei das weniger eine Fragen war, sondern eher ein Befehl. „Ich finde es ja gut, dass ihr so viel für die Schule macht, aber alles hat seine Grenzen, oder?".

„Wie spät ist es denn?", fragte Hermine.

„Nach eins".

„Was? Oh Gott, ich habe total die Zeit Vergessen, aber diese Aufsätze der Verbotenen Pflanzen sind so interessant". Sie wurde leicht rot und packte ihre Sachen ein.

„Und was ist mit euch, Harry, Draco?". Der Tränkemeister fixierte sie.

„Noch zehn Minuten, dann ist er fertig", erwiderte Draco leise und rührte in die andere Richtung. Langsam schritt Severus auf die Beiden Jungen zu.

„Um was für einen Trank handelt es sich denn?".

„Um einen Färbetrank", erklärte Harry.

„Ach?", fragte Severus und schaute in den Trank, dann zog er seinen Zauberstab. „Und warum ist seine Farbe grün und nicht Rot?", fragte er in Dracos Richtung.

Verwundert schaute Draco auf. „Rot? Waru -." Doch er kam nicht weiter, denn er wurde von einem leisen Evanesco unterbrochen.

Frustriert mussten die beiden Mitansehen wie der Trank verschwand.

„Was soll das Severus?", rief Draco. „Der Trank war in Ordnung."

„Nein er war Grün statt Rot".

„Und das sollte er auch sein", wiedersprach Draco wütend. Auch Harry war wütend. Der Trank war gelungen das wusste er. Warum behauptete Severus dann etwas anderes.

„Ich werde jetzt nicht mit euch darüber reden. Ab ins Bett mit euch", befahl der Lehrer für Zaubertränke.

Die drei wussten sofort, als sie Severus Gesichtsaustrug sahen, das jeder Widerstand zwecklos war. Also machten sie sich still auf in ihre Zimmer.

Auf dem Weg dorthin schaute Draco immer wieder etwas unsicher zu Harry, bis es Harry reichte.

„Was ist denn los, Draco?", fragte er und schaute seinen Freund etwas genervt an.

„Nun ja", murmelte der Slytherin leise und konnte es nicht verhindern dass sich ein leichter Rotschimmer auf seinen Wangen bildete. „Wie soll ich sagen..., ich habe da ein kleines Problem... ich habe extreme Schlafstörungen und kann nicht alleine im Bett schlafen. Normalerweise schlaffe ich immer bei meinen Eltern, aber da wir ja jetzt..."

Harry lachte, „Sicher kannst du bei mir schlafen. Ich würde mich freuen".

„Danke", murmelte Draco.

„Draco vergiss nicht, das du mindesten zweimal die Woche alleine schlafen musst, damit du dich daran gewöhnen kannst", redete Severus dazwischen.

„Ja, ja".

„Draco", ermahnte Severus. „Wenn es sein muss, kontrolliere ich jede Nacht nach".

Draco seufzte. Er wusste, dass die Erwachsenen dieses Thema ernst nahmen, und es so fast unmöglich machte zu wiedersprechen.

„Ich werde mich daran erinnern", versprach er und blieb stehen, da sie an Harrys Zimmer angekommen waren.

Hermine rauschte wortlos an sie vorbei.

„Und seid nicht zu laut. Es gibt Menschen die schlafen wollen".

„DAS konnte man jetzt zweideutig verstehen", grinste Harry und Draco wurde rot.

„Jetzt werde Bloß nicht Rot", zog Harry seinen Freund auf. „Nacht Severus".

„Gute Nacht Kinder".

Leise schloss Harry die Türe hinter ihnen. Draco war schon eifrig dabei sich seiner Kleidung zu entledigen, um sich seine Schlafsachen anzuziehen. Harry tat es ihm gleich und nachdem sie abwechselnd im Bad verschwunden waren und in Harrys Bett gekuschelt da lagen, war es Draco der erneut ein Gespräch anfing.

„Meinst du nicht dass du vielleicht doch etwas machen kannst, dass ich früher zum Todesser werden kann", fragte er noch einmal.

Dass wiederum Überraschte Harry. Eigentlich hatte er gedacht, dass Draco beim Abendessen nur Spaß gemacht hatte, aber anscheinen war es ihm ernst bei der Sache.

Vielleicht war das der erste schritt um rauszufinden, warum sie zu Todessern wurden.

„Ist es dir so wichtig Todesser zu werden?".

„Sicher", antwortete der Slytherin, kuschelte sich an Harry und schloss die Augen.

Harry lachte. „So sicher ist das nicht. Sicher kann ich schauen, was ich machen kann, versprochen, aber warum ist es dir so wichtig". Auch er kuschelte sich an seinen Freund.

Doch Draco war schon längst eingeschlafen.

X

So das war es auch schon, und ich hoffe ihr habt alle schön gefeiert…


	8. Treffen

_**Voldemorts Sohn**_

_-Vorsichtig begutachtete Harry seinen rot unterlaufenen Arm. Er hob seine andere Hand und strich mit dem Zeigefinger die angeschwollenen Linien des Dunklen Mals nach. _

„_Der Spaß kann beginnen", dachte er sich, und konnte ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen…- _

**Disclaimer:** Ich verdiene hiermit kein Geld und alles bekannte gehört JKR….

**Warning:** Slash, OOC, Lemon, Character Dead, Darkfic….

**Pairings:** ?

**Länge:** Bis alles zu Ende ist, also so wahrscheinlich 40 /50 Kapitel…

**Review:**_ danke an: tinkita_

**X**

**Kapitel 8 Treffen**

Am nächsten Morgen wachte Harry früh auf. Wie immer. Zwar hatte er gut und tief schlafen können, warum auch immer, aber die Sonne die in das Bett schien, störte ungemein.

Hatte er nicht eigentlich das Zimmer abdichten wollen? Er seufzte und kuschelte sich etwas an die Wärmequelle.

Er musste an das, was Narcissa gesagt hatte denken. Voldemort, sein Vater war ein geborener Vampir. Na dann waren seine Probleme ja wirklich nicht verwunderlich. Er hoffte doch stark, dass das wieder aufhören würde. Kurz schoss ihm die Frage durch den Kopf ob er dann auch Blut trinken musste. Doch darüber konnte er sich auch später noch Gedanken machen.

Neben ihm rührte sich Draco etwas und seufzte. Harry kicherte, dann rüttelte er Draco an. Wenn er nicht mehr schlafen konnte, dann wollte er sich wenigstens mit jemandem unterhalten können.

„Draco, Hey, Draco", flüsterte Harry leise.

Der blonde regte sich und öffnete träge seine Augen. „Wasch?"

Der schwarzhaarige kicherte noch mal. „Aufwachen, es ist schon... ubs...6.30 Uhr… Sorry, ich dachte es wäre später".

„Ach? Und warum wolltest du mich überhaupt wecken?", fragte Draco mit geschlossenen Augen.

„Weil ich mich mit dir unterhalten wollte", erwiderte Harry leise.

Anstatt zu antworten zog Draco seinen Freund noch näher an sich.

„Sag mal, Draco"; fing Harry erneut an. „Wie hast du das eigentlich immer in Hogwarts gemacht?"

„Was?", murmelte Draco.

„Na das mit dem Schlafen?"

„Ach so. Nun ich habe immer bei Blaise, Pansy oder Sev geschlafen und manchmal wenn Vater im Hauptquartier war, habe ich auch bei ihm geschlafen", erklärte er.

„Hauptquartier?"

„Ich bin mir nicht sicher ob ich dir das sagen darf. Das dürfen eigentlich nur die Wenigsten wissen. Aber eigentlich ist es auch egal. Das Hauptquartier von Voldemort ist direkt unter Dumbledores Nase. Unterhalb von Hogwarts. Salazar Slytherin hatte beim Bau der Schule unterhalb Hogwarts noch einmal haargenau das Gebäude nach gebaut."

„Und der Eingang?".

„Die Kammer des Schreckens"; erklärte der Slytherin. „Der Basilisk war eigentlich die Wache gewesen."

„Die Wache?". Harry richtete sich auf um seinen Freund besser sehen zu können. „Heißt das ich habe seine Wache getötet."

„Der dunkle Lord hat gekocht vor Wut", bestätigte Draco. „Er war richtig Wütend. Zufällig war ich an dem Tag unten und habe es mitbekommen. Zwar nur den Anfang, weil mich Vater dann nach Hause gebracht hatte, aber so wütend war er noch nie. Der Basilisk war sein Lieblingstier."

„Und was passiert, wenn Voldemort wütend ist?", fragte Harry neugierig.

„Er tötet! Egal wer ihm über den Weg läuft. Ob Gefangener oder Todesser."

„Er tötet seine eigenen Männer?", hauchte Harry leise. Er konnte sich das nur Schwer Vorstellen. Schließlich dachte er, dass bis jetzt die Todesser freiwillig zu ihm kamen. Aber wenn er fast grundlos seine eigenen Männer tötete, was hatten die Anhänger dann davon?

„Und was habt ihr davon? Warum wollt ihr dann Todesser werden, wenn der Lord jeden Tötet wie es ihm passt?"

„Viele werden dazu Gezwungen. Und die, die freiwillig kommen, hoffen irgendwann noch steigen zu können und in den Innenkreis zu kommen. Und ich selber werde sowieso in den Innenkreis kommen. Und wir im Innenkreis sind so etwas wie seine _Freunde._"

Eigentlich hatte Harry noch vor weiter zufragen, zu viele Fragen schwirrten im Moment in seinem Kopf. Aber die Tür wurde geöffnet, und Hermine unterbrach ihr Gespräch.

„Harry? Ich muss mit dir reden, in meinem Zimmer", meinte sie kühl. „Sofort". Und schon schloss sich die Türe wieder.

Verwundert schauten sich die beiden Jugendlichen an. „Sag mal weißt du, was mit Hermine los ist?", fragte Harry. „Sie redet seid dem See nicht mehr mit mir."

Doch Draco zuckte nur mit den Schultern. „Keine Ahnung. Mit mir redet sie sowieso nicht viel. Aber vielleicht wenn du zu ihr gehst, wirst du es herausfinden."

„Da wirst du wahrscheinlich recht haben", seufzte Harry und erhob sich vorsichtig.

---

„Da bist du ja endlich", murrte Hermine und sah von ihrem Bett auf. „Sagte ich nicht sofort?"

„Vielleicht musst ich mich erst Anziehen und fertig machen", erwiderte Harry gereizt. „Was ist denn los? Du hast seit gestern kein Wort mehr mit mir geredet". Der Gryffindor setzte sich vor dem Schreibtisch und musterte meine Freundin.

„Ich habe kein Problem damit das du mit Malfoy zusammen bist, ich habe ein Problem damit das du mich angelogen hast", kam das Mädchen auf den Punkt.

Verwirrt runzelte Harry die Stirn. „Angelogen? Wann habe ich dich bitte angelogen?".

„Ach? Weiß der Herr etwa nicht mehr das er sagte das er mit mir Malfoy in Bett springt, und dass, obwohl ihr euch ein Bett teilt?", giftete Hermine.

Harry schaute erst etwas verwirrt, aber dann begann er zugrinsen und ihm wurde alles Klar.

„Draco und ich sind erst seid gestern zusammen", erklärte er lachend. „Als wir miteinander geredet haben, hatte ich mir eine Beziehung mit ihm noch nicht mal vorstellen können. Dachtest du wirklich, ich würde dich anlügen?", lachte er.

„Oh".

„War das alles? Ich würde nämlich gerne etwas essen."

„Nein, Narcissa suchte uns schon, wir müssen zum Lord und zwar jetzt". Seufzten erhob sie sich und sprang vom Bett, dann verzog sie das Gesicht, „Sie wird bestimmt schon wütend sein, da wir so spät daran sind. Tut mir übrigens leid das ich dir so wenig vertraut habe und dachte das du mich anlügen würdest."

Harry winkte ab, „Ist schon in Ordnung. Aber wir sollten jetzt zu Narcissa sonst wird sie vor Wut Kochen".

Hermine nickte und gemeinsam machten sie sich auf den Weg zu Narcissa. Diese saß zusammen mit Lucius im Wohnzimmer und schien nur auf sie beiden zu warten.

„Da seit ihr ja endlich", schimpfte sie. „Der Lord hasst es zu warten".

„Tut uns leid", entschuldigte Hermine. „Ich habe uns Aufgehalten".

„Ich hoffe für euch, dass das nicht noch einmal vorkommt. Und jetzt lasst uns gehen."

Narcissa führte sie durch einen kleines Teile des Schlosses. Doch Harry war zu neugierig und wollte wissen, wo sie lang gingen:

„Wo gehen wir eigentlich hin?"

„Das Hauptquartier ist ungefähr 10m. Fußweg von hier entlang.

„WAS?", rief Harry verblüfft aus. „Draco sagte mir, das Quartier liege unter Hogwarts."

„Tut es auch"; grinste Narcissa. „Alle wichtigen Stützpunkte sind miteinander verbunden. Malfoy und Snape Manor zu Beispiel sind dabei".

„Und wie bitte sollen wir in 10 Minuten in Hogwarts sein?", fragte Hermine unglaubwürdig.

„Durch einen Zauber wird die Strecke verkürzt", antwortete Narcissa bereitwillig.

Inzwischen hatten sie eine Ovale Tür erreicht, die Narcissa jetzt öffnete.

„Da ist es aber dunkel"; flüsterte Hermine.

„Dummkopf", flüsterte Harry zurück und zückt seinen Zauberstab.

„Nicht", rief Narcissa, doch zu spät, Harry hatte bereits den dunkeln gang betreten und _Lumus_ geflüstert.

Sofort ertönten drei laute Knalls und drei Vermummte Gestalten erschienen. Alle drei hatten die Zauberstäbe gezogen und auf Harry gerichtet und noch bevor Narcissa sie aufhalten konnte sprachen sie schon einen leisen Fluch auf sie, der Harry unschädlich machte in dem er starr wurde und auf den Boden fiel.

„Nott", rief Narcissa. „Wir sind es doch nur".

„Narcissa?".

Die blondhaarige Frau nickte. „Und jetzt löse den Zauber von Harry."

„Was ist denn los?", fragte Hermine verblüfft und beobachtete Nott misstrauisch, wie er Harry vom Zauber befreite.

„Die Wachen. Man muss einen Passwort sagen, sonst wird man von den dreien Aufgehalten, und jetzt kommt, wir haben nicht mehr viel Zeit."

Stöhnend rappelte sich Harry auf und murmelte ein paar Flüche. „Das fängt ja schon gut an."

Narcissa und Hermine konnten sich beim besten Willen kein kichern verkneifen.

„Weiber", grummelte Harry und marschierte an den fünf vorbei.

„Pass auf, dass du nicht in eine Falle tapst", riet Hermine und folgte ihn auf Schritt. „Allerdings wird mir das dann ich mehr passieren."

„Danke auch", schnaubte Harry und ging weiter.

Narcissa verabschiedete sich noch schnell von den drei Todessern die, die Truppe etwas verwundert anschauten. Wahrscheinlich wegen Harry. Aber vielleicht auch wegen Hermine.

Die nächsten 10 Minuten redeten sie über belanglose Dinge und erreichten schnell das ende des Tunnels.

„So jetzt ist es nicht mehr weit". Sie befanden sich in einer großen Halle von der drei dunkle Tunnel hinausführten, sowohl eine Treppe nach oben, eine Treppe nach unten und eine alte Verrostete Tür. Narcissa ging zielstrebig auf einen der drei dunklem Tunnel zu. Es dauerte noch fast fünf weitere Minuten bis sie an einer weiteren Halle ankamen und von dieser führten nur zwei Treppen nach unten. Sie nahmen die Rechte und dann ging es erst einmal ziemlich weit nach unten, während sie zigmal neue Treppen gingen, abbogen oder wieder kurz nach oben Marschierten.

Relativ schnell hatten beide Jugendlichen die Orientierung verloren und waren sich sicher, dass sie sich hier nie zu recht finden würden.

Schließlich, nach einer Ewigkeit, kamen sie an einem alten, verrosteten Torbogen an.

„So, da wären wir. Das ist der Torbogen zu Voldemorts Reich. Ich würde euch raten, in meiner Nähe zu bleiben und niemanden schief anzuschauen und auf jeden Fall euren Zauberstab bereitzuhalten hier kann man nie wissen, was passiert."

Beide nicken und da Harry wissen wollte wie lange sie schon unterwegs waren, schaute er auf seine Uhr und musste erschocken feststellen das sie nicht mehr ging.

Na toll, dachte er sich.

„Und noch etwas. Wenn ich jetzt gleich diese Tür öffne, werden wir im Thronsaal landen, was heiß vor uns wird gleich der dunkle Lord stehen, also seid bereit.

Beide nickten erneut und Narcissa öffnete die Tür.

Harry zögerte kurz, bevor er eintrat. Staunend und mit offenem Mund sah er sich in der Riesigen Halle um. Hatte man ihm nicht gesagt, Hogwarts war hier nach gebaut worden? Jetzt stellte sich die Frage, wo war das Schloss? Sie befanden sich in einer Halle aus Gewölbe. Grob war das Gestein aus der Erde gehackt worden. Es gab keine Zierde, nichts. Nur leblose Fackeln hingen an dem Unregelmäßigen Gewölbe. Ein einziger Dunkelroter, vom Schmutz Gekennzeichneter Teppich lag auf dem Boden. Trotz der Alte und dem stark Augenutzem Stoff, wirkte es majestätisch und ja, auch wenn der Raum grob gehackt und leblos war, so kam er Harry doch majestätisch vor. Schließlich drehte Harry seinen Kopf Richtung Thron, der eigentlich direkt vor ihm war, doch hatte Harry erst einmal in die anderen Richtungen geschaut. Und das was er sah, ließ ihn Luft schnappen. Hermine schien es ähnlich zu gehen, denn diese japste hörbar auf. Was zweifellos jeder in diesem Raum gehört haben musste, denn es wurde augenblicklich mucksmäuschen Still. Die Stille wurde hin und wieder von einem kurzem und lauten Zischen unterbrochen, was Harry zweifellos als Gähnen identifizierte, denn es kam von den fast Zehn Schlangen die sich vor dem Thron tummelten, und somit konnte er die laute verstehen. Es war ein einziges Gewusel und doch schien jede Schlange genau zu wissen, wo sie hingehörte. Neben dem Thron befanden sich ungefähr zwanzig verhüllte Gestalten, die zweifellos Todesser waren. Und auf dem Thron befand sich Lord Voldemort persönlich. Es schien, als habe er die Neuankömmlinge nicht bemerkt. Er spielte ausgelassen mit einer Schlange, die sich halb um seinen Körper geschlungen hatte und immer wieder zischende Laute von sich gab.

Erst nachdem die drei nach nahe an den Thron herantraten, wobei sie einen beachtlichen Abstand von sechs Metern, wegen den Schlangen, einhielten, drehte er seinen Kopf in ihre Richtung und rotfunkelnde Augen schauten sie, unter einem schwarzen schweren Kopfbedeckung, an.

Nervös wie Harry war, biss er sich auf die Lippen. Er sollte sich lieber nichts anmerken lassen. Er fürchtete sich nicht vor den Schlangen, er konnte schließlich ihre Sprache, es war viel mehr die Atmosphäre, die ihn so beunruhigte. Eine leicht Gänsehaut breitete sich an seinem ganzen Körper aus und er begann unweigerlich zu Zittern. Er mied den Augen Kontakt zu seinem Vater.

„Was ist", zischte Voldemort leise und flüsternd. Seine Lippen bewegten sich kaum, was eigenartig aussah.

„Kommt näher", forderte er sie auf und sofort setzte sich Narcissa in Bewegung. Harry tat es ihr gleich, nur Hermine blieb stehen, diese schaute unsicher auf die Schlangen. Sie hatte Angst davor.

„Sagte ich nicht, ihr sollt näher kommen?", fragte Voldemort bedrohlich, seine Stimme war noch immer nur ein leises flüstern, doch hallte es in der Halle wieder, nicht wie ein gewöhnliches Echo. Anders. Harry konnte es nicht erklären.

Zitternd setzte sich auch Hermine in Bewegung und sobald sie in Harrys Nähe war, griff sie nach seiner Hand.

„Woher die Angst, Schlammblut? Hast du Angst vor mir und meinen Todessern... oder sind es die Schlangen die dich zittern lassen?", es klang interessiert, aber weil er nur seinen Schlangen die Aufmerksamkeit widmete, kam es Harry eher uninteressiert, höflichkeitshalber vor.

„Die Schlangen", wisperte Hermine und sie hatte mühe zu reden. Es war genauso leise wie Voldemorts zischen. Genauso hörbar, doch hallte es in der Halle nicht wider. Das Echo blieb aus. „Sie... sie ... machen mir Angst. ... Ich weiß nicht mit ihnen umzugehen".

Erst schien es so als habe der dunkle Lord die Antwort nicht gehört, denn es dauerte einige Zeit bis er seinen Kopf Richtung Hermine wandte.

„Es sind so herrliche Geschöpfe... komm her, Schlammblut". Voldemort erhob sich aus einem Thron und ging einige Schritte auf sie zu. Blieb aber dann mitten in den Schlange stehen.

Hermines Augen weiteten sich, kurz drückte sie Harrys Hand, schloss die Augen, holte Luft und setze sich in Bewegung. Langsam schritt sie auf Voldemort zu. Ihr ganzer Körper zitterte und ängstlich schaute sie auf die Schlangen. Etwa einen Meter davor blieb sie stehen.

„Komm her sagte ich", murmelte Voldemort und streckte seine Hand nach ihr aus. Eigentlich war gar keine Hand zusehen, diese wurde von dessen Robe verdeckt.

Kurz zögerte das Mädchen trat aber dann langsam zu den Schlangen hin und die Schlange wichen von ihr zurück. Darüber war Hermine mehr als erleichtert und etwas mutiger ging sie auf Voldemort zu, bis sie direkt vor ihm stand.

Dieser schien sie zumustern dann zischte er ganz leise etwas auf Parsel, so das Harry es nicht verstehen konnte und die Schlange die bis jetzt um Voldemorts Körper gelegen hatte bewegte sich langsam auf die Gryffindor zu.

Dessen Augen weiteten sich und sie hörte auf zu Atmen. Das durfte nicht sein. Doch als die Schlange sie an ihrer Schulter berührte, begann sie panisch heftig ein und aus zu atmen.

„Keine Angst, Schlammblut. Wenn du dich ruhig verhältst, dann beißt sie dich nicht."

Hermine ließ ein kaum merkbares Nicken vernehmen und lies zu, dass die fast zwei Meter lange Schlange, sich um ihren ganzen Körper wickelte und sie anschließend anstarrte. Sie zischelte leicht mit der Zunge und berührte fast ihre Nasenspitze. Reflexartig beugte sie sich leicht nach hinten.

„Herrliche Tiere nicht?". Sanft streichelte Voldemort über den Kopf der Schlange. Seine Hand war Knochig, weiß und wahrscheinlich unheimlich kalt.

„J- Ja... herrliche Tiere...", murmelte Hermine, nicht besonders überzeugt.

„Du scheinst keine besonders gute Lügnerin zu sein", stellte der Lord fest und es kam fast Schmunzelnd rüber.

„V - vielleicht... versuche ich ja auch... gar nicht zulügen". Erschrocken stieß sie einen leisen Schrei aus, als sie plötzlich etwas sehr kaltes unter ihrer Hose spürte, etwas was langsam ihren Beinen hoch kroch.

„Schsch... sonst beißen sie doch und dann bist du ziemlich schnell Tod".

Hermine nickte und eine einzelne Träne rann aus ihren Augen.

„Ich frage mich", begann Voldemort leise und hob seine Hand Richtung Hermine. Er strich durch ihr Haar, führ mit der Hand über ihr Gesicht und wischte die Träne aus ihrem Gesicht. Die Hand war genau wie Hermine vermutet hatte Eishalt. Sie schien kein Leben zu enthalten „...was ein Schlammblut dazu treibt, zu denken, dass ich sie Aufnehme?"

„I - ich...", sie schluckte und wollte weiter reden, doch Voldemort unterbrach sie.

„Ich will es gar nicht hören." Er winkte ab und zischte etwas auf Parsel. Langsam ließ sich die Schlange von Hermine zu Voldemort gleiten und auch die zweite Schlange in Hermines Hose schien ihren Weg nach draußen gefunden zu haben. Erleichtert stieß Hermine die Luft aus.

„Gib mir deinen linken Arm", befahl der Lord. Und wieder zögerte Hermine kurz doch dann streckte sie ihren Arm aus. Grob packte der Lord danach und zog sie mit einem Ruck näher an sich, dann schob er ihren Ärmel hoch und legte so ihre Nackte Haut frei.

„Ich würde dir raten jetzt nicht zu schreien. Denn..." Er grinste hämisch. „… meine Schlangen hassen Geschrei und setzten dem gerne ein_ ende_... wenn du verstehst was ich meine."

Hermine nickte und unterdrückte ein Schluchzten.

Voldemort lachte. „Schön, dass wir uns Verstehen".

Dann packte er ihren Arm und presste seine Hand auf ihren Unterarm. Trotz seiner Warnung stieß das Mädchen einen erstickten Schrei aus, verstummte aber sofort als sie etwas Kaltes an ihrem Bein spürte und biss sich stattdessen auf die Lippen bis sie bluteten. Tränen traten in ihre Augen und sie ließ ihnen freien Lauf.

Irgendwann ließ der Lord von ihr ab und schaute sie eindringlich an. Neugierig schaute Hermine auf ihren Arm und runzelte nachdenklich die Stirn. Das dunkle Mal sah etwas anders aus als sie es kannte. Es hatte den Totenkopf und die Schlange, doch das war nicht, alles. Zusätzlich war noch ein Rabe, der die Schlange anzugreifen schien da. Er stand auf dem Totenkopf und stieß mit dem Schnabel nach der Schlange die ihn nicht zu beachten schien. Es war fast Schön...

„Willkommen im Innenkreis".

Überrascht hob das Mädchen den Kopf, doch hatte sich Voldemort bereits Abgewandt und musterte nun Harry.

„Potter", zischte er gefährlich und seine Augen funkelten plötzlich noch gefährlicher. „Ich freue mich dich zu sehen".

Harry hob die Augenbraun. „Dann muss ich dich enttäuschen. _Ich _freue mich _nicht_."

„So?". Voldemort lachte auf, höhnisch. Dann schritt er auf Harry zu. Eine seiner Schlangen folgte ihm auf Schritt und Tritt.

„Ich frage mich dann… Wie kommt es zu diesem hohen Besuch?" Er stand jetzt direkt vor Harry und musterte ihn genau.

„Das ist nicht von Wichtigkeit", murmelte er leise.

„Meinst du?", fragte Voldemort leise und hob genau wie bei Hermine seine Hand. Doch nicht wie bei Hermine strich er durchs Haar, sondern legte sie unter Harrys Kinn und zwang ihn anzuschauen. Harry erschauderte unter der Kalten Hand seines Vaters. Was hatte nur seine Mutter an ihm gefunden? Schoss ihm die Frage durch den Kopf. Er zwang sich, in die roten Augen zuschauen. Das einzige was er erkennen konnte.

„Du lieferst dich mir aus. Ich könnte dich töten jetzt und hier. Wir sind Feinde, Harry. Todfeinde. Aufs Wort genau." Er ließ seine Worte in der Halle wiederhallen, bevor er weiter redete. „Warum also lässt du es zu, dass man dich tötete. Was ich zweifellos machen werde."

„Nein wirst du nicht", wiedersprach Harry mit fester Stimme. „Da bin ich mir sicher".

„Nun...", er wandte sich ab und streichelte seiner Schlange über den Kopf. Sie war größer als die anderen und schien das Machtwort zu haben.

Leise fragte er auf Parsel seine Schlange dach ihrer Meinung:

„Was meinst du, Nargini? Woher nimmt dieser Junge seine Sicherheit?".

Harry hob die Augenbraun.

Vorsichtig schlängelte sich die Schlange in Voldemorts Kapuze und schien so ihre Antwort zu zischen. Harry konnte nicht verstehen, was sie sagte.

„So? Meinst du? Na dann werde ich unserem Held eine Chance geben."

„Gib mir deinen linken Arm", befahl er genau wie bei Hermine. Harry runzelte verwirrt die Stirn. Dass das so schnell ging verwunderte ihn. Aber ihm sollte es passen. Er hatte gehofft, nicht sagen zu müssen, dass er sein Sohn war. Damit konnte er später auch noch herausrücken. Erst wollte er seinen Vater kennen lernen und was er sah gefiel ihm nicht. Noch nicht. Aber vielleicht würde sich seine Meinung mal ändern.

Voldemort packte, gröber als bei Hermine, seinen Arm und drückte wortlos seine Hand in seinen Unterarm. Es schmerzte höllisch und Harry verstand Hermine, dennoch unterdrückte er seine Tränen. Es dauerte nicht so lange wie bei Hermine.

Vorsichtig begutachtete Harry seinen rot unterlaufenen Arm. Er hob seine andere Hand und strich mit dem Zeigefinger die angeschwollenen Linien des Dunklen Mals nach.

Der Spaß kann beginnen, dachte er sich und konnte ein grinsen nicht verkneifen.

X

Also, ich muss jetzt echt noch los werde, das ich keine der fünf Bücher gelesen haben, ebenso wenig wie die Filme gesehen haben, somit habe ich echt keine Ahnung wie sich Voldemort verhält, aber so stelle ich vor.

Und keine Angst Voldemort wird mal nett zu allen sein...


	9. Heiraten?

**Voldemorts Sohn**

_-Vorsichtig begutachtete Harry seinen rot unterlaufenen Arm. Er hob seine  
andere Hand und strich mit dem Zeigefinger die angeschwollenen Linien des  
Dunklen Males nach.  
„Der Spaß kann beginnen", dachte er sich und konnte ein grinsen nicht  
verkneifen…-_

**Disclaimer:** Ich Verdiene hiermit kein Geld und alles bekannte gehört JKR….

**Warning:** Slash, OOC, Lemon, Character Dead, Drakfic….

**Länge:** Bis alles zu ende ist, also so wahrscheinlich 40 /50 Kapitel…

**Reviews: **

**Danke an:** _tinkita, Narzissam SamanthaPotter, auxia, Angie,_

_-Narzissa: Eine Freundin von mir hat mich darauf gebracht und das Wissen hab ich von ihr, habe ich eine Frage, so beantwortet sie sie mir. Und das mit Hermine ist so eine Sache, das kommt später noch._

_-SamanthaPotter: Alles durch eine Freundin. Sicher habe ich mal die Bücher angefangen, doch schon schnell in die Ecke geschmissen, sie haben mich einfach gelangweil, und schließlich hat mir eine Freundin das hier gezeigt und war sofort begeistert…_

**Kommentar:** Man, ich hatte einfach keine Zeit und dieses Kapitel ist nicht  
nur langweilig, sondern hat mir auch einiges an Schwierigkeiten gebracht.

**Kapitel 9 Heiraten?**

„DAS DARF DOCH NICHT WAHR SEIN", schrie Lucius Malfoy durch die dunklen Gänge von Snape Manor. Er war wütend, nein mehr als das. Er war stinksauer und das nur wegen eines sturen und hitzköpfigen Jungen.

Was für eine Energieverschwendung. Entnervt fasste er sich an den Kopf, um mit einer schnellen, geschmeidigen Bewegung seine Hand durchs Haar streifen zulassen.

„Du bist ein Idiot. Das ist dein Todesurteil", knurrte er. Seine Augen zu Schlitzen verengt, schaute er in das trotzige Gesicht von Harry.

Dieser hatte eine entschlossene Miene aufgesetzt. Eine, die Lucius gar nicht passte und zum ersten mal musste er sich mit der Sturheit von Harry Potter auseinandersetzen. Und dies war alles andere als einfach.

„Zum letzten mal, Harry. Du wirst jetzt sofort mit mir mitkommen und es ihm sagen ".

Harry regte trotzig sein Kinn nach vorne.

"Und ich sage zum letzten mal NEIN. Ich werde es ihm nicht sagen."

Lucius seufzte frustriert auf. Da wollte man dem Jungen einmal helfen und man wurde abgeblockt. Nun gut, wenn der Junge es so wollte, bitte. Solle er eben sterben, ihm war es egal.

„Nun gut, Harry. Wenn du meinst, dass Voldemort nicht das Recht dazu hat, zu erfahren wer sein Kind ist, bitte. Aber sei dir bewusst, dass das Leben im Außenkreis nicht gerade einfach sein wird. Du wirst der erste sein, der stirbt, du musst nicht nur die Befehle von Voldemort befolgen, sondern auch von uns, dem Innenkreis. Ebenfalls wirst du die Gefährlichen Aufgaben erfüllen müssen, die viele Todesser nicht überleben. Aber wenn du das so willst, bitte. Ich werde dich nicht weiter aufhalten. Du kannst gehen."

Harry biss sich auf die Lippen. Lucius war beleidigt UND außer sich vor Wut. Wäre die Lage nicht so ernst, würde Harry jetzt lachen, doch stattdessen nickte er kaum merklich und war froh, aus Lucius Büro entkommen zu sein. Seit knapp zwei Stunden hatte Lucius versucht ihm ins Gewissen zu reden. Voldemort zu sagen, dass er sein Sohn war. Aber noch war einfach nicht die  
Zeit gekommen. Und jetzt wollte er nur noch bei Draco sein. Außerdem war er müde. Hermine schlief wahrscheinlich schon. Er war froh, dass sie im  
Innenkreis war und somit auf die Hilfe und Unterstützung von den anderen zählen konnte. Außerdem war sie so außer Gefahr. Voldemort würde nie einem vom Innenkreis Gefahr aussetzen.

Seufzend schloss er die Augen und machte sich auf dem Weg zu Dracos Zimmer, in der Hoffnung das er ihn dort auffinden würde. Was Harry auch tat. Leise öffnete er die Tür und fand seinen Freund auf dem Bett lesend vor. Er trat an das Bett ran und setzte sich aufs dieses.

Überrascht hob Draco den Kopf und als er sah wer da saß, lächelte er.

„Hey, wieder da", flüsterte er und streckte seine Hand aus. Harry ergriff sie und lächelte zurück.

„Ja. Und ich sage dir, es war anstrengend."

Der Blonde legte sein Buch beiseite und zog den Schwarzhaarigen zu sich in die Arme. Er begann sanfte Küsse auf Harrys Hals zu verteilen, was dieser sichtlich genoss.

„Und?", murmelte Draco, während seine Hände langsam unter Harrys T-shirt verwanden.

„Was und?", murmelte Harry zurück und begann es Draco gleich zumachen. Geschickt wanderten seine Hände unter dessen Hemd und begannen alles zu erkunden.

„Na, wie es war." Sein Mund wanderte von dem Hals zu Harrys linken Ohr und begann dort leicht zu knabbern.

„Irgendwie... aufregend."

„So?" Geschickt befreite er Harry von dessen Hemd und legte die Schultern frei. Währendessen öffnete Harry Dracos Hose.

„Ja, Aufregend", bestätigte Harry und seine Hand suchte nach einem Eingang der geöffneten Hose, doch bevor er darin verwinden konnte, wurde er aufgehalten.

Sachte zog Draco die linke Hand wieder weg. Harry schaute ihn verwirrt an. Doch der blonde machte sich nicht die Mühe zu antworten. Wortlos zog er Harry das Hemd aus und drehte den linken Unterarm sichtbar um. Er starrte kurz auf das hässliche Dunkle Mal. Und dann begann er, zu lachen.

„Du machst vielleicht Sachen". Dann küsste er Harry.

„Du bist mir nicht böse?": Er schoss die Augen als Draco erneut begann an seinem Hals zu knappern.

„Wieso sollte ich? Du wirst schon wissen, was du machst." Dann führte er Harrys Hand zurück zu seiner Hose.

„Das hoffe ich allerdings auch", erwiderte Harry und, während er Draco auf den Rücken stieß befreite er mit einer schnellen Bewegung seinen Freund von der Hose und Boxershorts. Er setze sich auf Dracos Oberbeine.

Draco der alles hatte mit sich machen lassen, schaute ihn jetzt  
erwartungsvoll an.

„Und jetzt?" fragte er.

„Und jetzt", erwiderte Harry und beugte sich vor, um Draco kurz zu küssen. „Wirst du machen, was ich will."

Dann, bevor Draco nach etwas sagen konnte, umfasste Harry dessen Glied und fing an auf und ab zu reiben.

Draco konnte sich nur schwer zurückhalten um nicht laut zu schreien. Nach einiger Zeit, die Draco wie eine viel zu kurzer Zeit vorkam, ließ Harry Von dem Inzwischen steif aufgerichteten Glied ab.

Der Slytherin gab ein unzufriedenes Geräusch von sich.

„Brauchen wir einen Schweigezauber?", fragte Harry mit rauer Stimme.

Der blonde konnte nur mit dem Kopf schütteln. Harry stieg von Draco runter und kniete sich vor ihm. Mit seinen Händen spreizte er dessen Beine. Dann schaute er hoch, direkt in Dracos fragendes Gesicht.

„Hast du schon mal...?" fragte Harry leise.

Der blonde schüttelte erneut den Kopf.

„Und... ist es in Ordnung, wenn wir...", begann Harry vorsichtig.

Einen Moment schien Draco zu zögern, doch dann nickte er und hauchte ein raues: „Ja".

Kurz schaute Harry noch Draco an. Dann leckte er sich über die Lippen, beugte sich über das steif aufgerichtete Glied, um es mit dem Mund zu umschließen.

Draco entrann ein Stöhnen und seine Hüften schossen in die Höhe. Harry hielt ihn mit der einen Hand fest, während er seine andere Langsam zu Dracos Eingang wanderte und kurz daran rieb. Vorsichtig drang er mit dem Zeigefinger in ihn ein und Draco stockte der Atem.

Der schwarzhaarige spürte wie sich der blonde unter dem Ungewohnten Gefühl bewegte. Er wartete noch kurz, bis er den nächsten dazu nahm. Er fügte noch einen dritten Finger dazu und begann mit der Zunge um die Eichel  
Dracos zu lecken. Die Finger in Draco berührten plötzlich einen Punkt in dem Blonden der diesen Sterne sehen lies.

Doch die Finger verschwanden, wie der Mund um seinem Glied. Harry Verlagerte kurz sein Gewicht etwas anders.

Er Küsste seinen Freund während er langsam in ihn eindrang. Draco stöhnte laut auf. Während Harry damit begann sich langsam in dem anderen zu bewegen.

Doch es blieb nicht langsam, Harry wurde immer schneller und stieß immer härter zu, doch dies war Draco nur recht. Er sah nur noch Sterne als Harry bei jedem Stoß den Punkt traf der ihn Sterne sehen lies.

Harry lehnte sich wieder vor und begann den anderen zu küssen. Während seine Hand sich um das Steif aufgerichtete Glied des Blonden schloss und anfing es im selben Rhythmus zu massieren.

Draco konnte sich nicht mehr zurückhalten und ergoss sich mit einem lauten aber ungehörten Schrei auf seinen Geliebten.

Da sich die Muskeln durch Dracos Orgasmus nun zusammen zogen konnte auch Harry nicht mehr an sich halten und ergoss sich mit einem ebenso lauten Schrei in seinem Verlobten.

Der Schwarzhaarige sank auf Draco zusammen und musste sich erst mal von dem Orgasmus erholen. Doch plötzlich begann er Draco zukitzeln. Dieser japste erschrocken auf. Reflexartig zog sich sein Körper zusammen und er versuchte Harry von sich zuschieben. Doch der schwarzhaarige Saß auf seinen Hüfte, so das er keine Chance hatte.

„Har- Harry" ,lachte Draco verzweifelt.

Doch Harry lachte nur und grinste ihn überlegen an. „Soll ich aufhören?"

Heftig nickte Draco mit dem Kopf.

„Vielleicht bin ich ja auch nett"; stellte Harry die Vermutung.

Draco nickte heftiger mit dem Kopf. Zu was anderem war er nicht fähig. Das Grinsen des schwarzhaarigen wurde noch etwas größer, er wollte gerade etwas sagen, als die Tür aufgestoßen wurde.

Überrascht hoben beide ihre Köpfe und Harry unterbrach seine Aktion. Diese Chance nutzte der blonde und stieß Harry von sich. Gleichzeitig zog er sich und seinen Freund die Decke über die Hüften.

„Draco".

„Clarissa?", fragte Draco perplex.

Die angesprochene trat grinsend ein, schloss die Tür und setzte sich schwungvoll auf das Bett.

„Clarissa", knurrte Draco erneut. „Was machst du hier?"

Die angesprochene grinste und ließ ihren Blick über beide Schweifen.

„Habe ich etwas verpasst?", grinste sie.

„Nichts was dich auch nur annähernd etwas angehen würde"; fauchte Draco.  
„Und jetzt verschwinde."

Doch das Mädchen schüttelte nur grinsend ihre rot Gelockten Haare. „Vater sagte ich soll zu dir gehen, außerdem gibt es essen."

„Schön"; knurrte Draco. „und jetzt verschwinde endlich."

Trotzig starrten zwei graue Augen auf die beiden Jugendlichen. „Vater hat aber gesagt..."

„Es ist mir ziemlich egal was er gesagt hat. Du störst und deswegen wirst du verschwinden", befahl der blonde sichtlich genervt.

Das Mädchen sprang schmollend vom Bett und während sie sich elegant durchs Haar strich lächelte sie plötzlich siegessicher.

„Wenn das so ist...", begann sie grinsend. „...dann werde ich mal gehen, ich glaube, ich habe Vater noch etwas zu erzählen." Zielstrebig verschwand sie in der Zimmertür und ließ die beiden Jungen in Ruhe. Harry runzelte die Stirn.

„Kannst du mir sagen wer das ist und was jetzt so plötzlich los war?"

„DAS war niemand besonderes und was so plötzlich mit ihr los war, ist mir auch ein Rätsel. Aber komm", Draco sprang vom Bett. „Ich glaube, wir sollten zum Essen gehen, zumindest ich habe Hunger".

X

Gemeinsam kamen die beiden am Frühstückstisch an. Sie tauschten einen verstohlenen Blick aus und setzten sich. Die anderen schienen sie gar nicht so wirklich zu bemerken. Das rothaarige Mädchen von vorhin war ebenfalls da. Aber auch ein weiteres schwarzhaariges Mädchen war anwesend. Neugierig  
beobachtete Harry die beiden Mädchen. Ständig waren sie am kichern und tuscheln. Erst Draco, der eine Frage an seine Eltern stellte, brach seine Gedanken an:

„Sag mal Vater"; begann er. „Was machen die beiden..." Er zeigte auf die beiden Mädchen. „...eigentlich hier. Sollten sie nicht die ganzen Ferien bei Luise sein?"

Lucius legte seine Zeitung beiseite, setzte sich gerade hin und nahm sich ein Brot. „Da seid ihr ja endlich. Clarissa hat euch doch schon vor einer halben Stunde geholt. Luise hat keine Zeit mehr, sie musste nach Australien."

„Na toll"; grummelte Draco. „Wehe, ich sehe dich in meinem Zimmer, Clarissa. Und das gleiche gilt auch für dich Tarya."

Angesprochenen streckten nur die Zungen raus und kicherten weiter. Was ihnen ein Todesblick einbrachte.

„Draco", ermahnte seine Mutter.

„Ach, bevor ich es vergesse", begann Severus. „Der dunkle Lord hat Angeordnet, dass ich euch unterrichte, in allem was der Lord von seinen Todessern verlangt, gebe."

„Muss das sein", murrte Harry. „Kann uns nicht jemand anderes  
unterrichten?"

Severus schaute ihn wütend an. „Nein, gibt es nicht. Und glaube mir, ich habe auch kein Interesse DICH zu Unterrichten, aber es geht nicht anderes. Also würde ich dir raten, es zu akzeptieren. Und wir fangen gleich nach dem Essen an. Du sagst am besten Hermine Bescheid und kommst anschließend  
in mein Büro."

„Sev, kann ich vielleicht auch mitmachen?", fragte Draco.

Serveus nickte. „Sicher, das würde dir gut tun."

„Aber nicht heute", sprach Narcissa dazwischen. Fragend schauten beide zu ihr.

„Vergiss nicht, was du mir versprochen hast, Draco". Sie grinste zufrieden. Und Draco wurde blass.

„Bitte nicht, Mutter", versuchte er es. Doch seine Mutter schüttelte bestimmenden den Kopf. „Nein. Du wirst mir heute helfen. Ab Morgen kannst du von mir aus mit machen. Aber nicht heute." Draco lies den Kopf hängen. Er wusste, dass er keine Chance gegen seine Mutter hatte, Außerdem hatte  
er es versprochen. Und Versprechen hielt man bekanntlich.

Neugierig schaute Harry seinen Freund an. „Darf man erfahren, um was es geht?"

Doch der blonde schüttelte nur den Kopf. „Ist nicht so wichtig. „Dann stand er auf und schaute fragend eine Mutter an.

„Ich bin fertig, können wir? Je eher wir fertig sind, desto schneller haben wir es hinter uns."

„Sicher". Sie stand ebenfalls auf.

„Und du Harry kommst noch mit mir." Der schwarzhaarige Lehrer erhob sich, nachdem er sein Brötchen verschlungen hatte. „Mir ist noch etwas eingefallen, etwas Wichtiges und das können wir auf dem Weg von Hermine besprechen."

Der schwarzhaarige nickte. Langsam löste sich das kurze Frühstück auf. Draco verschwand nach einem kurzen Kuss mit seiner Mutter und Harry ging mit Severus zu Hermines Gemächern.

„Also Harry," begann Severus zögerlich. „Was ich dir sagen will, betrifft deine und Dracos „Beziehung"

Fragend schaute Harry auf.

„Die Malfoys haben einige Bräuche", zögerte Severus.

„Eigentlich weiß ich gar nicht, ob ich dir das sagen darf. Aber eigentlich sollte es wenigstens einer von euch beiden wissen", murmelte er.

„Und was ist so wichtig?", hakte Harry nach.

„Also..." Severus holte tief Luft. „Eine der vielen Bräuche ist, dass, wenn man mit einem Malfoy schläft, man ihn auch heiraten muss. Die Malfoy halten was von Bräuche."

„Moment Mal". Harry blieb stehen. „Soll das heißen, wenn Draco und ich miteinander schlafen wir auch heiraten müssen?"

„Ja so ungefähr. Zumindest will, dass die Malfoy Familie."

Harry lachte. „Und du willst mir sagen das Draco davon nichts wusste?"

„Draco weiß nur das er mit niemanden schlafen darf"; erklärte Severus.

Harrys lachen wurde noch lauter. „Und du meinst ein 16 Jähriger Junge hält sich daran, wenn die Eltern ihm Sex verbieten?"

„Draco WEIß das er mit niemanden schlafen darf und Lucius vertraut ihm."

Noch immer grinsend machte sich Harry wieder auf den Weg. Er schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich glaube da hat Lucius seinen Sohn falsch eingeschätzt."

„Heißt das..." fragte Severus geschockt.

„Severus bitte, wir sind 16 Jahre alt natürlich haben wir Sex."

Severus wurde blass. „Wenn ihr es Lucius sagt müsst ihr Heiraten"; warnte  
er.

„Und wenn nicht?", wollte Harry wissen. Er blieb stehen, da sie vor Hermines Zimmer waren.

„Dann müsst ihr nicht heiraten, da er es ja nie erfahren wird", erklärte er bereitwillig.

„Aber das würde auch heißen, dass wir uns irgendwann trennen müssten, da Draco dann Jemanden heiraten muss."?

Severus runzelte die Stirn. „Sicher. Lucius verlangt einen Erben, außerdem glaubst du doch selber nicht, dass du für immer mit Draco zusammen sein wirst. Ihr seid noch jung, da kann sich noch einiges ändern."

Harrys Gesichtsausdruck wurde hart. „Das werden wir ja dann sehen. Aber ich werde Lucius nicht anlügen."

„Denk auf an Draco, außerdem verlange ich nicht das du ihn anlügst ich bitte dich Legendlich daran das du es ihm verschweigst. Ich bitte dich darum."

„Ich habe dich schon verstanden"; meinte Harry, seine Hand glitt zu der Türklinke." Wenn Lucius mich fragt, werde ich ihm ehrlich antworten und jetzt muss ich zur Hermine, wenn du mich entschuldigst. Wir sind in einer halben Stunde bei dir, in deinem Büro."

Er öffnete und verschwand in der Türe...

**X**


	10. Kapitel 10

_**Voldemorts Sohn**_

_-Vorsichtig begutachtete Harry seinen rot unterlaufenen Arm. Er hob seine andere Hand und strich mit dem Zeigefinger die angeschwollenen Linien des Dunklen Males nach._

„_Der Spaß kann beginnen", dachte er sich und konnte ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen…- _

**Disclaimer:** Ich verdiene hiermit kein Geld und alles bekannte gehört JKR…

**Warning:** Slash, OOC, Lemon, Character Dead, Drakfic….

**Parings:** ?

**Länge:** Bis alles zu ende ist, also so wahrscheinlich 40 /50 Kapitel…

**Review:**_ danke an: tinkita, SamanthaPotter und Vitani_

**Kommentar: **Ich gebe zu, es ist ein Lückenfüller. -.-. Ich musste mir irgendetwas einfallen lassen, damit ich weiter komme. Also erwarte einfach nicht zu fiel davon, ja?

**Kapitel 10 **

Leise schloss Harry die Türe hinter sich. Er seufzte kurz auf, bevor er sich in dem dunklem Zimmer suchend umsah. Er hatte keine Schwierigkeiten Hermines Bett zu finden. Die Dunkelheit machte ihm kaum etwas aus. Zwar konnte er nicht so gut wie am Tag sehen, aber Umrisse und Schatten konnte er trotz allem erkennen. Wenn es stimmte, was Narcissa über seinen Vater sagte, dann brauchte er sich wirklich nicht zu wundern.

Vorsichtig schlich er sich an Hermines Bett und erkannte fast sofort die Eingemurmelte Person zwischen den Lacken. Sanft rüttelte er daran.

„Mm?" Hermine regte sich etwas, bevor sie sich verschlafen aufrichtete und etwas verwirrt blinzelte.

„Guten Morgen, Hermine"; grinste Harry. „Wir müssen in einer halben Stunde bei Severus im Büro sein. Also beeile dich bitte."

„Mh? Wieso denn das?"

„Erkläre ich dir später," meinte er fröhlich, schritte zu dem Fenstern und öffnete die Vorhänge.

„Darf man fragen, warum du so gut Gelaunt bist?" fragte Hermine und schwang sich mit einem Gähnen aus dem Bett.

„Nein."

„Dachte ich mir"; grummelte Hermine und verschwand im Bad. Zehn Minuten später stand sie halb bekleidet wieder im Raum.

„Ich habe ein Problem", stelle das Mädchen fest und zog sich einen Rollkragenpullover über.

Harry hob die Augenbraun, während Hermine ins Bad ging.

„Meine Eltern," rief sie aus dem Bad, während sie begann ihre Zähne zuputzen. „Ich habe ihnen gesagt, dass ich spätestens heute Abend wieder zuhause sein werde. Und jetzt? Jetzt kann ich hier nicht mehr weg."

„Das ist allerdings ein Problem", meinte Harry.

Hermine warf einen Rock frustriert auf das Bett und suchte sich einen neuen.

„Ruf sie an", schlug Harry vor.

„Wie stellst du dir das denn vor? Ich bezweifle, dass Snape ein Telefon hat."

„Und ein Handy? Du hast doch sicher ein Handy", sagte Harry und schaute sie fragend an.

„Für was brauche ich ein Handy?" erwiderte Hermine. Endlich hatte sich das gefunden was sie wollte und zog es an. „Ich bin die meiste Zeit auf Hogwarts. Ich brauche kein Handy."

„Dann solltest du ihnen eine Eule schicken". Beide standen auf und begaben sich auf den Weg zur Snape.

„Ja wahrscheinlich hast du recht, ich werde ihnen gleich nach Snapes Unterricht eine Nachricht zukommen lassen."

Sie kamen an Snapes Büro an, schauten sie sich noch einmal kurz an und Harry öffnete.

„Da seid ihr ja endlich", murmelte Snape und schaute sie streng an. „Ich habe euch schon vor 15 Minuten erwartet."

„Tu uns leid", erwiderte Hermine zögerlich und setze sich auf einen der Sessel.

Snape schaute sie eindringlich an. „Ich werde euch die nächsten zwei Wochen lehren, was ein Todesser an Wissen braucht. Zaubersprüche, Zaubertränke, Geschichte. Lucius wird euch in Sport Unterrichten. Schwertkampf und Kampfsport und wir erwarten das ihr euch anstrengt. Also, wir werden mit den Unverzeihlichen Flüchen anfangen. Hermine du fängst an."

Entschlossen stand das Mädchen auf und grinste ihn an. „Und jetzt?"

„Kann ich dir Vertrauen?"; frage Snape.

Hermine ob die Augenbraun. „Sicher. Zumindest hoffe ich das. Also?"

„Gut dann können wir mir dem Imperio anfangen. Spreche ihn aus."

„Auf dich?"

„Wenn ich dir vertrauen kann"; wiederholte Snape und musterte sie.

„Oh"; Hermine tat bedauert. „Wenn das so ist sollte ich ihn nicht sprechen." Doch dann grinste sie und flüsterte, bevor die anderen beiden es bemerken konnten, Imperio.

Nichts passierte.

Hermine versuchte es erneut. Noch einmal und noch ungefähr 10 Weitere Male, bis Severus kopfschüttelnd auf sie zuging. „Du hältst den Zauberstab falsch. Du musst ihn so halten." Er führte es vor und Hermines Augen begannen zu leuchten.

„Sag das doch gleich", murmelte sie und versuchte es erneut. Und siehe da, es funktionierte. Snape wurde starr und sein Blick leer.

„Scheint zu funktionieren", meinte Harry. „ Lass es uns mal probieren." Seine Augen begannen zu leuchten, bei der Vorstellung, was er alles Snape machen lassen konnten.

„Spinnst du Harry?", fauchte Hermine. „Nix da wir werden ihn wieder befreien."

Harry grummelte etwas, trat aber zur Seite.

Doch Hermine tat nichts der gleichen, sonder starrte nur auf ihren Lehrer. „Ähm Harry..." begann sie leise. „Weißt du den Gegenfluch?"

Aber das war gar nicht nötig, denn just in diesem Moment bewegte sich Severus wieder und schien aus seine Trance zu erwachen. Leicht benommen faste er sich kurz an den Kopf, bevor er sich umwandte und beide anstarrte.

„Nun, Hermine," meinte er, ging zu einen der Regale und schüttete sich einen Brandy in ein Glas um es in einem Zug runter zu Trinken.

„Es scheint zu funktionieren. Nur musst du es noch etwas mehr üben, damit er anhält. Ich würde sagen, jetzt bist du an der Reihe, Harry. Hermine du kannst gehen oder zuschauen."

„Ich schaute zu." Sie setzte sich auf einen der Stühle und wollte eigentlich nur zuschauen. Doch schon nach fünf Minuten beschloss sie, dass Harry unbedingt Hilfe brauchte und so verbrachte sie die nächsten drei Stunden damit Harry immer und immer wieder zu erklären, was er den falsch machen und wie er es verbessern könne.

Schließlich gaben sie es auf und beschlossen Morgen weiter zumachen.

X

Harry warf wütend die Tür zu seinem und Dracos Zimmer zu. Ohne wirklich darauf zu achten was er tat stampfte er wütend in die Mitte des Raumes und blieb unschlüssig stehen.

„Scheint da jemand wütend zu sein?", fragte eine belustigte Stimme.

„Lass mich bloß in ruhe", keifte Harry und drehte den Kopf zur Seite.

„Und was ist dein Problem, Harry?" Draco ließ nicht locker.

„Lass- mich- in- ruhe"; zischte Harry erneut.

Draco ging belustigt auf seinen Freund zu, kniete sich neben ihn hin und beugte sich vor.

„Kann es sein, dass du frustriert bist? Weil du den Imperio nicht schaffst?"

Harry grummelte etwas und Draco lachte.

„Also doch."

„Und?" fauchte Harry, drehte seinen Kopf um und giftete seinen Freund an. „Du konntest es bestimmt auch noch nicht sofort".

„Stimmt", gab Draco nach. Harry schaute ihn triumphierend an.

„Aber da war ich auch erst fünf".

„Machst du dich über mich lustig?"; grummelte Harry und schaute ihn böse an.

„Vielleicht", lachte Draco. „Aber das du dich deswegen aufregst ist süß. Ist doch ganz normal, dass du es nicht gleich am ersten Tag schaffst".

Harry grummelte erneut, zog Draco an sich und küsste ihn. „Das ist nicht nett. Eigentlich sollte ich dich bestrafen."

„Mh, wenn ich die Bestrafung mag, dann habe ich nichts dagegen", murmelte Draco gegen die Lippen seines Freundes. Harry grinste.

„Dann ist es aber keine Bestrafung mehr." Geschwind öffnete Harry Dracos Hose und zog sie runter.

„Das ist natürlich ein Problem," stellte Draco fest. Harry stieß Draco auf den Rücken kniete sich zwischen die leicht geöffneten Beine und zog mit einem Ruck die Boxershorts runter.

„Ich könnte allerdings auch von einer Bestrafung absehen. Wenn du mich freundlich bittest", grinste der schwarzhaarige und Umfaste das leicht aufgerichtete Glied.

„Also?"

Draco stöhnte auf, als Harry anfing zu reiben.

„Mh? Ich höre nichts". Er strich leicht mit dem Daumen über die Gliedspitze und drückte leicht darauf. Doch Draco hatte anscheinend nicht vor, ihn zu bitten.

„Na dann", grinste Harry, beugte sich vor und knabberte ein bisschen, bis er sich aufrichtete. Schließlich richtete er sich wieder auf, entfernte seine Hände und musterte Draco grinsend. Dieser öffnete empört die Augen und wollte etwas sagen.

„Also? Bittest du mich?"

„Ein Malfoy bittet nie", murmelte Draco.

„Oh". Harry tat überrascht. „Na dann..." Zufrieden stieg er von Draco runter. Überrascht schaute Draco seinen Freund an.

„Was..?" fing er an. Doch Harry machte keine Anstalt zu Draco zurück zukehren, stattdessen grinste er nur und machte tatsächlich Anstalten das Zimmer zu verlassen.

Harry war ihm einen Handkuss zu. „Machs dir selbst."

Dann schloss er die Tür. Verdattert schaute ein blonder Junge einen Freund hinterher.

„Machs dir selbst", wiederholte Draco murmelnd. Grummelnd achte er sich an die Arbeit...

x

Das nächste kommt früher, ich verspreche es.


	11. Kapitel 11

Kapitel 11 

Die nächsten zwei Wochen verliefen recht ereignislos.

Harry und Hermine lernten die meiste Zeit, in denen Draco ihnen oft Gesellschaft leistete und half (er konnte schon alles, was vom Lord gefordert wurde).

Das Braunhaarige Mädchen war ganz begeistert von der schwarzen Magie und dessen Fähigkeiten. Stundenlang vergrub sie sich in Snapes Bibliothek, während Harry sich auch etwas Zeit für Draco nahm.

An die Regel, dass dieser nur fünf Tage die Woche bei ihm schlafen durfte, hielt sich Draco nicht wirklich.

Inzwischen hatte Hermine ihre Eltern ein paar Mal Besucht und zu ihnen gemeint, dass sie da nun mal nicht so leicht weg könne, sie aber regelmäßig zu Besuch kommen würde.

Zwar waren sie etwas traurig ihre Tochter kaum noch zusehen, hielten sie aber nicht davon an. Und dafür war Hermine dankbar.

Es war an einem normalen Sonntag, die Sonne schien wie es sich für einen Sommervormittag gehörte, als sie das erste Mal etwas von Voldemort hörten:

„Nun", begann Lucius am Frühstückstisch. Er hörte plötzlich auf mit Essen, tupfte sich kurz mit der Serviette über den Mund, bevor er weiter sprach; „Ich habe gestern mit dem dunklen Lord gesprochen und so erfahren, dass ieser meinte ihr seid nun endlich so weit das ihr euren ersten Auftrag erledigen könnt."

„Unseren ersten Auftrag?", fragte Hermine erfreut.

„Ich will auch", grummelte Draco.

„Du Hermine sollst mit Severus, Zabini und noch ein paar anderen mitkommen. Und du Harry, ich konnte den Lord überreden, dass du unter meiner Aufsicht bleibst. Der Lord nennt es auch mein privater _Diener_."

Harry hob die Augenbraun.

„Muss ich dich jetzt mit Meister oder Sir ansprechen?", fragte er belustigt.

„Das ist nicht lustig", zischte Lucius. „Du könntest ohne weiteres über mir stehen und MIR die Befehle erteilen und nicht Umgekehrt."

Harry seufzte. „Müssen wir schon wieder darüber reden? Ich dachte, dass hätten wir geklärt."

„Vorerst schon. Du bist viel zu dickköpfig".

„Und wann brechen wir auf?" fragte Hermine, während sie sich Spiegeleier in den Mund stopfte.

„Wir werden noch heute Aufbrechen und nach Polen Apparieren, wo wir bis morgen bleiben werden", erklärte Severus.

„Kann ich davor noch meinen Eltern Bescheid geben?"

„Leider nicht".

„Das kann ich erledigen", warf Harry ein. „Wenn..." er schaute Lucius fragend an.

„Wir werden erst Morgen aufbrechen", erwiderte er.

„Danke, Harry". Sie küsste ihn auf die Wange.

„Sag mal, Harry", sagte Severus. „Ist alles in Ordnung mit dir?" Du kneifst ständig die Augen zusammen und blässer als sonst bist du auch."

„Mh, mich blendet die Sonne nur etwas und vielleicht habe ich heute ein bisschen zu wenig geschlafen"; erwiderte Harry.

Das Lucius und Severus sich viel sagende Blicke zuwarfen bemerkte er nicht.

X

Nach dem Frühstück Erhoben sich die fünf. Harry und Draco verschwanden fast sofort in ihrem Zimmer. Da sie wussten, dass sie sich jetzt einige Zeit nicht sehen konnten verabschiedeten sie sich ausgiebig in ihrem Zimmer. Und nach einiger Zeit, lagen sie einfach faul auf dem Bett und hing jeder für sich, seinen Gedanken nach. Es war Draco der nach einiger Zeit, dass erste Mal seit längerem ein Wort in diesem Zimmer sprach:

„Sag mal, Harry", murmelte er leise und kuschelte sich noch etwas tiefer an Harrys Brust. Der Schwarzhaarige lies ein leises Brummen vernehmen, damit Draco wusste das er ihn hörte.

„Was wünscht du dir eigentlich zum Geburtstag?"

Verblüfft öffnete Harry die Augen. Er brauchte einige Zeit, bis er sich gesammelt hatte. Er regte leicht seinen Kopf und schloss schließlich wieder seine Augen. „Geburtstag?"

Draco runzelte die Stirn und hob leicht seinen Kopf, damit auf Harrys schauen konnte. „Na du hast in vier Tagen Geburtstag. Sag mir nicht, dass du es vergessen hast."

„Woher weißt du das denn?"

„Vater hat es mir gesagt", erwiderte Draco. Er richtete sich vollständig auf und musterte nun Harrys Gesicht genau. Er sah erschöpft aus. „Also?"

Nun öffnete Harry seine Augen und schaute seinen Freund ebenfalls an. „Nur das du bei mir bist".

Der blonde schüttelte den Kopf. „Das beantwortet meine Frage nicht. Also?"

„Nichts".

Draco seufze. „Also gut, dann werde ich mir etwas einfallen lassen."

„Ich will aber nichts von dir", protestierte Harry, er schlug die Decke zur Seite und setzte sich auf.

Der Slytherin zuckte nur mit den Schultern, dann stand er auf und machte sich auf die Suche nach seinen Klamotten. Er fand sein T-Shirt und zog es über.

„Kann man dich umstimmen", versuchte es Harry, während er sich ebenfalls auf die Suche nach seinen Klamotten machte.

Draco entschloss, dass es Überflüssig war auf diese Frage einzugehen. Er schüttelte nur den Kopf und zog sich fertig an. Dann schaute er auf seinen Freund und wechselte prompt das Thema:

„Ich frage mich, was Severus und Hermine, jetzt gerade machen."

Der schwarzhaarige, der gerade dabei war sich seinen Pullover überzustreifen, lies in sinken und schaute verdutz auf den blonden, dann schüttelte er den Kopf und entschloss, das Thema Geburtstags Geschenk erst einmal fallen zulassen.

„Weiß nicht.", murmelte er und strif sich den Pullover über. „Bestimmt nichts Schönes." Dann suchte er sich einen Socken, um sie langsam und ordentlich anzuziehen. Draco schaute ihm kurz etwas ungeduldig an.

„Kommst du langsam mal? Vater warte nicht gerne."

„Ja ja," grummelte Der Gryffindor. „Wer hat denn auf eine vierte Runde bestanden?"

„Du schienst nicht abgeneigt davon"; verteidigte er sich, aber Harry war schon fertig und gemeinsam machten sie sich auf den Weg darauf in eines der Wohnzimmer zu gelangen.

X

„Ah, da seid ihr ja endlich"; begrüßte sie Lucius. „Harry wir brechen sofort auf. Wir werden spätestens Übermorgen wieder da sein. Und du Draco wirst Morgen zusammen mit Narcissa, und den Mädchen nach Malfoy Manor reisen. Harry und ich werden dort hinkommen."

Beide nickten.

Dann verließ Draco sie beiden, während Harry und Lucius sich auf den Weg machten.

X

Es war stockdunkel in dem engen Raum. Nicht mal Harry hatte mit seinen Vampiraugen etwas ausmachen können. Dafür aber um einiges mehr den fürchterlichen Gestank in dem Raum. Es roch modrig, nach Ausgeschiedenem und totem Ass. Ein Geschmack, ähnlich wie Metal brannte auf seiner Zungen wie schweres Blei. Angewidert verzog er das Gesicht und wünschte sich sehnlich woanders hin, oder wenigsten keinen Geruchsinn mehr. Wenn er hier raus sein würde, würde er wahrscheinlich nichts mehr Riechen und Schmecken können.

Er fragte sich nicht zum ersten Mal wie lange er wohl schon hier verbrachte. Eine Stunde? Zwei? Drei? Vier? Er hatte jegliches Zeitgefühl verloren. Frustriert stöhnte er auf und hielt sich plötzlich erschrocken die Hand vor dem Mund. Was hatte Lucius gesagt? Wenn er erwischt würde, dann würde man ihn nicht nur qualvoll Foltern sondern, etwas anders machen. Aber was wollte der blonde Hausherr nicht verraten. Dennoch wollte Harry es nicht herausfinden.

In der Rechten Hand spielte er mit seinem Zauberstab, den er für alle Fälle mitnehmen hatte müssen. Aber für was? Er durfte hier sowieso nicht Zaubern. Aber so hatte er wenigstens eine Beschäftigungs- Therapie. Er schloss die Augen und versuchte erfolglos den Gestank um sich herum zu vertreiben. Er hätte darauf bestehen müssen, zu erfahren, WO er sich befand. Zwar konnte er nach dem Geruch zu Urteilen nur unter einer Toilette stecken, aber vielleicht auch in einem Abfalleimer.

Er legte den Kopf in den Nacken und ließ sich zu ungefähr zehnten Mal, das Gespräch mit Lucius durch den Kopf gehen:

„Deine Aufgabe, Harry, wird darin bestehen dich in einem dir zugewiesenem Raum zu verstecken und die Menschen die ein und ausgehen Genaustes zu belauschen. Achte vor allem auf Namen, Orte, Menge der Personen und Pläne, verstanden".

Also alles, dachte sich Harry, bevor er nickte.

„Gut, ich würde dir raten keinen, hörst du KEINEN, Mucks zumachen. Ebenso wie kein Licht oder ähnliches. Das könnte sonst Böse ausgehen. Und ich wüsste nicht was ich den anderen Erklären soll."

Harry nickte wieder.

„Wir haben deinen Zauberstab mit schwarzer Magie so verzaubert, dass man die Magie die er aussprüht nicht Orten kann. Bzw. bei dir wäre es der Fall, dass das Ministerium nicht erfährt von wem er ausgesprochen wurde. Dasselbe haben wir auch mit denen von Hermine, Draco und den anderen Todesserkinder gemacht. Praktisch nicht?" Er zwinkerte. „Mehr brauchst du nicht zu erfahren."

Und noch bevor Harry etwas sagen konnte war er Verschwunden.

Und jetzt saß Harry da mit dem bisschen Information und keinen blassen Schimmer in welchen Teil Englands er sich befand. Außerdem war es fast egal ob er so leise wie ein herunterfallender Staubkorn war, oder herumtrampelte wie ein Tollwütiger Elefant, denn seid geschlagenen Acht Stunden war hier nicht mal eine Maus durch den Raum geflitzt, geschweige den von etwas was auf zwei Beinen lief und Menschliche laute von sich gab.

Harry war ungeduldig. Extrem ungeduldig. Und wenn nicht bald etwas passieren würde, würde er Amoklaufen und dann konnte Voldemort sehen, wo er diese Informationen her bekam. Erst jetzt fiel ihm auf, dass er nicht mal wusste, wen er da Belauschen sollte.

Na super, dachte er sich. Hoffentlich ein paar Außerirdische die, etwas von der Galaxie zu erzählen hatten. Die Erde war nämlich extrem Langweilig, vor allem wenn man zwischen zwei Klodeckeln steckte und darauf achten musste, was in einem Leeren Raum passierte.

Der schwarzhaarige öffnete die Augen und fand sich in der gleichen Schwärze wieder, vor der er gerade erst vor geflohen war. Dann begann Harry zu zählen und er schwor sich, wenn er bei dreihundert angekommen war, würde er schreien.

Er kam bis 287. Plötzlich gab es ein Lautes Plopp und Harry wusste sofort, dass ein Zauberer in den Raum erschienen war. Sofort regte sich Harry keinen Millimeter mehr. Er war wie erstarrt. Scheiß brach aus und perlte fast sofort ab.

Ein weiterer Plopp und ein zweiter Zauberer traf ein.

„Zwei", dachte Harry. „Zwei Zauberer. Na wenigstens weiß ich jetzt, dass es keine Muggel sind.

Gemurmel drang an seine empfindlichen Ohren und sofort rückte er noch ein Stückchen näher an kalte Wand und presst sein Ohr an die Wand. Etwa was er sofort wieder bereute er es wieder. Kalter Schleim klebte sich an sein Ohr und Harry wollte auf keinen fall wissen was für ein so genannter Schleim das war.

Aber wenigstens konnte er so besser hören:

„Mr. Tinny", sprach eine leise, kaum hörbare Stimme. „Wie weit sind sie schon gekommen?"

„Nicht weit", röchelte die zweite Stimme. Es musst sich zweifellos um einen Mann handeln.

„Warum nicht"; murmelte die erste. „Habe ich euch nicht ausdrücklich gesagt, dass das ganze bis Weihnachten unter dem Tisch sein muss".

„Verzeiht", Krätze die zweite Stimme. „Aber es ist nicht so leicht. Wir..."

„Schweig, ich will keine Ausreden hören", unterbrach die Erste Stimme Erzürnt.

Harry runzelte die Stirn. „Waren das Todesser? Aber warum sollte sein Vater seine eigenen Männer aushorchen? Er schüttelte den Kopf. Vielleicht wenn er weiter kauschte würde er etwas herausfinden.

Es gab ein Lautes Gepolter, Geklirre, dann war es kurz still.

„Ich erwarte euch in zwei Wochen an der großen Tanne im Wald. Und dieses Mal mit interessanteren Dingen"; fauchte die erste Stimme. Es gab ein lautes Plopp und der Zauberer verschwand. Kurz darauf verschwand auch die andere und Harry war wieder alleine.

Harry konnte mit diesen Neuigkeiten im Grunde nichts anfangen. O. k. Er hatte einen Namen. Einen Ort und etwas wo sie noch nicht weiter gekommen waren und das es bis Weihnachten erledigt sein musste. Welcher Mensch konnte damit etwas anfangen? Nun gut, das war nicht sein Problem. Er war nur der Überbringer. Und jetzt hoffe Harry inständig, dass wieder etwas passieren würde.

Aber Pustekuchen. Harry wusste nicht wie lange er hier schon wartete, nach seinem Gefühl nach waren es 1000 Stunden. Die Augen fielen ihm langsam aber sicher zu. Er hatte Hunger, Durst und ihm war schrecklich Kalt. Und seine schlechte Laune sankt noch weiter nach unten, ein paar mal hatte er ja mit dem Gedanken gespielt, einfach Licht mit dem Zauberstab an zu machen, aber es gab da ein paar Dinge die ihn erfolgreich davon abhielten dies zu tun: Er wollt unter keinen Umständen wissen, wie es hier aussah, außerdem war es ihm zu riskant. Er glaubte zwar nicht daran, dass noch Jemand kam, aber Lucius Worte kamen ihm irgendwie bedrohlich vor.

Also wartete er tapfer und versuchte seine Müdigkeit zu unterdrücken. Irgendwann schaffte er aber auch das nicht mehr und sein Körper glitt an die schleimige Wand herunter.

X

Lucius schritt ungeduldig in einem kleinen dunkel beleuchteten Raum auf und ab. Er war sich nicht sicher ob es gut gewesen war, ihn dahin zuschicken. Überhaupt nicht. Er machte sich keine Sorgen, darüber dass der Junge in dem Gestank eingehen würde oder gar Krank werden würde. Nein er machte sich eher darüber Sorgen, was passieren würde, wenn man ihn erwischte. Und die Chancen dass man ihn erwischte standen zu 89 Prozent sicher. Es konnte gar nicht anders gehen. Sie mussten ihn Erwischen. Und das machte ihm Sorgen.

Er blieb stehen und starrte nachdenklich in die Öllampe auf dem Tisch. Dann straffte er plötzlich sein Kinn und schnappte sich mit einer schnellen Bewegung seinen Mantel, bevor er aus dem Raum ging.

X

Harry schreckte hoch. Die Augen weit aufgerissen, versuchte er ihm ersten Moment etwas zu erkennen, bis ihn die Erinnerungen einholten und er sich wieder daran erinnerte wo er war. Gequält schoss er die Augen und versuchte sich einen Momentlang zukonzentrieren. Er musst wohl eingeschlafen sein.

„Verdammt", fluchte er. Unbeholfen rappelte er sich auf, wobei er versuchte seine Hände, an seiner Todesserrobe, von dem Widerlichen Schleim zu befreien. Pustekuchen, seine Robe war genauso verschmiert wie der Rest.

O. k. dachte er sich. „Jetzt reicht es". Er wollte gerade kurz entschlossen einen Reinigungszauber sprechen, als er von einem Lauten Plopp unterbrochen wurde. Überrascht horchte er auf, ließ fast gleichzeitig den Zauberstab sinken und presste sein Ohr an die kalte Wand. Der Schleim drang fast sofort in sein Ohr und wieder verzog der Gryffindor Angewidert sein Gesicht.

„Bist du das Parkinson?", murmelte eine lahme langsame stimme. Überrascht hob Harry den Kopf. Parkinson? Waren das Todesser? Aber wann war die Zweite Person gekommen. Dann traf es Harry wie ein Blitz und er wurde leicht rot. Das muss gewesen sein, als er kurz eingenickt war. Na toll, dachte er. Hoffentlich habe ich nichts verpasst.

Es gab ein Geräusch, was Harry nicht identifizieren konnte.

„Was hast du mir zu berichten Zabini?" Und jetzt erkannte Harry sie. Es war dieselbe Stimme, die auch schon vorhin mit diesem Tanner geredet hatte. Was also hieß, dass sie die ganze Zeit über im Raum geblieben war und Harry es nicht bemerkt hatte.

„Oh, eine ganze Menge. z. B. Dieser Potterjunge. Er hat sich doch tatsächlich auf die Seite von Voldemort geschlagen", kam Parkinson gleich auf den Punkt.

„Du lügst"; zischte die Stimme aufgebracht.

„Wir können ihn vergessen."

„Finde sofort heraus warum er das gemacht hat", schrie die Stimme. „Wir brauchen den Jungen. Und jetzt verschwin-„.

KRACH.

X

Harry runzelte die Stirn. Redeten die Über ihn? Was hieß, sie konnten ihn vergessen? Er lehnte sich noch etwas weiter vor und presste sein Ohr noch etwas fester an die Wand. Ein Fehler wie er Sekunden später bemerkte...

KRACH

Harry bemerkte gar nicht so wirklich wie er das Gleichgewicht verlor. Er bemerkte nur wie er sich plötzlich auf dem Boden wieder fand und sein Hintern merklich schmerzte. Er stöhnte laut auf und faste sich sofort an den Hintern, während er die Augen noch etwas fester zusammen kniff.

„Das gibt Blaue Flecken", murmelte er leise und rappelte sich etwas unbeholfen auf.

„Sie mal einer an, wen haben wir denn da?", hörte er plötzlich eine ruhige interessierte Stimme. Harry riss die Augen auf. Etwas abseits stand Parkinson- wahrscheinlich Pansys Vater- und direkt vor ihm ein kleiner Mann.

Ein extrem kleiner Mann. Höchstens 1.30 cm groß. Doch seine Haare schienen ihn um längen zu überragen. Denn die lagen vor seinen Füßen und schien eine gigantische Länge von über 2.80 cm zu haben. O. k. so genau konnte er das nicht sagen, doch war das der erste Gedanke den der Gryffindor durch den Kopf schoss. Dagegen war sein Bart kaum vorhanden. Ein schwarzer Spitzer Hut, üblich für Zauberer, zierte sein Kopf und war viel zu groß. Der lange Abgenutzte grüner Zaubererumhang schliff auf den Boden und wurde fast vollständig von den Haaren verdeckt. Das alles war ja noch etwas Akzeptabel, wäre da nicht diese Gigantische Knollnase gewesen, aus der lange schwarze, dicke, Haare Raussprießen würden. Die dicken Augenbraun verdeckten noch dazu seine Augen fast vollständig.

Harry würde am liebsten Anfangen zulachen, wäre er nicht in solch einer verzwickten Situation, wo Lachen das ungeeignete war was machen konnte. Außerdem, hatte Harry mitleid mit diesem kleinen mickrigen Mann. Denn was er schon herausgefunden hatte war, dass das kein Zwerg war. Auch wenn das sein Erste Gedanke war. Denn so waren Harrys Vorstellungen von einem Zwerg.

Harry schluckte schwer, seine Zunge klebte wie Zement an seinem Gaumen. Doch er zwang sich zu einem leicht gequälten Lächeln.

„Äh... hi," würgte er und hob leicht die Hand.

Parkinson hob nur die Augenbraun und der kleine Mann musterte ihn. Harry fühlte sich unwohl.

„Was für ein Zufall, nicht?", meinte der kleine Mann schließlich nach einiger Zeit.

„Ja, was für ein Zufall", bestätigte Harry, lächelte gequält und fühlte sich in jedem Moment unwohler.

Der kleine Mann musterte ihn wieder etwas, allen Anschein nach brauchte er immer etwas längern, bis er plötzlich purpurrot im Gesicht wurde und er brüllte:

„WAS STEST DU DA NOCH RUM, PARKINSON, SCHNAPP IHN DIR"

Das war das Kommando für Harry zu rennen und für Parkinson seinen Zauberstab zu packen und Flüche auf Harry zu werfen. Dass dieser auch seinen Zauberstab herausnehmen konnte, daran dachte Harry nicht. Er rannte aus dem Raum und fand sich in einem kleinen Gang wieder. Kurz schaute er sich hastig in beide Richtungen um, bevor er sich für links entschied. Hinter sich hörte er den Zwerg schreien und toben, es war erstaunlich was für eine Stimme ein so kleiner Mann hervorbringen konnte, und Parkinson der ihm folgte und Flüche sprach, die ihn nicht trafen.

Doch es sollte sich Herausstellen, dass sie der Entschluss für die Linke Seite ein fataler Fehler wer. Ebenso wie sich kurz nach seinem Feind umzuschauen.

Harry prallte mit solch einem Karacho gegen eine Unsichtbare Barere, dass er gar nicht mehr die Gelegenheit dazu hatte sich zu wundern. Harry sank zu Boden und bevor ihn die Schwärze in Empfang nehmen konnte, war sein Letzter Gedanke:

Na toll, mein erster Auftrag und schon daneben gegangen...

X

O.k. jetzt müsst ihr schreien, wenn es euch interessiert, was Severus und Hermine machen müssen, weil nur dann schreibe ich eins Hoch. Ansonsten, mache ich einfach bei Harry weiter. g

Ich hasse dieses Kapitel. Es hat mir nichts als ärger beschert. grummel außerdem hatte ich das Gefühl das ich im Moment überhaupt nicht schreiben kann. . 

Und vielen dank an: Mona, tinkita, SarahN.Malfoy, SamanthaPotter2, Vitani, woelfin-akhuna

Mona: Sicher, fies grins, aber das dauert noch ein bisschen.

woelfin-akhunda: lach Nein ich habe sie nicht auf Eis gelegt, wie könnte ich, schließlich habe ich gerade erst Kapitel 21 fertig geschrieben.


	12. Kapitel 12

**Jaaaa, ich gebe es zu, ich habe euch vergessen >. Hätte ich nicht letzte Woche ein Reviewe bekommen dann würde es jetzt kein neues Kapitel geben...**

**Muss ich etwas zu meiner Verteidigung sagen, Ja? Also gut, da ich auch auf Animexx hoch Lade und ich dort um einiges mehr Leser habe, habe ich mich halt mehr auf Animexx beschrenkt... und euch somit vergessen... hust,**

**Da die Story bereits mit 23 Kapitel abgeschlossen ist, ok. ich schreibe gerade am letzten, und mich somit kaum noch etwas mit der Story verbindet, werde ich mal schauen wie groß die Lust ist, hier auf weiter hoch zu Laden oder ich nehme sie wieder, genau wie auf FF.de,**

**wieder raus...**

**Kapitel 12 Angst**

Harrys Kopf fühlte sich an wie ein Berstlufthammer, der gerade vergnügt auf und ab Borte. Er stöhnte.  
Sein Kopf wandte sich von rechts nach links.

"Er scheint aufzuwachen", hörte er von weiter ferne.

"Wird endlich mal Zeit", grummelte jemand anderes.

Doch Harry dachte nicht daran aufzuwachen. Ganz tief in seinemUnterbewusstsein wusste er, dass das  
Aufwachen alles andere als angenehmwerden würde. Wer was diese Killerband mit ihm alles Anfangen  
konnte.Schließlich hatte Lucius ihn extra vorgewarnt und er vermasselte natürlich alles.

"Sei nicht zu streng mit ihm, Severus."

Nein ich will nicht aufwachen, dachte sich Harry und weigerte sich die Augenzuöffnen.

"Warum nicht, Lucius? Er ha-."

Harry riss die Augen auf. Lucius? Severus Stimme? Moment mal. Was war denn jetzt verkehrt? War er  
nicht von Parkinson und diesem kleinen Mann entführt worden? Was machten dann die beiden da?

"Ah, endlich ist er wach?", grummelte Severus. "Schön dass du wieder unter uns verweilst. Wäre Lucius  
nicht rechtseitig gekommen, würdest du in einem schönen kalten, schmutzigen, Nassen und  
stinkenden Kerker hocken, was dir nur gerecht schied."

Harry runzelte die Stirn. Lucius war zu Hilfe geeilt? "Was ist passiert", murmelte er leise. Sein Hals tat  
weh.

"Was passier ist?", rief Severus aufgebracht. "Das könnten wir dich fragen. Warum hast du unsere  
Befehle nicht befolgt?"

Harry stöhnte erneut. Diese Kopfschmerzen. Was war nur passiert? Ach ja, die Wand hatte nachgegeben  
und dann war er plötzlich Angesicht zu Angesicht mit diesem kleinen Mann gewesen.

"Tut mir leid"; murmelte der Gryffindor benommen. "Die Wand hat nachgegeben und plötzlich war ich  
in dem Raum. Wer war das? Dieser kleine Kerl?"

"Kerl?", frage Lucius überrascht.

Harry nickte mit geschlossenen Augen. "Und Parkinson. Dieser Kleine Mann, sah aus wie ein Zwerg."

Severus sprang auf. "Parkinson", murmelte er und eilte aus dem Raum.

"Harry, bist du dir ganz sicher?", frage Lucius.

Harry nickte. "Ganz sicher."

"Verdammt", fluchte der ältere Mann. "Wir hätten es wissen müssen."

"Lucius wer ist das? Und vor allem was ist passiert?"

"Der Kerl ist unwichtig", entschloss der Hausherr von Malfoy Manor.

"Was passiert ist, kann dir leicht sagen. Wir fanden dich Bewusstlos mit  
einem feindlichen Gnom, Harry."

"Gnom? Nein, Parkinson hat-."

Lucius unterbrach ihn. "Wahrscheinlich hat "der Kerl" bemerkt dass wir kommen und die beiden sind  
abgehauen. Aber warum sie nicht wie geplant dich Mitgenommen haben. Weiß ich nicht."

"Spielt das eine Rolle", meinte Harry.

"Sicher das tut es. Harry es ist wichtig das du mir jetzt alles sagst was du gehört hast, verstanden?"

Harry nickte und begann zu erzählen...

x

Es war der Abend des 30. Juli an dem Harry und Lucius zurückkehrten.Erschöpft und müde kamen sie in  
der großen Eingangshalle von Malfoy Manor an. Harry war fiel zu müde, als das er Dracos Heim,  
genausten anschauen konnte. Er würde das Morgen zusammen mit ihm machen.

"Lucius, Harry", rief Narcissa aufgeregt und eilte auf sie zu. Ihr blondes Haar wehte ihr hinterher und ihr  
sonst so zierliches Gesicht war vor Sorge angespannt.

"Lucius, Harry", rief sie erneut und warf sich ihren Mann in die Arme. "Ihr wolltet schon längst wieder da  
sein."

Lucius legte Beschützend seine Arme um sie und wiegte sie leicht. "Aber es ist doch nicht das erste Mal,  
dass ich nicht wie verabredet komme. Du hättest doch wissen müssen, dass man die Situation  
manchmal etwas Unterschätz. Außerdem ist es dir doch auch schon öfters passiert."

Narcissa schaute ihren Mann ausdruckslos an. "Schon, aber dieses Mal war Harry mit dabei und..." Sie  
vergrub ihr Gesicht wieder in Lucius Halsbeuge und seufzte ergeben.

"Ist doch auch egal, Hauptsache ihr seid wohl auf wieder da", meinte sie und lächelte. "Harry wenn du  
zu Draco willst, Marry wird dich zu ihm bringen."

"Danke", sprach Harry das erste Mal. Er hatte stillschweigend, die begrüßen der beiden beobachtete und  
beschloss, dass es besser war die beiden nicht zustören und so schnell wie es geht zu verschwinden,  
damit die beiden alleine sein konnten. Marry erschien und führte Harry durch die unzähligen Gänge von  
Malfoy Manor. Schon als er die große Eingangshalle betreten hatte, hatte er Gewusst, das Malfoy Manor  
um einiges Größer war als Snape Manor.

Es war ihm ein Rätsel wie er sich jemals in diesen großen Schlösser auskennen sollte. Schon nach  
kurzer Zeit verlor er die Orientierung. Er hoffte inständig, wenn er längere Zeit hier verbringen musste,  
dass er eine ähnliche Karte wie für Snape Manor bekommen würde. Weil sonst würde er sich Innerhalt  
zwei Minuten hoffungslos verlaufen und würde wahrscheinlich jämmerlich an Verhungerung sterben.

"Master Dracos Zimmer", piepste Marry, und brachte Harry aus den Gedanken. Er schaute sich kurz  
verwirrt um, um vielleicht zu erkennen wo er sich befand. Aber außer einem dunklen Gang, der leicht  
von Fackeln beleuchtet wurde. An dessen Wänden verschiedene Wappen hingen und der Boden einen  
dunkelroten, an den rändern gold-blau zierte, erkannte er nichts. Es gab nur eine einzige Tür neben  
der von Dracos Genannter Zimmertür. Er entschied das er nicht wusste wo er sich befand, bevor er sich  
zur kleinen leichtverschüchterten Hauselfe, wandte und sie leicht schief anlächelte.

"Danke du kannst gehen."

Die Elfe verbeugte sich tief, machte einen Schritt nach hinten, beugte sich wieder vor und verschwand  
aus Harrys Blickfeld. Harry blickte zur Tür. Sie war aus dunkelbraunem Holz und schwarz umrandet.  
Eine silberne Klinke war das einzige was etwas freundlich aussah. Vorsichtig umfasste er sie. Sie war  
Eiskalt und er war sich sicher, dass es echtes Silber war in der die Türklinke gehalten war.

Nachdem die Türe schwungvoll aufging und er Eingedrehten war, fand sich der Schwarzhaarige  
Gryffindor, das erste Mal in den Gemächern von seinem Freund. Fast Ehrfürchtig ging er in die Mitte  
des Zimmers und drehte sich einmal um die eigene Achsel.

An den riesigen Wänden hingen richtige Kunstgemälde. Es war etwas beängstigend, dass ausschließlich  
alle Gemälde über Folterinstrumente mit Menschen die gerade gefoltert wurden gingen. Er entschloss  
sofort, dass seinFreund einen etwas... nun ja eigenartigen sinn für Geschmack hatte. So schön die  
Bilder auch waren, der Inhalt war nicht jedermanns Sache. Außerdem hingen neben den Gemälden jede  
menge Waffen, Schwerte, Morgensterne, Sperre und, und. und. Harry war sich sicher, dass das Echte  
Waffen waren.

Ansonsten war das Zimmer komplett in schwarz und Silber gehalten nur ab und zu blitze etwas Grünes  
auf. Private Gegenstände waren fast nicht zu sehen. Tausende von Büchern, ein unordentlicher, wo alles  
nu so zu überquellen schien, Schreibtisch und ein gigantisches Doppelbett waren eigentlich  
das einzige was in diesem Zimmer zu finden war.

Es führten noch zwei Weitere Türen von dem Zimmer weg und Harry wollte gerade unentschlossen eine  
der beiden Türen öffnen, als er aus einer der beiden Geräusche höre. Es war die linke, etwas kleinere  
Tür. Also ging Harry kurzerhand dort hin und öffnete sie.

Es war das Bad. Ein Bad von solcher Gigantischen Größe, dass es eigentlich schon ein teil eines  
Schwimmbades sein musste. Es war mindestens doppelt so groß wie ein übliches Vertrauensschülerbad  
und Harry war sich nicht einmal sicher, ob da nicht auch drei oder vier Vertrauensschülerbäder platz  
hatten.

Es befanden sich zwei Waschbecken, ein Riesiger Schrank, ein Schwimmbecken, von der Größe des  
Untergeschoss von Onkel Vornens Hauses, eine "kleine" Badewanne und noch eine winzige Badwanne in  
einer normalen Größe. Außerdem befand sich noch eine Dusche in dem Raum. Harry war sich sicher,  
dass das noch nicht alles war, nur war der Raum zu groß, als das er alles sehen konnte. Aber das was er  
sah reichte ihm schon.

Es war die Dusche, die seine Aufmerksam erlangte. Denn aus ihr kamen vielversprechende Geräusche.  
Was für ein praktischer Zufall, dachte sich Harry und begann sich zu entkleiden. Was er jetzt brauchte

war eine Dusche und Körperkontakt mit Draco. Und er konnte beides auf einmal haben.

Er schlich sich an die Dusche, obwohl das sicherlich überflüssig war und versuchte etwas zuerkenne,  
doch außer einem Schatten war leider nichts zu sehen. Er lauschte kurz auf die Geräusche, die aus der  
Dusche kamen und streckte dann die Hand aus, als plötzlich ein tiefes Stöhnen an sein Ohr  
drang. Das Grinsen, welches sein Gesicht zierte wurde größer.

Leise öffnete er die Duschkabinentür, trat ein und schloss sie wieder. Sofort prasselte das warme  
Wasser auf seinen nackten Körper und kurz genoss er den Anblick der sich ihm bot:

Draco lehnte an der weißen Wand, hatte die Augen geschlossen und den Mund leicht geöffnet. Dann  
bemerkte Harry die Hand, welche sich um eine, offenbar schon länger existierende, Erektion schloss.

Harry Entschloss die Sache selber in die Hand zunehmen und trat leise an Draco ran. Dieser schien  
derart in seiner eigenen Welt zu sein, dass er den Neuankömmling gar nicht bemerkte. Etwas was Harry  
nur recht war. Er kam Draco so nahe, dass er fast seine Haut berührte, aber dennoch schien  
der Slytherin noch nichts zu bemerkten. Harry lächelte und beugte sich soweit vor, bis seine Lippen die  
von Dracos berührten.

Sofort schossen Dracos Augenlieder nach oben, doch mehr als giftgrüne Augen konnte er nicht sehen.  
Harry verstärkte den druck der Lippen und seine Hände wanderten an den Hüften auf und ab. Kurz  
versanken die beiden in ihrem Kuss, während Draco seine Hand von seiner Erektion nahm und den  
schwarzhaarigen in eine Umarmung schloss. Deutlich spürte Harry dessen Erektion an seinen  
Schenkel.

"Warum lässt du mich das nicht übernehmen?", murmelte Harry heiser, als sich die rechte Hand des  
Gryffindors zu seiner Leistengegend bewegte. Der Slytherin stöhnte erneut, tiefer und kehliger als  
zuvor, als sich Harrys Finger um seine pulsierende Erektion schloss.

"Ich habe dich schon früher erwarte"; murmelte Draco gegen die Lippen des anderen und schloss  
wieder die Augen.

"Tut mir leid." Sein Mund wanderte über die Wangen des Slytherin über den Hals, bis er eine Stelle fand  
die ihm gefiel. Sanft fuhr er mit seinem Daumen über die Spitze von Dracos Glied.

Der Slytherin stöhnte laut und spürte, wie sich seine Knie langsam nachgaben. Harry, der das bemerkte,  
ging langsam in die Knie und zog Draco mit sich. Er fuhr derweil abwechselnd mit seinen Lippen, seiner  
Zunge und seinen Zähnen über Dracos Hals.

Seine Hand fuhr mit langsamen, festen Bewegungen über Dracos pulsierende Erektion. Als sich die  
ersten Lusttropfen an der Spitze sammelten, wanderte Harrys Hand zu Dracos Bauch und blieb dort  
liegen.

Er konnte spüren, wie Dracos Bauch sich in schnellen Bewegungen sich hob und senkte. Fragend hob  
der Slytherin den Kopf und schaute ihn durch halb geschlossene Lieder an. Doch Harry schien darauf  
nicht zuachten. Sanftbettete er sein Kopf auf Dracos Schulter und schloss die Augen. So verweilten sie  
einige Momente, bis sich Harry plötzlich mit einem Ruck von Draco losriss und auf Dracos Hüften  
rutschte. Dracos Augen flogen auf, hielten den entschlossenen Blick Harrys fest, der sich jetzt langsam  
noch ein Stückchen nach oben rutschte. Der Slytherin schloss erneut die Augen und presste sein  
Gesicht in Harrys Halsbeuge.

"Wir brauchen Gleitmittel."

Doch der Gryffindor schüttelte entschlossen den Kopf. "Es war auch ohne gehen".

Draco wollte wiedersprechen, doch wurde er von er von dem nun lächelten Schwarzhaarigen  
unterbrochen, indem er sich langsam auf den Slytherin sinken ließ. Beide Jungen stöhnten im gleichen  
Moment auf. Draco vor Erregung, Harry aufgrund einer Mischung aus Lust und Schmerz. Einen  
Momentlang hielt Harry inne, um sich besser an das Gefühl zugewöhnen.

Im nächsten Moment bewegte der Gryffindor sein Becken und beide Jungen stöhnten auf. Dracos Hände  
schnellten hoch und umfassten Harrys Hüfte. Bald fanden sie einen gemeinsamen Rhythmus.  
Irgendwann schloss Harry die Augen,biss sich auf die Lippen. Als die ersten bunten Sterne vor seinen  
geschlossenen Lidern zu tanzen begannen, richtete sich Draco auf seine Unterarme auf und setzte sich  
schließlich hin. Kurz danach fanden sie ihren Gemeinsamen Höhepunkt und vergaßen kurz alles um  
sich herum.

Harry zog sich zurück und drückte sich kurz drauf an Dracos Brust und dieser  
schlang seine Arme um ihn. So verharrten sie einige Minuten, lauschten dem Rittmuss des Herzen, des  
anderen und ließ das warme Wasser auf sich niederprasseln.

"Wir sollten heiraten", murmelte Harry nach einigen Minuten leise und Dracos Brust. Dieser öffnete  
Überrumpelt die Augen, und brauchte kurz um sichzufangen.

"Wie bitte?", krächzte er heiser und Richtete sich Ruckartig auf. Dadurch rutschte Harry etwas runter.  
Schließlich Richtete er sich auch auf und schaute Draco fest in die Augen. Er drug solch einen ernsten  
Gesichtsausdruck, das Draco noch verwirrter schien. Es schienen Minuten zu vergehen, in denen sie  
sich einfach nur anschauten. Und umso länger Harry in das Gesicht seines Freundes schaute, umso  
trauriger wurde er. Schließlich versuchte er zu lächeln, bevor er meinte:

"Naja. Du lebst wie ein König. Und wenn ich dich heiraten würde, würde das alles mir auch gehören.  
Das Schloss, der Ruhm, die Ehre und vor allem das Geld. Was will man mehr?"

Der Slytherin blinzelte ein paar Mal verwirrt, bevor er plötzlich denKopfschüttelte und Anfing zu Lachen.  
Glucksend zog er den Schwarzhaarigen an sich und schloss seine Arme um ihn.

"Liebe..., vielleicht?"

X

Der Mond der durch die halb geöffneten Vorhänge in das Zimmer schien, verursachte schon fast eine  
beängstigende Atmosphäre. Das leise Rascheln der Bäume, die leisen Geräusche die die Eulen und  
restlichen Tiere im Naheliegenden Wald machten, ließ eine leichte Gänsehaut auf einer Menschlichen  
Haut zurück.

Leise pfiff der Wind um Malfoy Manor, ließ ein leise verklingendes Geheule zurück, was nur ab und zu  
von einen der Wölfe im Wald übertön wurde. Er zerrte durch das leicht angelehnte Fenster, was sich im  
einklang mit dem Wind, hin und her schwang, an den schwarzen Vorhängen des Himmelbetts  
und an den halb geöffnete Vorhänge. Bis das Fenster plötzlich mit einem Lauten knall in die Gabel fiel,  
sich einhackte und alle Geräusche, die bis eben noch zuhören waren Ausschloss. Kurz darauf war nur  
noch das Atmen der beiden Jungen in dem Bett zuhören.

Und plötzlich saß Harry kerzengerade in dem, mit schwarzen Vorhängen geziertem Himmelbett, und  
Atmete schwer ein und aus. Der Brustkorb ob und senkte sich in Atemberaubender Geschwindigkeit,  
bis er plötzlich liegen blieb und sich kein bisschen mehr regte. Schweiß lag auf der Stirn und dem  
Rest des Gesichtes, tropfte Harry von der Nase und in die Augen, doch auch das hörte so plötzlich auf,  
als ob die Haut sie Binnen weniger Sekunden aufgezogen hätte. Nur die blasse Haut blieb so wie sie  
war: Weiß, so weiß wie Porzellan.

Harry lauschte wachsam den Geräuschen des Waldes, aber außer ein paar Eulen, Wölfe und einer  
quickenden Maus war kaum etwas zu hören. Nur der Wind heulte ab und zu im einklang mit den  
Wölfen. Oder war es Umgekehrt?

Der Körper neben Harry regte sich ein paar Millimeter von Links nach Rechts. Eine Reaktion die  
eigentlich niemanden auffallen würde. Aber Harry reichte es aus und sein Kopf schoss in die Richtung  
aus der das leise Geräusch der sich kaum bewegten Deck gekommen war.

Zielsicher griff Harry nach der Decke und zog sie mit einem Ruck nach unten. Der Körper der zum  
Vorschein kam, zog sich reflexartig zusammen und die Arme vergruben sich in die Brust. Seine  
scharfen, Wachsamen Augen nahmen jedes Detail auf: Das blonde Haar, was in dem leichten  
Mondschein fast Silbern wirkten, fielen in langer Menge über die Schulter und blieb reglos auf  
der Matratze liegen. Auf dem zusammen gekrümmten Körper bildete sich langsam eine leichte  
Gänsehaut und die Härchen Richteten sich auf. Es würde nicht mehr lange dauern, bis Draco aufwachen  
würde und sich fragend nach der Decke umschauten würde.

Doch Harry würde bis dahin schon längst fertig sein. Sein Blick glitt noch einmal von Draco Füßen bis  
hoch zu seinem Gesicht. Schließlich blieb sein Blick an der Elfenbeinfarbenen Haut des Halses hängen.  
Harrys Lippen wurdentrocken. Seine Hand folgte dem Blick und er strich sanft den Hals auf  
und ab. Sanft grub sich der Fingernagel des Zeigefingers in die nahe zu Perfekte Haut. Blut tropfte ausder Stelle und Färbten Harrys Finger dunkelrot.Fasziniert verrieb er es zwischen Zeigefinger und  
Mittelfinger. Schließlich führte er seine Finger an seinen Mund und leckten Vorsichtig darüber.

Und plötzlich blitzten Blutrote Augen im Schein des Mondes auf und Harry beugte sich soweit vor, bis  
seine Lippen die aufgeritzte Haut berührten. Das Feuchte, dickflüssige Blut klebte sich an seinen Lippen  
und sachte fuhr sich Harry mit der Zunge über die Lippen, schleckte das Blut auf. Die Augenlieder  
senkten sich über die blutroten Augen und Harry öffnete leicht den Mund. Die  
spitzen Zähne kratzen an der empfindlichen Haut, gruben sich leicht in  
das Fleisch. Verursachten leichte Wunden, ließen das Blut über den Hals bis zur  
Matratze gleiten. Er konnte spüren wie der Körper vor schmerzen zusammenzuckte. Es würde nicht  
mehr lange dauern bis Draco aufwachte, doch Harry fand einfach nicht das was er Suchte. Schließlich  
stieß er wahllos zu,grub seine scharfen Eckzähne in das Fleisch. Doch sofort hob er seinen Kopf.  
Er hatte es nicht Richtig gemacht. Er hatte weder eine Vene noch eineArterie getroffen.

Frustriert hob er den Kopf und versuchte es erneut. Wieder gruben sich seine Eckzähne in die zarte  
Haut. Der Körper unter ihm zuckte erneut zusammen. Draco stöhnte vor schmerzen auf. Und endlich  
schoss das Blut in seinen Mund. Gierig begann Harry zu saugen, doch so schnell es kam so schnell  
hörte es wieder auf. Der Schwarzhaarige knurrte auf, hob erneut den Kopf und stieß wahllos ein drittes  
Mal zu. Und endlich hatte er gefunden was er Suchte. Zufrieden mit sich selbst, begann er gierig zu  
saugen.

Erst als der Körper unter ihm aufhörte zuzucken, ließ er von ihm ab. Mehr als zufrieden richtete sich  
Harry auf, leckte sich über die Lippen, während er sein Opfer begutachtete. Die davor leicht gerötete  
Haut war nun unendlich Blass. Nicht so wie Porzellan, aber es bot sich dennoch eine kleine Konkurrenz  
für Harrys Haut dar. Auf den Lippen es Gryffindors schlich sich ein Grinsen. Er war so Unendlich  
zufrieden.

Und der Metallene Geschmack auf seinen Lippen betörte ihn. Er wollte mehr. Immer und immer wieder  
strich sich Harry über die Lippen, versuchte auch noch das letzte bisschen Blut von seinen Lippen  
zulecken. Schließlich erhob er sich. Er musste sich ein neues Opfer Suchen. Sein altes gab nichts mehr  
her. Während er zum Fenster schlich, glich er einem Schatten. Niemand würde seine Anwesenheit  
bemerken, würde er es nicht wirklich wollen. Das Fenster öffnete sich wie von alleine und Harry sprang  
auf das Fenstersims.

Tausende von Vögeln schreckten gleichzeitig über dem dunklen Wald hinweg und Wolken zogen auf.  
Sie spürten seine Anwesenheit. Die Tiere waren Klug, Menschen nicht. Während sich ein weiteres  
Lächeln auf seine Lippen schlich bereiteten Harry seine Arme aus und ließ sich in die dunkle Tiefe von  
knapp 20 Meter fallen...

Eine einzige schwarze Feder blieb am Fenstersims zurück...

So, aus, Schuss, ende, Punkt. Ich will nicht mehr, ich kann nicht mehr -gggg- Ist doch ein schönes  
Ende, Draco ist tot, Harry zum Blutrünstigem Monster geworden und wird nach und nach die gesamte  
Menschheit Aussaugen.

irre lach

Aber bevor ihr euch jetzt mit dem schrecklichsten Gedanken anfreundet, dass Draco tot sei, Lest doch  
noch das nächste Kapitel. Ja? -g- Vielleicht ist das alle auch nur ein dumme Verwechslung, oder so...  
-hust-

Aber die Frage mit der Bluttrinkerei wäre damit wohl erledigt. -g- zumindest fast. Und jetzt mache ich  
mich an das 13 Kapitel. Hände reib Mein Lieblings Kapitel.

Ihr werdet es hassen, und anschließend meinen Kopf zum Fußball spielen benutzen und wünschen  
ich würde qualvoll sterben.

Und ich rate euch, sucht euch jetzt schon am besten einen Foltermethode aus (nicht das ich das wollen  
würde-.-) weil ihr später wenig Zeit zum Nachdenken haben werdet. -g-

Zumindest wäre es bei MIR so...

Ciao schwarzeskind

TBC

kicher

**Danke an: tinkita, woelfin- akhuna, fighter- for- dragonheart, Fabeli, drakoracle, Hermine1992, Vitani**


	13. Kapitel 13

Was gibt es schon zu sagen. Die Tage gehen so dahin und ich schaffe nichts T-T.  
Ich könnte heulen, aber euch braucht das ja nicht zu interessieren, Hauptsache ihr bekommt die Story und bekommt ihr, wenn auch äußerst Schleppend..

Voldemorts Sohn

Vorsichtig begutachtete Harry seinen rot unterlaufenen Arm. Er hob seine andere Hand und strich mit dem Zeigefinger die angeschwollenen Linien des Dunklen Males nach.  
"Der Spaß kann beginnen", dachte er sich und konnte ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen...-

Disclaimer: Ich verdiene hiermit kein Geld und alles bekannte gehört JKR...

Warning: Slash, OOC, Lemon, Character Dead, Drakfic...

Parings?

Länge: Bis alles zu ende ist, also so wahrscheinlich 40 /50 Kapitel...

Review: danke an: Siane, SchwarzerAngel, Maruchina, tigerline, Vestalin, Lian2, -blubb-, SD, Cuschi11, Selen, Trang-Ouls, teufelchennetty, Celegalad, Nickchan, Selen, chipo-chan, Sycronn, honeydonkey, AvallyBlack

Cuschi11: So? Was habe ich denn vor?

TRang-Ouls: Ich hoffe doch es macht nichts aus, dass deine Leute nicht mehr wirklich beienander sind. Ach ja und falls du sie Suchst sie müssten im Krankenhaus sein und du mit deinen Quellen wirst sicher wissen wo. g

Selen: Um 180 Grad? lach Es kommt noch schlimmer, aber dann kann es eigentlich nur noch Bergaufgehen.

Kapitel 13 Trennung

Die Morgendämmerung brach über das Anwesen der Malfoy, ein. Fast zögerlich streckte die Sonne ihre strahlen aus und breiten sie über das Schloss aus. Leises Gequietsche der Vögel war zurückgekehrt und das Fenster, zu den Beiden Jugendlichen, im fünfen Stock, wippte im einklang mit dem Morgendlichem Wind. Bald schon würde die Sonne die beiden Aufwecken und anlächeln.

Draco fuhr hoch. Sein Brustkorb hob und senkte sich viel zu schnell und er war Kreidebleich. Schweißperlen standen ihm auf der Stirn. Und erschrocken fasste er sich mit der linken Hand an die Brust, dann schloss er gequält die Augen.

Er hatte es nur geträumt. Nur geträumt. Wenn er sich jetzt umdrehte, würde Harry neben ihm friedlich schlafen. Draco würde ihn nicht aufwecken um ihn zusagen, dass er geträumt hatte, dass sich Harry in ein Monster verwandele und ihn bis ins Letzte Ausgesaugt hatte. Er schüttelte den Kopf. Er hatte einfach nur eine zu große Fantasie. Harry würde ihm niemals wehtun. Oder?

Nun doch leicht panisch schaute er nach rechts, in der Hoffnung Harry würde dort schlafen, und erstarrte. Nein, schoss es ihm durch den Kopf. Nein. Nein. Nein. Nein. Das alles war nur ein Traum gewesen. Alles nur ein Traum. Aber er glaubte nicht daran. Zu Real erschien ihm der Traum. In Gedanken ließ er alles noch einmal durch den Kopf gehen.

Diese Augen, diese Blutroten Augen, die ihn überlegen angestarrt hatten. Diese weiße Porzellanfarbene Haut die, die von Harry sein sollte. Und diese Blut verschmierten Lippen, die er schon so oft geküsst hatte.

Nein das konnte nicht Harry sein. Aber wo war sein Freund? Und als habe Harry seinen stummen Hilferuf gehört, stand er plötzlich im Türrahmen des Badeszimmers. Ein Handtuch war locker um die Hüfte gebunden und ein zweites hing lose über die Schultern erst schaute er ihn fragend an, bis er Draco genausten Musterte und schließlich besorgt auf ihn zuging.

"Draco? Ist alles in Ordnung mit dir?"

Der Gryffindor sah so aus, wie er sollte. Gift grüne Augen und keine blutrote, etwas Braunere Haut und keine Porzellanweiße Haut und die Zähne flach geschnitten und keines weg spitz und scharf. Harry würde damit höchstens einen kleinen Stock durchkauen können, was er selbst ohne schmerzen nicht  
schaffen würde. Der blonde nickte und schloss die Augen. "Nur zuviel Fantasie", murmelte er, während er sich zurück auf das Bett fallen ließ. "Nur zuviel Fantasie."

Der Schwarzhaarige schüttelte belustigt den Kopf. "Warum bist du eigentlich schon wach?"

Draco murmelte etwas von einem Alptraum, bis er plötzlich aufsprang. Erschrocken beobachtete Harry das eigenartige verhalten seines Freundes, der wild im Zimmer auf und ab sprang, hatte er gerade noch so fertig ausgesehen.

"Draco?", fragte er zögerlich. "Hast du etwas?"

Doch dieser schien Harry gar nicht zu bemerken. Er wuselte noch etwas weiter im Zimmer auf und ab, bis er schließlich stehen blieb, etwas aus dem am Überquellendem Schreibtisch herauszog und direkt vor Harry stehen bliebt.

"Alles Gute zum Geburtstag, Harry", schnaufte er lächelnd und drückte eine Schachtel an dessen Brust.

Verwirrt schaute der Gryffindor Draco an, schließlich das Päckchen und wieder Draco. Dann lächelte er und nahm es an sich. Als nächstes zog er Draco wortlos an sich und küsste ihn sanft. Anschließend schaute er ihn tadelnd an.

"Habe ich dir nicht gesagt, dass du mir nichts schenken sollst?"

Draco grinste unschuldig. "Wenn du es nicht willst, dann schenke ich es meiner Schwester. Ich bin sicher SIE würde etwas damit anfangen können. Sei es nur, um es zu verbrennen."

"Tz, man schenkt keine Sachen her, die man jemand anderem Versprochen hat, Draco", erwiderte Harry.

Er hob die Augenbraun. "Dann wäre ja alles geklärt. Ich muss zu meinem Vater, kommst du mit?"

"Sicher". Der schwarzhaarige wollte sich gerade abwenden, als er kurz inne hielt und die Stirn runzelte.

"Warte mal Draco", meinte er und hob seine freie Hand. "Du hast da etwas."  
Ohne ein weiteres Wort faste er an Dracos Hals und kratze etwas daran.  
Sofort zucke Draco zusammen und verzog das Gesicht. Eine etwas ungewöhnlich empfindliche Reaktion. Harry zog seine Hand zurück und hielt etwas dunkles, leicht schwarzes in der Hand.

"Ist das Blut?", frage Draco erschrocken und wurde bleich. Was, wenn der Gestrige Abend doch kein Alptraum gewesen war? Vielleicht sollte er mal mit seinem Vater sprechen.

"Kann sein". Harry zuckte mit den Schultern. "Wahrscheinlich war es ein Pickel, den du unbewusst aufgekratzt hast." Recht uninteressiert machte sich Harry daran seine Klamotten zusammen zusuchen. Draco schaute ihm kurz etwas  
eigenartig hinterher, bevor auch er begann sich anzuziehen.

Harry müsste sich daran erinnert haben, wäre er zum Vampir geworden. Zwar wusste Draco eigentlich nichts über Vampire, aber das was er wusste rechte aus um zu wissen, dass Harry irgendwann zum Vampir wurde und es sicherlich wüsste. Geborene Vampire verwandelten sich nicht zu seinem ganz bestimmten Zeitpunkt, sonder dann, wenn es der Geist und Körper für richtig hielt die Umwandlung zu beginnen. Bei machen war es noch im Säuglingsalter, wobei das sehr selten vorkam. Andere Verwandelten sich in ihrem ganzen Leben nicht.

Es könnte also genauso gut sein, dass Harry, trotz seines Vampir Vaters, nie eine Umwandlung mitmachen würde und für den Rest seines Lebens als normaler Mensch verbringen würde. Er hoffte es.

X

Draco führte seinen Freund zielsicher durch Malfoy Manor zum Büro seines Vaters. Stillschweigend gingen sie nebeneinander her, während Harry das Haus begutachtete. Im Grunde war das einzige was Harry begutachten konnte, ein Haufen dunkle Gänge, der jeder für sich anders Geschmückt war. In einigen hingen Sich unterhaltende Gemälde und in anderen Gemälde wie die in Dracos Zimmer, die sich nicht bewegten, sondern auf Muggelart gemalt waren.

Nach einer halben Ewigkeit kamen sie schließlich vor einer schwarzen Holztür an und Draco wollte gerade klopfen, als er durch ein lautes Geschrei davon abgehalten wurde. Irritiert ließ er seine Hand sinken schaute fragend zu Harry. Dieser schien sich nicht an dem Gebrüll zu stören und wollte für Draco Klopfen, als er von Draco, der den Kopf schüttelte zurückgehalten wurde. Also rückten die beiden verstohlen näher an die Tür und lauschten gespannt.

"Lucius ich bitte dich, diese Bräuche sind schon Uralt." Es war Narcissa.

"Kein Kommentar", erwiderte Lucius streng. "Wir sind Malfoy, wir halten uns an die Dinge. Und nur, weil das andere Zaubererfamilien langsam alles vergessen, so müssen wir das noch lange nicht machen."

"Denk doch mal an die Kinder", meine seine Freu aufgebraucht.

"Weder Draco noch Harry haben ein Recht damit zureden."

"Aber..."

"Narcissa ich werde Draco keine Wahl lassen. Unter keinen Umständen":

Es klirrte. Vermutlich war eine Gefäß oder etwas Ähnliches auf den Boden gefallen. "VERDAMMT NOCH MAL, LUCIUS. DAS IST IHR LEBEN."

Draußen zuckte Draco zusammen. So aufgebraucht hatte er seine Mutter schon lange nicht mehr erlebt.

"Schrei mich nicht noch einmal so an, Narcissa"; sagte Lucius aufgebracht. "Und allein aus dem Grund dass es ihr leben ist, werde ich Draco keine Wahl lassen. Sie sind Unvernünftig."  
Dann war es kurze Zeit still im Raum. Diese Gelegenheit nutze Draco um fragend zu Harry zuschauen. Er stellte erschrocken fest, dass ihm dieses Gespräch nicht zu überraschen schien.

"Weißt du, über was sei reden?", flüsterte der blonde.

Harry nickte. "Ich glaube schon", wisperte er zurück.

"Dann sag es ihnen wenigstens"; seufzte schließlich Narcissa ergeben. "Sie haben ein Recht darauf."

"Gut. Ich werde es ihnen sagen, aber du wirst die Verantwortung dafür tragen".

Kurz entschlossen hob Harry seine Hand und klopfte. Etwas was dem blonden gar nicht passte und dieser schaute wütend zu Harry. Dieser lächelte entschuldigend und trat nach einem "herein" ein. Draco funkelte noch einmal wütend und trat dann ebenfalls ein. Im Gegensatz zu Harrys wusste er nicht über was sie redeten. Er hatte noch die etwas von irgendwelchen Bräuchen gehört.

"Harry, Draco", sprach der ältere Mann überrascht aus. Sofort zog er seinen Zauberstab aus dem Gehstock und ließ die zerbrochene Vase zusammengefügt an ihren Ursprünglichen Platz gleiten.

"Vater ich muss mit dir reden."

"Nun, das denke ich mir. Warum sonst solltet ihr her kommen?", meinte er kühl. "Ach und Harry. Alles Gute zum Geburtstag. Mein Geschenk liegt unten, du kannst es später auspacken."

Harry errötete leicht. "Das wäre aber nicht nötig gewesen", murmelte er.

"Aber, aber"; winkte Lucius ab. Er war plötzlich so distanziert. Etwas was nicht nur Harry verwirrte. "Es ist auch nichts Besonderes. Nur eine Kleinigkeit. Am besten ihr sagt mir gleich was euer Anliegen ist, dann kannst du es früher auspacken."

"Lucius, was ist los mit dir?", fragte auf einmal Narcissa. "Du bist plötzlich so anders."

Doch dem Malfoy Herren schienen das wenig zuinteressierten. "Was ist Narcissa? Warum bist du noch hier?"

Angebrochene schüttelte plötzlich den Kopf und ging auf die beiden Jungen zu.

"Tut mir leid, ich glaube ich bin schuld daran, dass er plötzlich  
schlechte Laune hat. Nehmt es nicht persönlich und ich würde euch raten euch  
nicht zu lange mit ihm in einem Raum zusein", murmelte sie leise in die Ohren  
der Beiden, so das Lucius sie unmöglich gehört haben konnte. Dann richtete  
sie sich auf.

"Und dir alles Gute zum Geburtstag"; lächelte sie. "Auch meine Geschenke liegen unten. Wir werden und dann später sehen".

"Danke, Narcissa", erwiderte er genauso leise. Dann verließ die Frau den Raum.

"So und nun zu euch, wollt ihr zuerst reden oder erst ich?"

"Du", bestimmte Draco. "Es scheint wichtiger zu sein als meins."

Lucius nickte. "Das denke ich allerdings auch. Setzt euch." Der ältere Mann setzte sich nicht, sonder schritt an eins der großen Fenster und begann nach draußen zu schauen.

"Nun", fing er an. "Ich denke es ist besser, wenn ihr euch trennt. Endgültig trennt."

Draco blinzelte. Einmal, dann zweimal, dann dreimal und schließlich ein viertes Mal. Er runzelte die Stirn und starrte auf den Rücken seines Vaters. Auch Harry schien es nicht anders zu sehen. Aber im Gegensatz zu Draco wusste er deutlich mehr. Und das schmerzte. Lucius wollte ihn nicht in seiner Familie haben.

"Kannst du das bitte wiederholen, Vater", befahl die leise Stimme von Draco.

Lucius drehte sich um und schaute nun fest in die Augen seines Sohnes. "Nun ich denke du hast mich sehr wohl verstanden." Er schritt an seinen Schreibtisch und blieb davor stehen. "Sag mir mein Sohn, wie viel bedeuten dir unsere Bräuche?"

Draco runzelte die Stirn. Was hatte das eine mit dem anderem zutun? Harrys Kopf schoss zur Seite. Er begann seinen Freund zu mustern. Jetzt hing alles von ihm ab.

"Draco?", fragte Lucius. "Ich warte auf eine Antwort."

Der Slytherin räusperte sich. "Ich muss sagen, dank deiner Talente. Sehr viel." Er grinste schief und Harry schloss die Augen. Sag jetzt ja das Richtige,

Lucius schien zufrieden. "Gut, denn ich lege sehr viel wert darauf."

"Worauf willst du hinaus, Vater?"

Er holte tief Luft. "So einfach ist das nicht zusagen"; wählte er die Worte aus. "Die Jungfräulichkeit, hatte schon vor Tausende von Jahren eine große Bedeutung. Man schenkt dem anderen seine Reinlichkeit und Unschuld. Damals war es das größte und am meist Bedeutesten Geschenk." Er hielt inne und schaute stattdessen wieder nach Draußen.

"Worauf willst du hinaus, Vater?"; frage Draco misstrauisch. Etwas stimmte hier nicht.

"Was ich sagen will: Die alten Zaubererfamilien, zu denen auch wir gehören und auch mal die Potters gehörten, Leben seid Jahrhunderten nach diesem "Gesetzt". Und du wirst dich genauso wie Harry daran halten."

Harry konnte spüren wie Draco sich versteifte und blass wurde. Sachte legte er eine Hand auf seine. Aber Draco stieß sie leicht brutal weg und starrte stur auf Lucius Rücken, der ihnen inzwischen wieder den Rücken zugekehrt hatte.

"Worauf willst du hinaus"; knurrte Draco erneut. Seine Selbstbeherrschung hing plötzlich an einem Seidenen Faden. "Was willst du mir sagen?"

Lucius seufzte. "Du weißt ich habe dir verboten mit jemanden zu schlafen. Der einfache Grund ist, dass du diese Person sonst heiraten musst. Ganz einfach."

"Aber...", murmelte Draco. Stöhnend fasste er sich an den Kopf und schien zu Überlegen. Schließlich hob er den Kopf und schaute seinen Vater fassungslos an.

"Du kannst mir doch nicht befehlen jemanden zu heiraten", schrie er und sprang auf. "Das ist mein Leben."

"Draco", donnerte Lucius. "Nicht in diesem Ton. Und du darfst sehr wohl den heiraten, den du willst. Aber du darfst nur mit ihr schlafen. Verstanden. Ich hielt es für angebracht, EUCH das zusagen. Da ihr im Moment zusammen seit möchte ich das ihr wisst was es bedeute würdet ihr..., " er brach ab.Offensichtlich wurde ihm das alles doch zu persönlich.

Draco atmete tief ein und aus. "Ok. Ich habe verstanden, danke Vater. Komm Harry, ich denke wir haben noch etwas zu besprechen." Ohne ein weiteres Wort wollte er schon gehen, als er noch einmal kurz aufgehalten wurde.

"Ach und noch etwas Draco, die Zauberer damals sprachen einen bestimmten Zauber auf eine Person", er hielt inne. "Damit konnte man feststellen, ob man noch Jungfrau ist oder nicht. Ihr könnt gehen."

Draco packte Harry grob am Arm und schleifte ihn quer durch Malfoy Manor zu seinem Zimmer. Dort schlug er heftig die Türe zu, sprach einen Schweigezauber aus, bevor er regelrecht explodierte:

"DU WUSSTEST ES, " schrie er Harry an. Dieser zuckte stark zusammen. Das ging nicht so aus wie er eigentlich wollte. Draco benahm sich nicht so wie er erhofft hatte.

Vorsichtig nickte er.

"ICH GLAUBE ES NICHT", schrie Draco weiter, er begann auf und ab zu gehen. Er musste überlegen. Überlegen wie er da wieder raus kam.

"Aber ich weiß e-..." begann Harry sachte, doch wurde er unterbrochen.

"SEI BLOSS STILL".

Jetzt reichte es allerdings Harry. Er wurde Augenblicklich wütend und musterte Kampflustig seinen alten Erzfeind.

"JETZT HÖR MIR MAL ZU", schrie er zurück. "SEVERUS SAGTE ES MIR VOR EIN  
PAAR TAGEN. ES HÄTTE NICHS GEBRACHT DIR ZUSAGEN. WEIL WIR DA NÄMLICH SCHON SEX HATTEN."

Draco blieb stehen und längere Zeit starrten sie sich nur wütend an. Schließlich war es Harry der wieder etwas sagte. Er holte kurz tief Luft bevor er sprach:

"Liebst du mich eigentlich?"

Draco starrte in weiterhin nur an, bis er sich plötzlich abwandte und laut auflachte.

"Was denkst du? Ich bin 16 Jahre alt. Ich habe für dich geschwärmt. Ich find dich nett und schlecht im Bett bist du auch nicht. Aber ich liebe dich nicht."

Schmerzhaft biss sich Harry auf die Lippen, er hatte es so gehofft.

"Tut mir leid, wenn ich dir falsche Hoffungen gemacht haben sollte."

Harry brauchte kurz, bis er sich sammeln konnte. Dann reckte er fast schon trotzig sein Kinn nach vorne. "Wie kommst du denn darauf? Ich habe dich das gefragt, da ich ebenso wenig für dich empfinde wie du für mich, " log er. "Es gibt also kein Problem."

"Gut", meinte Draco zufrieden. "Wir machen es am besten, so dass wir nicht behaupten, dass wir haben noch nicht miteinander Geschlafen, da ich bezweifle das Vater seine Drohung war machen wird. Und die Sache ist hiermit beendet."

Stumm nickte Harry. Noch, bevor einer der beiden Jungen noch etwas sagen konnte schwang unangeklopft die Türe auf und Narcissa erschien in der Tür. Sie lächelte übers ganze Gesicht.  
"Dachte ich mir dass ihr da seid. Wir warten schon auf die ganze Zeit auf euch. Das Essen ist unter anderem Fertig. Ich habe gekocht." Sie zwinkerte. Draco nickte und kam auf seine Mutter zu, wo gegen der Schwarzhaarige es vor zog stehen zubleiben. Er lächelte traurig.

"Tut mir leid, aber ich muss noch einmal kurz in mein Zimmer, ich komme aber bald möglichst nach." Er lächelte gequält. Dann ging er an den beiden vorbei und ging in das Gegenüberliegende Zimmer, von dem er wusste, dass es für ihn bestimmt war. Und er hatte Recht. In der Mitte des Raumes standen seine noch Unausgepackten Koffer. Er ignorierte sie und ging daran vorbei. Schließlich fand er sich auf einem der Fensterbretter wieder, und begann nachdenklich nach draußen zuschauen.

Der Wind existierte noch immer, auch wenn er deutlich nachgelassen hatte. Für einen Juli Tag hatte war es ziemlich kalt und es sah stark nach Regen aus. Seufzend zog er die Knie an und betete seine Arme darauf. Er merkte nicht wie sich die Tür öffnete und Hermine hereinschlich. Sie sah besorgt zu ihren besten Freund und ging dann langsam auf ihn zu.

"Harry?" fragte sie leise. "Ist etwas los?"

Überrascht drehte Harry seinen Kopf vom Fenster weg und hob erst den Kopf als er sah wer es war.

"Hermine, murmelte er. Das Mädchen sah das als eine Aufforderung näher zukommen. Und erst als sie nahe bei ihm stand, sah sie wie blass er war. Dann runzelte sie die Stirn.

"Hast du geweint."

Stumm schüttelte er den Kopf, sonder streckte nur die Arme aus und zog Hermine in eine Umarmung. Er bettete sein Kinn auf ihre Schulter und das Mädchen schlang ihre Arme um ihn. Sie begann seinen Rücken beruhigend auf und ab zu streichen.

"Draco hat sich von mir getrennt", murmelte er schließlich und schloss die Augen...

_**Die Story ist bereits mit 23 Kapitel abgeschlossen. Dennoch habe ich mit dem Beenden der Story für mich entschlossen, diese Story auch nicht weiter hochzuladen, ich habe die Story, so wie alle, nur für mich geschrieben und sehe deswegen keinen Grund hier bis zum Ende hochzuladen. **_

_**Jeder der dennoch weiter Lesen will muss sich an Animexx wenden, wo ich in ein paar Tage das letzte Kapitel hochladen werde...**_

Irgendwie habe ich das Gefühl, ich werde Kitschig. Schauder Hasse Kitsch. Also wird es erst einmal kein Harry/Draco mehr geben T-T Ach ja, es kann sein das die Beziehung der beiden später doch noch in dem Mittelpunkt rückt, aber wahrscheinlich nicht besonders lange. Weiß noch nicht so recht...

Aber ich warne euch, reißt mir weder den Kopf, noch die Hände aus, die brauche ich nämlich noch. gggg

Und jetzt hopp, hopp, ihr seid dran. Morddrohungen, Liebesbriefe und Ratschläge; bitte an mich. g

O.k. Beschwerden, Kritik, Lobe und der ganze Rest, dürfen auch an mich.  
grummel

Ciao Schwarzeskind

TBC

kicher


	14. Chapter 14 bis 18

Kapitel 14 Sirius Black

"Draco hat sich von mir getrennt," murmelte Harry leise.

Erschrocken stieß das Mädchen ihren besten Freund etwas weg. Nachdenklich betrachtete sie ihn, ohne etwas zu sagen. Schließlich seufze Harry und begann zu erklären, zumindest fast:

"Er hat gesagt, dass er mich nicht liebt und keine Lust hat den Rest seines Lebens mit mir zu verbringen."

"So ein Idiot", meinte Hermine, sie schüttelte den Kopf. "Er hätte wenigstens bis Morgen warten können."

"Sehr aufbauend", schnaubte Harry.

"Ach komm mal her", sagte Hermine und zog den anderen in eine feste Umarmung. "So etwas hast du nicht verdient. Du warst so glücklich, und dann das! Ich hatte ernsthaft geglaubt, dass du an deinem Geburtstag endlich mal glücklich sein könntest."

"Das scheint mir nicht gegönnt zu sein", schlussfolgerte der Junge betrübt.

"Kopf hoch, vielleicht nimmt Draco das alles ja wieder zurück und wird vernünftig."

Harry lehnte seinen Kopf an die Fensterscheibe und schaute wieder nach draußen. Es hatte begonnen zu Regnen und die Wolken wurden immer dichter und dunkler. Nicht mal das Wetter meinte es gut mit ihm. "Vielleicht hast du ja Recht und er wird wieder vernünftig." Aber so ganz konnte er das nicht glauben. Schließlich hob er den Kopf und schaute seine Freundin an.

"Aber sag mal, wie ist es dir ergangen? Wie war dein Auftrag und was hast du in den letzten Tagen gemacht?", wechselte er das Thema und versuchte sich in einem kläglichem Lächeln.

Die Braunhaarige musste bei Harrys versuch zu lächeln, selber lächeln. Sie nahm sich einen Stuhl und setzte sich verkehrt herum drauf.

"Dein Vater ist vielleicht komisch", begann sie und schaute dabei etwas nachdenklich aus. "Zu einem brüllt er mich an und hetzt einen Fluch auf mich und gleichzeitig lächelt er und macht mir versteckte Komplimente. Außerdem darf mir nichts und niemand zur nahe kommen, was auch nur annähernd gefährlich sein könnte. Es sei denn er will es so. Er scheint gefallen daran zu haben, seine Machtposition auszunutzen."

"Verständlich", murmelte Harry.

"Harry, ich finde langsam dass du es ihm sagen könntest. Ich glaube es wäre für euch beide am besten so. Und außerdem..." Sie zögerte. "...Scheint er gar nicht so schlecht zu sein, wie alle immer meinen."

Harry zog die Augenbraun hoch. "Sag mir jetzt nicht, dass du ihn gerade verteidigt hast! Er nennt dich Schlammblut, schlägt dich, tötet seien Gefolgsleute, foltert Frauen und Kinder und nutzt seien Macht schamlos aus. Und nur weil er dir ein Kompliment macht, Himmelst du ihn an. So ein Mensch ist nicht gut. Und ich bin mir noch immer nicht sicher, ob ich etwas mit ihm zu tun haben will."

"Aber Harry, er ist dein Vater", rief Hermine entsetzt.

"Und?", giftete Harry." Das heißt noch lange nicht dass ich etwas mit ihm zu tun haben möchte." Noch hat er mich nicht überzeugt und wenn er so weiter macht wird das auch nicht passieren."

"Aber irgendetwas muss deine Mutter doch am ihm gefunden haben", meinte sie verzweifelt. "Außerdem hat er zwei Seit-."

"Sei verdammt noch einmal still. Lili hat damit nichts zu tun. Fragt doch dich, du scheinst ihn ja so anzuhimmeln", fauchte er. Wütend drehte er sich wieder zum Fenster.

Langezeit sagte niemand etwas. Schließlich seufze das Mädchen. "Sorry, ich wollte dich nicht anfahren oder zurechtzuweisen. Aber du musst wissen das Voldemort auch gute Seiten an sich hat, die du aber noch nicht kennst."

"Du machst es schon wieder."

"Was?"

"Mich zurechtzuweisen."

"Oh"

"Ist schon gut." Er seufze. "Ich denke es ist besser wenn wir noch heute abreisen."

"Schade. Aber gut". Das Mädchen erhob sich. "Also dann ich muss noch einmal runter, vielleicht kommst du nach. Narcissa hat sich so viel mühe gegeben."

"Ich überlegte es mir."

X

Die nächsten drei Tage vergrub sich Harry in Aufträge für Voldemort. Sie waren noch am selben Tag abgereist. Die Erwachsen hatten sich zwar gewundert, waren aber so klug gewesen nichts zu sagen. Das war eine Sache zwischen den Kindern.

Die beiden erledigten ihre Sachen meist gut genug, dass Voldemort von einer Strafe absah. Zumindest bei Hermine. Harry war ihn offensichtlich ein Dorn im Auge und er zeigte, da wo es ging, seinen Hass und Überlegenheit. Meinst Ignorierte der Junge der Lebte das, aber manchmal wurde das selbst für Harry schwer.

Sein durst hatte vollständig aufgehört und die Sonne brannte nicht mehr auf seiner Haut und Augen. Aber dafür war er blässer geworden. Außerdem aß er weniger.

-

Eines Morgens spazierte Lucius an den Frühstückstisch von den fünf und setzte sich einfach dazu.

"Lucius", sprach Severus überrascht. "Was führt dich zu uns."

Lucius schnappe sich ein Brötchen und begann Lustlos darauf rum zu kauen. "Dein Flohfänger hat mich wieder zur Weisglut getrieben."

"Ach," sagte Severus. "Ist er etwa wieder da?"

"Weißt du das nicht? Er ist vor zwei Tagen im Hauptquartier angekommen. Sag nur er war noch nicht bei euch".

"Nein war er nicht", meinte Severus missmutig. "Oder war er bei dir, Swenja?"

Das schwarzhaarige Mädchen schüttelte den Kopf und grinste ihn an.

"Dir scheint das aber wenig auszumachen", grummelte Severus.

Swenja nickte übertrieben mit dem Kopf, dabei flogen ihre hüftlangen Haare auf den Esstisch und blieben an ihrem Marmeladenbrot hängen.

"Ich sag dir ja Andauernd das auf deinen Köter kein verlass ist". Snape knurrte und Harry horchte auf.

"Köter?"

"Köter", bestätige Lucius. "Dieser daher gelaufene Mör-".

"Lucius", zischte Severus. "Was hatten wir ausgemacht?"

"Jaja". Lucius winkte ab. "Keine Beleidigungen. Aber sag das auch deinem Hun-... Freund. Schließlich hat er abgefangen."

"Es ist egal wer Angefangen hat. Ihr benehmt euch wie Kinder."

Clarissa und Swenja kicherten.

"Dürfen wir aufstehen und in Hauptquartier?", fragte Swenja höflich.

Severus nickte. "Aber sag Sirius dass ich ihn spätestens heute Abend sehen möchte."

"Sirius?"

Auch Hermine schaute erschocken auf und ihre Augen wurde nicht minder so groß wie die von Harry.

Die beiden Erwachsenen runzelten die Stirn. "Habt ihr ein Problem?"

Entsetzt starrte die beiden Jungendlichen die Erwachsenen an und nickten gleichzeitig. "Wenn ihr mit- Köter, Flohfänger, Sirius- Sirius Black meint, dann haben wir eins."

"Ok". Langsam nickte Lucius mit dem Kopf, als würde er verstehen. "Und warum?" fragte er so langsam, wie als würde er einem Kind etwas erklären.

Harrys sprang so schnell auf, dass sein Glas Orangensaft umfiel und sich genüsslich auf der weißen Tischdecke ausbreitete. Er ignorierte es, genauso wie es die anderen auch taten.

"Sirius lebt? Sirius lebt wieder?", rief Harry und wusste nicht so recht ob er weinen, lachen oder schreien sollte.

"Aber... aber, dass kann nicht sein", stammelte auch Hermine. Sie war Leichenblass.

"Und was hat dich das zu interessieren? Sirius war nie tot, gerade spaziert er quicklebendig durch Voldemorts Schloss und treibt dort alle zur Weißglut."

"Aber Sirius ist doch tot", widersprach Hermine.

"Also mir scheint er etwas zu wenig tot", brummte Lucius.

"Lucius", ermahnte Severus erneut. "Vergiss nicht dass er für alle Tot ist".

"Was meinst du, Sev", unterbrach Harry aufgebracht. "Er ist nicht tot? Warum?"

"Setzt dich erst einmal, Junge", meinte angesprochener. "Die Sache ist eigentlich ganz einfach. Sirius hatte es satt den Schosshündchen von Dumbledore zuspielen. Also hat er kurzerhand seinen Tot vorgetäuscht, indem er durch einen vorgetäuschten Schleier fiel. Sei ihm nicht böse, er weiß bis jetzt noch nicht auf welcher Seite du stehst und hielt es für besser des dir nicht zu sagen. Er hatte Angst du würdest ihn verraten und somit nicht nur ihn."

Langsam setze sich Harry wieder auf seinen Stuhl und verarbeitete das gesagte erst einmal. "Sirius ist also noch am leben, ja? Und er hat mir nichts gesagt, weil er mir nicht vertraut!"

Der blonde Malfoy wog seinen Kopf hin und her. "Jaaaaaa, so könnte man es sagen."

"Lucius", ermahnte Severus zum dritten Mal.

"Ist doch war", murmelte dieser.

"Kann ich ihn sehen?"

"Mh, jetzt wo ihr auf der selben Seite steht, denke ich spricht nichts dagegen, schließlich ist es dein Patenonkel", meinte Severus. "Wenn du dich beeilst dann holst du die Kinder noch ein, die können dir am besten sagen wo er sich befindet."

Ohne ein weiteres Wort rannte Harry los um die beiden Kinder noch rechtseitig einzuholen. Er bemerkte nicht einmal wie Hermine aufsprang und ihm hinterher lief.

Kapitel 15

Er holte die beiden vor in dem Tunnel zu Voldemorts Schloss ein.

"Hey, wartet mal," rief er und die beiden drehten sich verwundert um.

"Könnt ihr mich zu Sirius bringen? Severus sagte, dass ihr es noch am ehestens wissen werdet." Er erreichte die beiden schnaufend und schaute sie leicht unsicher an. "Bitte es ist wichtig."

"Sicher", meinte Swenja.

"Danke".

"Harry, mein Gott", rief Hermine. "Was ist denn los. Kannst du denn nicht mal auf mich warten können?"

"Tut mir leid", murmelte der Schwarzhaarige. "Ich war nur etwas aufgebracht."

Schweigend gingen die vier den Tunnel entlang, bis Clarissa etwas sagte:

"Sag mal Harry, warum magst du meinen Bruder plötzlich nicht mehr?"

Überrascht schaute Harry auf das blondhaarige Mädchen. Diese schaute ihn aus himmelblauen Augen fragend an. Der Junge der Lebte schätze das Mädchen auf höchstens fünf.

"Wie kommst du den darauf?"

Das Mädchen zuckte mit den Schultern. "Ihr wart immer zusammen und plötzlich nicht mehr. Also dachte ich du magst ihn nicht mehr."

"Frage das lieber mal deinen Bruder. Aber ich glaube die Sache ist Komplizierter also du denkst. Wir dürfen uns nicht mehr mögen."

Clarissa blieb stehen und ihre Augen wurden noch größer. "Ihr dürft euch nicht mehr mögen?"

Hilflos schaute Harry zu seiner Freundin. Doch diese schaute ihn nur genauso ratlos an. Zumal sie die Einzelheiten, die zwischen den beiden Jungen waren, gar nicht kannte.

"Na ja, würden wir weiterhin offen zugeben, dass wir uns mögen so müssten wir das für den Rest unseres Lebens und das wollen wir nicht."

"Also mögt ihr euch", stellte sie zufrieden fest und machte sich weiter auf den Weg. Die anderen folgten ihr.

"Ich weiß nicht...", meinte Harry hilflos.

"Wie du weißt nicht?", fragte Swenja. "Entweder man mag sich oder man mag sich nicht. Clarissa und ich mögen uns ganz doll und wenn wir groß sind werden wir heiraten."

Harry zog die Augenbraun hoch. "Da habt ihr aber Pläne. Wartet lieber bis ihr groß seid, dann denkt ihr vielleicht anders darüber."

"Das sagen meine Papas auch immer", murmelte Swenja.

"Vielleicht weil deine Papas recht haben", meinte Hermine.

"Wir sind da", sagte Swenja und klopfte gegen eine schwere Holztüre.

Es dauerte nicht lange und die Türe wurde von einem verschlafenen Mann geöffnet. Sirius hatte sich in der Zeit, in der sich die beiden nicht gesehen hatten verändert. Seine Haare hingen zerzaust über die Schulter und ein Vollbart zierte sein blasses Gesicht. Dunkle Rinne hatten sich unter seine Augen gebildet und verrieten eine anstrengende lange Nacht. Sein Patenonkel schaute die kleine Gruppe verwirrt an. Wobei er niemanden so richtig zu erkennen schien. Sein Blick blieb an Harry genauso lange, oder eher gesagt kurz hängen, wie an Hermine und den beiden Kindern.

"Was wollt ihr?" zumindest schien er zuerkennen das mehr als eine Person vor seiner Tür stand.

"Papa", rief Swenja und warf sich in seinen Arm. Dieser ging sofort in die Knie und schlang seine Arme um seine Tochter.

"Swenja", murmelte er in ihr Haar. "Schön dich wieder zu sehen, woher weißt du das ich hier bin?"

Stillschweigend schaute Harry sich das Wiedersehen der beiden an. Es war nicht die Umarmung der beiden die ihn wütend machte, es war die Erkenntnis darüber das Swenja SEINE Tochter war. Seine und Snapes. Unter Normalen umständen hätte ihn das sicherlich auch nicht gestört.

Sollten die beiden doch machen was sie wollten, er wäre der letzte gewesen, der sich zwischen die beiden gestellt hätte. Es war vielmehr, dass Sirius ihn nicht nur seinen Tot vorgeschwindelt hatte, sondern von vorne bis hinten gelogen hatte. Wie konnte Swenja seine Tochter sein, wenn er Jahre in Askaban verbracht hatte? Es sei denn Sirius hatte keine Minute in Askaban verbracht. Das Snape ihn anlog konnte er verstehen, bis vor kurzen hatten sie sich noch gar nicht gemocht. Aber was Sirius mit der ganzen Aktion vorgehabt hatte, wollte er nicht wissen.

"Papa ist wütend, dass du noch nicht bei ihm warst", sagte die Schwarzhaarige. "Er möchte dich noch heute sehen."

"Ich wollte sowieso noch heute zu euch." Er stand auf und schaute sich ein zweites Mal die Gesichter vor sich an. Clarissa nickte er zu und bei Hermine keuchte er auf.

"Hermine", stammelte er. "Was machst du hier?"

"Das selbe könnte ich dich auch fragen", erwiderte sie. "Du siehst gut aus, für einen toten. Wie geht es dir?"

"Ich kann nicht klagen. Aber ich bin überrascht dich ausgerechnet HIER zu sehen."

"Warum nicht? Ich hätte dich auch eher im Himmel als hier erwartete. Aber du siehst, dinge ändern sich."

Er schaute sie ungläubig an.

Harry war hergekommen um Sirius eine zweite Chance zu geben. Sein tun zu erklären und vielleicht sich zu entschuldigen. Aber in dem Moment in dem seine beste Freundin mit ihm redete, war ihm klar dass er seinem Patenonkel nie wieder vertrauen konnte. Kalte Wut blitze in seinen Augen auf und seine Gesichtszüge veränderten sich.

"Hallo Sirius", sagte Harry kalt, mit verschossenem Gesichtsausdruck.

Sirius keuchte auf, als er Harry erkannte und wich einen schritt zurück. Es waren viel mehr der leichte Rotschimmer in seinen Augen, der ihn zurückschrecken lies, als die Erkenntnis Harry Potter in Voldemorts Schoss zu sehen.

"Harry", murmelte er nach einiger Zeit. "Wie geht es dir?"

"Lass das, Sirius", befahl Harry. "Warum solltest ausgerechnet du dich über mein wohlbefinden interessieren?"

"Harry". Die Gryffindor runzelte die Stirn.

"Was machst du hier?", fragte er sichtlich verwirrt.

"Ich wüsste nicht was dich das angeht", fauchte er. "Ich habe mich getäuscht. Damals dachte ich endlich einen Ersatzvater gefunden zuhaben, aber jetzt musste ich feststellen, dass ich nur von ihm belogen wurde." Er raste vor Wut. Ohne auch nur auf ein Wort der Entschuldigung zu warten drehte er sich um und rannte den Weg zurück. Verwirrt schauten die vier ihm nach.

x

Müde rieb sich Harry die Augen. Er war müde. Mit einem geübten Handgriff schob er sie Brille von der Nase und schaute Sehnsüchtig auf das Bett links neben sich. Aber so wie es aussah würde er es heute Nacht nicht begrüßen können. Er seufzte. Dann wandte er sich trübselig wieder den Stapel Blätter zu.

Papierkram. Er glaubte es nicht. Todesser und Büroarbeit passte so wenig zusammen wie ein Huhn mit Schuhen. Er schüttelte den Kopf und machte sich wieder an die Arbeit. Zwischendurch griff er ab und zu nach dem Glas Milch und dem Brot mit Schinken, an dem er ab und zu etwas knabberte.

"Harry?"

Er schaute hoch und zur Tür. Als er sah wer es war, wandte er sich Wortlos wieder seiner arbeit zu. Seine Freundin würde schon kommen. Und das tat sie.

Eigentlich war Hermine nur hergekommen, um mit ihm über den Vorfall von heute Vormittag bei Sirius anzusprechen. Aber als sie sah, dass sich Harry in Arbeit vergraben hatte, wusste sie dass jedes Wort falsch war. Also beschloss sie dass Thema vorerst zu lassen.

"Mensch, Harry", sagte sie mit einem leichten Vorwürfigem Tonfall. "Weißt du eigentlich wie spät es ist?" Mit nur einem Morgenmantel bekleidet tapste sie zu Harry, der über den Schreibtisch gebeugt saß und intensiver Bürokram machte. Etwas was sie auch schon zu musste. Durfte! Sie hatte es freiwillig gemacht.

Harry jedoch zwang man gerade zu Nächtelang durch zuarbeiten und kaum noch zu schlafen. Der Junge litt noch mehr an Schlafmangel als davor. Er aß nichts mehr. Auch wenn er behauptete dass er nichts brauchte, so machte sie sich dennoch ernsthaft sorgen.

"Mh". Harry achtete nicht wirklich auf seine Freundin.

"Dann mache doch wenigstens mehr Licht", redete die Gryffindor weiter. "Mit diesem schlechten Licht machst du dir deine Augen noch schlechter." Sie draht direkt hinter ihn und schaute über die Schulter hinweg, was er tat. Doch plötzlich runzelte sie die Stirn.

"Sag mal Harry", begann sie. Dann trat sie neben ihn und musterte ihn von der Seite. Anschließend trat sie zwei Meter nach hinten. "Schau mich mal an."

Erst reagierte Harry überhaupt nicht auf den Befehl, doch schließlich seufze er und wandte sein Gesicht Hermine zu. "Hermine bitte, ich habe zu tun", murrte er.  
"Wie viele Finger halte ich hoch?", fragte sie plötzlich und hielt drei Finger von der linken und vier Finger von der rechten Hand hoch.

Harry runzelte die Stirn. "Was soll das? Ich habe jetzt keine Zeit für spi-."

"Nein, bitte, Harry", unterbrach das Mädchen. "Wie viele Finger halte ich hoch."

Harry seufzte. "Sieben! Zufrieden?"

"Ha", stieß das Mädchen aus, draht noch zwei Meter zurück und hielt erneut Finger hoch. "Und jetzt?"

Der Schwarzhaarige verdrehte sie Augen. "Vier."

Hermine schien sichtlich zufrieden mit ihrem Ergebnis.

"Kannst du mir vielleicht mal sagen was das soll?"

"Sicher", grinste sie bereitwillig. "Sag mal ist dir eigentlich bewusst das du die ganze Zeit deine Brille nicht auf hast? Ich weiß zwar nicht warum, aber anscheinen brauchst du sie nicht mehr. Schließlich hast du noch vor einer Woche, ohne deiner Brille, keine zwei Meter weit sehen können."

Harry Augen wurden groß wie Unterteller, und Automatisch griff seine Hand zu seiner Brille die noch immer halb auf seiner Stirn klebte. Er setzte sie auf die Nase, schaute durch, zog sie wieder hoch und setzte sie wieder auf die Nase, dass machte er so lange bis er sie endlich abnahm und Hermine fassungslos anstarrte.

"Du hast recht", murmelte er. "Ich brauche sie nicht mehr."

Das Mädchen ging wieder an den Schreibtisch und schaute ihren Freund nachdenklich an. "Aber was noch komischer ist, ist die Tatsache, dass du mich überhaupt sehen konntest. Eigentlich hättest du mich sogar nicht mit Brille nicht sehen dürfen." Sie schaute in die Ecke, wo sie gerade eben noch gestanden hatte und wieder zu Harry.

"Harry ich stand die ganze Zeit im Schatten, das Licht in diesem Raum ist so schwach, dass ich sogar jetzt Schwierigkeiten habe dich genau zuerkenne. Ich bin gerade mal zwanzig Zentimeter von dir entfernt. Wie kannst du da gescheit schreiben?"

"Ich", begann Harry leicht unsicher und er wich plötzlich ihren durch dringlichen Blick aus. Dann zuckte er mit den schultern. "Weiß nicht. Ist das so wichtig?"

Das Mädchen lachte. Es war kein Herzhaftes Lachen. "Natürlich ist es das", widersprach sie. "Aber reden wir lieber Morgen mit Severus darüber, ich bin zu müde dazu und du solltest jetzt auch schlafen, du weiß Morgen erwartet uns der Dunkle Lord."

Harry nickte. "Ich denke du hast Recht".

"Natürlich, ich habe immer Recht". Sie grinste und schloss die Tür hinter sich.

Harry schaute noch kurz auf sein Unbearbeitetes Blatt und schien zu überlegen, ob es besser war den Rat seiner Freundin zu befolgen, oder weiter zu arbeiten. Schließlich entschied er sich dazu nach seiner Brille zu greifen und sie nachdenklich zu betrachten.

Warum ihm nicht aufgefallen war, dass er sie nicht mehr brauchte, war ihm ein Rätsel. Aber vielleicht hing es auch einfach damit zusammen, dass er seid der Trennung mit Draco kaum noch auf sich geachtet oder auf Jemanden anderen geachtet hatte. Und heute früh, die Sache mit Sirius hatte ihn mehr mitgenommen als er zugeben wollte. Er seufze. Schließlich legte er seine Brille beiseite und beschloss auch Hermine zuhören.

X

Es war ein lautes plumpsen, was ihm schlagartig aus dem Schlaf riss. Erschrocken fuhr er herum und sprang aus seinem Bett. Doch das was er sah, ließ ihn stutzen.

"Sch", flüsterte ein Mädchen, dass etwas Jünger war als er und hielt den Zeigefinger vor den Mund. "Wenn die mich finden, bekomme ich Riesen Ärger und ich werde dir als danke schön dein jämmerliches Herz herausreißen und dein Blut bis zum letzten Rest Trinken. Und das wollen wir doch nicht."

Harry starrte den eindringlich verwirrt an. Das Mädchen war höchstens 7 oder 8 Es hatte dunkelrotes Haar und kastanienbraune Augen. Die Kleidung war etwas gewöhnungsbedürftig und erinnerte stark an das 15 Jahrhundert eines Waldläufers. Ein langes glänzendes Schwert lag auf der rechten Hand und Harry zweifelte keine Sekundenlang, dass sie wusste damit umzugehen.

"Wer bist du?"

"Ich wüsste nicht was dich das angeht, Potter", erwiderte sie schroff.

"Nun da du wie es scheint meinem Namen weiß und auch noch in mein Zimmer eingebrochen bis, schon."

Sie ignorierte ihn und schaute Gebannt im Zimmer herum. "Wenn hier Todesser vorbei kommen, dann wirst du sagen, dass ich nicht da bin, verstanden?" Sie führte ihr Schwert zurück in die Scheide und fuhr sich mit der Hand über die Stirn.

"Warum sollte ich das tun?", erwiderte Harry und setze sich zurück auf sein Bett. Er glaubte nicht dass von dem Mädchen eine Gefahr ausging. Stattdessen wurde sie ihm immer Simspatischer umso länger er sie anschaute.

"Weil ich es dir Befehle".

"Harry musste lachen. Das Mädchen gefiel ihm.

"Dann sag mir doch mal warum die Todesser nach deinem Leben trachten?"

"Das geht dich nichts an", fauchte sie. "Wo kann ich schlafen?", wechselte sie das Thema.

Harry zog die Augenbraun hoch. "Wie bitte?"

"Du hast mich schon verstanden. Wo kann ich schlafen? Es sind noch knapp drei Stunden bis zum frühstück und ich bin Müde."

"Wie wäre es mit dem Sofa?" Schlug er vor.

Das Mädchen verdrehte die Augen und wollte schon eine Giftige Antwort geben, als ein Lautes Poltern sie zusammen schrecken ließ.

"Verdammt", fluchte sie und sprang zur Seite. "Wo kann ich mich verstecken?".

Harry zuckte mit den Schultern. "Da wo es dir am besten Gefällt", sagte Harry gleichgültig.

Verzweifelt schaute sie sich im Zimmer um. Schließlich ging sie schnurstracks auf Harrys Bett zu. Ich verstecke mich unter deiner Bettdecke."

"Wie bitte?", fragte der Gryffindor entsetz.

Doch das Mädchen war inzwischen unter seiner Decke gekrochen und kuschelte sich an ihn. Perplex starrte er das Mädchen an, was seelenruhig die Augen schloss.

"Ähm," begann er unsicher, doch genau in diesem Moment Klopfte es an der Türe und ohne weiter zu warten traten ein paar Todesser ein. Harry schaffte es gerade noch die Decke über Gwjn zu werfen. Missmutig schaute er auf die Eindringliche.

"Sagt mal spinnt ihr", murmelte er verschlafen und rieb sich die Augen um seine Müdigkeit besser vortäuschen zu können.

"Anweisung des Lords"; raunte einer. "Ist hier ein Mädchen?"

Harry schaute sich im Raum um. "Also meiner Meinung nach nicht. Oder seht ihr hier jemanden?"

"Wir müssen den Raum durchsuchen", meinte der zweite Todesser.

"Spinnt ihr", meinte Harry entsetzt. "Ihr könnt doch nicht so einfach meinen Raum durchsuchen, hier ist niemand."

Doch die Todesser hörten nicht auf ihn. Ohne auf seine Protestschreie zu achten begannen sie den Raum abzusuchen. Dabei ließen sie sein Bett NICHT aus. Bevor Harry auch nur schreien konnte wurde die Decke zurückgerissen und zwei Körper kamen zum Vorschein. Das war' s, dachte sich Harry.

Doch zu seinem glück wandten sich die Todesser ab und nickten sich stumm zu. Erst als die anderen den Raum wieder verlassen hatten verstand er was hier los war. Die Todesser konnten das Mädchen gar nicht sehen, weil sie einen einfachen Tarn Zauber auf sich gesprochen hatte.

Wütend über das Mädchen drehte er sich zu ihr um und wollte sie schon anfahren, als er ihr friedlich schlafendes Gesicht sah. Er Seufze und beschoss sie Morgenfrüh danach zu fragen. Müde legte er sich neben sie und schlief augenblicklich ein.

-

Viel zu früh rüttelte und zerrte etwas an ihm. Murrend drehte er sich um und kuschelte sich etwas tiefer in die Decke ein. So zusammengerollt Trieftete er sofort wieder in den Tiefschlaf zurück. Doch auch dieses Mal nicht lange. Fast sofort wurde er wieder unsanft geweckt. Dieses mal deutlich gröber.

"Harry", hörte er seinen Namen ungeduldig. "Mensch Harry."

Grummelnd öffnete er endlich die Augen, doch schloss er sie gleich darauf wieder. Die grelle Sonne raubte ihm fast den Verstand.

"Wenn du nicht sofort Aufwachst, sehe ich mich gezwungen zu ungemütlichen Mitteln zugreifen", keifte Hermine.

"Binjaschonwach"; nuschelte Harry.

"Ja das merkte ich. Verdammt, Harry, der dunkle Lord erwartete uns in 10 Minuten und du weißt er duldet kein zu spät kommen."

Sofort war angesprochener hellwach. Er wusste wie sehr es sein Vater hasste, wenn jemand zu spät kam. "Sag das doch gleich, Hermine", brummte er, zaghaft setzte er seine Beine auf den Boden und faste sich erst einmal an den Kopf. Er würde sowieso zu spät kommen.  
"Wenn du dich jetzt nicht sofort auf die Socken machst, wirst du noch zu spät kommen," meinte Hermine.

Doch ihr Freund achtete nicht auf sie. Ihm viel etwas viel wichtigeres ein. "Das Mädchen", murmelte er und schaute sich suchend ihm Zimmer um.

"Welches Mädchen?", fragte Hermine ungeduldig. "Dein Vater wartete."

Hermine nannte den dunklen Lord nur dann -dein Vater- wenn es wirklich ernst war.

"Das Mädchen, das was sich Gestern hier vor Voldemorts versteckt hat. Mit dem Tarnzauber, damit die Todesser sie nicht finden."

Die Braunhaarige verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und legte den Kopf leicht schief. "Harry? Geht es dir gut?"

"Was?" Er schaute sie verwirrt an. "Sicher geht es mi-."

"Dann ist ja gut", unterbrach sie ihn, sie schritt auf ihn zu, packte ihn grob an dem Arm und zerrte ihn ins Bad. "Dein Vater wartet nämlich nicht gerne und du weißt ja..." Sie lies mit Absicht den Satz offen und schloss die Türe hinter sich. Sie würde vor dem Thronsaal auf ihn warten.

X "Wenn du dich jetzt nicht sofort auf die Socken machst, wirst du noch zu spät kommen," meinte Hermine.

Doch ihr Freund achtete nicht auf sie. Ihm viel etwas viel wichtigeres ein. "Das Mädchen", murmelte er und schaute sich suchend ihm Zimmer um.

"Welches Mädchen?", fragte Hermine ungeduldig. "Dein Vater wartete."

Hermine nannte den dunklen Lord nur dann -dein Vater- wenn es wirklich ernst war.

"Das Mädchen, das was sich Gestern hier vor Voldemorts versteckt hat. Mit dem Tarnzauber, damit die Todesser sie nicht finden."

Die Braunhaarige verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und legte den Kopf leicht schief. "Harry? Geht es dir gut?"

"Was?" Er schaute sie verwirrt an. "Sicher geht es mi-."

"Dann ist ja gut", unterbrach sie ihn, sie schritt auf ihn zu, packte ihn grob an dem Arm und zerrte ihn ins Bad. "Dein Vater wartet nämlich nicht gerne und du weißt ja..." Sie lies mit Absicht den Satz offen und schloss die Türe hinter sich. Sie würde vor dem Thronsaal auf ihn warten.

X

Verraten

Kommentar: Das langersehnte Kapitel ist da Freut euch, Voldemort erfährt es, zwar auf einem etwas anderen weg (ich hasse Draco) aber er erfährt es.

Danke an: SchwarzerAngel, Cuschi11, Selen, Nickchan, zamara, SD, Uups, Sapir, chanell1234

Nickchan: Wäre ja gruselig. schauder Aba zum glück wird es ja nicht so geschrieben, wohl ich ja mal eine Kanne die mit v geschrieben wurde

Kapitel 16 Verraten

Harry kam knapp bemessen vor den Toren Voldemorts Thronsaal an. Hermine und Severus warteten schon ungeduldig.

"Gerade noch rechtzeitig", brummte Severus und zog die Todesserkapuze über den Kopf. Die beiden anderen taten es ihm nach und gemeinsam betraten sie die Halle.

Harry hatte schon nach dem zweiten Mal, des betreten der Halle, beschlossen die Halle zu hassen. Sie war ihm zu unfreundlich. Die Todesser waren an den Wänden aufgereiht wie Wachsfiguren.

Die Fackeln hüllten die Halle in ein dunkelrotes Licht. Und diese Schlangen, die verteilt auf dem Boden lange, ließen ihn die Halle noch mehr hassen. Harry hasste Schlangen. Ganz besonders die, die sich in diesem Raum befanden.

Ohne ein mucks Reihte er sich in die hintere Reihe ein und wurde zu einer lebendigen Wachsfigur, während Hermine und Severus nach vorne schritt und sich in der nähe des Thrones einreihten.

Und es dauerte nicht mehr lange bis Voldemort erschien. Er war wie ein schwarzer Schatten in dem Raum. Kaum einer bemerkte seine Anwesenheit. Und als er begann zu sprechen, lief Harry der gewöhnliche Schauer über den Rücken:

"Raus hier," zischte er und seine Stimme erzitterte unter dem Gewölbe. "Alle raus, bis auf die jungen Todesser und meine treusten Diener." Während die andern sich erleichtert auf den Weg nach draußen machten, beobachtete Harry Voldemort genau. Sein Vater hatte ungefähr genauso schlechte Laune wie er selber. Das konnte heiter werden.

Die Schlange Nagini hatte er über seinen Hals geschwungen und der Kopf der Schlange war in der Kapuze Voldemorts verschwunden. Dieser streckte einer seiner Arme aus, wobei sein langer schwarzer Mantel etwas runter rutschte und seine lange, weiße, Knochige Hand zum Vorschein kam. Der Gryffindor erschauerte erneut.

Die Vorstellung von dieser Hand berührt zu werden war fast genauso widerlich, wie wirklich von ihr angefasst zu werden. Er ekelte sich vor dieser Kreatur die sein Vater sein sollte. Ein Knochiges Klappergestell was sich wichtig tat.

Vorsichtig, um die Schlangen nicht zu zertreten schritt er wie die andern Jungen Todesser zum Thron und bliebt ein paar Meter davor stehen. Der dunkle Lord zeigte nie sein Gesicht, doch so wie seine Hand aussah, so musste das Gesicht einfach aussehen und deswegen hatte Harry eine ungefähre Vorstellung wie er aussehen musste. Und nicht zum ersten Mal fragte er sich was seine Mutter an ihm gefunden haben musste. UND warum Hermine begonnen hatte ihn in den Schutz zu nehmen.

"Du", zischte Voldemort und zeigte auf einen Todesser und gleich darauf auf einen weiteren. "Du und du und du und du und du auch, geht, verschwindet ich brauchte euch nicht und du geh auch und du auch." Nacheinander wies er von den fast 30 Jungen Todesser fast alle, bis auf vier Stück, auf zu verschwinden.

"Und ihr vier", zischte er und zeigte auf die Übrigen. "Kommt mit." Er wandte sich um und verlies das Gewölbe durch einen dunklen Gang. Harry hatte ihn noch nie zuvor gesehen und endlich verstand er warum ab und zu plötzlich Todesser aufgetaucht waren und woher sein Vater immer kam.

Er sah wie Hermine sich neben ihn stellte und gemeinsam mit den andern drei Jugendlichen verließen sie das Gewölbe und folgten den dunklen Lord. Es dauerte nicht lange und sie gelangen in einen hübschen Raum, in dessen Mitte sich ein Tisch und ein paar Stühle befanden.

"Ihr wartet hier", befahl der Lord und verschwand wieder.

Unschlüssig stand Harry kurz in Raum bevor er es Hermine gleichtat und sich auf einen der Stühle nieder lies. Er bemerkte wie es die anderen es ihnen nach taten und fragte sich zum ersten Mal, wer hinter den anderen Umhängen steckte. Und genau in diesem Moment zogen sie die Kapuzen runter.

Harry war keines falls überrascht als er Blaise Zabini und Pansy Parkinson erblickte. Er war viel mehr darüber überrascht als sich die letzte Person als Draco herausstellte. Was machte der bei den Todessern?

"Ich dachte du darfst kein Todesser sein!", rutschte es ihn aus. Sofort hatte er den Blick des blonden auf sich ruhen.

"Ich wüsste nicht was sich das angeht", fauchte er.

"Draco", ermahnte Hermine ihn. Mit einer schnellen Bewegung lies sie die Kapuze fallen. Sie ignorierte die erschrockenen Keuchen der andere beiden und fixierte den blonden Malfoyerben. "Fang jetzt bloß nicht damit an. Außerdem hatte ich nicht den Eindruck das er speziell dich angesprochen hat."

"Misch dich da nicht ein, Schlammblut", knurrte Draco.

Harry fuhr hoch, dabei rutschte ihn die Kapuze vom Kopf, auch er Ignorierte das Keuchen von Blaise und Pansy. Er funkelte Draco wütend an, wobei seine Augen wieder leicht rot aufblitzen. Etwas was in letzter Zeit öfter passierte wenn er wütend war.

"Nenn sie nicht Schlammblut, Draco", zischte Harry. "Das ist eine Sache alleine zwischen uns."

Die Spannung die sich zwischen den beiden bildetet war fast greifbar. Die andern jugendlichen kannten das schon und wussten das es besser war nicht ein zu greifen, aber die Erwachsenen, die gerade in diesem Moment den Raum betraten, taten es nicht. Und ihr erster empuls war es die beiden zu trennen, bevor noch ein Unglück geschah. Doch Voldemort hielt sie davon an. Ihm war die seltsam vertraute Aura um Harry auf gefallen und wollte wissen was sich da noch aufbaute.

"Ganz genau, Potti", grinste Draco. "Aber vielleicht ist dir ja aufgefallen das deine kleine Freundin sich eingemischt hat."

"Oh ich dachte du wärst Alt genug keinen Streitereien mehr anzufangen", erwiderte Harry bissig. "Aber da habe ich mich wohl getäuscht."

"Tja, wie man sich doch täuschen kann, nicht war, Potter. Aber das müsstest du am besten wissen." Er verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und musterte Harry aus zusammen gekniffenen Augen an.

"Was meinst du?"

Der blonde setzte sich wieder auf seinen Platz. "Du bist so ein Idiot."

In Harry begann sich eine unendliche Wut zu sammeln. Nicht nur dass sich Draco wieder so wie früher in der Schule benahm, nein er musste ihn auch noch vor allen so bloß stellen.

"Malfoy", knurrte er. "Du bist so etwas von Egoistisch."

Draco lachte kalt auf. Anschließend stand er wieder auf und schritt auf Harry zu. "Ich? Ich soll Egoistisch ein?" Er lachte erneut. "Du bist erbärmlich..., Potter" Er hielt inne und seine Augen wurden noch ein spalt dünner. "Oder sollte ich dich lieber anders nennen?"

Harry wurde blass und er schritt unbewusst einen schritt zurück. "Das wagst du nicht", flüsterte er.

"Woher weißt du das so genau?..." Er hielt erneut inne, als ob er überlegen müsste was er als nächstes sagen sollte. "...Potter?"

Nein nicht hier, dachte Harry. Nicht jetzt. Nicht hier. Nicht so.

"Wie hieß dein Vater gleich noch einmal?" Draco schien angestrengt zu überlegen.

"Draco", rief Hermine dazwischen. Sie macht einen Schritt auf die beiden zu, doch eine kräftige Hand an ihrem Arm hielt sie davon an. Sie gehörte Voldemort.

Harry schloss die Augen.

"Ich habe es gleich. Was stand auf dem Zettel mit den Testergebnissen? Es war nicht James Potter." Draco schien diese unerträglichen Pausen zu lieben. Die Spannung die er mit seinem Spielchen aufgebaut hatte war unerträglich in diesem Raum geworden.

"Draco, es reicht", meinte auch Lucius und hoffte so, das sein Sohn aufhören würde.

"Dein Vater ist jemand andere, nicht wahr?", flüsterte Draco grinsend.

In Harry kochte es. Die Aufkeimende Wut war für ihn kaum noch zu kontrollieren.

"Dein Vater ist der dunkle Lord", murmelte er nahe an Harrys Ohr. Es war nur ein leises Flüstern, aber durch die unerträgliche Stille in dem Raum, deutlich zu hören. "Deswegen hast du dich ihm angeschlossen. Und du hattest nie vor es ihm zu sagen." Er beugte sich zurück und schaute Harry hochmütig an. "Wer ist Egoistisch? Ich leugne meinen Vater nicht."

Harry verlor die Kontrolle über seine Wut. Er öffnete die Augen und funkelte seinen Exfreund wütend an. Erschrocken keuchten die anderen auf. In Harry sonst so giftgrünen Augen, lag ein leichter roter Schimmer.

"Ich leugne meinen Vater nicht", zischte er. "Und ich hatte vor es ihm zusagen. Aber manchmal ist es klug Dinge nicht sofort Preis zu geben." Beide funkelten sich an. In ihren Augen spiegelte sich wieder der alte gleiche hass und die letzten Wochen schienen gänzlich verschwunden zu sein. Und zum ersten Mal war Harry froh das Draco sich von ihm getrennt hatte.  
"Draco", zischte Lucius. "Komm. mit. Sofort." Draco zuckte unter der strengen Stimme seines Vaters zusammen. Mürrisch knirschte er mit den Zähnen und folgte dann den Befehl seines Vaters. Als beide schließlich den Raum verlassen hatten war er erneut kurz still.

"Verschwindet, alle", fauchte Voldemort nach einiger Zeit. "Sofort." Wie im stillen Einverständnis wusste Harry das er dableiben musste. Dank Draco wurde das Gespräch zwischen den beiden jetzt vorgeschoben.

"So und nun zu dir, Potter"", zischte Voldemort, als die beiden alleine waren. Harry schaute hoch. Voldemorts Kapuze war noch immer tief in das Gesicht gezogen. Nargini war nicht mehr dabei.

"Wo ist denn deine Schlange", fragte Harry. "Ihr seid doch sonst immer unzertrennlich."

"Wag es nicht zu weit, Junge".

Harry zuckte mit den Schultern. Anschließend setzte er sich auf einen freien Stuhl und schaut Erwartungsvoll auf seinen Vater. Dieser machte weder anstallt ein Gespräch zu beginnen oder sich von fleck zu bewegen.

"Ziehe deine Kapuze runter", befahl Harry nach einiger Zeit. "Ich will dein Gesicht sehen."

"Und du denkst, das ich den befehl eines daher gelaufenen Jungen Annehme?"

"Nun ich fragte mich legendlich was meine Mutter an dir gefunden hat, und so kann ich das schlecht einschätzen."

"Wann hast du Geburtstag?"

Harry schwieg kurz, bevor er antwortete. "Ich kam am 31. Juli 1980 als Harry James Potter auf die Welt."

"Wer ist deine Mutter?"

Harry zog die Augenbraun hoch. "Das weißt du nicht? Lili Evans."

Voldemort schritt auf Harry zu und zog mit einem Ruck die Kapuze zurück. Harry war überrascht als er das Gesicht unter der Kapuze zu Gesicht bekam. Der Mann der zum Vorschein kam war höchsten 24. Haselnussbraune Augen mit einem leichten Rotschimmer funkelten ihn herausfordernd an. Schulterlanges schwarzes Haar umrahmten das blasse Gesicht und die volle roten Lippen waren zu einem spöttischen grinsen zusammen gezogen.

Harry musste schwer schlucken. Er hatte einen alten Tattergreis erwartet. Schließlich musste sein Vater mindestens 70 Jahre alt sein.

"Lili", murmelte er. "Ich Erinnere mich an sie. Eine Wunderbare Frau, doch leider hat sie sich für James Entschieden und dafür musste sie Sterben."

Harry keuchte auf. "Du hast sie also doch getötet?"

"Aber jetzt verstehe ich, warum ich dich nicht töten konnte", flüsterte Tom Riddle, ohne auf Harry zu achten. "Du hast die Augen deiner Mutter."

"Ich weiß", knurrte Harry. "Warum konntest du mich nicht töten?"

Der dunkle Lord stand auf. "Wir Riddles können keine Mitglieder der Familie töten. Das muss immer ein Außenstehender machen. Sonst verlieren wir bei den versuch unsere Zauberkräfte. Ich hätte, als ich meine Macht verlor, daran denken sollen". Er schaute Nachdenklich auf Harry.

"Du lebst bei Severus, oder?"

Harry nickte. "Er ist mein Erziehungsberechtigter"

"Du wirst ab jetzt hier leben. Und dein Sorgerecht werde ich übernehmen. Wann hattet du vor es mir zu sagen?"

"Dann wenn ich mich Entschieden hätte."

"Entschieden? Was gibt es da zu Entscheiden?"

Der Schwarzhaarige Junge fixierte seinen Vater. "Mir gefallen deine Methoden nicht und ich bin noch immer nicht davon überzeugt, ob ich dir folgen soll. Aber ich glaube jetzt habe ich keine Wahl mehr."

"Da könntest du Recht haben. Aber sag, was gefällt dir an meinen Methoden nicht?"

"Das fragst du noch? Deine Art die Welt Regieren zu wollen ist Menschen unwürdig. Als drei Wochen alter Todesser habe ich so einiges Miterlebt. Du behandelst sie schlecht. Sie glauben an dich, verehren dich und du dankst es ihnen mit Flüchen und schweren Arbeiten. Außerdem find ich es nicht korrekt wie du Muggelgeborenen behandelst."

Voldemort schaute seinen Sohn nachdenklich an, schließlich setzte er sich auf den gegenüberliegenden Stuhl und seufze. "Ich denke es wäre wichtig wenn du ein paar dinge wissen solltest."

"Das finde ich auch."

"Es ist eine unverschämte Unterstellung, dass ich Muggel und Muggelgeborene hasse. Warum sollte ich sie hassen? Meine ganze Familie besteht aus Muggelgeborene. Und Muggel können nichts dafür. Aber ich gebe zu, dass ich sie nicht mag. Muggel sind schwach.

Sie können sich nicht wehren. Aber das ist noch lange kein Grund sie wie Vieh sie zu behandeln. Es stimmt ich Töte sie, aber nicht Grundlos. Jeden Muggel den ich töte, sei es Kind, eine Frau oder ein Mann gibt mir einen Grund. Die jetzt alle zu nennen wäre übertrieben." Er stockte und schaute weiterhin auf einen Punkt hinter Harry.

"Meine Todesser sind Narren. Sie sind selber Schuld, dass sie mir folgen." Dann zuckte er mit den Schultern. "Und was soll ich machen? Ich liebe die Grausamkeit. Die schreie der Gefolterten Menschen, die Berge an Leichen und die Angst die mein Name verbreitet sind mein Leben. " Er schaute leicht hilflos zu Harry. " Außerdem will ich nicht, dass sie schwach werden."

Harry schüttelte den Kopf, anschließend seufze auch er. "Ich denke mal, ich muss mir selber noch ein genaues Bild machen. Aber etwas was mich mehr interessiert. Wie hattest du vor mich zu Nennen?"

Tom runzelte die Stirn. "Alejandro. Ich wollte meinen Sohn Alejandor nennen".

"Alejandor?" wiederholte Harry ungläubig und verzog das Gesicht.

Voldemort zuckte mit den Schultern und stand auf. "Ich kann dich wahrscheinlich nicht dazu zwingen."

"In der Tat", meinte Harry. "Ich will meinen Namen Harry behalten, aber von mir aus wird dass James durch Alejandor ersetzt".

Tom nicke. "Wenn du das so willst. Harry Alejandor Riddle. Ich werde von Severus deine Unterlagen nehmen und sie verändern." Er ging auf Harry zu und blieb direkt vor ihm stehe. "Strecke deinen Arm mit dem Dunklen Mal aus", befahl er. Verwundert tat der Junge wie befohlen. Leicht grob packte Voldemort den Arm, krempelte seine Sachen hoch und legte das dunkle Mal frei. Wortlos legte Tom seinen Arm drüber und sprach ein paar Worte. Harry musste einen Schmerzensschrei unterdrücken. Einen Augenblick später war es weg.

"Du gehörst zur Familie und bist mein Erbe. Du brauchst keins, solange ich weiß, dass du mir gehorchen wirst. Haben wir uns verstanden?" Harry nickte.

"Und jetzt lege deinen rechten Oberarm frei". Ebenfalls verwundert tat Harry wie sein Vater wollte und bevor er es überhaupt bemerkte war dieser schon wieder fertig.

Umständlich versuchte er nun das Muster auf seinem Oberarm zu sehen. Es war eine Tattoowierung. Ein einfacher Ring, der sich beim näher hinschauen als lauter kleine Schlangen herausstellte. Soweit Harry sehen konnte verlief er um den ganzen Oberarm. In der Mitte befand sich ein einfaches Wappen.

"Was ist das", fragte er interessiert.

"Die Familientattoowierung. Jedes Mitglied der Familie trägt so etwas. Die eingeheirateten bekommen ein sehr ähnliches. Eigentlich ist es nur durch das fehlen einer einzigen Schlange auseinander zu halten. Das Wappen in der Mitte ist das Riddlewappen. Durch die Schlangen in der Tattoowierung hast du gleichzeitig die Macht über das dunkle Mal und kannst damit durch bloßen Gedanken Todesser durch das Mal schmerzen zufügen oder Befehle erteilen. Also pass auf."

Er zog seine Kapuze wie über den Kopf. Und genau in diesem Moment wurde die Türe geöffnet. Es traten die andern wieder ein, wobei Draco ganz besonders missmutig drein blickte. Wahrscheinlich weil er zurecht von seinem Vater bestraft wurde. Harry vermutete dass sein Vater sie gerufen hatte.

"In zwei Wochen wird wieder Hogwarts beginnen", begann Voldemort wieder in seiner zischenden Stimme und Harry wunderte sich darüber wie schnell er seine Art wechseln konnte. "Und ihr werdet als meine jungen Todesser für mich Aufträge erledigen. Ich erwarte von euch, dass ihr mindestens einmal in der Woche in meinen Hallen erscheint und mir über Dumbledore Bericht erstattet."

Die fünf nickten verstehend.

"Gut, ihr Granger und Harry werdet nicht nach Slytherin wechseln sondern in Gryffindor spionieren und Anhänger finden. Ihr kennt sie am besten, seht zu das ihr welche findet. Malfoy du schaust das du wie immer die Kontrolle über Slytherin behältst. Zabini du macht's das Übliche. Verstanden?" Sie nickten wieder.

"Gut, dann könnt ihr gehen." Murmelnd erhoben sich die vier. Sofort kam Hermine auf ihn zu und schaute ihn fragend an. Er lächelte sie an.

"Und Harry, ich will dich heute Abend in meinen Gemächern sehen", befahl Voldemort noch kurz bevor er verschwand.

"Harry, ist alles in Ordnung? Was hat er gesagt?", fragte Hermine besorgt und setzte sich neben ihn.  
"Das erzähle ich dir später", murmelte Harry und fixierte Draco. "Na zufrieden, Malfoy?"

"Kommt darauf an was er zu dir gesagt hat", erwiderte Draco und lehnte sich zurück.

"Verdammt, könnt ihr eure Streitereien nicht endlich mal lassen", fauchte Hermine. "Die letzten drei Wochen ging das doch auch."

"Die letzten Wochen waren anders, Schlammblut", fauchte Draco zurück.

"Hatten wir uns nicht darauf geeinigt, dass du sie nicht mehr so nennst?", fragte Harry leise.

"Dinge ändert sich, Potter, das müsstest du doch am besten wissen."

"Stimmt, Draco." Harry schaute ihn Triumphierend an. "Du bist Todesser geworden, habe ich recht?" Draco nickte und Harry lächelte fies. "Wie passend. Dank dir habe ich jetzt die Macht über dich. Voldemort hat mich gerade zu seinem Erben erklärt. Und ich befehle dir jetzt nicht mehr schlecht über Hermine zu reden. Sonst kann das schlimm enden."

Dracos grinsen erstarrte und Wut machte sich in seinem Gesicht breit. "Du bist erbärmlich, Potter." Draco stand auf und zog seine Kapuze über den Kopf. Dann verschwand er ohne ein weiteres Wort.

Harry lächelte gequält. "Vielleicht", flüsterte Harry leise, dann gab er sich einen Ruck.

"Harry, ist alles in Ordnung?", fragte Hermine erneut besorgt.

"Nichts ist in Ordnung", zischte Harry.

"Bist du wirklich Voldemorts Sohn?", fragte Blaise vorsichtig. "Bist du sozusagen ein Junger dunkler Lord?"

Harry lächelte müde. "Sozusagen, Zabini."

"Wow, das sind ja irre Nachrichten. Wie gedenkt ihr angesprochen zu werden?"

"Wie wäre es mit Harry?"

"Wie ihr wollt, mein Meister."

Der Gryffindor verdrehte die Augen. "Nenne mich so wie du willst, aber wenn ihr mich jetzt entschuldigt. Ich habe noch zutun."

Damit stand er auf und lies die beiden alleine.

---  
Hab beides extra nachgerechnet, dennoch garantiere ich nicht für die Richtigkeit

---

x

Alte Freunde

Hallo leute, ein neues Kapitel frisch dabei, ich will hier jetzt endlich mal ein bisschen vorwärts  
kommen, is ja schrecklich...

Zum Kapitel muss ich sagen, es ist fürchterlich, vorallem die stelle zwischen Lavender und Ginny, aber  
ich habe es einfach nicht besser hinbekommen, ich hoffe ihr verzeit mir das-.-

Und ja ihr habt richtig gehört Ron und die anderen tauchen endlich auch g

Und danke, danke, danke an: Cuschi11, SD, Pandora2004, Saphir, Nickchan, Selen, zamara, Uups!

cuschi11: Frage geklärt?

Nickchan: Ich habe mir lange überlegt ob ich Tom jetzt ausflippeb lassen soll oder nicht, aber  
letztendlolich kam ich zu dem entschluss, dass den geführchteten Lord doch nicht so schnell etwas aus  
der Ruhe bringen kann. Und zu dem Tom, wie ich ihn mir vorstelle passt so ein ausgeflippe net, aber  
schön das es dir auch so gefällt

zamare: keine angst das tuen sie. Bin ein eingefleischter D/H Fan

Kapitel 17 Alte Freunde

Müde richtete sich Harry auf und schaute sich in seinem neuem Zimmer um.

Eigentlich war es überraschend einfach gewesen, zu einfach. Tom war nicht überrascht gewesen, oder  
er konnte seine Überraschung sehr gut verstecken.

Zumindest musste er jetzt nicht mehr Arbeiten. Etwas gutes hatte es ja. Dennoch würde er jetzt  
fieberhaft für seine Überzeugung Kämpfen müssen. Ein Erbe, der nicht an sein Erbe glaubte, konnte  
nicht gut gehen. Eigentlich hatte er das auch seinem Vater gesagt, doch diesem war das reichlich egal  
gewesen. Er würde schon noch gefallen an dieser Aufgabe finden. Er schnaubte. Das bezweifelte er.

Es klopfte.

"Herein", rief er. Es war Hermine. Eigentlich klar.

"Was ist?"

"Hier". Sie reichte ihm einen Brief. "Die Hogwartsbriefe sind gerade angekommen. Tom möchte morgen  
früh in die Winkelgasse. Ich denke, wir werden alle mitgehen. Was ist mit dir?"

Der Schwarzhaarige die schultern. "Von mir aus." Dann schaute er sie an. "Sag mal", begann er  
nachdenklich. "Wie findest du meinen Vater?"

"Ähm... nett", meinte das Mädchen unsicher. Sie setze sich auf sein Bett und schaute auf Harry hoch.

"Obwohl er so grausam ist?"

"Er ist nicht grausam, nur gerecht. Wenn ein Todesser ungehorsam ist, dann muss dieser bestraft  
werden".

"Und da ist es egal wie er sie bestraft?"

"Bestrafung ist Bestrafung." Hermine zuckte mit den Schultern und stand auf. "Ich muss wieder gehen.  
Glaube mir, bald wirst du deinen Vater verstehen." Sie drückte ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange und  
verschwand aus dem Zimmer. Harry schnaubte. Das alles bezweifelte er stark. Seufzend lies er sich auf  
sein Bett fallen. Nach einiger Zeit schnappte er sich ein Buch und begann zu lesen.

x

Die Zeit verstrich. Wie sich herausstellte lebte Blaise schon lange dort. Zu Harrys Gück schien auch  
Draco in das Schloss gezogen zu sein. Was hieß, dass sie sich jetzt wieder jeden Tag sahen. Und da sie  
die Jüngsten Todesser waren, mussten sie auch noch zusammen arbeiten.

Harry war es egal und den anderen zweien auch. Nur Draco nicht. Aber das schien nur an Blaise zu  
liegen. Denn dieser hatte ganz deutlich angefangen mit Harry zu flirten. Anfangs hatte das Harry nicht  
wirklich behagt und so hatte er nur ab und zu scheu gelächelt. Doch nach einiger Zeit hatte Harry  
gefallen daran gefunden, und begonnen Blaise entgegen zukommen.

"Sag mal, Harry", sagte Blaise nachdenklich und studierte die Schwarze Decke von Harrys Bett.

"Mh", fragte Harry mit geschlossenen Augen.

Blaise rollte sich auf die Seite und schaute in Harrys grün funkelnden Augen. "Bist du in Draco verliebt?"

Die grünen Augen weiteten sich und er öffnete den Mund:

"Woher...?", entwich es ihm. Blaise seufze und lächelte anschließend. "Dachte ich mir. So wie du ihn  
immer anschaust."

"Wie schaue ich ihn an?"

Der Braunhaarige lachte. "Na, verliebt halt." Gespielt schlug Harry den anderen auf den Kopf und  
schüttelte den Kopf.

"Und?", fragte Blaise.

"Was und?"

"War da schon etwas? Es scheint ja ganz offensichtlich zu sein, dass du ihn liebst."

Harry wurde etwas rot. "Na ja, wir waren zusammen. Aber es hat nicht geklappt."

"Wie weit war eure Beziehung?", fragte der Slytherin neugierig. "Ich meine wie weit seid ihr gegangen?"

Harry wurde noch röter und begann mit der Bettdecke zu spielen. "Na ja, so ziemlich weit. Eigentlich so  
weit wie es geht."

"Und Lucius hat das durch gehen lassen?", fragte Blaise erstaunt.

"Er weiß es nicht, und wir haben beschlossen es ihm auch nicht zu sagen."

"Aber..." widersprach der braunhaarige.

"Kein aber", meinte Harry grob. "Wir wollten es nicht, zumindest er wollte es nicht. Ja, es stimmt ich will  
ihn zurück. Aber dann will ich ihn erobern und zu nichts zwingen."

Er schaute entschlossen zu Blaise, der etwas unschlüssig zu Harry schaute. Er wollte schon etwas  
erwidern, als die Tür geöffnet wurde.

"Harry? Kann ich reinkommen?", fragte Hermine erstickt.

Angesprochener richtete sich auf. Er konnte durch das schwache Licht nichts kaum etwas erkennen und  
nahm nur Hermines Gestalt schwach war.

"Sicher". Kaum hatte er zu ende gesprochen hatte er auch schon Hermine in den Armen, sie schluchzte  
leise. Beruhigend schlang er die Arme um sie.

"Sch... was ist denn los?"

"Ich...ich... oh, Harry, es tut mir so leid," schniefte sie. Sie klammerte sich fest an Harry und weinte an  
seiner Halsbeuge.

"Was kann denn so schlimm sein?"

"Oh, Harry... es tut mir leid. Es tut mir so leid... ich... ich..."

Beruhigend legte Harry Hermine einen Finger auf die Lippen.

"Jetzt beruhige dich erst einmal, Hermine. Und wenn du dich noch einmal entschuldigst höre ich dir gar  
nicht mehr zu. Jetzt atme einmal tief ein und dann erzähle."

Er schaute sie erwartungsvoll an und wartete bis sie sich einigermaßen beruhigt hatte. Ihre Lippen  
waren Rot und geschwollen und ihre Wangen rosig. Die Augen glänzten im Schein der Kerze neben dem  
Bett in einem leichtem gelb und verdeckte so ihre sonst brauen Augen.

"Es... es ist einfach so passiert", murmelte sie und wischte sich über das Gesicht. "Ich... ich war bei ihm  
... wir haben geredet, aber ... aber dann kam er immer näher und näher... und schließlich hat er mich  
geküsst..." Sie schaute auf die Bett decke, krallte ihre Finger darein und kaute auf ihrer Unterlippe rum.

"Es war so schön", hauchte sie. "Er hat mir das Haar aus dem Gesicht gestrichen und gesagt wie schön  
ich sei. Dann...dann hat er mich aufs Bett getragen meine Bluse geöffnet und meine Haut geküsst. Sie  
überall gestreichelt... und dann hat er gesagt das er mich liebt... ich war so glücklich... seine Hände  
waren überall auf meiner Hau-."

Lächelnd legte Harry erneut einen Finger auf die Lippen. Er war sich sicher, würde er sie jetzt nicht  
stoppen, sie würde ihm ganz genau alles erzählen und dass wollte er nun doch nicht.

"Schau mich an", befahl er und zögerlich kam sie dem auch nach. Sie schaute ihm nicht ihn die Augen,  
sonder vorbei an die Wand.

"Und warum weinst du?", frage er. "Dir schien es doch gefallen zu haben."

Sie schwieg. Neue Tränen sammelten sich in ihren Augen.

"Wer war es, Hermine?", frage Harry vorsichtig und misstrauisch.

"Es war dein Vater, Harry," hauchte sie. "Ich habe mit deinem Vater geschlafen."

Harry schaute sie nachdenklich an, er machte keine Anstalt etwas zu sagen. Auch Blaise schien es für  
besser zu halten nichts zu sagen. Unsicher schaute Hermine in Harrys Gesicht, und dieser fing plötzlich  
an zu kichern.

"Oh, Hermine", lachte er und drückte sie an sich. "Und deshalb entschuldigst du dich bei mir? Weil du  
mit meinem Vater geschlafen hast?" Er trennte sich von ihr und schaute sie lächelnd an.

"Es ehrt mich ja schon etwas, dass du erst um meine Erlaubnis fragst. Aber das ist nun wahrlich nicht  
nötig."

Endlich brachte auch das Mädchen ein lächeln zustande. "Danke, Harry."

Er hob die Hände. "Was soll es da zu danken geben." Der Schwarzhaarige schaute sie grinsend an.  
"Und? Bist du in ihn Verliebt?"  
Empört schaute sie auf ihren besten Freund. "Ich wüsste nicht was dich das angeht."

"Hey, ich muss doch wissen wie ich dich in Zukunft anzusprechen habe."

Sie schaute in verständnislos an.

"Na ja". Sein grinsen wurde, wenn möglich noch größer. "Ob Hermine oder Mutter ist schon ein großer  
unterschied."

Das Mädchen schnappe nach Luft, wurde aber sogleich etwas rot. "Na ja, wenn ich ehrlich sein darf. Ich  
habe mich schon entschieden. Ich glaube, ich werde ihn heiraten."

"Cool eine Hochzeit", grinste Blaise und klatschte in die Hände. Auch Harry lächelte. "Dann scheint ja  
alle geklärt zu sein." Er gähnte. "Aber jetzt muss ich euch leider raus schmeißen, da ich Hundemüde  
bin."

Die anderen nickten und machten sich selber auf den Weg in ihre Gemächern. Harry selber krabbelte  
nach einer kurzen Dusche selber in das Bett und schlief augenblicklich ein.

Er wachte nur leicht aus seinem Tiefschlaf auf, als er etwas deutlich neben sich spürte. Er öffnete schon  
gar nicht mehr die Augen, sonder schlang einfach seine Arme um das Mädchen und kuschelte sich etwa  
an sie.

Sie kam jede Nacht. Anfangs hatte er fieberhaft versucht sie raus zu schmeißen, doch bald hatte er  
einsehen müssen, dass dies ein Ding der Unmöglichkeit war und seid dem schlief sie jede Nacht bei  
ihm. Er kannte noch nicht einmal ihren Namen.

X

Am nächsten Morgen wachte Harry früh auf und rappelte sich auf. Das Mädchen neben ihm brummte  
unzufrieden, drehte sich um vergrub sich noch etwa mehr in seine Decke. Harry lächelte leicht und  
begab sich unter die Dusche. Kaum war er von der Dusche zurückgekehrt stand Hermine schon in dem  
Zimmer. Sie funkelte in wütend an.

"Ich war schon am überlegen wie ich dich aus der Dusche bekomme. Du warst ganze zwei Stunden da  
drin."

Harry bekam große Augen. "Oh."

"Jetzt komm, die anderen sind schon gegangen, wir treffen sie in der Winkelgasse."

Harry nickte, nahm sich seinen Umhang und gemeinsam apparierten sie in die Winkelgasse. Es  
herrschte ein pures durcheinander und niemand beachtete sie. Hermine zog ihn bestimmend mit sich  
her.

"Wir treffen Draco und Blaise vor der Eisdiele, die Erwachsenen sind in der Nokturngasse wir treffen sie  
später."

Harry hatte Schwierigkeiten sie unter dem ganzem Getümmel zu verstehen und dachte sich  
gleichgültig, dass seine Freundin ihn schon führen würde. Und so war es auch. Blaise und Draco  
standen etwas abseits mit Eis vor der Diele und schaute ihnen entgegen. Harry musste schwer  
Schlucken.

Draco sah göttlich aus. Seine Langen Haare schimmerten schon fast silbern in der Sonne und die  
Eisgrauen Augen funkelten ihnen spöttisch entgegen. Und Harry wünschte sich sehnsüchtig, mit dem  
Eis tauchen zu können, da dieses gerade von Dracos Zunge verwöhnt wurde.

Warum auch immer alles so kompliziert sein musste. Warum konnten sie nicht einfach zusammen sein.  
Er verfluchte die alten Familien Traditionen an denen die beiden gebunden waren. Blaise grinste ihn  
wissen an. Er kannte das Grinsen, es hieß dass sie mit ihrem Plan beginnen würde.

"Das seid ihr ja endlich", grinste Blaise und hielt beiden ein Eis unter die Nase. "Wir haben viel zu tun.  
Neue Umhänge, neue Bücher, ich brauche eine Eule und Hermine auch, Anweisung des Lords,  
Süßigkeiten brauche ich auch und anschließend wollen wir Essen und das alles, bevor wir uns mit den  
Erwachsenen in der Nokturngasse treffen". Er zwinkerte Harry zu und dieser Schluckte schwer.

Gemeinsam machten sie sich auf den Weg in die einzelnen Läden, wobei Draco die anderen gänzlich  
ignorierte. Im völligem Gegenteil zu Blaise. Dieser begann mit Harry zu flirten. Und zwar noch  
offensichtlicher als sonst. Hermine ignorierte dies.

Harry hatte gelernt damit umzugehen und sogar ab und zu auf dessen Annäherungsversuche reagiert.

Und als er sah wie Dracos Augen begannen zu glühen, als Blaise ihm einen Kuss auf die Wangen gab  
und sich bei ihm unterhackte. Harry wurde nachdenklich. Hatte Draco einen Grund gehabt, mit ihm  
Schluss gemacht zuhaben? Es war eine frage die ihn in laufe des Tages ständig kam, wenn er Draco  
beobachtete. Er würde es herausbekommen.

Draco redete die ganze Zeit über kein Wort mit ihnen, etwas was den anderen nur recht war. Hermine  
und Blaise Kauften sich Zwillingseulen und nannten sie -Bason.- und -Rason- Die beiden fanden das  
besonders Lustig. Harry fragte sich wie sie die auseinander halten wollten, aber ihm konnte das  
eigentlich egal sein.

"Hermine? Harry?"

Überrascht drehten sich die Vier um und bekamen Ron, Seamus, Ginny und Lavender zu Gesicht. Diese  
Schauten etwas Überrascht und überrumpelt zu ihren zwei Freunden. Harry lächelte scheu und befreite  
sich mit einem Ruck aus Blaises Umklammerung.

Hermine die gerade dabei gewesen war, denn schweigenden Draco etwas aufzuziehen versummte. Sie  
hörte auf ihrem Eis zu schlecken und gab Draco sein Eis wieder. Sie hatte es ihm kurz davor  
weggenommen. Dieser nahm es an sich und warf ihr noch kurz einen vernichtenden Blick zu.

"Ähm... hi", murmelte Hermine. Irgendwie war die Situation unreal und niemand schien etwas sagen zu  
wollen.

"Hermine? Harry? Seid ihr das?", fragte Ron und schaute die beiden ungläubig an. Verwirrt runzelten die  
beiden die Stirn und dann verstand Hermine was er meinte. Sie hatten sich in den letzten 6 Wochen  
verändert.

Harry trug keine Brille mehr und über seine sonst so grün funkelten Augen hatte sich ein leichter, aber  
dennoch deutlicher Rotschimmer gebildet, der die Augen dunkler und kälter erschienen ließ.

Seine Haare waren in der letzten Zeit ungewöhnlich schnell gewachsen und er trug sie jetzt mit einem  
lockerem Band im Nacken zusammengebunden, aus dem sich einige Strähnen gelöst hatten. Außerdem  
waren sie glatt und Seidig geworden.

Seine Haut war ungewöhnlich blass und die Lippen waren voller und röter geworden. Die Vampir Gene  
machten sich für die, die es wussten, bemerkbar. Und Hermine wusste das er sich in der nächsten Zeit  
noch weiter verändern würde. Nicht mehr lange und niemand mehr würde ihn mit James Potter in  
Verbindung bringen.

Er trug eine schwarze Leinen Hose und ein Ärmelloses dunkel rotes T-Shirt, eine Lederne Kette, mit  
einem kleinem Anhänger hing um seinen Hals und am rechten Oberarm zierte eine schöne  
Tettoowierung.

Aber auch sie hatte sich verändert. Sie war noch ein kleines stücke gewachsen. Hatte durch das harte  
Training knapp 10 Kilo verloren. Ihre Haare rechten ihr bis unter die hüften und hatten durch die dazu  
gewonnene schwere an Glattheit gewonnen.

Sie waren jetzt angenehm wellig ohne richtige Locken auf zu weisen. Außerdem hatte sie, sie sich mit  
einem dunklem tiefen blutrot gefärbt. Ihre Haut war ebenfalls blässer geworden und Augen waren,  
durch die ständig begleitende Grausamkeit, hart und verschlossen geworden.

Sie beide hatten sich wahrlich verändert, und sie war sich sicher, dass ihre Freunde mehrmals hatten  
anschauen müssen, um sie zuerkennen.

Ihr langes samtrotes Kleid betonte ihre Figur noch etwas mehr. Ihr schwarzer Umhang hing ihr an den  
Schultern und wurde nur durch eine dünne schwarze Schnur um den Hals gehalten. Auch ihr rechter  
Oberarm zierte die gleiche schöne Tettowierung wie bei Harry.

Sie strich sich nervös die Haare auf der einen Seite zurück, wobei ein ungewöhnliches Schmuckstück zu  
Vorschein kam. Zwei Schlangen legten sich an den Seiten der Ohrknochen entlang. Die dunklegrüne  
Schlange zeigte mit dem Kopf nach oben und hielt den Schwanz einer silbernen Schlange im Maul.

Diese schlängelte sich an der Seite, unter und über der grünen Schlange entlang und kamm mit dem  
Kopf am Ohrläppchen an. Sie hielt ebenfalls den Schwanz der anderen Schlange ihm Maul und diese  
funkelte sie aus Gift roten Augen an.

Die Schlagen selber zierten noch Kompliziert aussehenden Runen und Zeichen. Beim zweiten Blick lies  
sich erkennen das man für diesen Ohrring mehr als nur fünf Ohrlöcher brauchten.

"Hallo, Ron", murmelte sie schüchtern. "Wie... wie geht es dir?"

Ron keuchte erschrocken auf. "Was... was ist hier los." Er trat einen schritt zurück.

"Oh, Ron", meinte Hermine und kam auf ihn zu. "Es tut mir so leid. Wie geht es dir? Es ist so viel  
passiert."

"Das scheint mir auch so," murmelte er. "Mein Gott was ist mit euch passiert?"  
"Das ist eine lange Geschichte. Und hier ist nicht der richtige Zeitpunkt so etwas zu besprechen."

"Hermine", warf Harry besorgt ein. "Was hast du vor."

Hermine wandte sich Harry zu. "Na was wohl, ihnen alles sagen. Wir nehmen sie mit."

"Hältst du das für eine gute Idee, Schlammblut", fragte Draco. Er schaute sie und Ron mit kalten Augen  
an.

"Draco", zischte Harry. Seine Augen verengten sich und der Rotschimmer wurde etwas größer. "Hast du  
nicht eine Kleinigkeit vergessen?"

Bissig starrte Draco ihn an. "Du hast mir nichts zu sagen".

"Ach ja?" Die frage klang echt. Genauso wie das merkliche zusammen zucken Dracos. Dessen Augen  
verdunkelten sich und sprühten geradezu vor kochender Wut. Die anderen waren sich sicher, dass er  
sich geradezu auf Harry stürzen würde, wäre dies Möglich. Sein Gesicht verzog sich schmerzhaft und  
seine rechte Hand presse sich auf den linken Unterarm.

"Du bist erbärmlich, Potter", zischte er zwischen zusammen gepressten Lippen.

"Vielleicht, aber du bist selber Schuld", zischte Harry. "Und jetzt gehe und sage den Erwachsen bescheid  
das wir nicht kommen." Es war ein deutlicher klarer Befehl.

Draco starrte ihn hasserfüllt an, und schien noch ein kurzen Moment zu zögern, doch er zucke erneut  
zusammen und schien dann zu entscheiden das es besser war dem Befehl folge zu leisten. Er  
verschwand.

"Wow", entfuhr es Lavender. "Kann es sein, dass Draco Malfoy gerade einen Befehl von Harry Potter  
angenommen hat?"

"Ja, leider", murmelte Hermine und funkelte Harry wütend an. "Das hätte nicht sein müssen", fauchte  
sie.

Harry starrte bissig zurück. "Er ist selber schuld."

"Aber es hätte gereicht es ihm zu sagen du hättest nicht gleich..." Blaise stocke und schaute ihn besorgt  
an. "Außerdem bin ich es gewohnt Erfolg zu haben."

Harry verdrehte die Augen. War ja klar, dass sich dieser nur dafür interessierte, ob er nun mit seinem  
Plan Erfolg hatte oder nicht. "Können wir jetzt gehen endlich gehen. Ich will das noch vor den  
Abendessen hinter mich bringen. Hermine nimm Ron, Blaise du nimmst Ginny und ich nehmen den  
Rest."

Blaise kicherte. "Der Wunsch meins Lords ist mir Befehl." Und verbeugte sich. Harry schüttelte den Kopf.

"Das will ich auch hoffen", lächelte er. "Dass meine Untergebenen mir treu ergeben sind."

Hermine ging auf Ron zu und hielt ihm die Hand hin, während sie sagte: "Könnt ihr eure Spielchen nicht  
einmal lassen?" Ron nahm ihre Hand sie zog ihren Zauberstab und gemeinsam verschwanden sie.

Die anderen taten es ihr gleich.

"Aber, Hermine", widersprach Blaise grinsend. "Wir spielen nicht."

Hermine funkelte ihn an und ließ Ron los. "Ach ihr spielt nicht? Sagt mal darf ich bei eurem nicht Spiel  
mitspielen?"

"Aber immer doch meine liebe", erklärte Blaise.

"Oh gut, dann bringe etwa zu trinken in Harrys Zimmer, das ist ein Befehl oder willst etwa Ärger mit  
meinem Mann?"

Blaise verzog das Gesicht und murmelte etwas von Spielverderberin, bevor er mit einem lauten Plopp  
verschwand.

"Kommt", lächelte Hermine. "Ich würde euch raten bei mir oder Harry zu bleiben." Die vier nickten. Sie  
waren viel zu erstaunt darüber, als das sie jetzt groß etwas sagen konnten.

"Na nu, was ist denn hier los?", fragte eine leicht belustigte Stimme. Es war Pansy Parkinson. Diese  
musterte die Ankömmlinge argwöhnisch.

"Parkinson", stellte Seamus fest. "Gibt es sonst noch jemanden von dem wir wissen sollten dass er sich  
hier befindet?"

Hermine kicherte. "Das ist jetzt etwas falsch ausgedrückt, aber ja gibt es."

"Haltet ihr es für eine gute Idee, ausgerechnet diese vier hier her zu bringen?", fragte Pansy  
nachdenklich.

"Es war meine Entscheidung", meinte Harry so, als ob dies schon reichen würde.

Das Mädchen zuckte mit den Schultern. "Ich meine ja nur. Ich bin ziemlich sicher dass der dunkle Lord  
nicht sehr darüber erfreut sein wird, diese hier in seinem Schloss vorzufinden".

"Lass das mal meine Sorge sein", erwiderte Harry.

Pansy zuckte erneut mit den Schultern. Dann verschwand sie wortlos mit einem Plopp.

"Was heißt ihr Schloss von dem dessen Namen nicht genannt werden war?", quiekte Ron und bekam  
einen leicht ungesunde Hautfarbe.

"Das heißt, Ron, dass wir uns mitten im Reich des dunklen Lords befinden", erklärte Hermine lächelnd.  
"Und jetzt kommt endlich." Sie setzte sich in Bewegung und Harry tat es ihr mit einem grinsen nach. Er  
bemerkte dass die anderen ihnen nicht folgten und drehte sich wieder um.

"Es wäre besser, wenn ihr in unserer Nähe bleibt. Die Todesser haben den Befehl jeden Eindringling zu  
töten." Er winkte ihnen nach.

Die vier folgten ihnen zögerlich. Ängstlich umfasste Ginny den Arm von Hermine und war froh nicht ab  
gewiesen worden zu sein. Die paar Todesser denen sie begegneten, blieben ausnahmslos stehen und  
verbeugten sich leicht vor der Gruppe, niemand schien näher an der Gruppe interessiert zu sein.

Einmal wollte Lavender etwas sagen doch Hermine und Harry befahlen ihnen still zu sein. Sie kamen in  
einem recht schön wirkenden Zimmer an. Es war ausnahmslos in schwarz gehalten und wirkte düster.  
Hermine nahm ihren Umhang ab und setzte sich lächelnd auf das Bett.

"Kommt, setzt euch und dann erklären wir euch alles."

"Das will ich auch hoffen", murmelte Ron unsicher. Sie setzten sich alle auf das Bett und schauten sich  
erst einmal erwartungsvoll ab, es war Ginny die das Wort als erstes erhob:

"Also? Was ist hier los? Was soll das alles? Das mit eurer Veränderung. Wo sind wir hier?" Sie schaute sie  
an, besonders Harry. Dieser strich sich eine Strähne hinters Ohr und lächelte sie vorsichtig an.

"Vielleicht sollten wir von anfangs an sagen, dass wir einen Zauber auf euch sprechen müssen, ihr dürft  
niemanden etwas sagen. Das was ihr jetzt erfahren werdet, weiß eigentlich noch niemand. Er stockte  
und schaute in die Erwartungsvollen Gesichter ihrer Freunde. "Wir erwarten nicht von euch Verständnis.  
Es wäre eher ein wunder."

"Jetzt komm endlich auf den Punkt, Harry", unterbrach Seamus. "Ich glaube wir haben alle schon so eine  
Ahnung auf was das hinausführt. Ihr seid Todesser stimmts?"

Die beiden lächelten. "Nicht ganz", sagte Hermine. "Wir waren Todesser, dass stimmt. Aber jetzt sind  
wir so etwas Ähnliches."

"Und?", fragte Lavender. "Jetzt sagt schon."

"Voldemort ist mein Vater", erklärte Harry. "Es ist nachgewiesen."

Die anderen zogen erschrocken die Luft ein. "Nun, das hatten wir nicht ganz erwartet."

"Ich bin sein Erbe und Hermine..." Er stockte und schaute sie an.

"Nun und ich...", meinte Hermine. " ...Bin mit Harrys Vater zusammen."

Lange sagte Niemand ein Wort. Still verarbeiteten die anderen das gerade Gesagte. Ginnys Augen waren  
groß. Lavender schaute nachdenklich auf die beiden. Seamus Gesicht zierte ein Grinsen und Ron  
schaute betrübt und ausdruckslos auf die Bettdecke.

"Und jetzt?", fragte Seamus.

"Weiß nicht". Harry zuckte mit den Schultern.

"Das ist ja abartig", stieß Lavender aus. Überrascht schauten die anderen auf das Mädchen. Diese wich  
etwas zurück. "Ihr seid Mörder und Verräter. Todesser."

"Lavender", rief Seamus.

"Was?", fauchte sie. "Hältst du etwa auch zu diesen... diesen Anhängern des Bösen?" Sie sprang vom  
Bett und zog ihren Zauberstab. "Töten sollte man euch, alle."

Harry hatte eine andere Reaktion erwartet. Er war enttäuscht von Lavenders Verhalten. Er zog seinen  
Zauberstab und richtete ihn auf seine ehemalige Freundin.

"Pass auf was du jetzt sagst", warte er sie..

"Was willst du machen? Mich töten?", fragte sie höhnisch. "Das kannst du doch gar nicht."

Auch die anderen zogen ihre Zauberstäbe.

"Bist du dir da so sicher?", fragte Harry. "Ich werde dich töten müssen."

"Expelliarmus...", rief Lavender und ihre Zauberstäbe flogen in ihre Richtung.  
"Verdammt," fluchte Harry. Er hatte nicht daran gedacht.

"Und jetzt d...-."

"Avada Kedavra". Mit einem lauten plumpsen fiel Lavender auf den Boden und alle schauten geschockt  
auf Ginny. Diese Stand mit erhobenen Zauberstab auf dem Bett und schaute unsicher auf die Leiche  
ihrer ehemaligen Freundin.

"Ginny", rief Ron entsetz. "Oh mein Gott, Ginny."

"Ich... ich", stammelte sie und sank langsam auf das Bett. "Ich habe mir die Unverzeihlichen beigebracht  
da war ich noch recht klein, vielleicht Acht, ich habe immer an den ... geübt, mit Mamas Zauberstab. Ich  
habe sie in einem alten Buch auf dem Dachboden von uns gefunden, zusammen mit noch so ein paar  
interessanten dingen."

"Wow", entfuhr es Harry.

"Das sage ich auch", meinte Seamus. "Und nun?"

"Erkläre mir mehr, Harry", bat Ginny. "Ich möchte mehr über den dunklen Lord und seine Anhänger  
erfahren, bitte."

"Ich auch," meinte Seamus interessiert. Nur Ron schien leicht unsicher abwechselnd von einem zum  
anderen zu schauen.

Harry lächelte und kam dessen bitte nach. Sie redeten noch lange in die Nacht. Harry, Hermine und  
Blaise der sich dazugesellte erklärten den drein genau was sie machten und für was sie kämpften. Harry  
ließ aus das er selber noch nicht wirklich davon überzeugt war. Er wusste selber nicht so genau warum.

Ginny war beängstigend interessiert und Seamus schien das alles als ein lustiges Spiel zu sehen. Nur  
Ron wurde immer stiller. Die Leiche von Lavender hatten sie noch nicht weg geräumt, darüber würde er  
mit seinem Vater reden müssen.

Es war schon recht spät als die drei gingen. Sie hatten ausgemacht, in einer Woche, in der Schule erneut  
darüber zu reden. Auch Blaise und Hermine gingen in ihre Schlafgemächer. Und Harry selber setzte sich  
mit einem Buch auf das Bett und begann zulesen.

---

Pfeif Ach ja übrigend ich habe ne neue Story angefangen: Tanz der toten, endlich gibt es mal etwas  
anderen von mir. g Werde sie in den nächsten Tagen hochladen, obwohl ich ja noch eine Beta  
bräuchte -.-.

Wird wieder eine Darkfic, bzw. Harry wechselt die Seite, und das Hauptparing wird wie immer D/H sein  
und noch so ein paar andere. Tja, was soll ich sagen O.O... lesen! ggg Schaut doch mal vorbei...

Wieder zusammen

Kommentar: Tja, ich muss sagen mir gefällt das Kapitel überhaupt nicht, weiß gar nicht was ich mir  
dabei gedacht habe. sich am Kopf kratz Ich finde es etwas... überflüssig. Jetzt ist es auch schon  
zu spät, viel spaß mit dem langweiligen Kapitel.

Reviwes: Vielen dank an: Cuschi11, Nickchan, Uups, zamara, -blubb-, saphir, Selen,

-blubb-: Ja da hast du vollkommen recht. Das mit Ginny ist viel zu schnell gegangen, und außerdem  
ist es eigenartig geschrieben. T-T Ich gebe zu, ich habe mir wenig mühe gegeben. Also ich finde  
Hermine und Tom passen zusammen, geschmackssache.

Kapitel 18 Wieder zusammen

Es war knapp nach 23. 00 Uhr als er durch ein Knarren aufschreckte. Misstrauisch schaute er auf und  
griff gleichzeitig nach seinen Zauberstab. Es knarrte wieder und die Tür schwang auf. Es war das  
Mädchen. Seufzend lies er den Zauberstab wieder los und wandte sich wortlos seinem Buch zu.

"Du schon wieder."

Das Mädchen grinste und schloss die Türe. "Schön dass du dich so über meine Anwesenheit freust."

Harry schaute auf. "Sicher. Ich kenne dich schließlich nicht."

"Kann ich wieder hier schlafen?"

"Das machst du sowieso. Warum eigentlich? Hast du kein eigenes Zimmer?"

Das Mädchen setzte sich auf einen Stuhl und begann an ihrem Umhang zu hantieren.

"Da lauert mein Vater auf mich und wenn der mich zwischen die Finger bekommt gibt es nur Ärger.  
Darauf hab ich keine Lust."

Harry schaute stirnrunzelnd auf. "Du kannst nicht ewig vor deinem Vater davon laufen. Irgendwann wird  
er dich erwischen, und dann wird die Strafe noch größer."

Sie zuckte mit den Achseln. "Das kann dir doch egal sein. Ich tauche erst wieder auf, wenn er sich  
beruhigt hat."

"Was hast du denn angestellt das er so wütend ist?"

"Das geht dich nichts an", fauchte sie. Sie verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. "Gib mir ein großes T-  
Shirt von dir", befahl sie.

"Hey, hör auf mir Befehle zu Erteilen", fauchte Harry. "Du weißt wo welche sind, nimm sie dir selber."

Sie grummelte, zog sich um und legte sich in sein Bett. Die Decke bis zum Kinn hochgezogen  
beobachtete sie Harry wie dieser begann Sachen auf seinen Schreibtisch zu Stapeln.

"Gehst du Morgen mit mir in die Winkelgasse?"

"Warum ich?", murmelte Harry und machte sich an die Arbeit etwas aus einem Buch zu schreiben. "Hast  
du keine Freunde?"

"Nein, die haben Angst vor mir".

"Angst? Vor dir?", fragte Harry ungläubig und schaute das Mädchen in seinem Bett an.

Es klopfte. Harry sah wie das Mädchen die Decke über den Kopf zu.

"Herein."

Es war sein Vater.

"Tom, was kann ich für dich tun." Harry hörte auf zu schreiben und wandte sich seinen Vater zu.

Voldemort schritt zum Bett und setzte sich darauf. "Mir scheint, du und Blaise Zabini seid zusammen,  
habe ich recht?"

"Sozusagen", meinte Harry misstrauisch, nahm sich eine Glas mit Saft um daraus zu trinken.

"Ich habe mit seinen Eltern geredet und euch Verlobt."

Der Schwarzhaarige verschluckte sich an seinem Saft und schaute seinen Vater entsetzt an. "Aber...  
aber... dass das kannst du nicht machen." Er konnte sehen wie sich das Mädchen regte und aus der  
Decke lugte.

Ihre Augen weiteten sich etwas, als sie sah wer neben ihr saß. Vorsichtig, Voldemort fixiert streckte sie  
ihre Hand nach Harrys Zauberstab aus. Interessiert beobachtete Harry dies, doch leider bemerkte so  
Tom dass Harry hinter sich starrte. Er drehte sich um, sah den Arm, packte danach und schlug die  
Decke zurück.

Es war das Mädchen das sich als erstes wieder faste.

"Ich war es nicht. Es waren Lara und Ricky. Und Jack hatte die Idee mit den Fröschen in deinem Bett. Ok.  
Ich gebe zu, ich habe sie gezaubert, aber das mit dem Lachzauber in deinem Essen war von Svenja. Und  
der Tentakelzauber in deinen Klamotten war von Gregor, na ja ich habe ihn den Zauber gesagt. Aber  
was kann ich davor, wenn er so blöd. Außerdem hat Clarissa Nagini rose gezaubert. Und das mit den  
Roten Herzchen auf euren Todesserroben war Gisela und das Bellatrix plötzlich so klein ist, dafür kann  
ich auch nichts und..."

"...und im Großen und Ganzen waren das alles deine Ideen, habe ich Recht? Wer sonst würde auf so  
gute Ideen kommen."

Das Mädchen strahlte. " Stimmt..."

"Habe ich dich", rief Tom triumphierend und warf sich auf das Mädchen.

Harry verfolgte dies Interessiert. Er war überrascht, als sein Vater begann das Mädchen zu kitzeln. In  
wenigen Minuten war sein Bett ein unordentlicher Platz in dem das Mädchen und Tom verschwunden  
waren. Vielleicht war sein Vater doch kein so schlechter Mensch wie er immer dachte, zumindest konnte  
er Spaß mit einem kleinem Kind haben.

"TOM", kreischte das Mädchen. Beide waren unter dem Laken verschwunden und nur ab und zu war ein  
Arm zu erkennen. "TOM... TO..."

"Gibst du auf?"; fragte dieser.

"DAAAADDDDDYYYY", kreischte sie und schlug um sich. Plötzlich hörte der dunkle Lord auf und kroch  
aus dem Bett.

"Was hatten wir ausgemacht?", fragte dieser kalt und blickte alles andere als freundlich auf das  
Mädchen. Doch diese schien sich nicht groß davon beeindrucken zulassen und grinste ihn nur an. Sie  
kratzte sich an der Nasenspitze.

"Kein Daddy, kein Vater und kein Dad, wie oft denn noch", meinte er und schaute tadelnd auf das  
Mädchen runter.

"Sooft bist du aufhörst mich zu kitzeln", erklärte das Mädchen grinsend. Doch sofort wurde ihr Gesicht  
traurig. "Werde ich jetzt bestraft?"

Tom hob die Augenbraun. "Wie kommst du denn darauf? Schließlich hast du nur ein Haufen Streiche  
gespielt, läufst ständig vor mir weg, bringst meine Todesser durcheinander und hast ein freches  
Mundwerk. Natürlich werde ich dich bestrafen. Auch du darfst nicht alles."

Sie schaute betrübt auf die Bettdecke. "Darf ich weiterhin bei Harry schlafen?"

"Sicher". Er schaute zu Harry der sie eigenartig musterte. "Wenn es Harry recht ist."

Verwirrt nickte er mit dem Kopf.

"Gut, dann werde ich jetzt gehen. Ich werde dir Morgen sagen, wie deine Strafe aussieht." Tom war  
schon auf dem weg zur Tür als er Harrys aufgebrauchte Stimme hörte:

"Moment mal, bevor du gehst, sagst du mir wer das ist". Er zeigte auf das Mädchen auf seinem Bett.  
Verwirrt schaute Tom erst von dem Mädchen zu Harry und wieder zurück.

"Das ist Gwyn, deine Schwester, weißt du das nicht?"

Harrys Mund klappte auf und wieder zu. "Nein... woher auch. Gwyn ist nicht gerade gesprächig. Und du  
hast nie etwas gesagt."

"Oh, das tut mir leid. Was soll ich sagen. Ich brauchte einen Erben. Wenn du verstehst."

"Was ist mit ihrer Mutter?", fragte Harry neugierig.

"Tot", sagte Voldemort kalt und schloss die Türe hinter sich.

X

Erst als er schon ihm Bett lag und dem Atem seiner Schwester nach lauschte, fiel ihn das gesagte seine  
Vater wieder ein. Er war mit Blaise verlobt. Verdammt, dass wollte er nicht. Er wollte mit Draco verlobt  
sein, ihn heiraten, er liebte ihn.

Warum hatte sein Vater das getan? Harry konnte sich an nichts erinnern an dem ihr Verhalten falsch  
gewesen war. Ok. Sie hatten miteinander geflirtet. Sie hatten sich angelächelt und viel Spaß mit  
einander verbracht.

Hatte sein Vater das in den falschen Hals bekommen? So musste es sein. Klar. Harry hatte schnell  
bemerkt das Blaise etwas von ihm wollte, aber eigentlich musste für ihn klar sein, dass da nie etwas  
laufen würde. Sie hatten sich noch nicht einmal geküsst. Mit dem Gedanken das er das Morgen klären  
musste schlief er schließlich ein.

X

Am nächsten Morgen kitzelte ihn etwas im Gesicht und er ließ ein lautes brummen vernehmen, bevor er  
sich umdrehte und sein Gesicht noch etwas tiefer in die Bettdecke stopfte. Doch das Gekitzel verfolgte  
ihn. Er grummelte erneut und stieß dann mit deinem Arm danach.

Es folgte ein kaute kichern und gleich darauf spürte er etwas Nasses auf seinem Gesicht. Schlagartig  
öffnete er die Augen. Er schaute in das weiße des Kopfkissen und musste erst einmal den Kopf etwas  
heben, um den Rand des Bettes sehen zu können.

Doch dadurch verteilte sich das Wasser auf seinem ganzen Kopf. Er fluchte und richtete sich ganz auf.  
Wütend schaute er nach hinten und schaute in das breite grinsen seiner Schwester. In der rechten Hand  
hielt sie ein leeres Glas.

Das Wasser lief seinen Hals hinab und verteilte sich auf seiner Brust. Es verursachte eine leichte  
Gänsehaut und es lies ihn erschaudern.

"Gwyn", fauchte er.

Sie grinste, während sie gleich gültig mit den Schultern zuckte. "Ich versuche schon seid 10 Minuten  
dich wach zu bekommen. Das war mein letzter Trumpf."

Er rümpfte die Nase, während er nach seinem Zauberstab griff und mit einem schwanker das Wasser  
entfernte.

"Und warum hast du mich geweckt?"

Sie schaute ihn beleidigt an. "Wir wollten doch in die Winkelgasse gehen."

"So wollten wir das?", fragte Harry mit hoch gezogenen Augenbraun. "Ich kann mich nicht mehr daran  
erinnern." Stand aber auf und zog sich an.

"Oh, bitte, bitte, bitte", bettelte sie. "Ich bitte dich, lass uns zusammen gehen und für Daddy ein  
Geburtstags Geschenk suchen. Außerdem würde ich gerne mal wieder in die Winkelgasse."

Harry, der gerade dabei gewesen war sein Hemd aufzuknöpfen, hielt inne und starrte sie an. "Tom hat  
Geburtstag? Wann?"

"Weißt du das nicht. Morgen. Also gehst du mit mir hin?" Ihr Blick schien geradezu zubetteln.

"Ja ich glaube ich gehe mit dir hin", meinte Harry nachdenklich und knöpfte sein Hemd weiter zu.

Sie strahlte ihn an und genau in diesem Moment öffnete sich die Türe. Es war Blaise.

"Hi, Leute", grinste er. "Schon wach?"

"Ist etwas?", fragte Harry.

Blaise schloss die Türe und trat vollständig in den Raum ein. "Hat dir dein Vater das mit der Verlobung  
schon gesagt?"

Harry nickte. "Ich wollte noch heute zu ihm und mit ihm reden."

"Aber du wolltest heute mit mir in die Winkelgasse", widersprach Gwjn.

"Das hat Vorrang", erklärte er seiner Schwester und duldete keinen weiteren Wiederspruch.

Blaise schaute ihn nachdenklich an, schließlich seufze er. "Ich werde das übernehmen, geh du mit  
deiner Schwester in die Winkelgasse".

"Danken, Blaise". Er lächelte ihn dankbar an. Dieser lächelte gequält zurück.

"Obwohl ich ja zugeben muss, dass ich gegen eine Verlobung mit dir nichts einzuwenden habe. Aber du  
willst nicht, habe ich recht. Und es ist wegen Draco."

Harrys lächeln erstarb und er starrte ich Schuld bewusst an. "Es tut mir leid, Blaise. Aber ich liebe Draco,  
und ich werde ihn zurückbekommen. Irgendwie, und seih es, ich werde ihn zu der Hochzeit zwingen."

Der Braunhaarige zuckte mit den Schultern. "Ich kann nichts machen und ich kann dich auch nicht  
zwingen. Also werde ich jetzt mal zu deinen Vater gehen, noch viel Spaß in der Winkelgasse." Er wirkte  
etwas betrügt und sein Lächeln war aufgezwungen, dann verschwand er.

"Gehe wir jetzt endlich. Blaise kümmert sich schon darum". Sie zog ungeduldig an Harry. Dieser lächelte  
sie an und nickte. Dann reichte er ihr seine Hand. Und Apparierte mit ihr in die Winkelgasse.

"So was hast du dir denn jetzt so vorgestellt?", fragte er sie.

"Oh, erst einmal ein groooooßes Eis und anschließend in einen Muggelladen wo es Kuscheltiere gibt",  
erklärte sie und zerrte ihn derweil in die Eisdiele.

Zufrieden schlabbere sie ihre fünf Minuten später an ihrem etwas groß geratenem Eis, während sie auf  
dem weg in die Muggelwelt waren.

Harry wusste nicht so recht wie er in London einen Spielzeugladen finden sollte. Vor allem da sie recht  
eigenartig gekleidet waren. Für Muggel. Und das, obwohl Harry ihre Umhänge bereits weg gezaubert  
hatten. Sie fielen dennoch auf. Nachdem sie einige Zeit planlos umher geirrt waren, entschloss er  
schließlich zu fragen.

"Entschuldigen sie, könne sie mir vielleicht sagen, wo ich hier einen Spielzeugladen finden kann?" Es  
war ein etwas jüngerer Mann, mit langen blonden Haaren. Dieser lächelte ihn breit an.

"Sicher. Gehe am besten die Straße runter, anschließend am enden der Straße nach links und dieses  
wieder nach rechts. Dann müsste einer kommen".

"Danke", bedankte sich Harry und zog das Mädchen mit sich. "Was hast du eigentlich vor, Vater zu  
schenken?"

"Einen großen Teddy", erklärte sie. "Einen sehr großen. Das ist eine etwas ältere Geschichte".

"Aha". Er hob die Augenbraun. Sie würde es schon wissen, auch wenn er nicht gerade davon überzeugt  
war das Tom sich sehr darüber freuen würde. Es dauerte nicht lange und sie kamen tatsächlich an einen  
Spielzeugladen und da Gwyn inzwischen ihr Eis aufgegessen hatte, konnten sich auch so gleich rein.

Der Laden war vollgestopft von Spielzeugen aller arten. Seine Schwester bekam große Augen, als sie die  
sah und fragte Harry bei jedem Gegenstand was das denn sei. Bereitwillig und Lächelnd erklärte er ihr  
ein grossteil der dinge.

Ihm entging nicht die eigenartige Blicke der anderen Kunden. Aber sie hatten schon Recht. Was für eine  
Familie waren sie schon, wo ein sieben jähriges Kind nicht wusste was ein Roboter war? Eine  
Zaubererfamilie halt. Aber das konnten sie schließlich nicht wissen. Nur eine Frau lächelte sie viel  
sagend an.

Schließlich blieben sie an kleinen Autos hängen, die mit Batterien lief und in den Kinder bis neun Jahren  
rein passten. Gwyn war Wort wörtlich begeistert davon und war nicht mehr davon weg zubekommen.

Harry versuchte sie fieberhaft davon abzubringen und erklärte ihr allerhand dinge die dagegen standen,  
dieses Ding nicht zukaufen. Und als Harry dann mit ihrem Vater kam, der ganz sicher nicht wollte, dass  
seine Tochter mit Muggelautos spielte, stand für das Mädchen fest: So ein Ding musste her und zwar  
sofort!

Schließlich verließen die beiden den Laden mit einem großen Roten Auto und einem unmenschlich  
großen Teddy von knapp 1.50 m

An der nächsten Straßenecke zauberte er die dinge klein und die Marschierten zurück in die  
Winkelgasse.

"So und nun...?", fragte Harry unschlüssig.

"...gehen wir in die Nokturngasse und kaufen noch ein paar zutaten für meinen Trank", ergänzte sie  
fröhlich und hopste von einem Bein zum nächsten.

"Ach und was ist das für ein Trank", fragte dieser Misstrauisch.

Sie grinste. "Wirst du mich, wenn du wieder in Hogwarts bist besuchen? Und gehen wir dann mal  
zusammen nach Hogsmead?", wechselte sie das Thema.

"Sicher, kann ich das machen", erwiderte Harry. "Du wirst mich sicher noch lange am Hals haben. So wir  
sind da. Wo willst du hin?"

Sie zeigte wortlos auf einen Schäbig aussehenden Laden, da sie gerade an einem Lutscher lutschte und  
schlecht reden konnte, doch als sie kurz davor standen nahm sie aus dem Mund.

"Ziehe deinen Kapuze des Umhangs in den Kopf. Die kennen mich hier", befahl sie und machte sich  
selber daran die Kapuze über den Kopf zu bekommen. Harry war zwar verwundert, tat es aber dann  
auch.

Der Laden war alt und schäbig. Nur vereinzelnde Kerzen beleuchteten die Räume. Überall lag staub, der  
ab und zu etwas aufgewirbelt wurde und ihm fahlen Kerzenlicht munter auf und ab hüpfte. Die Regale  
waren zum Teil leicht schief oder durchgebrochen.

Er schaute erwartungsvoll auf seine Schwester, die ihn losließ und zielstrebig auf eins der Regale zu  
ging und einige Sachen raus nahm. Diese stellte sie allesamt auf die Tresse und haute ein paar Mal auf  
eine Klingel. Anschließend wuselte sie wieder zurück und holte weitere Zutaten.

Es dauerte nicht lange bis ein alter Mann vor der Tresse erschien. Es humpelte und sah ungefähr  
genauso schäbig aus wie sein Laden.

"Was kann ich für sie tun?", fragte er in hoher krätziger Stimme.

Gwyn hopste mit den Restlichen Zutaten zurück, legte sie dazu und lächelte ihn an.

"Und einmal das übliche", meinte sie und zog munter die Kapuze wieder runter.

"Sehr wohl", murmelte er und machte sie daran wieder zu verschwinden.

"Für was brauchst du die ganzen dinge?", fragte Harry verwundert und begutachtete die dinge ganz  
genau. Auch wenn er sich nichts darunter vorstellen konnte. Und wenn er ehrlich war wollte er auch  
nicht so recht wissen, von wem dieses Auge stammte

"Für einen Trank."

"Soviel weiß ich auch", murmelte Harry. Genau in diesem Moment kam der Ladenbesitzer zurück und  
legte die Restlichen Zutaten zurück.

"Das macht dann 3965 Galleonen."

Harry bekam große Augen. Das waren gerade mal 20 Zutaten. Doch Gwyn schaute ihn erwartungsvoll  
an.

"Du kriegst das Geld von Tom wieder, wenn wir zuhause sind, Harry."

"Darum geht es nicht", widersprach er und bezahlte artig das Geld. Anschließend schrumpfte er die  
Zutaten, steckte sie ein und wandte sich wortlos wieder ab. Gwyn tat es ihm mit einen Nicken zu dem  
Ladenbesitzer nach.

Harry mochte diesen Laden nicht. Ihn schauderte, wenn er an all die Zutaten dachte. Außerdem ging  
von diesem Ort etwas Böses aus. Er wollte nur schnell weg von hier. Gwyn kam gar nicht nach, so  
schnell beeilte sich Harry nach Haus zu kommen.

-----------

Weiß, das ist schwach, aber etwas Besseres ist mir nicht eingefallen

"Harry, was sollte das?", fauchte Gwyn wütend und stampfte mit einem Fuß auf.

Harry seufze und schloss die Augen. Anschließend lehnte er sich an die Wand und Atmete ein paar Mal  
ein und aus.

"Tut mir leid, Gwyn", murmelte er. "Aber mir war der Laden unheimlich".

"Unheimlich", wiederholte das Mädchen ungläubig." Was soll an dem Laden schon Unheimlich sein?"  
Schmollend verschränkte sie die Arme vor der Brust.

"Ja wahrscheinlich hast du recht", lächelte er schwach. "Komm lass und in dein Zimmer gehen, die  
Geschenke verstecken und schauen ob dein Auto funktioniert."

"Au ja". Schnell schnappte sie sich seine Hand und rannte die dunklen Gänge entlang.

Harry war immer wieder auf neuem Erstaunen wie groß das Schloss unter der Erde war. Außer der  
genauen Nachbildung Hogwarts hatte es noch unzählige Neubauten. Und durch die Verbindungen  
einiger Manors von Todessern war es schier unmöglich sich hier zurechtzufinden. Sie bogen gerade  
eine in einen dunklen Gang ein als Gwyn mit einem lauten Rums mit jemand zusammen stieß. Es war  
Draco. Und dieser schien gerade zu vor Wut zukochen.

"Potter", scharrte er und rappelte sich wieder auf. Das Mädchen ignorierte er vollständig. "Und bist du  
nun zufrieden? War es das was du wolltest?"

"Draco, wovon redest du? Womit soll ich jetzt zufrieden sein?" Harry schaute verwirrt in die vor Zorn  
stechenden Augen, des Slytherin.

"Du weißt ganz genau was ich meine", fauchte er. Er putze energisch den Staub von seinem Umhang.

"Nein, weiß ich nicht."

"Du bist erbärmlich, Potter." Draco trat ein paar schritte auf ihn zu und funkelte ihn an. "Und  
egoistisch."

"Wovon verdammt noch mal redest du?" Harry wurde langsam wütend. Gebannt schaute er in dessen  
Gesicht, in der Hoffnung etwas Erkennen zu können. Aber außer Unbändige Wut war nichts zu finden.  
Unsicher bemerkte er wie Draco immer näher auf ihn zuschritt und intensiv trat Harry ein paar Schritte  
zurück, doch er stieß schnell an die Wand.

Verdammt, dachte er und drückte sich noch etwas mehr an die Wand. Natürlich wusste er, dass das  
nicht viel brachte. Aber so hatte er das Gefühl sicherer zu sein. Wovor auch immer.

Draco schritt auf den Gryffindor zu und verharrte dicht vor ihm. Ihre Gesichter berührten sich fast.

"Wer sonst hätte es deinem Vater sagen können, mh?" Dracos Atem streifte Harrys Wangen. Die  
Nackenhaare des Schwarzhaarigen stellten sich schauernd auf. "Außer uns beiden wusste es niemand.  
Und wir hatte doch ausgemacht es niemanden zu sagen, oder?" Dracos Lippen streiften ganz sachte die  
Haut von Harry. Wanderte von den Wangen den Hals hinunter und wieder rauf zu dessen Ohren.

Mit Genugtuung, stellte der Slytherin fest, dass Harrys Atem schneller ging. Harry hatte seine Augen  
aufgerissen und war Wort wörtlich gelähmt.

"Es ehrt mich ja, dass du mich so unbedingt willst", flüsterte Draco in dessen Ohr. Sanft nahm er das  
Ohrläppchen zwischen die Zähne und knabberte sanft daran.

"Draco", stöhnte Harry. "Was...?"

"Sch..." Der Slytherin legte sanft einen Finger auf dessen weichen Lippen. "Wer wird sich denn da  
verteidigen wollen?"

Er schaute tadelnd in die verwirrten Smaragdgrünen Augen. Dessen Rotschimmer fast vollständig  
verschwunden war. Dann beugte er sich vor, bis sich die Lippen der beiden fast berührten. "Aber dass  
du zu solchen Mitteln greifst, hätte ich nicht gedacht." Seine Lippen streiften ganz sachte Harrys, bevor  
er wieder zu Harrys Hals zurück wanderte. Und sanft rein Biss.

Harrys Körper reagierte und dessen Hände schnellten endlich hoch um den Körper vor sich weg zu  
drücken.

"Verdammt, Draco", fluchte er. Doch er kam nicht weit. Dracos Hände klammerten sich an Harrys Arme,  
als ob sein Leben davon abhängen würde. Und mit Erschrecken musste Harry feststellen, dass Draco ein  
seiner Beine zwischen Harrys geklemmt hatte. Der Gryffindor konnte sich nicht befreien.

Draco ließ erst von Harrys Hals ab, als er sicher war das sich dort inzwischen ein Knutschfleck bildete.  
Dann wanderte sein Mund wieder hoch zu Harrys Ohr und hinterließ eine feuchte Spur.

"Aber du kannst versichert sein, meine Rache wird süß sein". Er biss leicht in Harrys Ohr und ließ dann  
von ihm ab.

Er ging ein paar schritte zurück und stellte zufrieden fest, dass Harry alles andere als glücklich aussah.  
Draco setzte ein süßliches grinsen auf.

"Wir sehen uns, Schatz". Und dann war er mit einem leisen Plopp verschwunden.

Und Harry rutschte unsicher auf den Boden. Noch immer starrte er auf den Fleck, wo Draco  
verschwunden war.

Das durfte nicht war sein, betete Harry stumm. Er raufte sich die Haare. Verdammt. Er hätte es wissen  
müssen, als Blaise ihn so komisch gemustert hatte.

"Verdammt, Blaise", fluchte er. "Warum hast du das getan?"

"Harry? Was hast du?", fragte Gwyn und kniete sich besorgt vor ihm.

Dieser schaute das Mädchen stumm an, bis er schließlich seufze. "Nicht so wichtig", murmelte er und  
zog sie in eine Umarmung.

"Lüg doch nicht", widersprach sie.

Harry lächelte gequält. "Es ist wirklich nicht so wichtig." Dann gab er sich einen Ruck. "So und jetzt lass  
uns dein Auto ausprobieren." Er stand auf und zog seine Schwester mit sich.

Diese schaute etwas unglücklich zu ihrem Bruder, gab sich aber dann auch einen Ruck und setzte  
ebenfalls ein künstliches Lächeln auf.

Schweigend gingen sie die Gänge runter. Es herrschte eine betrübte Stimmung. Harry hing seinen  
Gedanken nach und Gwyn war so nett ihn zu lassen.

Und Harrys Gedanken waren ein einziges Chaos. Auf einer bestimmten Art und weiße freute er sich  
jetzt mit Draco Verlobt zu sein und zwar für immer. Aber was er nicht gewollt hatte war es zu  
erzwingen. Vor allem, weil Draco alles andere als glücklich darüber schien. Um es milde auszudrücken.  
Er war stink wütend.

Harry entrann ein seufzte. Na das konnte heiter werden. Und Dracos Rache, von der wollte Harry nichts  
wissen. Hätte er es doch nie Blaise gesagt. Aber er war selber schuld und so musste er sich all Draco  
Lauen ergehen lassen. Irgendwann würde er sich schon beruhigen. Da sie ja den Rest ihres Lebens mit  
einander verbringen würde.

Sie bogen erneut um die Ecke und seine Schwester musste ihn an die Hand nehmen, sonst wäre er  
wahrscheinlich gegen eine Wand gelaufen.

X


	15. Kapitel 19 bis 23

Harrys Vampirgestalt

So Leute, da offensichtlich kaum noch jemand an dieser Story interessiert ist, werde ich sie frühzeitig  
beenden und zwar auf knapp die hälfte reduzieren, was also heißt, dass es nicht mehr die geplanten 52  
Kapitel haben wird, sonder nur noch knapp 28 Kapitel, wenn überhaupt noch so viel, dass kann ich  
jetzt noch nicht so genau sagen, also dann noch viel spaß mit dem 19. Kapitel

Und vielen, vielen dank an: Uups, Nickchan, Saphir, Chuschi11, Selen, SD, captor

Kapitel 19. Harrys Vampirgestalt

Erst spät am Abend, machte sich Harry auf den Weg in sein Zimmer. Seine Schwester war immer wieder  
etwas Neues eingefallen, was sie machen konnten. Manchmal war sie anstrengend gewesen, aber im  
Nachhinein freute sich Harry eine Schwester zu haben, um die er sich Kümmern konnte.

"Harry Potter", sprach jemand ihn an. Verwundert schaute Harry in das verdeckte Gesicht eines  
Todessers. "Der dunkle Lord erwartet euch."

"Danke", erwiderte Harry, und schlug seufzend eine andere Richtung an. Es dauerte nicht lange bis  
Harry vor der seines Vaters stand. Nach einem kurzen Klopfen, wurde er hereingebeten.

"Was kann ich für dich tun, Tom?", fragte Harry und ließ sich erschöpft auf einem Sessel fallen.

Tom schaute nachdenklich auf ein Stückpapier, ohne seinen Sohn zu beachten. Er hob seinen  
Zauberstab und murmelte einen Spruch. Anschließend seufze er frustriert auf und legte seinen Stab  
beiseite, dann schaute er auf.

"Ah, Harry," begrüßte er den Schwarzhaarigen Gryffindor. "Da bist du ja."

Er ging auf eins der Regale und zog ein Buch aus dem Regal.

"Ich habe gehört du hast heute den ganzen Tag mit Gwyn etwas gemacht."

"Mh", bestätigte Harry." Manchmal war sie wirklich anstrengend. Aber es ging. Sag mal kennst du den  
Laden in dem sie ein paar Zutaten gekauft hat? Teure Zutaten."

Tom schaute von dem Buch hoch, in dem er gerade noch geblättert hatte und schaute ihn entgeistert  
an.

"Ich hätte dir sagen müssen, dass ihr ausgerechnet in diesen Laden nicht gehen dürft. Und ich bitte  
dich da nicht mehr herein zugehen."

Harry runzelte die Stirn. "Mir war der Laden von Anfang an nicht gerade geheuer, aber das er gerade so  
gefährlich sein soll! Wer ist der Ladenbesitzer und warum soll ich da nicht rein?"

Doch Tom winkte ab. "Das ist nicht so wichtig. Gwyn hat mir gesagt, dass sie dich wirklich gerne hat.  
Du musst wissen, dass sie zwar viele Freunde haben, aber sehr viele einfach nur aus Angst, oder  
Respekt etwas mit ihr gemacht. Ich hoffe, wenn ich veröffentliche dass sie nicht mehr mein Erbe ist,  
wird sich das wieder legen. Es war dumm sie von Anfang an, als Erbe zu veröffentlichen. Ich hätte  
warten sollen, bis sie älter ist. Aber zum wichtigeren. Blaise Zabini war heute früh bei mir und hat mich  
aufgeklärt. Ich muss sagen, ich bin enttäuscht von dir."

"Es gibt keinen Grund enttäuscht zu sein. Hätte Lucius die Freundlichkeit besessen, es uns etwas früher  
zu sagen, dass wäre es gar nicht so weit gekommen."

"Ach? Und das ist ein Grund, wichtige Dinge zu verschweigen?"

Harry rechte trotzig, das Kinn vor. "So wichtig ist das auch wieder nicht", widersprach Harry. "Nur eine  
alte Zaubererfamilien Tradition".

"Nur eine alte Zaubererfamilien Tradition?", schnappte Voldemort. "Ich glaube Harry, du hast den Ernst  
der Lage nicht verstanden." Er legte das Buch beiseite und zog ein nächstes raus. Dann schaute er Harry  
an, während er auf ihn zu schritt. Er blieb direkt vor Harry stehen, legte sein Buch zur Seite und stütze  
sich an den Lehnen von Harrys Sessel ab. Seine Haselnussbraunen Augen musterte Harry so intensiv,  
dass dieser schlucken musste.

"Nur eine alte Zaubererfamilientradition! Sag mal spinnst du. Wenn du und Draco nicht innerhalb eines  
Jahres heiratetet, verliert ihr eure sämtlichen Zauberkräfte."

"W- was...?". Harry riss ungläubig die Augen auf.

"Der Fluch wurde damals angewendet, damit die aufmüpfige Jugend nicht mit jedem ins Bett springt  
und oder Fremdgeht, uneheliche Kinder auf die Welt bring und die Familie in Schande versetzen. Viele  
Familien machen das heute nicht mehr. Wie die Zabinis, Snapes oder Parkinsons. Es gibt einen  
Komplizierten Zauber um den Fluch wieder von der Familie zu nehmen."

Harry wurde blass und schaute erschrocken auf seinen Vater.

"Du und Draco, ihr werdet Heiraten. Ob ihr wollt oder nicht. Ob ihr euch liebt oder nicht. Und du  
solltest Blaise danken, dass er es mir gesagt hast." Er stand wieder auf und blätterte erneut in seinem  
Buch herum.

"Die Schule wird in ein paar Tagen anfangen. Ich möchte, dass du nach Slytherin wechselt."

"Was? Aber Vater... ich will nicht nach Slytherin." Harry sprang auf und Tom schaute wieder auf ihn  
drauf.

"Alle Riddles sind bis jetzt nach Slytherin gekommen.

Außerdem bist du mit Draco Verlobt und der ist in  
Slytherin. Severus wird dafür sorgen, dass ihr ein Einzelzimmer bekommt und nenn mich nicht Vater."

"Du kannst mich nicht dazu zwingen nach Slytherin zu wechseln. Vor allem, weil der sprechende Hut  
das letzte Wort hat. Und ich glaube nicht dass er mich nach Slytherin schicken wird", log Harry.

"Dann erpresse ihn", erwiderte Tom gleichgültig.

"Den Hut?", fragte Harry ungläubig und belustigt.

"Natürlich, das habe ich auch gemacht." Er blätterte weiter intensiv in einem Buch.

Harry schaute seinen Vater ungläubig an. "Du wärst gar nicht nach Slytherin gekommen?"

Tom schüttelte den Kopf. "Musste ganz schön drohen."

Harry konnte sich nicht ein grinsen verkneifen. "Wo wärst du hingekommen?" Er sprang auf und ging  
auf Tom zu.

"Mein Geheimnis", meinte Tom murmelnd. "Das werde ich dir nie sagen."

Harry grinste, er konnte es sich schon denken. "Sag mal, was machst du da eigentlich?"

"Ich suche einen Zauber", murmelte Tom und blätterte weiter.

"Darf ich fragen, was für einen?"

"Mh, einen Zauber, damit ich diese Rolle lesen kann. Aber ich finde den richtigen nicht."

Harry hob die Augenbraun. "Darf ich mal versuchen?"

Tom schaute überrascht auf seinen Sohn, und zuckte dann mit den schultern.

"Sicher. Auch wenn ich es nicht glaube das du es schaffst. Er liegt auf meinem Schreibtisch."

Harry nickte und begab sich um Schreibtisch. Er nahm die vor sich liegenden Schriftrolle und schaute  
sie sich kurz an. Dann holte er seinen Zauberstab und murmelte einen Zauberstab. Er wartete einen  
Moment und sah dann zu wie sich vor seinen Augen eine grüne Schrift bildete.

Es war alt geschrieben und für Harry schwer zu lesen, dennoch kniff er die Augen zusammen und  
versuchte den Brief zu entziffern:

In Hogwarts können wir Potter bekommen. Am 1. September wird die Schule wieder beginnen. Ab da  
können wir ihn bekommen. Nach Hogwarts zu kommen wird nicht schwer sein. Und Potter sel-.

Tom riss ihn den Brief aus der Hand und las ihn aufmerksam durch. Er legte sein Buch unaufmerksam  
auf die Lehen des Sessels und ließ es auf den Boden fallen.

"Verdammt"; fluchte Tom und setzte sich hinter den Schreibtisch.

"Das sage ich auch"; meinte Harry.

"Vom wem ist der?"

"Nicht so wichtig", wischte Tom beiseite.

"Nicht so wichtig?"; rief Harry. "Die reden über mich, die wollen mich und du sagst ist nicht so wichtig?  
Vom wem ist der?"

Doch Tom hörte nicht auf ihn, sondern legte den Brief auf den Schreibtisch und zog seinen Zauberstab,  
er wollte gerade einen Zauber sprechen, als die barsche Hand von Harry ihn davon abhielt.

"Was soll-.", rief Tom aufgebracht.

"Du sagst mir sofort was hier los ist. Wer will mich haben. Der kleine Zwerg und Parkinson? Wollen die  
mich haben?"

"Harry", rief Tom. "Verdammt. Ich hätte beinahe einen Zauber auf dich gesprochen."

Harry schaute seinen Vater trotzig an. "Hast du aber nicht und jetzt sag."

"Ich habe keine Ahnung."

"Wie, du hast keine Ahnung? Du bist der dunkle Lord", fauchte Harry.

Tom hob die Augenbrauen. "Das ist noch lange kein Grund, dass ich alles weiß. Ich habe keine Ahnung  
wer dich haben will. Ok. Ich weiß schon wer dich haben will. Aber..."

"Und?", fragte Harry energisch. Aufgebracht fuhr er sich über das zu lange Haar.  
"Jetzt beruhige dich erst einmal, Harry."

"Ich soll mich beruhigen?", fauchte Harry. "Irgendjemand will mich haben und du willst mir nichts  
sagen!" Harrys Augen blitzen blutrot auf und seine Lippen zuckten gefährlich.

"Harry?", fragte Tom und schritt auf seinen Sohn zu. "Hast du etwas?"

Harry ging einen Schritt zurück und funkelte seinen Vater aus Blutroten Augen an.

"Harry?"

Harry ging noch einen Schritt zurück. Doch Tom kam ihm immer näher und versuchte anschließend ihm  
am Arm fest zu halten.

"Fass mich nicht an", zischte Harry wütend und schlug die Hand beiseite.

"Verdammt, Harry, was ist mit dir los?" Erneut versuchte Tom dessen Arm zu erwischen. Und erneut  
schlug Harry den Arm beiseite.

Seine Augen blitzten vergnügt und schließlich zog er seine Lippen hoch.

Tom erstarrte. Es dauerte einige Zeit, bis Tom sich soweit hatte um etwas sagen zu können. Er lies  
seinen Arm sinken und musterte seinen Sohn misstrauisch.

"Wer bist du?"

"Alejandor", meinte der Schwarzhaarige.

"Verflucht." Tom legte energisch seine Hand auf den Kopf und schaute kurz hilflos auf Harry. "Ich hätte  
daran denken sollen".

"Ok. Kennst du Harry?"

"Sicher."

Voldemort seufze. "Wenigstens etwas. Bist du schon öfters gekommen?"

"Dreimal, aber da hat Harry immer geschlafen."

"Ok. Ich verstehe." Tom schritt langsam auf Harry zu und lächelte ihn an. "Und was hast du jetzt vor."

"Na ja, nachdem du Harry nichts sagen wolltest, habe ich beschlossen es selber in die Hand zu  
nehmen."

"Du meinst, du bekommst mit was Harry macht, sagt und tut?", fragte Voldemort hoffnungsvoll.

Alejandor nickte.

"Warum hast du dich Alejandor genannt?"

"Weil das Harrys Zweiname ist. Und jetzt sag mir das was du Harry nicht sagen wolltest."

"Ich hatte durchaus vor Harry alles zu sagen", widersprach der dunkle Lord. "Aber gut. Ich weiß nicht  
viel. Ein kleiner Mann der sich Sir. Kyllini nennt. Ein kleiner verrückter Muggel. Sieht aus wie ein Zwerg."

"Ich weiß", unterbrach Alejandor. "Ich habe ihn gesehen, bzw. Harry hat ihn gesehen".

"Er ist unser eigentliche Feind. Wenn ich wollte hätte ich Dumbledore schon längst auslöschen können.  
Aber er ist ein lustiger Kauz. Ich mag ihn, eine gute Ablenkung und man kann gut mit ihm spielen.  
Außerdem ist er ein recht guter Mensch. Er will die anderen doch nur beschützen, das ist alles was er  
will. Aber Sir. Kyllini. Ist eine echte Gefahr für uns. Er hat schon eine menge an Zauberer auf seine Seite  
gezogen. Ich kenn weder seine Absichten, noch seine Gründe, noch seine Methoden. Meine Treusten  
Todesser versuchen schon lange etwas über ihn zu erfahren, aber er ist gerissen. Wir haben nicht mal  
eine Spur. Und jetzt habe ich endlich herausgefunden dass er, meinen Sohn, dich haben will. Mehr weiß  
ich auch nicht."

"Ziemlich wenig", meinet auch Alejandor nachdenklich.

"So und könntest du jetzt wieder zu Harry werden, ich habe noch mit ihm zu reden. Ein paar wichtige  
Dinge, zum Beispiel über dich."

"Ihr wollt über mich reden?", fragte Alejandor belustigt. Tom nickte. "Das wäre lustig, aber ich habe  
Durst und brauche Nahrung."

Tom seufze. "Also gut, aber komm später wieder, bitte."

"Für einen dunklen Lord, bist du ziemlich nett", zog der Junge auf und wollte Apperrieren. Doch genau  
in diesem Moment ertönte ein lauter Knall und Alejandor sank Bewusstlos auf den Boden.

"Danke Lucius", meinte Tom und kniete sich vor seinem Sohn. Er drehte ihn auf den Rücken und  
klatschte einmal auf dessen Wange.

"Keine Ursache", erwiderte angesprochener und kniete sich ebenfalls nieder.

"In dem Jungen stecken doch immer wieder neue Interessante Neuigkeiten.

"Ich hätte daran denken sollen", meinte Tom und klatschte erneut auf die Wange des Jungen. "Harry,  
komm wach auf.

"Wieso? Ich meine es war doch sowieso nicht sicher ob er sich in einen Vampir verwandelt oder nicht."

"Aber es hätte dennoch passieren können. Und denke daran, Draco ist auch betroffen." Ein drittes Mal  
klatschte er gegen dessen Wange.

"Versuche es doch mal mit Wasser," schlug Lucius vor und zog schon seinen Zauberstab. Er sprach  
einen kurzen Zauber und Harrys Gesicht plus Oberkörper war pitschnass. Prustend keuchte Harry auf.

"Das erklärst aber du ihm", sagte Voldemort belustigt und half Harry hoch.

"Was ist passiert?", fragte Harry erschrocken und schaute von Tom zu Lucius und wieder zurück.

"Nun, ich glaube das wird eine etwas längere Erklärung", meinte Tom, holte seinen Zauberstab und  
zauberte Harry wieder trocken. "Und jetzt setzt du dich erst einmal hin und verspreche mir nicht wieder  
so auszurasten, wie gerade eben."

"Was ist da passiert?"

Tom seufzte. "Wie soll ich sagen. Weißt du dass wir Vampire sind?"

Harry nickte. "Narcissa sagte es mir."

"Und weißt auch was genau Vampire sind?"

"Denke mal schon. Aber soweit ich weiß gibt es verschiedene."

"Stimmt und vielleicht sollte ich mal sagen, was wir für Vampire sind."

Harry schwieg.

"Wir sind Gestaltenwandler. Wir haben eine zweite Persönlichkeit."

Nun hob Harry doch seine Augenbraun. "Du meinst wir sind Schizophren?"

Tom wog seinen Kopf hin und her. "Jaaaaa, so könnte man es auch sagen."

"Nicht wirklich oder?", fragte Harry. "Ich will keine zweite Persönlichkeit haben."

"Oh, das kann durchaus nützlich sein."

"Schön für dich", fauchte Harry. "Das heißt noch lange nicht dass ich das auch für äußerst nützlich  
finden soll, dass eine zweite Person in meinem Kopf Rumspuckt und raus kommt wann es ihr passt."

"Und darum geht es, Harry. Es geht darum, den Vampir in dir zu bändigen und zu kontrollieren. Und  
das musst du lernen. Vampire unserer Art kommen erst dann raus, wenn Körper und Geist sich dazu  
entschließen, dass die Person stark und reif genug ist, den Vampir in sich drinnen zu kontrollieren. Bei  
manchen passiert das nie, andere werden bereits als Baby zum Vampir. Wobei da sehr selten vor  
kommt. Und bei dir muss es ihn den letzten Wochen passiert sein. Ich habe gerade mit deiner zweiten  
Persönlichkeit geredet. Alejandor, wie er sich genannt hat. Äußerst nett und gefährlich. Ein guter Erbe,  
das muss ich sagen, aber du musst ihn unbedingt kontrollieren und das wird nicht leicht, denn er weiß  
das wir über dich reden."

Harry runzelte die Stirn. "Und warum weiß ich nicht, was passiert, wenn er die Oberhand hat?"

"Bei jedem Vampir ist es etwas anders. Mache wissen, was beide Persönlichkeiten machen, denken oder  
tun. Manche verlieren das Bewusst sein, wenn ihre zweite Persönlichkeit erscheint, andere nicht. Es gibt  
sogar welche, die das Gedächtnis verlieren und dadurch ein Leben lang der Vampir bleiben. Aber es  
kann auch passieren, dass der Vampir keine Ahnung hat wer seine richtige Persönlichkeit ist. Das ist  
manchmal etwas problematisch, aber darum geht es ja jetzt nicht. Alejandor weiß, was du tust du weißt  
aber nicht was er tut, und das gilt es zu verändern. Ich schlage vor du wirst ab jetzt Unterricht daran  
nehmen, und schauen, dass du deine zweite Persönlichkeit unter Kontrolle bekommst. Hey, ich sage  
dir, dass ist lustig. Ich kann mit meiner Sprechen."

"Haha, seeeehr Lustig", schnappte Harry. "Was ist daran bitte schön lustig?"

"Glaub mir, mein Sohn, bald wirst du dich daran gewöhnen", seufze Tom. "Aber nun zu Draco. Er ist  
dein Partner und kein Vampir."

"Jetzt sage nur nicht, dass ich ihn zu einen machen muss", meinte Harry missmutig. "Ich bin sicher der  
hat Lust auf eine zweite Persönlichkeit mit der er dann ab und zu quatschen kann. Wirklich tolle  
Aussichten".

"Nein", widersprach Voldemort. "Du wirst das selbe mit Draco machen, was ich auch mit Hermine  
gemacht habe."

Harry schaute auf. Stimmt ja Hermine. "Und was hast du mit ihr gemacht?"

"Sie zu meiner Blutpartnerin gemacht. Wir Vampire leben nicht viel länger als Menschen, aber auf so 50,  
60 Jahre kommt es schon und das ist auf Dauer gesehen schon etwas lang. Du wirst mit Draco ein  
Blutband machen. Das heißt du wirst ihm etwas von deinem Blut geben. Er wird dadurch kein Vampir,  
und muss auch kein Blut trinken. Aber er wird so genauso lange leben wie du. Du wirst selber Draco als  
einzige Blutnahrung sehen, was heißt außer von Draco wirst du kein Blut annehmen und somit ist der  
Bluttausch abgeschlossen."

"Du sagst, dass Draco genauso lange lebt wie ich, heißt das jetzt, wenn ich sterbe stirbt er auch?"

Tom schüttelte den Kopf. "Nein zum Glück nicht. Es wird nur das Blutband aufgelöst und sobald du  
stirbst, wird seine Lebenslinie wieder die eines Menschen. Und für dich hat es keinerlei Bedeutung,  
sollte er sterben. Hast du soweit alles verstanden?"

Harry legte den Kopf schief und überlegte. "Na ja, ich denke mal schon, aber ich sollte noch einmal  
darüber schlafen. Vielleicht fällt mir noch etwas ein, dann werde ich dich fragen".

Tom nickte. "Dann ist ja alles klar. Ich denke mal, du solltest jetzt am besten schlafen. Es ist schon  
spät."

Harry stand auf." Also, gute Nacht."

"Ach ja und Harry."

Der Gryffindor schaute seinen Vater fragend an.

"Schlaf bei Draco. Ihr seid Verlobt und das gehört sich so."

"Aber..."

"Kein aber", meinte auch Lucius. "Ich werde später nachschauten."

Harry schaute sie missmutig an, nickte aber. "Ok. Ich werde bei ihm schlafen." Damit schloss er die  
Türe. Draußen lehnte er sich erste einmal gehen die geschlossene Türe. Na toll. Und als nächstes würde  
er erfahren, das er in Wirklichkeit ein Mädchen war und von einem anderen Planeten stammte.

Aber worauf er jetzt auf jeden Fall keine Lust hatte war zu Draco zu gehen. Ein bisschen war ihm der  
Slytherin vorhin wie ein verrückter vorgekommen. Aber vielleicht war das auch nur die Wut gewesen  
und jetzt hatte er sich wieder beruhigt. Harry konnte nur hoffen.

Mit einem Seufzer und tief in Gedanken, marschierte er los in Dracos Gemächern. Fünf Minuten später  
kam er an und schaute nachdenklich die Türe von Dracos Zimmer an.

Er konnte von innen keine Geräusche hören. Was aber nichts zu bedeuten hatten. Er verzog das Gesicht  
und klopfte schließlich mit einem leisen weiteren seufzen an die Türe.

Trotz des Klopfen wartete er gar nicht darauf, dass Draco ihn herein bat, sondern trat einfach ein.  
Verdammt er war müde und wollte jetzt nicht noch auf Draco Erlaubnis warten.

Im Zimmer war es dunkel und im ersten Moment dachte Harry, das Draco schon schliefe, aber dann sah  
er den Blonden Haarschopf auf dem Bett, zusammen mit einer einzigen spärlichen Kerze und einen fast  
Nackten Körper. Draco, der nun verwundert den Kopf hob, trug nichts als eine Boxershorts.

Einen Moment betrachtete der Slytherin den Schwarzhaarigen nachdenklich.

"Potter, was willst du hier?", fragte er schroff.

Harry lächelte gezwungen und trat dann in den Raum. "Unsere Väter halten es für besonders toll uns  
den Abend zu vermiesen und mir die Anordnung zu erteilen bei dir zu schlafen. Und glaube mir ich  
habe reichlich wenig Lust darauf."

Dracos Gesichtsausdruck war nicht zu deuten. "Und das soll ich dir glauben. Du scheinst ja gerade zu  
verrückt nach mir zu sein."

"Wusstest du", begann Harry das Thema halbwegs wechselnd und das Hemd aufknöpfend. "Dass, wenn  
wir nicht innerhalb eines Jahres Heiraten, unsere sämtlichen Zauberkräfte verlieren werden?" Er streifte  
sein Hemd ab und legte es mit samt seinem Zauberstab, Umhang, Pullover und Buch auf den Stuhl vor  
dem Schreibtisch.

"Du scherzt", keuchte Draco erschrocken.

"Anscheinend wusstest du das nicht. Ich weiß nicht was dein Vater daran so lustig fand es uns nicht zu  
sagen. Vor allem hätte er es dir schon von klein auf sagen sollen". Er knöpfte die Hose auf und ließ sie  
zusammen mit Socke und Schuhen auf den Boden fallen.

"Gibst du jetzt mir die Schuld?", fragte Draco missmutig und begutachtete Harry kritisch, wie er jetzt an  
das Bett ran trat.

"Nein", meinte Harry. "Ich gebe deinem Vater die Schuld. Sogar meine Schwester weiß darüber schon  
Bescheid. Und die ist erst 7, glaube ich." Er setzte sich auf das Bett, direkt Draco gegenüber. Genauso  
spärlich bekleidet wie er. "Ist es so schlimm mit mir Verlobt zu sein?"

Draco schaute desinteressiert auf sein Buch. Dann schaute er auf und Harry zuckte unter den von hass  
sprühenden Augen Dracos erschrocken zusammen.

Draco beugte sich etwas vor, und ihre Gesichter waren jetzt nur noch knapp 10 cm voneinander  
entfernt.

"Es geht mir nicht direkt darum, Potter. Aber ja, wenn du es so ausdrücken willst, ich finde es schlimm".  
Seine Augen verengten sich noch etwas zu Schlitzen und einen Moment sah es so aus, als würde Draco  
Harry gleich anspucken.

Der Gryffindor spürte wie sich sein Magen zusammen zog und Augenblicklich wurde ihm speiübel.  
Unbändige Wut sammelte sich in seinen Augen und der leichte Rotschimmer, gewann langsam die  
Oberhand in dessen Augen.

"Ach, aber als wir zusammen waren, fandest du es nicht schlimm?", spie er wütend zurück.

"Da war es auch freiwillig und so eine Art...wie soll ich sagen... Experiment" Draco lehnte sich  
wieder zurück klappte das Buch zusammen und legte es beiseite, während bei Harry ein kaum noch  
beherrschter Orkan tobte.

"Verdammt, Draco wir sind kleine kleinen Kinder mehr."

"Stimmt. Kleinkinder würden dies auch akzeptieren, aber ich werde es nicht." Er beugte sich wieder vor  
und schubste den perplexen Harry auf den Rücken. Dann krabbelte er auf ihn zu und setzte sich auf  
dessen Hüften.

Harry ließ es geschehen. Der blonde beugte sich wieder vor und streifte mit seinem Atem erneut dessen  
Wangen, während seine Hände Harrys Arme auf und ab striffen und anschließend an den Unterarmen  
haften blieben und sich seine Fingernägel leicht in das Fleisch gruben.

"Ich werde es niemals akzeptieren." Seine Lippen fanden den Weg zu Harrys Mund und Harry wünschte  
sich in dieser Nacht nichts sehnlicher als in sein eigenes Bett zu können.

X

Als Harry am nächsten Morgen erwachte, war er alleine im Bett. Seine ganzen Glieder schmerzten und  
er befürchtete bei jeder Bewegung die er an diesem Tag machen würde, würde er scherzhaft auf Jaulen.

Stumm schaute er auf das Bettkästen, auf dem sich noch das Buch, in dem Draco gestern gelesen hatte,  
befand.

Er streckte den Arm aus und zog sich das dicke Buch neben sich auf das Kopfkissen. Dann schlug er es  
auf. Es war per Hand geschrieben.

"Noch nie etwas von Privatsphäre gehört?", fauchte Draco und entriss ihm das Buch. "Wage es ja nie  
wieder mein Tagebuch anzurühren."

Er legte es zurück auf das Nachtkästchen, holte seinen Zauberstab und sprach einige Zauber auf das  
Buch. Harry nickte etwas benommen.

Der blonde drehte sich wieder weg und begann sich weiter abzutrocknen. Er hatte geduscht. Etwas was  
auch Harry durchaus nötig hatte.

Also quälte sich Harry dazu sich auf zurichten und schaffe es, sein Gesicht nur schmerzhaft zu  
verziehen. Er wollte Draco nicht auch noch die Genugtuung geben, das er schmerzhaft stöhnte.

Während er sich etwas benommen an den Kopf faste schwang er vorsichtig seine Beine über die  
Bettkante und stand auf. Er war froh dass Draco ihn soweit vollständig ignorierte. Etwas taumelnd  
wagte er ein paar schritten zu gehen, musste aber augenblicklich wieder innehalten. Er verzog das  
Gesicht noch etwa mehr und biss sich derart auf die Lippen, dass sie anfingen zu bluten.

Er wagte noch einen Schritt und schloss dabei die Augen. Doch plötzlich riss er die Augen wieder auf  
und starrte geradewegs in Dracos Sturmgrauen Augen. In dessen Blick lag etwas triumphierendes,  
Spöttisches und erniedrigendes.

Seine rechte Hand Rute auf seinem Kinn und dessen Lippen saugten sanft an seinen. Bzw. Draco war  
gerade dabei sein Blut aufzusaugen.

Erschrocken schaffte er es Draco von sich zu stoßen. Ein fataler Fehler wie sich kurz darauf  
herausstellte. Harry keuchte quälend auf und verzog das Gesicht schmerzhaft.

"Schmerzen?", fragte Draco spöttisch.

Harry funkelte ihn Wütend an. Sagte aber nichts. Er richtete sich wieder auf und machte ein paar Schritt  
an Draco vorbei.

"Kann ich deine Dusche benutzen?", fragte er leise.  
Draco hob die Augenbraun, dann grinste er. "Sicher."

Stumm ging Harry an Draco vorbei und stellte sich unter die Dusche. Das erste was er machen musste,  
sobald er in sein eigenes Zimmer kam, war einen trank zu nehmen, womit er diese schmerzen los  
bekam.

Er legte seufzend seinen Kopf in den Nacken und überlegte sich fieberhaft wie er das die nächste Zeit  
überleben sollte. Denn irgendwann würde selbst Draco sich beruhigt haben. Er war nicht nur grob und  
Rücksichtslos gewesen. Er hatte ihn auch mit seinen Andauerden Beschimpfungen erniedrigt. Harry war  
zum heulen zumute.

Dennoch riss er sich zusammen, schnappte sich ein Handtuch und begann sich energisch  
abzutrocknen. Seine Haut war bereits rot, als er von sich abließ und etwa unbeholfen aus dem Bad  
tapste.

Draußen stand ein grinsender Draco. Die Arme über die Brust gekreuzt, schaute er ihn spöttisch an.  
Harry ignorierte ihn und begann sich langsam anzuziehen. Er bemerkte nicht wie Draco sich neben ihn  
stellte.

"Hier, trinke das", befahl dieser und hielt Harry einen bläulich schimmernden Trank unter die Nase.  
Harry verzog das Gesicht und schaute misstrauisch in Dracos Gesicht.

"Was ist das?"

"Keine Angst, ich werde dich schon nicht vergiften. Damit verschwinden die Schmerzen."

"Ach? Und warum gibst du mir einen. Schließlich habe ich dir diese Schmerzen zu verdanken", gab  
Harry bissig zurück und rührte den Trank nicht an.

"Und aus diesem Grund gebe ich dir diesen Trank. Außerdem wollen wir ja keine unnötigen Fragen.  
Also trink"

Harry starrte ihn Hasserfüllt an, tat aber dann was dieser wollte. Und Sekunden später spürte er keine  
Schmerzen mehr. Fürs erste. Harry schaute seinen Verlobten wütend an, bevor er seine Sachen packte  
und an ihn vorbei schritt.

"Du bist ein Elender Bastard, Malfoy", zischte er beim Vorbeigehen. Draco machte sich nicht einmal die  
mühe sich um zu drehten und obwohl er wusste das Harry den Raum breites verlassen hatte, flüsterte  
er dennoch:

"Gleich und gleich Gesellt sich gerne. Du hast mein Leben zerstört. Ich werde dein Leben zerstören,  
Liebling." Und ein Überlegenes grinsen stahl sich auf seine Lippen.

X Kapitel 20

Kapitel 20

Hogwarts stand vor der Tür und zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben freute sich Harry so gar nicht darauf.  
Im Gegenteil ihm grauste es. Er wollte weder nach Slytherin, noch ein Zimmer mit Draco teilen, noch  
seine Schwester alleine lassen. Aber natürlich half kein Gejammer. Und krank spielen konnte er auch  
nicht, dass würde es nur herauszögern.

Dennoch hatte er ein schlechtest Gefühl im Magen und ihm war wie immer Speiübel. Es war mitten in  
der Nacht, dennoch konnte Harry kein Auge zu tun. Draco lag neben ihm und hatte einen Arm Besitz  
ergreifend um ihn gelegt. Oh ja, und wie Besitz ergreifend der Slytherin in den letzten Tagen geworden  
war.

Harry schloss seine Augen, öffnete sie und schloss sie wieder. Diesen Vorgang machte er ein paar Mal  
in der Hoffung auf den Geschmack der Müdigkeit zu kommen. Pustekuchen.

Harry drehte sich unwohl und sofort spürte er wie Draco seinen nackten Körper noch etwas mehr an  
Harry drückte. Gequält schloss Harry die Augen und beschloss sie in dieser Nacht nicht noch einmal zu  
öffnen.

Und das tat er dann auch. Geschlagene vier Stunden lag Harry da mit geschlossenen Augen und fand  
keinen Schlaf. Er öffnete die Augen erst wieder als er spürte wie sich Draco neben ihm regte und  
plötzlich aufsetzte.

Er hörte ein stöhnen von ihm und spürte dann wie sich das bett etwas bewegte. Draco war  
aufgestanden. Da Harry mit dem Gesicht zur Wand schaute, sah er nicht was Draco machte. Aber er  
konnte es sich denken.

Es war Zeit Aufzustehen. Harry quälte sich, sich ebenfalls auf zusetzen. Er rieb sich die verklebten  
Augen und schaute dann Draco zu wie sich dieser Anzog. Erst danach machte er sich auch auf den Weg  
seine Klamotten zufinden und anzuziehen.

Draco ignorierte ihn, so wie er es jeden Morgen machte. Harry sprang noch schnell unter die Dusche  
und als er heraus kam, war dieser schon längst weg. Wie jeden Morgen. Harry störte es nicht. Im  
Gegenteil, mittlerweile war um jede Minute, die er ohne Draco verbrachte froh. Seine Anwesenheit war  
unerträglich geworden.

Schlecht gelaunt schlürfte er an den Frühstückstisch, an dem bereits seine gesamte Familie versammelt  
war.

"Ah, da bist du ja, Harry", meinte Lucius. "Wir dachten schon du kommst gar nicht mehr."

Wortlos und Lucius schräg an lächelnd setzte er sich neben seinen Vater der gerade mit Hermine  
redete.

"Ich weiß nicht", meinte Hermine nachdenklich. "Meinst du nicht auch das es besser wäre da zu bleiben,  
wo ich jetzt bin? Ich fühle mich nicht wirklich wohl beim Gedanken nach Slytherin zugehen."

"Alle Riddles gehen nach Slytherin und du wirst das auch, keine Wiederrede", meinte Tom. "Außerdem  
... du hast dich verändert... es wäre ein wunder würde man dich nicht nach Slytherin schicken  
können. So grausam wie du bist". Er verzog das Gesicht etwas und fasste sich unauffällig an das rechte  
Handgelenk.

"Also gut, dann gehen ich auch nach Slytherin", seufzte das Mädchen. "Aber glücklich bin ich darüber  
nicht. Ich mag Gryffindor".

"Glaube mir, Hermine. Ich würde auch viel lieber in Gryffindor bleiben", meinte Harry missmutig. Und  
niemand wusste, wie sehr er sich wünschte in Gryffindor bleiben zu können.

"Jetzt habt euch nicht so", meinte Narcissa. "In Slytherin ist es schön wirklich."

"Woher willst denn du das wissen", fragte Draco erstaunt. "Ich dachte du warst in Ravenclaw."

Narcissa verzog das Gesicht. "Na und, ich war mit Lucius schon mit 15 Verlobt."

"Wie passend," murmelte Harry leise. Tom schaute ihn eigenartig an.

"Harry ist alles in Ordnung?"

Harry nickte. "Sicher".

Tom schien ihm nicht zuglauben, doch entschloss er sich die Sache darauf beruhen zulassen. "Ich habe  
übrigens einen Lehrer für dich, Harry."

Harry schaute auf. "Kannst du das nicht übernehmen?"

Tom schüttelte den Kopf. "Nein, es wird Sirius übernehmen."

"Sirius? Warum Sirius?

"Weil er auch ein Vampir ist."

"Ich will aber Sirius nicht sehen."

"Severus sagte mir, das er dein Pate sei."

"War", verbesserte Harry. "Ich habe mit Sirius nichts mehr am Hut. Und ich werde es in Zukunft auch  
nicht mehr. Also such mir jemanden neuen."

"Vergiss es Harry", sagte Tom. "Sirius wird dich Unterrichten und niemand anderes.

Harry biss sich auf die Lippen. Dennoch war ihm klar, dass es besser war nicht zu widersprechen, also  
hielt er seine klappe.

"So und jetzt wird es Zeit euch zum Zug zu scheuchen. Es ist schon neun Uhr. Lucius und ich werden  
euch begleiten."

Mürrisch machten sie die fünf Kinder auf den weg. Die Sachen waren schon gepackt und magisch  
verkleinert. Da alle Apparieren konnten.

10 Minuten später standen fünf Kinder und zwei Erwachsene vor dem dampfenden Hogwartsexpress. Es  
war noch nicht allzu viel los so, dass sie nicht Gefahr liefen, doch noch erkannt zu werden.

"Also wir werde uns dann mal ein Abteil suchen", meinte Blaise und zog die Stumme Pansy mit sich.

Nun standen die restlichen etwas unschlüssig in der Gegend rum.

"Also ihr habt meine Anweisungen", fing Tom an. "Und das ihr beide mir nach Slytherin kommt. Wenn  
was ist benutz die Kammer des Schreckens. Severus oder Draco wird euch den Weg zeigen. Denkt  
daran. Es gibt einige Slytherins die nicht zu uns gehören und schaut dass ihr möglichst viele auf unsere  
Seite zieht."

Die drei nickten.

"Gut dann denke ich mal, ihr könnte gehen."

Mit einer schnellen Bewegung raffte Hermine ihr Gepäck und die anderen taten es ihr gleich.

"Hermine", rief Tom sie zurück. "Wartest du noch kurz?" Sie nickte lächelnd und blieb zurück. Derweil  
stiegen Harry und Draco ein. Im stillen Einverständnis trennten sie sich und jeder suchte sich sein  
eigenes Abteil.

Da sie noch sehr früh dran waren, war es für Harry nicht schwer, schnell ein leeres zu finden. Seufzend  
lies er sich auf die roten Polster nieder. Mit drüben gewissen schaute er zurück auf den Bahnsteig wo  
ihm Hermine und Tom ins Auge fielen. Sie lagen in einer Umarmung und ihre Lippen fanden sich immer  
wieder zu einen Kuss.

Wehmütig dachte Harry an die Zeit zurück wo er und Draco noch glücklich miteinander waren. Wie viel  
anderes das doch alles plötzlich war. Sie waren zusammen. Aber weder er noch Draco schienen  
glücklich. Harry so wie diese Beziehung gerade lief, brachte ihn immer und immer wieder zum heulen.  
Und Draco, weil er überhaupt keine Beziehung mit Harry führen wollte und alles daran setzte, es den  
beiden so schwer wie möglich zu machen.

"Harry, da bist du, ich suche dich schon überall."

Angesprochener schaute kurz hoch. Sah Hermine die sich gerade auf eins der Sitze fallen lies und sah  
wieder zurück auf den Bahnsteig. Ein großer schwarzer Rabe flatterte über den Bahnsteig und  
verschwand in dem von Wolken verhangenden Himmel.

"Harry? Ist alles in Ordnung? Wo ist Malfoy?", fragte Hermine besorgt.

Harry zuckte nur mit den Schultern. "Weiß nicht, wahrscheinlich bei den anderen Slytherins. Wer weiß."

Langsam füllte sich der Bahnsteig. Harry sah ein paar bekannte Gesichter und winkte ihnen zu, wenn er  
sich sicher war, dass diese ihn sahen. Ein paar der Personen winkten ihm zu.

Die frage, was die anderen Gryffindors sagen würde, wenn sie erfuhren dass er und Hermine nach  
Slytherin gekommen sind, ließ ihn nicht mehr los. Würden sie genauso wie Lavender reagieren? Oder  
wäre es ihnen egal?

Er würde es früher als es ihm lieb war erfahren. Er schloss die Augen und öffnete sie erst wieder, als der  
Zug anfuhr und sich fast gleichzeitig die Abteiltüre öffnete.

"Ah da seid ihr", ließ Ginny verlauten und verabschiedete sich kurz von ein paar Mädels ihres Jahrgangs.  
Seamus, Neville und Ron ließen sich ebenfalls auf seins der Sitze fallen. "Ich sage euch, noch so Ferien  
überlebe ich nicht", meckerte das Mädchen.

"Was ist den so schlimmes passiert?", fragte Harry neugierig und auch um sich etwas ablenken zu  
können.

"Ginny hat sich gestritten. Mit unserem Vater", erzählte Ron. "Und zwar heftig."

"Ach?" fragte Hermine. "Und warum."

Das Mädchen wurde rot. "So na ja, Dingen halt", druckste sie rum.

"Über Schwarzmagie".

Harry schloss die Augen. Na toll. Dass war das letzte was er gewollt hatte. Ginny hatte ärger mit ihrem  
Vater.

"Dein Vater war dagegen, habe ich recht", riet Seamus mit seinem typischem grinsen im Gesicht.

"Was erwartetest du?", fragte Ron.  
. "Es ist nicht so dass meine Familie vollständig gegen die schwarze Magie ist. Auch die schwarze Magie  
hat seine Vorteile. Aber sie ist verlockend. Schnell ist man ihr verfallen, da sie leichter zu lernen ist und  
auch etwas stärker, in gewissen dingen."

"Hört her," spottete Ginny. "Weise Wort von meinem Bruder."

Ron warf ihr einen giftigen Blick zu. "Mum und Dad machen sich halt Sorgen um dich. Sie vertrauen dir,  
aber sich haben Angst das du gewisse dinge nicht ganz verstehst und etwas übereilig bist", versuchter  
er seiner Schwester zu erklären. Doch diese schien das falsch zu verstehen. Oder sie wollte es fasch  
verstehen.

"Ach", fragte sie giftig. "Bist du jetzt auch Dads Meinung, dass ich ein unverantwortliches dummes  
kleines Gör bin, was nicht weiß, was richtig oder falsch ist?"

"Ginny", versuchte Harry sie zu besänftigen. "Ich glaube nicht das Ron es so gemeint hat und du bist  
mit Sicherheit kein kleines unverantwortliches dummes Gör. Aber zum einem muss ich ihnen Recht  
geben, vielleicht solltest du dir alles noch einmal genau überlegen, bevor du dich entscheidest."

Ihr Blick schoss zu Harry. "Hellst du jetzt etwa auch zu ihnen? Verdammt, was war mit dir und Hermine.  
Ich bin nur ein Jahr jünger als ihr. Nicht einmal das bin ich wirklich, ich bin auch nur 7 Monate jünger  
als du, Harry", fauchte sie und sprang auf.

"Ginny? Wo willst du hin?", fragte Ron unsicher, als er sah das seine Schwester im begriff war, aus dem  
Abteil zu verschwinden.

"Zu meinen Freunden", fauchte sie und verschwand.

Frustriert stöhnte Ron auf. "Sagt mir, was habe ich jetzt schon wieder falsch gemacht?"

"Gar nichts, Ron", erwiderte Seamus. "Ich glaube so ist sie nun mal. Dickköpfig."

"Also ich finde sie hat recht", verteidigte Hermine sie. "Sie ist alt genug selber entscheiden zu können.  
Schließlich konnten Harry und ich das auch."

"Nein, Hermine", sagte Harry trocken. "DU konntest entscheiden. "ICH konnte es nicht, dank Tom".

"Was mich auch Draco Malfoy bringt", begann Seamus nachdenklich. "Ihr scheint euch ja trotz allem  
nicht wirklich mit ihn zu verstehen. Warum? Ich meine schließlich seid ihr ja jetzt praktisch auf der  
gleichen Seite."

Harry zuckte mit den Schultern. Und Hermine antwortete für ihn:

"Harry und Draco ware-." Doch der warnenden Blick Harrys lies sie kurz verstummen. "Waren Anfangs  
wirklich so etwas wie Freunde. Aber irgendwann haben sie bemerkt dass nicht einmal eine Freundschaft  
zwischen ihnen funktioniert." Sie verbiss sich das Kommentar: "Geschweigeden etwas anderes". Wenn  
Seamus und Ron sich über Hermines Aussprache bezüglich des Wortes Freundschaft wunderten, so  
ließen sie es sich nicht anmerken.

"Also mag er dich trotz allem noch immer nicht?", fragte Ron.

"Nicht mögen", wiederholte Harry unglaubwürdig. "Nein so kann man das nicht ausdrücken. Wir mögen  
uns schon ganz gerne. Zumindest kommen wir soweit miteinander aus, dass es keine Streitereien mehr  
gibt." Ein leichter schatten legte sich über seine Augen.

Schwungvoll wurde die Türe aufgerissen und die Anwesenden rissen sich erschrocken zusammen. Es  
war  
Ginny. "Wir sind gleich da", murmelte sie und packte ihre Sachen."

Auch die anderen standen langsam auf um sich ihre Sachen zusammen zu suchen. Plötzlich hielt Ginny  
inne.

"Sag mal Harry. Jetzt wo du weiß wer dein Vater ist. Wirst du Wechseln?"

Auch die anderen hielten inne und schauten ihn erwartungsvoll. Harry nickte.

"Vater erwartet das. Alle Riddles kommen nach Slytherin, Hermine übrigens auch."

"Wie will Hermine mach Slytherin kommen?", fragte Ron unglaubwürdig. Hermine zuckte mit den  
Schultern.

"Irgendwie werde ich das schon schaffen. Aber wir bleiben Freunde oder?"

"Sicher", sagte Seamus und die anderen Nickten kräftig mit den Kopf. "Aber wir werden euch  
vermissen."

"Danke", lächelte Hermine. "Wir euch auch."

X

"Ich will da nicht rein", murmelte Hermine leise.

"Ich weiß", erwiderte Harry. "Ich will da auch nicht rein. Aber wir müssen".

Beide standen seid Minuten vor dem Büro Dumbledores und drückten sich davor, da drein zugehen. Da  
ihnen beide klar war das sie dann den Sprechenden Hut auf setzten mussten. Und beide wollten sich  
nicht von ihren Gryffindorumhängen trennen. Vor allem weil ihre Freunde in Gryffindor waren. Und  
diese waren ungefähr genauso traurig wie sie selber. Beide wollten in Gryffindor bleiben.

"Also gut", seufze Harry. "Bringen wir es hinter uns. Ich will heute noch schlafen."

"Ja, wahrscheinlich hast du Recht. Bringen wir es hinter uns, Harry." Leise murmelte sie das Passwort.  
Sie als Vertrauensschülerin kannte das Passwort.

Es dauerte nicht lange und die Wendeltreppe erschien, die sie langsam und zögerlich empor stiegen. An  
der Türe zögerte Harry mit dem Klopfen. Seine Hand hing unschlüssig in der Luft.

Schließlich war es Hermine die Klopfte. Die Tür schwang auf und die beiden hatten sicht auf das Büro  
des Direktors. Dieser stand in der Mitte eines Chaos aus Büchern, Papierkram und Gegenständen.

Er schaute verwundert auf die Ankömmlinge und erst als er sie erkannte, strahlte seine Augen und er  
richtete sich seine Brille.

"Ah". Er kam einen Schritt auf sie zu, wobei er Umständlicherweise einen Stapel Bücher umgehen  
musste. "Harry. Miss. Granger, schön euch Widerzusehen. Was kann ich für euch tun?"

"Wir hätten eine bitte", begann Hermine etwas zögerlich.

Dumbledore schaute sie erwartungsvoll an. "Und was für eine."

"Wir, nun ja..."

"Wir wollen beide den Hut erneut aufsetzen", sagte Harry tonlos.

Albus Dumbledore schaute sie nachdenklich an. "Den Hut erneut auf zu setzten ist eine schwere  
Entscheidung."

"Ja das wissen wir", sagte Hermine. "Dennoch steht unsere Entscheidung fest. Wir wollen den Hut erneut  
aufsetzten."

"Und dürfte ich eure Entscheidung wissen?" Dumbledore schaute sie erwartungsvoll an. Er rückte seine  
Brille zurecht.

"Ich denke, dass wir ihnen das nicht sagen müssen. Lassen sie uns legendlich den Hut ein weiteres mal  
aufsetzten. Vielleicht können wir ja gar nicht das Haus wechseln."

Dumbledore schien alles andere als glücklich als er den Hut von dem Schreibtisch nahm. "Nun gut, ich  
kann euch nicht zwingen es nicht zu tun. Es ist eure Entscheidung und die des Hutes wo er euch  
hinbringt."

Er reichte, wenn auch zögerlich den beiden den Hut. Dankend nahm Hermine ihn an sich und setzte ihn  
sogleich auf.

Das nervöse Mädchens schloss die Augen. Es schien Ewigkeiten zu dauernd bis der Hut sprach:

"Nun denn, Herzlich willkommen in Slytherin", sprach der Hut und Hermine nahm den Hut wieder  
runter. Sie sah nicht recht glücklich aus, genauso wie Dumbledore es war.

"Slytherin also, nun denn und du Harry? Wirst auch du nach Slytherin gehen."

Der Schwarzhaarige zuckte nur mit den Schultern und zog ihn ebenfalls an. Auch da dauerte es etwa,  
zwar lang nicht so lange wie bei Hermine.

"Ah, Harry Potter", murmelte der Hut. "Willst auch du das Haus wechseln?"

"Sonst würde ich dich nicht aufsetzten."

"Also nach Slytherin?"

Harry nickte. "Slytherin, in das Haus meiner Familie"

"Familie? Ah, ja jetzt sehe ich es, die Riddles. Jaja. Die mächtigste schwarzmagische Familie seit  
Jahrtausenden. Und ich dachte schon mit dem Jungen Tom Marvolo sei diese Familie ausgestorben."

"Ich habe noch eine Schwester".

"Schwester? Das ist gut zuhören. Die Riddles sind gute Menschen."

"Ach?", fragte Harry unglaubwürdig.

"Also nach Slytherin, in der Hoffung dich nicht wieder zusehen."

Seufzend nahm Harry den Hut ab.

"Ebenfalls, Slytherin", meinte Dumbledore niedergeschlagen. "Ich hoffe doch ihr seit euch dessen  
bewusst."

Beide nickten. "Ja sind wir. Und wir sollten uns jetzt lieber zu Prof. Snape begeben. Wir werde mit ihm  
alles weitere besprechen", meinte Hermine.

"Gut das Gepäck wird in eure zugewiesenen Räumen gebracht. Und Harry kann ich noch kurz mit euch  
sprechen?"

Kurz schauten sich die beiden Jugendlichen an und nickten sich dann zu. Hermine verließ den Raum.  
Draco würde unten auf sie warten und ihr sagen wo sie hin musste.

"Also Harry, sag mir wie waren die Sommerferien?" Er schaute ihn freundlich an. Dann hob er seinen  
Zauberstab und richtete ihn auf Harry. "Ich darf doch...!", begann er und murmelte einen Spruch. Harry  
konnte zusehen wie das Gryffindorwappen sich langsam veränderte und die Form und Farbe Slytherins  
annahmen.

"Nun," meinte Harry und richtete seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder zu Dumbledore. "Meine Sommerferien  
waren aufregend."

Albus nickte. "Das hatte ich auch gehofft. Außerdem erzählte mir Severus, dass Hermine den grossteil  
der Ferien bei dir verbracht hat, was heißt es wäre für dich nicht langweilig geworden."

Harry schaute ihn misstrauisch an. "Da haben sie recht. Und mit Draco Malfoy komme ich inzwischen  
auch ganz gut zurecht. Wir haben uns ein paar Mal gesehen und etwas versucht miteinander  
auszukommen."

"Ja das sagte mir Severus schon. Dann wird es wohl so sein, dass die eure Streitereinen endlich ein  
ende gefunden haben. Nun ich denke du kannst gehen. Aber lass dir gesagt sein. Manchmal kann der  
Weg den man einschlägt auch der falsche sein. Macht kann verlockend sein." Er zwinkerte.

X

Später als Harry die Wendeltreppe runter ging, wurde ihm da die Worte Dumbledoes bewusst. Um ihm  
fiel wieder das geschriebene ein. Dumbleodre wusste das Voldemort sein Vater war. Wusste er auch das  
Harry und Hermine die Seite gewechselt hatten? Vermutete er es? Er hoffte nicht.

Nachdenklich trat er aus den Speiher wieder aus und ging auf Draco zu. Dieser stand mit verschränkten  
Armen an der Wand gelent und schien auf ihn gewartet zu haben.

"Da bist du ja endlich", scharrte er.

"Mh, hat etwas länger gedauert", erwiderte Harry nachdenklich. Draco stieß sich von der Wand ab und  
schritt Harry endgegen.

"Jetzt komm endlich, ich will in Bett."

"Jaja".

Schweigend gingen sie eine kurze Zeit neben einander.

"damit eins klar ist, Potter", fing Malfoy an. "In Slytherin habe ich das sagen. Vielleicht bist du der Sohn  
des dunklen Lord, aber Slytherin gehört mir. Und du wirst da machen was ich will, verstanden?"

"Du lässt mir ja doch keine Wahl", murmelte Harry.

"Genau wie du mir keine Wahl lässt." Noch bevor Harry etwas erwidern konnte  
kamen sie an eine Wand. Harry wollte schon fragen was denn los sei, als die Wand zur Seite Glitt.  
Harry war erstaunt. Im Zweiten Jahr gab es noch ein anderen Eingang, da war er sich sicher.

"Das Passwort lautet: Einhornblut" Er draht ein und Harry folgte. Er kannte den Gemeinschaftsraum  
schon, so das dies für ihn nichts neues war. Nur die vielen Schüler waren da noch nicht gewesen.

Es herrschte keine plötzliche stille wie Harry erwartet hätte, auch wurde er nicht misstrauisch  
begutachtete. Die meisten Ignoriertens ihn.

Draco führte ihn geradewegs schnurrstracks durch den Gemeinschaftsraum und anschließend über eine  
Treppe die nach unten führte in einen Weiterten Raum mit Zuen Türen. Er ging Wortlos auf eine dieser  
Türen zu und Harry blieb nichts anderes übrig als ihm zufolgen.

"Das Passwort lautet: schwarze Nacht

Es war ein einfacher in schwarz gehaltener Raum. Keine besonderheiten oder schöne Möbel. In der  
Mitte des Raumes befanden sich Gepäckstücke die Harry als seine und Dracos identivizierte. An der  
rechten Seite des Zimmers befand sich ein Bett was gerade so für zwei Personen gedacht war, aber er  
und Draco würden dennoch wenig platz finden. Es gab noch eine weitere Tür, die zum Bad führte. Und  
zum Schluss noch ein Kamin mit drei Sessel.

"Ich habe noch nicht eingeräumt."

"Ich sehe es", murmelte Harry und begab sich zu seinem Gepäck. "Irgendwelche wünschte wo du dein  
Gepäck haben willst?"

"Ich habe meins wie immer in der Truhe." Er zeigte auf eine grün schimmerde Truhe in einer Ecke. Harry  
nickte.

"Dann werde ich wohl den Schrank beziehen."

Schweigend machten sie sich daran ihre Sachen einzuräumen. Harry war es gewöhnt das Draco nicht  
gerade gesprächig war. Und wenn er doch mal sprach, waren es befehle, erniedrigungen,  
beschimmpfungen oder spöttische bemerktungen.

Es war als ob ihre Gemeinsame Zeit auf Snape Manor nie exestiert hätte. Also ob zwei Menschen die  
sicher hassen, dazu gezwungen worden sein, den rest ihres Lebens gemeinsam zu verbrigen. Und die  
zwei Personen würde versuchen, sich das Leben so schwer wie möglich zu machen.

Schnell hatte Harry seine Sachen eingeräumt. Er beschloss bevor er nach Hermine suchen würde, noch  
kurz zu duschen. Ohne Draco etwas zu sagen, machte er daran das Bad auszukundschaften.

Er trat unter die Dusche und schnappte sich das Schampoo und machte sich daran die Haare zu  
waschen. Mit geschlossenen Augen ließ er das Wasser auf sich abriesseln und genoss die angenehme  
wärme.

Plötzlich spürte er den nackten Körper Dracos, der sich nahe an ihn presste und hauchzarte Küsse auf  
seinem Nacken und Schulter verteilten. Augenblicklich über kamm ihn ein leichter Schauer und ein  
leises röcheln entkam seiner Lippen.

"Draco, was?", murmelte er und stütze sich Augenblicklich an der Wand vor ihm ab, da er sonst das  
Gleichgewicht verloren hätte.

"Sch...", flüsterte Draco nahe an Harrys Ohr. "Sch..." Seine Hand wanderte langsam die Hüften Harrys  
entlang und blieben schließlich vor dessen Glied hängen. Sachte umfasste er es. Harry stöhnte wieder  
Ungewollt.

Draco der dies Registrierte dies und Kommentierte es mit einem Spöttischem Lachen. "Du bist  
erbärmlich, Potter." Die Hand des Blonden hatte sich inzwischen um das Glied des Ex Gryffindors  
geschlossen und hatte angefangen auf und ab zu reiben.

Die Lippen Senkte er in der zwischenzeit auf den Hals des Schwarzhaarigen und begann daran zu  
Nuckeln. Als er sich sicher war das es einen Knutschfleck geben würde, biss er noch einmal  
schmerzhaft in den Hals. Er wanderte nun mit der zweiten Hand von hinten zwischen die Beine von  
Harry und drückte einmal kurz die Hoden um dann mit einem Finger in das Anus von dem  
Schwarzhaarigen zu stoßen.

Die Hand um das Glied wurde immer schneller in ihrer Bewegung und griff inzwischen fast schmerzhaft  
zu. Mit inzwischen drei Fingern dehnte er Harry, kurz bevor er die Finger durch sein Glied ersetzte. Er  
stieß sofort schmerzhaft zu und ließ Harry keine Zeit sich daran zu gewöhnen.

Draco stieß immer schneller und fester zu, während Harry schmerzhaft das Gesicht verzog.

Harry schloss gebeinigt die Augen und hoffte bei Gott das sein beiniger endlich aufhörte. Es entrann  
ihm ein kurzer Schrei, als Draco eine sehr empfindliche stelle fand.

Wie im dichten Nebel ließ er es über sich ergehen. Irgendwann würde er von ihm ablassen. Das tat er  
immer.

Als Draco fertig war und von ihm ab ließ, rutschte Harry langsam auf den Boden. Lauschte den  
Geräuschen die der Slytherin machte. Hörte wie er sich ein Handtuch nahm, sich wieder anzog und  
anschließend den Raum verließ. Erst dann draute sich Harry die Augen wieder zu öffnen.

Minuten vergingen und Harry rührte sich nicht von dem Fleck. Stumm starrte er auf die Weisen Kacheln  
der Dusche. Die Hände an den Seiten angestützt und selber zusammen gekrümmt.

"Harry? Harry, bist du da? Malfoy sagte, dass du hier bist. Harry".

Erschrocken fuhr der Schwarzhaarige aus seiner Starre raus. Er schaute sich kurz verwirrt an und  
musste kurz zusammen Ordnen, von wo diese Geräusche kamen.

"Harry?"

Hermine, schoss es ihm durch den Kopf. Verdammt, dachte er sich. Schnell rappelte er sich auf.

"Ich bin in der Dusche, Hermine. Komme gleich heraus."

Es erzöhnte ein raschelnden geräusch und ein: "O.k."

Harry schnappte sich ein Handtuch und Band es sich um die Hüften. Mit einem zweiten begann er sich

abzutrocknen, während er langsam aus der Dusche schritt.

Seine Freundin saß auf dem Bett und schaute ihn nachdenklich an.

"Warum hast du mir nicht gesagt, dass du wieder mit Malfoy zusammen bist."

Harry zuckte nur mit den Schultern, und schritt auf den Schrank mit den Klamotten zu. "Ich weiß auch  
nicht."

"Du scheinst mir aber nicht gerade glücklich. Vor allem weil ihr euch ja in der Öffendllichkeit eher zu  
ignoriere scheint".

"Wäre es dir lieber, wenn wir aufeinander herfallen würde?", fragte Harry spöttisch. Er zog sich ein  
Hemd an.

Sie hob die Hände. "Bloß nicht. Schauder. Aber ich finde es nur komisch. Schließlich ward ihr doch so  
verliebt."

"Ich war verliebt. Draco nicht", wiedersprach Harry leise, während er sich abmüte in die Hose  
zukommen.

"Warum seid ihr wieder zusammen," fragte Hermine die Wand zu der sie sich gedreht hatte, als Harry  
begonnen hatte sich an zuziehen.

"Weil wir es wollten"; meinte Harry stirnrunzeld. "Warum denn sonst? Wir haben noch einmal  
miteinander geredet und beschlossen es noch einmal zu versuchen, stell dir vor, er hat sich sogar  
entschuldigt", log Harry mit falscher Stimme und zusammen gebissenen Lippen.

Er war ein solcher idiot. Er hasste sich. Jetzt log er auch noch seine Freundin an, nur damit sie nicht  
mitbekam wie verlogen und falsch diese beziehung war. Aber sie konnten ja doch nichts ändern.

Er hatte einen Tag später noch einmal mit seinem Vater darüber geredet und herausgefunden, dass  
dieser Fluch nur von Familienmitglieder genommen werden kann, die noch nicht betroffen waren. Z. b.  
Gwyn oder Chlarissa. Aber für ihn und Draco war es bereits zu spät.

Also gab es für Harry keine andere Möglichkeit. Die Augen zusammen zu kneifen und alle  
erniedrigungen über sich ergehen zu lassen.

"Wenn du meinst", seufze das Mädchen. Noch immer nicht ganz davon überzeugt, von Harrys meinung.  
Stand sie wieder auf und schaute ihn fragend an. "Komst du noch mit? In den Gemeinschaftsraum  
meine ich. Ich will mir mal die ganzen Slytherin anschauen."

"Klar warum nicht", meinte auch Harry. Gemeinsam machten sie sich auf den Weg in den  
Gemeinschaftsraum, wobei Harrys Gesicht Audruckslos wurde und Hermines immer nervöser.

"Draco hat hier das sagen, und wenn er nicht will das man und blöde fragen stellt, dann macht das  
auch niemand", flüsterte Harry, der merkte wie das Mädchen sichtlich nervöser wurde. "Und als letzter  
drumpf haben wir immer noch Vater. Auch wenn wir vereinbart haben, dass wir nicht mit der sprache  
rausrücken. Das ist zu Gefährlich."

Hermine nickte dankbar und gemeinsam beraten sie den Gemeinschaftsraum. Vielleicht hatte die  
Slytherin sie am Anfang nicht beachtete. Aus verschiedenen Gründen aus. So war das jetzt nicht mehr  
der fall.

Jeder der zufällig in dem Moment in ihre Richtung starrte, bekam ihren Blick nicht mehr von ihnnen weg  
und begann aufgeregt und leise mit ihren Nachbaren zu reden.

Bestimmend schubste Harry das Mädchern zu der Gruppe in der er Blaise ausmachen konnte. Draco war  
nirgens zu sehen, aber das war ihm auch ziemlich egal.

Als Blaise sie in seine Richtung gehen sah, grinste er sie frech an, winkte zu und scheuchte ein paar  
erstklässer von dem Plätzen neben sich.

"Das leben einens Oberschülers hat schon seine Vorteile", schnurrte er zurfriden, als die beiden in  
seiner Nähe waren. "Mann hat sozusagen, dass sagen über die kleinen unwissenden Dinger."

"Ja, dass ist typisch Slytherin", murrte Hermine. "Sich über die Macht über andere Freuen."

"Du brauchst gerade reden. Hast dir schließlich den Höchsten von allen geangelt" zwinkerte Blaise und  
ließ Hermine so leicht erröten.

"Appropo,. Wie habt ihre es geschafft nach Slytherin zu kommen."

"Harry zuckte mit den Schultern. "Um ehrlich zu sein, der sprechenden Hut wollte mich schon ihm  
ersten Jahr nach Slytherin schicken, so war das kein Problem."

"sie an, sie an. Und du Hermine?"

Sie errötete noch etwas mehr. "Naja um ehrlich zusein. meinte der Hut, dass ich eigentlich nicht  
wirklich nach Slytherin gehöre und würde ich nicht das Zeichen der Riddles tragen, so wäre ich nicht  
rein gekommen. Tom muss es gewusst haben."

"Eine typische Gryffindor in Slytherin. Wie passend."

"Wenigsten ist Vater zufrieden", erwiderte Harry.

"Er hätte nichts machen können", widersprach Hermine.

Harry zuckte mit den Schultern. "Vielleicht." Dann sah er auf. Draco und ein paar andere Slytherins  
waren zu ihnen getreten.

Schweigend setzten sie sich dazu. Draco nickte Harry einmal freundlich zu und Harry tat dasselbe. Es  
war wie ein stilles Einverständis, dass sie sich in der Öffentlichkeit wie bekannte benahmen. Beide war  
es eigentlich ziemlich egal ob die anderen wussten das sie Verlobt waren oder nicht, aber man musste  
es ihnen nicht gleich unter die Nase binden, laut Draco und Harry gab ihm recht. Entweder sie fanden  
es heraus oder eben nicht. Wobei sich Harry sicher war das sie es schon bald raus finden würden.

"Hey, und wie waren die Ferien?", fragte eine Slytherin und setzte sich zu Harrys erstaunen auf Draco  
Schoß. Sie schaute ihn übertrieben freundlich an und Harry hob die Augenbraun.

"Sarah, geht runter von mir", sagte Draco und schob sie etwas runtern.

"Aber...", quickte sie, als der blonde sie entschlossen von sich schob.

"Wie oft soll ich noch sagen, dass ich nichts von mir will".

Das blonde Mädchen reckte den Kopf. "Oft genug", meinte sie, wenig eingeschüchtert. "Aber ich werde  
nicht aufgeben."

"Mach dir nicht die mühe, Süße", grinste Blaise und zog sie auf seinen Schoß. "Der blonde Eisprinz ist  
bereits vergeben. Und war für immer." Er legte einen Arm um sie. "Aber ich werde ja noch zu haben." Er  
beugte sich über sie und Kusste sie.

Harry hob die Augenbraun, mit einem fragenden Blick wandte er sich an Draco:

"Geht das bei euch immer so?"

Draco nickte. "Immer. Und die meisten sind auch noch an den Fluch gebunden, wie du das immer  
ausdrückst."

"Sagt mal habt ihr euch schon die Stundenpläne angeschaut?", wechselte Hermine das Thema.

Harry schüttelte den Kopf. "War beschäftigt. Aber wenn haben wir in Verteidigung gegen die dunkle  
Künste?"

Hermine legte die Stirn in Falten. "Irgend so ein Professor Marius von Goldstein."

"Kenn ich nicht", murmelte Draco mit geschlossenen Augen.

"Gibt es in Ginnys Jahrgang nicht eine Goldstein?"

"Möglich", sprach Blaise. Er hatte endlich wieder von dem blonden Mädchen abgelassen. Diese Schaute  
etwas belämmert aus.

"Ist doch auch egal", meinte Draco und stand plötzlich auf. "Ich gehe ins Bett."

"Es ist doch erst sechs Uhr," beschwerte sich Sarah.

"Gut zu wissen. Harry, wir gehen nach Gryffindor." Hermine packte seine Arm und zog ihn aus dem  
Gemeinschaftsraum.

"Hermine, warte, wie sollen wir nach Gryffindor kommen?"

"Wir sind verabredet", erwiderte das Mädchen. "Und zwar genau hier. Sie blieb vor der Stelle vor dem  
Raum der Wünsche stehen. Kaum waren sie stehen geblieben, erschien eine Türe und Hermine betrat  
den Raum. Also Harry ihr folgte, sah er das seine Freunde, Ron, Seamus und Ginny auf sie warteten.

X

Und danke an: Sakura18, HikariLecter, Uups, Nickchan, captor, Saphir, teufelchennetty, Mangani,  
cuschi11, Angel89, Dickman, Selen,

Sakura18: Gewöhnungssache und vielleicht etwas trotz, warum Draco Harry noch immer Potter  
nennt. Mhm... ich glaube so lange wird das gar nicht mehr dauern, bis Draco wenigstens wieder  
einigermaßen Nett zu Harry ist.

HikariLecter: Mh, jetzt ist es auch schon zu spät. Hätte ich mich noch dazu entschloss alles zu  
schreiben, hätte ich schon in den letzten drei Kapitel entscheidende Dinge einfügen müssen. Aber ich  
habe das Gefühl dass ich die Leser langweile, also habe ich sie gekürz, denn abbrechen hasse ich.

Selen: lach Ist Harry ein Mann? Und ist er wie Draco?

Dyon: Draco hat Harry nie geliebt, er hat leider die Wahrheit gesagt T-T Es ist eigentlich fies von  
Draco alles auf Harry zu schieben, aber er machst halt. Denn es stimmt, Draco hat mehr schuld als  
Kapitel 21

Gottchen, ich werde einfach nicht fertig. T-T Es kommen noch bestimmt fünf Kapitel, das währen  
immerhin noch knapp 60 Word Seiten, wenn ich weiterhin 11 bis 12 Seiten schreibe

Kapitel 21

Das lang gezogene Schweigen, was den Raum erfüllte war nicht angenehm. Harry beobachtete die  
anderen genau. Hermine hatte die Augen geschlossen und würde sie sich nicht ab und zu die Haare aus  
dem Gesicht streichen, so würde der Schwarzhaarige darauf tippen das sie schließ.

Seamus grinste so dass Harry langsam Zweifel bekam ob es richtig war ihn zu fragen. Sicher sie waren  
froh um jeden neunen Todesser. Wollten sie doch Hogwarts ohne viel wenn und aber einnehmen und  
das gelang nur wenn sie möglichste viele auf ihre Seite zogen. Denn alle würden sie niemals  
bekommen, und das wollte er auch nicht.

Dennoch hatte er das Gefühl, dass Seamus nicht ganz den Ernst der Lage begriff. Von dem was er sagte  
und wie er grinste, kam es Harry eher so vor, als ob der Ire das alles nur als ein großen spaß sah.

Ginny hatte ihren Kopf in Hermines Schoß gebettet und ebenfalls die Augen geschlossen. Ihre  
inzwischen Hüftlangen Haare hingen ihr wirr im Gesicht und verdeckte es geschickt.

Nur Ron schaute betrübt auf einen Fleck in die Ecke. Würde der junge Lord nicht genau sehen, wie sich  
ab und zu, in Unregelmäßigen, sein Brustkorb heben und senken, so würde er schwören, dass sein lang  
Jähriger Freund aus Wachs wäre.

Harry kannte seine Antwort bereits, er hatte sie von Anfang an gekannt. Er war nicht enttäuscht oder  
wütend. Es stimmte ihn nur etwas traurig. Doch wusste er das Hermine es um einiges schlechter  
Aufnehmen würde als er.

Insgeheim hatte das Rothaarige immer etwas mehr, als pure Freundschaft für ihren Rothaarigen Freund  
empfunden.

Es war Ron der sich als ersten Regte. Er schüttelte plötzlich mit so einer Gewalt den Kopf, dass dieser  
Kopfschmerzen bekommen musste.

"Nein," flüsterte er. "Ich kann das nicht. Tut mir leid."

Harry sagte nichts, sondern sah zu, wie Hermine schlagartig die Augen wieder öffnete und sich etwa  
versteifte. Auch Ginny schlug die Augen wieder auf, während sie sich aufrichtete und ihren Bruder aus  
großen Augen an anschaute.

"Wie bitte?", fragte sie etwas verwirrt.

"Ich kann das nicht", wiederholte er leise. "Ich kann mich ihm nicht anschließen." Vorsichtig schaute er  
in das Gesicht von Harry.

Und dieser Lächelte. "Ich habe nichts anderes erwartet", erwiderte und sah zu wie Unendliche Last von  
dem Rothaarigem Gryffindor fiel.

Dennoch schluckte Harry schwer. Es zu wissen und zu hören waren zwei verschiedene Dingen. Und er  
begriff in dem Moment, wie sein Freund diese Worte aussprach, wie traurig es ihm stimmte. Er hatte  
gehofft das sein Freund zu ihnen stehen würde.

Auch Hermine schaute ihn traurig an, doch versuchte sie sich in einem Lächeln, was falsch war. Auch  
sie machte ihm keine Vorwürfe, oder war wüten auf ihn. Doch sie begriff genauso wie Harry und Ron es  
taten, in diesem Moment dass die Zeit ihrer Freundschaft hiermit beendet war.

"Aber Ron", murmelte Ginny. Verwirrt strich sie sich eine Strähne aus dem Gesicht. "Warum?"

Der Gyffindor schaute seine Schwester nachdenklich an. "Ich bin nicht so wie du. Du kannst das so  
einfach, alles stehen und liegen lassen. Du bist wie Fred und George. Aber ich kann das nicht. Ich kann  
nicht so einfach alles vergessen, was der dunkle Lord uns angetan hat und mir nichts, dir nichts zu ihm  
rüber Tanzen. Verstehe das doch und außerdem... Schwarze Magie war noch nie mein Fall."

Ginnys Gesicht wurde ausdruckslos und sie schaute ihren Bruder traurig an. "Aber...," fing sie an, doch  
die schnelle Bewegung Harrys lies sie verstummen.

"Aksepiere seine Antwort, Ginny", befahl er. "Es ist seine Entscheidung." Dann wandte er sich seinem  
ehemaligen Freunde zu:

"Kann ich dir vertrauen und du wirst das was du weiß niemanden sagen, oder muss ich einen  
Vergessenszauber auf dich sprechen?"

Ron hob die Hände. "Hey, ihr seid meine Freunde. Natürlich werde ich euch nicht verraten. Wir werden  
zwar nun fortan für andere Dinge kämpfen, aber ich werde nicht so schnell vergessen können, was für  
eine Zeit wir hinter uns haben. Nein ich werde euch ganz sicher nicht verraten."

"Danke", meinte Harry. "Und was ist mit euch. Ginny? Seamus? Habt ihr euch Entschieden?" Er fragte,  
obwohl er die Antwort der beiden ebenfalls kannte. Er hatte es von Anfang an gewusst.

"Ich bin dabei", sagte Seamus vergnügt.

"Ich auch", meinte Ginny und setzte einen entschlossenen Gesichtsausdruck auf.

Er hatte es gewusst. "Gut, dann werde ich euch gleich mal den Plan sagen. Vater und ich haben vor  
Hogwarts einzunehmen und zwar ohne wenn und aber. Wir werden versuchen so viele auf unserer Seite  
zu bekommen, ohne sie zu zwingen. Wenn wir den grossteil der Schüler auf unserer Seite haben,  
ersparte das uns eine Menge ärger. Ihr werdet euch um die Schüler aus Gryffindor kümmern.  
Ausschließlich um sie. Ravenclaw und Hufflepuff geht euch nichts an. Darum kümmern sich andere. Und  
Slytherin ist sozusagen schon fertig. Der grossteil ist bereits auf unserer Seite, und die, die sich weigern  
werden nach und nach aus dem Weg geräumt."

"Geht klar", erwiderte Seamus und stand auf. "Ich muss."

Auch die anderen erhoben sich.

"Luna aus Huffelpuff ist meine Freundin. Ich würde gerne mal mit ihr sprechen," sagte Ginny.

"Luna Lovegood? Von mir aus. Sag mir bescheid."

X

Es war bereist nach 11 Uhr als Harry das dunkle Zimmer berat. Er machte kein Licht an, da er vermutete  
das Draco bereits schlief.

"Ich dachte du kommst gar nicht mehr", flüsterte Draco vom Bett aus.

"Du bist noch wach?" Er begann im dunklen sich auszuziehen, die Klamotten lies er auf dem Boden,  
obwohl er wusste das sie am nächsten Morgen weg sein würden.

"Sicher".

"Sag bloß du hast mich vermisst?", spottete Harry und legte sich unter die Decke. Sofort schlang Draco  
seine Arme um ihn.

"Natürlich, Potter", säuselte er in dessen Ohr. Harry ignorierte es und stellte sich schlafend. Dies  
brachte den Blonden zwar zum Lachen, lies es aber dabei und lies den grinsenden Harry schlafen.

X

Am nächsten Morgen erwachte Harry früh, doch sein Verlobter war bereits wach und hantierte im  
Zimmer auf und ab. Harry richtete sich auf.

"Morgen," murmelte er. Draco antwortete nichts, so wie jeden Morgen. Der Schwarzhaarige verzog das  
Gesicht. Hatten er und Draco gestern wirklich zusammen Gelacht? Zumindest wenn ja, dann war das  
schon eine ziemlich große Ausnahme gewesen. Mit den Schultern zucken, stand er auf und nach einer  
Dusche zog er sich an.

ALs er fertig angezogen die aus dem Bad kam, war Draco bereits weg. Aber dafür saß Blaise auf deinem  
Sessel vor den Kamin und schien ganz begeistert und lachend ein Buch zu lesen.

"Morgen Blaise", murmelte er, trotz der Duschen noch immer etwas verschlafen.

"Morgen, Harry, endlich. Ich dachte schon ich müsste dich aus der Dusche holen. Du warst fast eine  
Stunde da drinnen."

Harry wurde leicht rot. "Dann hat Hermine also doch recht, als sie meinte ich vergesse wohl die Zeit  
unter der Dusche." Er zuckte mit den Schultern. "Komm las uns gehen, ich habe Hunger. Und du willst  
doch nicht meinen Auftritt verpassen".

Blaise lachte. "Sicher nicht. Ich möchte doch nicht die Gesichter sehen, wenn sie stecken das ihr  
Zaubererheld nicht mehr unter Gryffindor verweilt, sonder bei den Angst einflössenden Slytherins"

"Ach? Und du bist sicher das du nicht übertreibst?"; fragte Harry grinsend.

"Sicher nicht".

X

In der großen Halle musste schon Hermine für Aufruhr gesorgt haben. Denn die ganze Schule schien  
nichts besseres zu tun haben, als Hermine an dem Slytherintisch anzustarren und darüber zu tuscheln.

Demonstrativ setzte sich Harry neben Hermine, Blaise setzte sich zwischen Draco und ihn.

"Da bist zu ja endlich", flüsterte Hermine. "Die scheinen echt nichts besseres zu haben, als über mich  
zu reden und jetzt noch über dich, dass wird bestimmt die nächsten Tage so weiter gehen, darauf habe  
ich keine Lust."

"Ignoriere sie", schlug Harry vor. "So werde ich es machen. Irgendwann wird es dann aufhören."  
"Du hast gut reden", murmelte Hermine. "Du bist das ja gewohnt. Gott, wie hast du das nur  
ausgehalten, all die Jahre. Mir sind ja schon die ersten 10 Minuten zu viel. Schau sie dir nur an. Wie die  
starren. Kusch... kusch..." Sie machte eine leichte wegwerfenden Handbewegung. Und weder Blaise  
noch Harry kamen umhin, zu vermuten, dass Hermine gerade versuche die Schüler wegzuscheuchen.

"Wie gesagt ignoriere sie", antwortete Harry ein zweites mal und zwinkerte eine scharr Mädchen zu, die  
ihn gerade mit offenen Mund an starrten. Sofort schaute sie mit hochrotem Kopf zurück auf ihre Teller.  
Harry grinste zufrieden.

"So und jetzt müssen sich Harry und Draco noch küssen", grinste Blaise. Ignorierte die fragenden Blicke  
der Slytherins, die ihn gehört hatten und grinste die beiden erwartungsvoll an. "Dann wäre das Chaos  
perfekt."

"Gar nichts werden wir machen", zischte Draco. "Mein Privatleben geht sie genauso wenig etwas an wie  
dich, also halt die Klappe."

"Ich meine ja nur."

"Ich gebe Draco recht", erwiderte Harry. "Unser Privatleben geht sie nichts an und außerdem befürchte  
ich stark, dass es dann ein zu großes Theater geben wird."

"Also wollt ihr ein großen geheimes Band um eure Sachen legen?", fragte Blaise übertrieben.

"Nein, wollen wir nicht", sagte Harry Zähneknirschen. "Wir wollen legendlich nicht dass alle wie von der  
Tarantel gestochen aufspringen und ein großes Theater draus machen, und ich verlange von dir dass  
du deinen Mund hellst."

Blaise verdrehte die Augen, nickte und begann ein Gespräch mit seiner Gegenüber.

"Was haben wir jetzt, Hermine?", fragte Harry zwischen ein paar bissen."

"Schau mal die", antwortete Hermine. "Wie die kuckt." Dann grinste sie plötzlich, beugte sich vor und  
hauchte Harry einen Kuss auf die Lippen. Dieser schaute sie erschrocken an und riss seine Augen auf.  
Das Mädchen grinste zufrieden, lendte sich etwas zurück und beobachtete wie das eine Mädchen der  
Gruppe von Gryffindors in Tränen ausbrach. Blaise klatschte in die Hände und grinste wie ein  
Honigkuchenpferd.

"So ist es natürlich auch in Ordnung", sprach er.

"Sag mal spinnst du", zischte Harry und beugte sich etwas zu ihr. Hermine griff nach seinen Kragen und  
zog ihn noch etwas weiter vor.

"Küss mich", befahl sie und lugte etwas über Harry hinweg und sah mit Genugtuung, dass die halbe  
Schule, einschließlich ein paar Lehrer auf sie schaute. "Mach schon."

"Bei dir hakt es wohl", zischte Harry und versuchte sich etwas von ihrem Griff zu befreien.

Das Mädchen rollte mit den Augen, murmelte etwa von "Männer" und zog den wütenden Junge zu einen  
Kuss an sich.

Beim zweiten Mal, achtete Harry ungewollt darauf sich ihre Lippen anfüllte. Er bemerkte nicht wie das  
Mädchen ihren druck verstärkte und schließlich den Kuss vertiefte. Erst das tiefe Knurren lies ihn wieder  
die Augen öffnen.

"Es reicht wieder", knurrte Draco vor Zorn sprühend. Etwas benommen ließ Harry von seiner besten  
Freundin ab, diese grinste zu frieden und lehnte wieder etwas zurück. Zufrieden beobachtete sie eine  
scharr Mädchen und auch ein paar Jungen. Ganz besonders einen Jungen. Wie ein paar davon den  
Tränen nahe waren.

Damit gehörte der Goldjunge ihr. Rein Theoretisch.

"Was hast du damit bezweckt?", murmelte Harry und schaute sie fragend an.

"Das erzählte ich dir unterwegs". Sie schnappte sich seine Hand. "Wir haben jetzt Kräuterkunde."

Auf dem Weg, auf dem sich schon einige andere Schüler befanden, lies Hermine Harrys Hand nicht los  
und erst als sie sicher war, dass alle ihr Händchenhalten gesehen hatte, lies sie von ihm ab.

Sie zog Harry zu sich auf die Bank, um gemeinsam auf Prof. Sprout zu warten.

"Was jetzt?", zischte Harry. "Warum hast du das gemacht?"

"Ich wollte ihre Gesichter sehen", grinste Hermine. "Hast du sie gesehen? Wie sie weinten? Gott, wie  
jämmerlich sie waren, als sie begriffen dass ihr Goldjunge weg war. Und erst Tony. Das war meine  
Rache, dass er Fremdgegangen ist. Besser kann man nicht mit jemanden Schluss machen."

Doch Harry schaute sie seltsam an. "Du wirst meinem Vater immer ähnlicher", stellte er schließlich fest.  
"Der würde sich auch über das Leid von ihnen freuen."

Doch das Mädchen winkte ab. "Sie sind selber schuld."

"Klar", zischte Harry. "Die ganzen Muggelgeborenen und Muggel, sind auch selber schuld, dass sie so  
sind wie sie sind. Allen Grund sie abzuschlachten wie Vieh."

Hermine schaute ihn Verwirrt an. "Sicher...", begann sie. "Aber das..." Doch weiter kam sie nicht, denn  
Harry war aufgesprungen und wütend ans andere Ende vom Raum gerannt. Dort setzte er sich frustriert  
neben Draco.

"Na, Schatz, streit mit deinem Liebling?", spottete Draco.

Harry nickte, ohne wirklich die Worte von Draco zu verstehen. "So in der Art. Sie ist zu oft mit Tom  
zusammen. Sie hat das nur gemacht, um die weinenden Gesichter der Schule zu sehen. Ach ja und um  
sich von irgendso einem Tony zu trennen."

"Das jetzt die ganze Schule denkt das ihr zusammen seid, ist ihr anscheinend egal", murmelte Draco  
wütend.

"Eifersüchtig?", grinste Harry. Draco warf ihm einen giftigen Blick zu.

"Sicher nicht", fauchte er. "Nur sollte Granger wissen, dass du mir gehörst."

Harry funkelte ihn an. "Ich gehöre dir ni-."

Der starke griff Dracos lies ihn verstummen. Stumm starrte er ihn an. Sprout betrat den Raum und der  
Unterricht begann.

X

Wenn Ron und die anderen sich über Hermines und seine Aktion des Kusses, in der großen Halle,  
wunderten, so ließen sie es sich nicht anmerken und Hermine machte sich nicht die mühe ihre Freunde  
aufzuklären.

Im Gegenteil. Sie machte sich einen spaß draus, die weinenden Gesichter der Verliebten Schüler zu  
sehen. Harry war richtig überrascht über die vielen verliebten es gab. Es war ihm nicht klar gewesen das  
so viele ihn gemocht hatten.

In der großen Pause, saßen er, Ron, Seamus und Ginny, vor der Waldhütte Hagrids und genossen das  
letzte bisschen warme Sonne für dieses Jahr.

"Ich werde die Sonne vermissen", murmelte Ginny.

"Die verschwindet schon nicht", erwiderte Seamus.

"Hey, schaut mal eine Eule", sagte Ron mit halb geöffneten Augen.

Harry der neugierig war schaute auf und erkannte die Eule seines Vaters. Er winkte ihr zu und die Eule  
lies sich neben ihm nieder. Aufmerksam las Harry den Brief, bevor er ihn mit einem wink seines  
Zauberstabs den Brief zerstörte.

"Vom wem war der?", fragte Ron.

"Vom meinem Vater. Er will dass ich heute Abend zu ihm komme."

"Wie willst du das denn schaffen?", runzelte Seamus die Stirn.

Harry grinste "Mein Geheimnis."

Ginny rollte mit den Augen. "Das Hauptquartier ist unter Hogwarts. Der Zugang ist die Kammer des  
Schreckens."

Der Schwarzhaarige Slytherin schaute sie beleidigt an. "Musst du immer alles verraten?"

Sie kicherte. "Sicher. Sie kommen sowieso nicht  
Durch. Schließlich habe sie kein Passwort".

"Wie?", fragte Harry. "Passwort? Ich habe kein Passwort".

"Was? Du hast kein Passwort?", tat Ginny gespielt. "So ein Pech aber auch".

"Ginny", knurrte er.

Das Mädchen lachte. "Keine Sorge. Du als Parsel brauchst kein Passwort. Meinte zumindest dein Vater."

"Du hast ihn getroffen?", fragte er überrascht.

"Ein netter Mann, doch leider schon vergeben", nickte das Mädchen und setzte sich etwas auf.

"Warum finden ihn eigentlich alle so nett?", grummelte Harry.

Ginny lachte laut auf, doch plötzlich verstumme sie und schaute hoch zu den Toren Hogwarts.

"Das ist doch Hermine!", stelle sich fest du stand zögerlich aus. "Und ist das nicht ihr Ex?"

Auch die anderen schauten hoch. Schließlich bestätige Seamus ihre Vermutung:

"Du hast recht, das ist Tony Stuart ihr Ex."

"Das sied mir aber nach gar keine Harmlose Unterhaltung aus", murmelte Harry und stand ebenfalls  
auf.

"Wahrscheinlich hat ihm eure Aktion heute am Frühstückstisch gar nicht gepasst", kicherte Ron.  
"Wahrscheinlich. Schaut ihr nach Hermine. Ich muss noch zu Hagried und das vor dem  
Nachmittagsunterricht.

Die anderen nickten und begaben sich zögerlich zu Hermine und Tony, währenddessen Harry zu  
Hagrieds Hütte schritt in der Hoffung das sein Langjähriger Freund anwesend war.

Fang schaute ihn misstrauisch an und legte den Kopf auf die Pfoten. Harry war froh das er nicht wie  
sonst auch Bellte.

Der Schwarzhaarige kniete sich vor den großen Hund und streichelte ein mal kurz über den Kopf. "Na  
ist Hagried auch da?", flüsterte er und richtete sich wieder auf. Dann klopfte er.

Es gab ein lautes Scheppern und die Türe öffnete sich. Es erschien der große Kopf Hagrieds. Sein langer  
Bart war leicht verkokelt und es rauchte noch etwas. Die Haut um den Augen war schwarz von Russ.  
Aus der Hütte selber dampfte ein dichter grauer Rauch.

"Harry", sagte er erfreut und versuchte ungeschickt seine etwas zu groß geratenen Hände an seiner  
Schürze anzuwischen. Dann schaute er Entschuldigend auf Harry. "Frühjahrsputz. Kaminreinigung".

"Hagried, dein Bart", lächelte Harry. "Dein Bart, ich glaube er Brennt."

Hagrieds Augen weiteten sich und mit erschrecken musste er feststellen das Harry Recht hatte.

Es entwich ihm ein lauter kläglicher Schrei, bevor er mit seinen Mülltonnendeckel großen Händen  
versuchte das Feuer aus zu machen. Harry grinste, und tat ihm den gefallen zu helfen. Er murmelte  
einen leisen Spruch und Hagrieds Bart hörte auf zu brennen.

"Danke, Harry", lächelte der Halbriese. "Komm rein."

Drinnen setzten sie sich an den Tisch. Das ganze Zimmer war schwarz von all de Russ.

"Was macht dein Unterricht?", fragte Harry neugierig und nippte etwas vorsichtig an den Tee.

"Oh, der, der ist in bester Ordnung. Kann schon ne ganze Menge Sprüche", antwortete er stolz und  
blähte seine Brust auf. Harry lächelte und freute sich für seinen Freund. Er hatte vor drei Monaten  
endlich die Chance erhalten seinen Abschluss nachzumachen. Nun kamen dreimal die Woche die  
Hogwartslehrer und gaben ihm Privatunterricht in den Wichtigsten Dinge.

Der Preis war zwar das Aufgeben seines Unterricht in Pflege Magischer Geschöpfe. Aber dieses Fach  
würde er wieder Unterrichten dürfen, sobald er in zwei Jahren seinen Abschluss haben würde.

Es lagen eine Menge Bücher verteilt auf dem Boden und einige kannte Harry, von seinem letzten  
Schuljahre.

"Harry, sag wie waren deine Ferien?"

"Lehrreich". Harry grinste. "Wusstest du das mein Vater gar nicht James Potter war?"

Das klirren, welches daraufhin folgte, lies den Slytherin zufrieden auf grinsen. Harry lehnte sich zurück  
und schaute lächelnd in das blasse Gesicht Hagrieds.

x

Als Harry eine halbe Stunde später die Wiesen zum Schloss hochging, zierte sein Gesicht ein höchst  
zufriedenes grinsen. Das Gespräch mit dem Halbriesen war genau nach plan gelaufen.

Er hatte gewusst, dass Hagried etwas verheimlichte. Wäre er falsch gelegen, so hätte er einfach  
behauptet das sein Vater einfach so ein daher gelaufener Muggel war, denn er in den Ferien kennen  
gelernt hatte.

Jetzt würde er nur noch seinem Vater bescheid geben müssen, dass sie nun auch noch die letzten  
Riesen auf ihrer Seite hatten.

X

Harry raste die dunklen Gänge des Schosses seines Vaters entlang. Er war zu spät. Mindestens eine  
halbe Stunden, da er heute Mittag zulange bei Hagried gewesen war und so zu spät zu Verwandlung  
gekommen. Ihm war das ja egal gewesen, aber Prof. McGonagall hatte getobt.

Er bog um die Ecke und erreichte keuchend die Privaten Gemächer von seinem Vater. Kurz blieb er noch  
davor stehen, um wieder einigermaßen zum Atmen zu kommen, bevor er anklopfte.

Der Slytherin hatte die Angewohnheit anzuklopfen, aber nicht zu warten bis er herein gebeten wurde.  
Zwar ärgerte das so einige, doch ließ er sich davon nicht wirklich beeindrucken.

"Da bist du ja endlich, Harry", sprach sein Vater von einem Regal aus. "Du kannst gleich weiter. Sirius  
wartet in Raum 173 auf dich, und das du mir beim Unterricht aufpasst."

"Wie...?", begann Harry verwirrt. "Ich dachte das-."

Doch der Dunkle Lord lies ihn erst gar nicht aussprechen. "Du wirst mit Sirius deine Vampirgene  
kontrollieren lernen, ob du willst oder nicht. Und du wirst dich benehmen."

"Ich habe dir schon einmal gesagt, dass ich keine Lust habe Sirius zu sehen".

"Das ist mir egal", erwiderte der ältere. "So und nun hopp. Ich will das du am ende der Stunde, dass du  
noch einmal zu mir kommst." Tom drehte sich wieder seinen Sachen zu und ignorierte Harry.

Harrys Augen blitzen Rot auf und wütend verlies er den Raum. Er marschierte in Raum 173, öffnete die  
Türe und lies sie lautstark wieder zu krachen.

Sirius der auf einem Sessel mit einem Buch und Tee gesessen hatte, schreckte hoch und verteilte einen  
grossteil seins Tees auf sich selber.

"Verdammt," fluchte er und sprang auf. Er rette noch schnell sein Buch.

"Du wirst es überleben", meinte Harry kühl.

"Harry?", fragte angesprochener Überrascht. " Ich habe dich nicht erwartet."

Harry hob die Augenbraun. "Komisch ich dachte ich wäre mit dir verabredet, aber da wird sich Vater  
wohl getäuscht haben, auf  
Wiedersehen." Er drehte sich um und öffnete die Türe.

"Warte, Harry."

Tatsächlich blieb Harry stehen und drehte sich um. "Was willst du?"

Sirius schaute ihn nachdenklich und auch etwas traurig an. "Harry was ist mit dir passiert? Warum bist  
du so anderes?"

"Da fragst du noch?", antwortete Harry ihm mit einer Gegenfrage. Doch ihn interessierte Sirius antwort  
nicht. Er drehte sich um und lies den traurigen Animagus in ruhe. Mit schnellen schritte machte er sich  
auf dem Weg in die Kammer des Schreckens, der einzige Zugang zu Hogwarts.

Er Passierte gerade die Wohnungsräume seines Vaters, als er aufgehalten wurde.

"Harry", fragte Tom mit gerunzelter Stirn. "Komm mal her".

Harry stöhnte frustriert auf und ging mit einem trotzigen Gesichtsausdruck auf seinen Vater zu.

"Was willst du?"

"Du brauchst gar nicht so genervt sein. Warum bist du nicht bei Sirius?"

"Ich will nichts mit ihm zutun haben", fauchte Harry. "Gib mir einen anderen Lehrer, wenn du nicht  
willst das Sirius ins Reich der Toten landet." Seine glührot Augen schauten trotzig in das Gesichts  
seines Vater.

Dieser hob etwas ungläubig eine Augenbraun und schaute ihn nachdenklich an.

"Nein, ich glaube es würde dir gut tun, mal ein bisschen deine Wut zu kontrollieren und da kannst du  
mit Sirius gleich beginnen. Wenn ich höre das er auch nur leicht verletzt eist, dann bekommst du ärger.  
Verdammten ärger, verstanden?"

Harry schluckte. Er kannte diese Art, wie er jetzt angesehen wurde und die war alles andere als  
erfreulich. "Ok.", gab er sich geschlagen. Sein Vater war nicht nur streng, sonder auch ab und zu etwas  
unfair. Sogar seinem eigenen Kinder gegenüber.

"Na dann geht mal schön zurück zu deinen Paten und lass dir etwas beibringen."

Mit einem Todesblick, verabschiedete sich Harry und machte sich auf den Weg zurück zu seinem Paten.

Dieser schien nicht wirklich damit gerechnet zu haben, sein Patenkind noch einmal zusehen. War aber  
durch aus erfreut und wollte gleich mit ein paar Fragen begingen. Doch schon die erste Fragte blieb  
ihm im Halsstecken. Harry funkelte in aus Blutrotenaugen und einem Gesichtsausdruck, der sonst nur  
sein Vater hatte an. Sirius war sofort verstummt, und aus stiller Erkenntnis heraus, erfuhr er so wer  
Voldemorts neuer Erbe war.

Harry passte nicht wirklich auf, was Sirius machte. Und irgendwann ließ er schließlich und mit voller  
Absicht sein zweites Ich heraus. Er wusste dass dieses Ich lang nicht so freundlich war. Und nicht vor  
Tote zurückschreckte. Nicht das Harry das tat, aber er hatte von Anfang an gewusst, das sein Zweites  
Ich grausamer war.

Harry konnte es spüren. Meist dann wenn Draco ihn wieder nahm. Seine unendliche Wut auf sich und  
den Blonden lies ihn erzittern. Und mit mühe und Not schaffte er es, ihn etwas zu beruhigen. Wer weiß  
was dieser Alejandor alles mit Draco anstellen würde, würde Harry dies zulassen.

Er brauchte die Hilfe dieses dahergelaufen Hundes nicht. Er schaffe das auch gut ohne Hilfe sein

zweites Ich zu bändigen. Und das zeigte er auch deutlich, indem er Alejandor alles machen lies.

Dachten die etwa, dass er untätig zusehen würde, wie sein zweites ich heraus spazierte und Blut saute  
wann es ihm passte? Nein, er hatte geübt, stundenlang. Und sein Ergebnis war nicht gerade negativ. Er  
konnte zwar noch nicht reden, aber Wechseln wann er wollte schon, zu mindest wenn er an der Reihe  
war.

Er hoffte, dass sein zweites Ich bald bereit war mit ihm zu reden, denn das konnte auch der Vampir in  
ihm erledigen.

Am ende der Stunde war Sirius der erschöpfte und Alejandor tat ihm den gefallen und verzog sich  
zurück.

"Wir sehen uns, Sirius", säuselte Harry und schloss die Türe.

X

Und danke an:

siane: Hilfe T-T, aba keine Angst nicht mehr lange und Draco bessert sich etwas, hoffe ich mal...

Tolotos: wimmer Ich habe Geschätzt, wenn ich ehrlich bin hatte ich überhaupt keine Ahnung -.-  
Aba danke, werde da mal gleich verbessern, aber das mit dem alter Voldemorts müsste doch stimmen  
oder?

Pandora: Ich bin mir noch nicht wirklich sicher, ob er es herausfinden soll. Eigentlich sollte er. Kapitel 22

Kapitel 22

Die Zeit verstrich und Harrys Plan, Hogwarts einzunehmen verfestigte sich mit jedem Tag. Schüler die nicht gewillt waren zu folgen, wurden geschickt durch lügen geschnitten. Bei manchen Schüler die Harry brauchte Veränderte er das Gedächtnis.

Weder Schüler die noch nicht gefragt worden waren, noch die Lehrer schienen etwas zu bemerken. Sie waren so dumm. Dumm und blind.

Dennoch wurde Harry mit jedem neuen Schüler vorsichtiger, er traute Dumbledore nicht, er konnte es nicht fassen, dass Dumbledore nichts zu bemerken schien.

Harry hatte mit Hilfe seiner Gefolgsleute, fast die hälfte aller Hogwartschüler auf seiner Seite, wobei die Jüngsten am leichtesten gewesen waren.

---

Mit einem seufzen lies sich Harry aufs Bett fallen und legte sich quer darauf. "Ich hasse Sprout," murmelte er mit geschlossenen Augen.

Draco der auf der anderen Seite des Bettes lag, schaute von seinem Buch auf. "Sprout ist auch ein Affe."

Harry prustete. "Wie kommst du auf Affe?" Belustigt rollte er sich zur Seite und schaute Draco, der sich hinter sein Buch verkrochen hatte an.

Nun schaute der blonde Slytherin wieder von seinem Buch auf und schaute in die Smaragtgrünen Augen. "So wie Sprout sich benimd und erst ihr aussehen". Draco schüttelte sich. Und Harry brach in schaltendes Gelächter aus.

"Lach nicht so", zischte Draco und sofort verstummte das lachen.

"Man kann doch auch mal etwas spaß haben", murrte Harry und setzte sich hin. Draco legte sein Buch zur Seite und schaute nachdenklich auf Harry.

"Was?"

Wortlos beugte sich Draco etwas vor und verschloss seine mit Harrys Lippen. Der überraschte Ex-Gryffindor lies ihn gewähren und erwiderte den Kuss.

Ein etwas lauteres Klopfen lies Harry wieder die Augen öffnen und Dracos Hand Zarkhaft aus seinem T- Shirt ziehen. Schließlich löst er sich von Draco.

"Da will jemand rein", murmelte er.

"Dann lass den Jemand", murrte Draco und beugte sich wieder etwa vor. Doch Harry schüttelte den Kopf und sprach:

Schwarze Nacht

Die Tür glitt zur Seite und Hermine kam zum Vorschein.

"Granger", knurrte Draco. "Was willst du hier?"

"Harry? Ich muss mit dir reden, es ist wichtig."

Angesprochener Seufze und richtete sich etwas auf. "Sicher, was ist den los?"

"Können wir...vielleicht... alleine Reden, Malfoy?"

Draco schaute missbillig zu Granger.

"Bitte, Draco", sprach Harry und schaute ihn an.

Wortlos erhob sich Draco und verlies den Raum. Kaum hatte er den Raum verlassen, kam Hermine auch schon zu Harry und setzte sich neben ihm. Sie zog die Beine an und holte einmal tief Luft.

"Ich weiß mich was ich machen soll", murmelte sie. "Ich bin so verwirrt."

Wortlos betrachtete Harry das müde Mädchen und wartete das sie weiter erzählte.

Diese seufze einmal laut auf. "Harry, ich glaubte ich bin Schwanger", murmelte sie. "Ich weiß nicht was ich machen soll."

Nun, das war nicht ganz das was Harry erwartete hatte, aber es hatte schon etwas.

"Das ist Allerdings...Wow", flüsterte Harry. "Du weiß nicht was du machen sollst? Aber warum nicht, das ist doch toll."

"Ach?", skeptisch hoch sie die Augenbraun. "Ich bin doch noch gar nicht mit der Schule fertig. Außerdem habe ich angst vor Toms antworte."

Harry sprang auf. "Ach Papperlapapp. Was soll Tom den schon sagen. Und das mit der Schule schaffen wir auch irgendwie." Er zog an ihrer Hand. "Und jetzt komm. Du wirst es ihm auf der Stelle sagen, sonst sage ich ihm das und dann wird er nicht besonders erfreut sein."

Er zog das verwirrte Mädchen auf die Beine und schleifte sie zu Tom Privatengemächern. Es dauerte gerade mal 15 Minuten als sie vor dessen Arbeitzimmer stand. Hermine zitterte und Harry hatte das Gefühl gleich seine Hand zu verlieren, so sehr quetsche das Mädchen sie.

Er klopfte und öffnete gleichzeitig die Türe. Drinnen saß Tom auf seinem Schreibtisch. Die Todesser Robe an und Kapuze unten. Links und rechte standen ein paar Männer, die ganz offensichtlich keine Todesser waren. Denn die trugen einfache Muggelklamotten.

"Harry", seufze Tom. "Was soll das? Warte gefälligst bis ich dich herein gebeten habe und jetzt verschwinde, ich bin mitten in einer Besprechung."

"Es ist aber wichtig, Tom", grinste Harry und zog das zitternde Bündel in den Raum.

"Harry," murmelte Hermine. "Es kann auch warten. Wirklich. So wichtig ist das nun auch wieder nicht."

Ungläubig hob Harry die Augenbraun. "Nicht wichtig? Das ich nicht lache, und wenn du es ihm jetzt nicht sagst, dann werde ich es tun."

Erschrocken japste das Mädchen auf. "Bitte nicht, ich sage es ihm ja schon, aber jetzt lass uns verschwinden, Tom wird uns dann holen, wenn er Zeit hat." entschlossen zog sie ihn Richtung Türe.

"Aber...", wollte der Slytherin widersprechen.

"Kein aber, es kann warten", entschloss das Mädchen und öffnete die Türe.

"Wartet", hielt Tom sie auf." Ihr habt mich neugierig gemacht. Was ist los?" Unsicher blieb das Mädchen und somit auch ein grinsender Harry stehen.

"Tom, so wichtig ist das wirklich nicht", versuchte sie es erneut. "Es kann warten, mach deine Sachen zu ende."

"Da fällt mir gerade ein ich bin fertig." Er schaute auch die Männer. "Ich bin sicher mein Sohn und Erbe wird so freundlich sein euch zurück zur Oberfläche zurück zu bringen."

Harrys Kopf schoss hoch. "Ach bin ich das?", fragte er scheinheilig. "Aber zuerst muss ich sicher gehen, dass Hermine die Wahrheit erzählt."

"Mist", murmelte Hermine. Harry grinste sie an.

"Also gut," seufze Tom. "Wenn die Herren Draußen warten können. Meine Frau hat mir etwas wichtiges mitzuteilen."

Als sie schließlich alleine waren. Kam Tom auf die beiden zu und schaute ganz besonders Hermine fragend an. "Also was ist so wichtig?"

"Es ist nicht so wichtig", murmelte Hermine und wurde rot. "Es ist nur..."

"Wenn du nicht sofort mit der Sprache herausrückst, dann sage ich es ihm", drohte Harry.

"Also gut ich...", verlegte schaute sie zu Boden und Tom runzelte verwirrt die Stirn.

"Was Hermine die ganze Zeit über sagen will, ist das sie..."

"...Schwanger", brachte Hermine heraus. Wurde knallrot und schaute verlegen zu Boden. "Ich bin schwanger."

Tom sagte nichts, und unsicher schaute Hermine wieder auf. Tom Gesichtsausdruck war nicht zu deuten. Er schaute nur geradewegs in Hermines Gesicht und schien nachzudenken.

"Tom?", fragte sie leise.

"Harry? Lässt du uns alleine. Ich glaube wir haben etwa wichtiges zu bereden. Und bringe die Muggle nach London. Ich habe einen Vertrag, mit ihnen abgeschlossen. Somit wird Muggelenglang mir gehören", befahl er.

Harry hob die Augenbraun. Das war interessant. Ihm war es zwar recht schleierhaft wie das sein Vater schon wieder angestellt hatte. Aber ihm sollte es recht sein. Es war nicht nur das Ziel von seinem Vater, diesen Krieg möglichst ohne Blut vergießen zu erledigen.

Leise schloss er die Türe und begab sich zu den vier etwas veränstiegenden Muggeln. Er war überrascht als er feststelle, dass zwei davon noch Kinder waren.

"Wenn ihr mir bitte folgen würdet, dann bringe ich euch zurück nach London", sagte Harry höflich.

Unsicher nickten sie und folgten Harry misstrauisch. Harry derweil überlegte angestrengt was genau sein Vater mit diesen Mugglen vorhatte.

"Was wollte mein Vater von ihnen?"

Veränstigt schaute der älteste Mann zu Harry. "Nun... ja... al-... also... al..." stotterte er und biss sich nervös auf die Lippen.

Harry verdrehte die Augen. "Ist schon gut, ich werde meinen Vater selber fragen. Wir sind da."

Er hielt vor einer alten Holztüre an. "Wenn sie hier durchgehen, werden sie bei einer U-bahn Station ankommen, also passen sie auf, dass sie nicht überfahren werdet." Er murmelte ein Passwort und die Türe sprang auf. Anschließend trat er zur Seite und nahm eine Fackel von der Wand.

"Ihr werdet ca. 10 Minuten laufen müssen."

X

Später öffnete Harry seufzend die Türe zu ihrem Zimmer und trat ein. Draco saß vor dem Schreibtisch und schrieb an etwas, er schaute nicht auf, als er hörte wie sich die Türe bewegte.

"Was wollte Granger?", fragte er ohne von seinem Blatt aufzusehen.

"Nicht so wichtig", murmelte er.

Draco schnaubte. Dann drehte er sich zu ihm um. "Vater hat mir einen Brief geschrieben."

Harry hob die Augenbraun und schaute ihn fragend an, während er sich auf seinem Bett niederließ.

"Ach, und was will er?"

"Es geht um unsere Vermählung", erwiderte der andere, nicht ohne das Wort Vermählung spöttisch klingen zulassen.

Nun schaute der Ex-Gryffindor etwas interessierte auf den Blonden.

"Gleich nach unserem Abschluss. Ich weiß leider nicht mehr genau wann wir uns Entjungfert haben. Also lieber früher als später."

"Hör auf so spöttisch zu reden, Draco. Was ist mit den Namen?"

Draco schaute ihn bei den Worten finster an und schnaubte abfällig. "Na was wohl!"

"Ich weiß es nicht", erwiderte Harry genervt.

Draco stand auf und schlenderte zum Bett. Dort blieb er vor Harry stehen und stütze sich links und rechte von dem Schwarzhaarigen ab.

Sein Gesicht näherte sich dem von Harry und dieser musste schwer Schlucken.

Er schaute schon fast trotzig in die Grauen Augen. Nicht zum ersten mal, fragte er sich wie er sich in diesen Mann verlieben konnte. Dracos Augen waren leicht zusammen gekniffen und versprühten nichts anderes als Hass, Erniedrigung und spott.

Und Harry wusste, dass das alles nur ihm galt. Er kniff die Augen zusammen als er den heißen Atem auf seiner Wange spürte.

Oh, Gott nicht schon wieder, dachte Harry und schluckte erneut schwer.

"Dein Vater duldet keine Widerspruch", flüsterte er, dann krabbelte er auf Harrys Schoss. "Ich bin in dem Moment in dem wir das erste Mal miteinander geschlafen haben ein Riddle geworden." Er stieß Harry nach hinten und seine Lippen fanden den Weg zu Harrys Lippen zur gleichen Zeit, wie seine Hände den Weg unter Harrys T-Shirt fanden.

Harry kniff die Augen noch etwas mehr zusammen. Wenn Draco ihm eins gelernt hatte in den letzten Wochen, dann war es ihn zu hasse.

Oh, ja und das konnte Draco gut.

X

"Mr. Potter warten sie einen Augenblick", hielt McGonagall ihn zurück. Verwundert drehte er sich zu besagten Person um. Die Lehrerin beeilte sich von ihrem Lehrerpult weg zu kommen und ihre volle Aufmerksamkeit Harry zu witmen.

"Prof. Dumbleodre möchte sie jetzt gleich sprechen, es sein Wichtig."

Harry nickte.

"Ach ja und Mr. Potter", hielt die Lehrer ihn erneut zurück. Wieder drehte sich Harry zu McGonagall.

"Wie geht es ihnen?"

Harry runzelte die Stirn. "Ähm... gut".

"Sie sind blass und mir scheint, als ob sie etwas abgenommen hätten."

"Ach,und was geht sie das an?", fragte der Schwarzhaarige schroff.

"Ich mache mir sorgen um sie.

X

Ein Hogsmeadwochenende stand bevor. Harry hatte ursprünglich vor gehabt mit seinen Freunden, Ron, Hermine, Ginny und Seamus zu gehen. Aber leider hatte Ginny Hogsmead verbot und Seamus musste Lehren.

Also entschlossen sie die Drei alleine auf den Weg zu machen. Es war ein eigenartiges Gefühl, so zu tun als ob noch alles beim alten wäre.

Im Grunde war es das auch, dennoch war es schwer für die drei, so locker mit einander umzugehen wie noch vor drei Monaten.

Den ganzen Nachmittag war eine gequälte Stimmung. Erst als Hermine plötzlich frustriert aufstöhnte.

"Das gibt es doch nicht. Was machen wir hier eigentlich?", fragte sie, schloss ihre Augen und setzte sich auf einen Stein, der am Wegrand stand.

Die anderen Menschen gingen an ihnen vorbei und beachteten sie nicht.

"Es ist so irral, ich halte das nicht länger aus. Wir haben uns verändert. Die Situation hat sich verändert, bitte last uns zurück gehen", murmelte Hermine leise und schaute betreten auf den Boden.

Ron und Harry sagten lange nichts. Sie starrten Hermine an und wussten nicht so recht, wie sie reagieren sollten.

"Du hast recht", seufze schließlich Harry. Es war sowieso schon später Nachmittag. "Egal wie wir uns anstrengen, so wie früher wird es nie wieder werden."

"Lasst uns gehen", beschloss Hermine. "Ein versuch war es schließlich wert gewesen."

Ron schnaubte. "Das hört sich vielleicht an. Sagt doch gleich das es meine Schuld ist."

Langsam setzten sie sich in Bewegung.

"Ron", rief Hermine entsetzt. "Das stimmt doch gar nicht."

"Doch" ,beharrte der Rothaarige. "Es ist meine Schuld, nur weil ich ihm nicht folge."

Jetzt schnaubte Harry. "Na und, wir haben uns halt verändert."

Ron wurde wütend. "IHR habt euch verändert, ICH nicht und das ist das Problem."

"RON", rief Hermine erneut. Doch Ron blieb sturr.

Sie erreichten die Tore von Hogwarts. Vom weiten konnten sie sehen das Seamus und Ginny auf sie zu kamen.

Ron vergrub seine Hände in seine Hosentasche und schaute sie missmutig an. "Und es ist meine Schuld, murmelte er noch einmal, bevor ihre Freunde sie erreichten. Hermine schaute ihn besorgt an, sagte aber bezüglich dieses Themas nichts weiter.

"Hi, ihr drei", grinste Seamus in seiner Üblichen Laune. Manchmal war es Harry Unheimlich, dass Seamus immer so eine fröhliche Stimmung hatte, als ob ihn nichts außer Rand und Band bringen könnte.

"Habt ihr Lust noch an den See zu gehen?", fragte Ginny.

Ron schüttelte Stumm den Kopf.

"Ja gerne," erwiderte Hermine, warf Ron noch einmal einen besorgten Blick zu, da dieser sich in Bewegung gesetzt hatte und Anstallt machte die Gruppe zu verlassen.

Verwirrt schaute Ginny ihm nach. "Was ist den mit dem Los?"

"Du kennst Ron". Hermine lächelte schief. "Er ist manchmal etwas dickköpfig."

Gemächlich schritten sie auf den See zu, um noch die letzten Minuten der warmen Sonne zu genießen.

"Potter."

Überrascht drehte sich Harry um. Kaum vier Meter entfernt stand Draco. Er schaute etwas wütend auf Harry und sagte ihm, mit einer Handbewegung, dass er kommen sollte.

Harry schüttelte den Kopf, seufze. "Geht schon mal vor, ich komme gleich nach."

Er bemerkte nicht, dass seine Freunde nicht vorhatten weiter zu gehen, sonder blieben ebenfalls stehen und schauten misstrauisch auf Draco Malfoy.

Harry blieb kurz vor Draco stehen. "Was willst du?" Er sprach leise.

"Wo warst du?" Auch Draco sprach leise.

Harry runzelte die Stirn. "Wird das jetzt eine Kontrolle?"

Draco knurrte. "Wo warst du?"

Plötzlich schaute Harry etwas belustigt auf Draco. "Machst du dir etwa sorgen."

Dracos knurren wurde etwas tiefer. "Sicher nicht", fauchte er schon fast.

"Warum dann die Frage?", fragte Harry und begann seinen Verlobten nachdenklich zu mustern.

"Ich will wissen wo du warst".

"Und ich will wissen warum."

"Du hast nicht das recht, mir fragen zu stellen."

Harry verdrehte nur die Augen. "Nicht schon wieder, diese leiher."

"Also? Wo warst du?"

"Ich war nur mit Ron und Hermine in Hogsmead", rechtfertigte sich der Schwarzhaarige.

Kurz schaute Draco Harry an, während Harry ihn immer misstrauischer musterte. Plötzlich zog Draco Harry nahe an sich ran und küsste Harry feurig.

Erstaunt riss Harry die Augen auf. Was war den hier los? Draco hatte ihn noch nie in der Öffendlichkeit geküsst, geschweige den von ihrendwelchen Gesten. Und öffendlichkeit konnte mach das hier schon nennen. Sie waren zwar nicht in Hogwarts, aber einige Hogsmeadbesucher sahen sie dennoch.

Zu Harrys erstaunen vertiefte Draco den Kuss und drang mit seiner Zunge in Harrys Mund. Dort forderte er Harry auf, den Kuss zu erwidern. Von Dracos verhalten iritiert, erwiderte er den Kuss.

Nach langer Zeit löste sich Draco wieder schaute Harry nachdenklich an.

"Sag mir das nächste mal bescheid", befahl er Slytherin, küsste Harry noch einmal kurz und drehte sich um, um ins Schloss zurück zugehen.

Verwirrt schaute Harry ihn nach. Das war mal so gar nicht Dracos verhalten. So ganz und gar nicht. Hatte sich Draco etwa sorgen um ihn gemacht?

Nachdenklich wandte er sich ab und schaute in die Überraschten Gesichter seiner Freunde. Nur am Rande nahm er war das auch Ron wieder da war.

"Was ist?", fragte er und ging an ihnen vorbei.

"Was war das?", fragte Ginny.

"Was war was?"

"Du und Malfoy habt euch geküsst", stellte Ron nüchtern fest und nahm eine ungesunde Farbe an.

"Und?", fragte Harry leicht gereizt.

"UND?", wiederholte Ron mit aufgerissenen Augen.

"Was willst du eigentlich hier? Bist du nicht stinkig?"

"Lenke nicht vom Thema ab. Warum habt ihr beide euch geküsst?", schrie Ron. Er blieb stehen und schaute Harry schwer atmend an.

Auch Harry funkelte ihn wütend an. "Ich wüsste nicht was dich das angeht, aber wenn du es genau wissen willst. Draco und ich sind Verlobt. Und es ist nichts unnormales daran seinen Verlobten zu küssen", schrie Harry zurück.

Sauer schaute er ihn an.

"Ich verschwinde," fauchte Harry. Wütend drehte er sich um und rannte ohne seine Freunde noch einmal anzuschauen, an ihnen vorbei und holte Draco an der Eingangshalle ein.

"Sie sind Verlobt?", japste Ginny. "Was? Wie? Wo? Warum? Wies-?"

"Ginny, es recht", murmelte Hermine. "Diese Verlobung ist, nun ja, ich weiß auch nicht wie ich es sagen soll. Harry behauptet steif und fest, das sie sich beide Lieben würde sie beide glücklich wären mit einandener. Aber ich glaube er lügt.

Harry und Draco waren am Anfang der Ferien schon einmal zusammen, am Harrys Geburststag trennten sie sich wieder, Harry sagte mir nie warum. Er war so glücklich. Doch seid dem sie wieder zusammen sind, ist Harry so still und nachdenklich geworden. Ich bin sicher da stimmt etwas nicht."

Nachdenklich setzten sich die Freunde auf das feuchte Gras.

"Das hört sich wirklich etwas seltsam an," murmelte Seamus.

"Ich glaube wir sollten sie mal ein bisschen beobachten", erwiderte Ginny mit einem entschlossenen Gesichtsausdruck.

"Ginny, ich weiß nicht", widersprach Hermine. "Das ist bestimmt nicht richtig. Es ist ihr leben."

"Genau deswegen, es ist ihr Leben, dass sie nicht so wirklich auf die Reihe bekommen. Wir werden ihnen nur etwas unter die Arme greifen."

X

So Leute, jetzt ist es geschafft, ich habe kurz entschlossen die Story noch einmal um die hälfte Gekürzt und ich schreibe nicht wie die gesagten 28 Kapitel nur noch 23 Kapitel, ja ihr habt richtig Gehört, dies ist das vorletzte Kapitel! Nachdem noch eins und dann wars das!

Warum ich das mache ist ganz einfach. Die neue Story lässt mich nicht mehr in ruhe und die nächsten Beiden die mir im Kopf schweben auch nicht. Also muss ich schnell weiter schreiben, um zur ruhe zu kommen aber, so einfach ist das nicht -.-, meine Zeit geht im Moment flöten.

Und der zweite Grunde. Offensichtlich hat das Interesse stark nachgelassen. Wenn man bedenkt ich wurde anfangs mit Reviwes, e-mails und ENS überschüttet wurde und dann... plötzlich nichts mehr (zum vergleich), das kratz am Ego, an meinen zumindest und lässt mein Schlechtes gewissen in Ruhe g , ja ihr habt richtig gehört ich habe kein schlechtes Gewissen, das ich die Story jetzt mehr oder weniger abbrechen werde...

Und danke an: HikariLecter, Uups, siane, Nickchan, teufelchennetty, Cuschi11, Darklight, Selen, Sakura18, Akikokudo und Nomalie Kapitel 23

mit der Schulter Zuck Jetzt ist es auch schon zu spät. Hättet ein bisschen früher kommen müssen, ich  
habe es wirklich gedacht und war mehr als überrascht, plötzlich doch noch Leser zu haben...

Danke an: Uups, HikariLecter, Selen, Siane, Serenity, Cuschi11, Darklight, Sapir, Captor, Nickchan,  
chanell1234, Sakura18, teuufelchennetty, noir-sur-blanc, AyanamiReichan, Dhana, devillady, irana,  
naughtybutnice, Meeko-Chan, India und noch ein haufen anderen, dessen Namen mal wieder nicht  
angezeigt wird. grummel auf Animexx drauf Trampel

teufelchennetty: P.s. Ich soll dich von einer Freundin bedrohen wenn du nicht bald deine Story -sag  
liebt du mich oder nicht- weiter schreibst, dann... tja das wollte sie mir nicht sagen g Aba sei  
gewiss, dann meldet sie sich doch noch an und dann hast du den Salat...-.-' Also schreib  
weiter...sofort! >.

Sorry, das es so ewig gedauert hat, aber mein Vater liegt mit zwei Gebrochenen Beinen im Bett und  
braucht rund um die Uhr Betreuung, außerdem hatte ich noch eine Freundin über die Ferien bei mir und  
deshalb hatte ich nur einen Tag zum schreiben. -.-

Kapitel 23

Harry fühlte sich nicht besonders wohl, als er die Treppe zu Dumbledores Büro hochstieg. Eigentlich  
fühlte er sich gar nicht gut.

Ihm war aufgefallen das Dumbledore ihn beobachtet hatte. Und das gefiel ihm so gar nicht.

Oben angekommen klopfte er an die Türe und trat, so wie er es sich angewöhnt hatte, ohne zu Klopfen  
ein.

Drinnen sah Dumbledore von seinem Schreibtisch auf. Er rückte kurz seine Brille zurecht, bevor er sein  
Wort an Harry wandte.

"Ah, Harry, da bist du ja. Komm setzte dich, es wird nicht lange dauern". Nun das bezweifelte Harry  
zwar, nickte aber dennoch freundlich und setzte sich an den dargebotenen Stuhl.

Mistrausch schaute er auf den Direktor und wartete darauf das dieser begann.

"Nun Harry", fing Dumbledore auch gleich an. "Ich denke mir du kannst dir schon denken warum ich  
dich hab holen lassen. Ich gebe zu, ich habe dich in letzter Zeit beobachtete und das was ich bemerkt  
habe hat mir so gar nicht gefallen", er stockte und wirkte plötzlich sehr alt. "Sag wie geht es dir  
Slytherin? Behandelt man dich gut?"

Langsam nickte Harry. Plötzlich war er sehr wachsam. Was hatte Dumbledore herausgefunden? Harry  
wusste das Dumbledore wusste wer sein wahrer Vater war, stand es doch in dem Brief.

"Ja, es geht mir gut. Sicher wissen sie das ich mit Draco ein Zimmer teile."

"Ja das ist mir in der Tat unter gekommen. Eine wahrhaftig eigenartige Beziehung. Man sagte mir das  
ihr euch bereits Verlobt habt."

Wieder nickte Harry. Dieses Gespräch behagte ihm so gar nicht.

"Ein bisschen früh nicht?"

"Mh". Harry wusste nicht wirklich was er darauf antworten sollte. Schließlich waren sie nicht freiwillig  
Verlobt, aber das konnte Dumbledore nicht wissen. Oder doch?

"Das hat nicht zufällig etwas mit deinem Vater zu tun?", fragte Albus weiter und lehnte sich etwas  
weiter weg. Besorgt musterte er Harry, dessen Gesichtsfarbe von einer Sekunde zur nächsten Käseweiß  
wurde. Er hatte doch recht gehabt.

Wo er all die Zeit gehofft hatte das es Harry nie herausfinden würde.

Hatte er schon wieder einen Fehler gemacht?

"Wie...?", stammelte Harry nervös. Er blickte nicht direkt in die Augen seines Gegenübers. Er war noch  
nie gut im Lügen gewesen. "Was meinen sie...? Was hat das ganze mit James zu tun?"

Doch der Direktor schüttelte nur bekümmert den Kopf.

"Also doch", murmelte er. Dann schaute er traurig aus dem Fenster. "Es tut mir Leid Harry aber ich  
werde dich von hier wegbringen müssen."

Harry sprang auf. "Wie bitte?" Verwirrt runzelte er die Stirn. Hatte er gerade richtig verstanden? Man  
wollte von hier wegbringen? "Warum?"

Dumbledore schaute wieder in das Gesicht des Jungen. "Weil es für dich zu gefährlich ist hier zu  
bleiben. Außerdem kann ich dich nicht länger in die Nähe von Todesser lassen, von denen hier einige  
ein und aus gehen".

Harry schnappte nach Luft. "Wie bitte?", fragte er wieder. Was hatten jetzt Todesser mit der ganzen  
Sache zu tun? "Was meinen sie?"

"Wie gesagt es ist zu gefährlich hier, du wirst noch heute weggebracht. Leider wirst du dich nicht mehr  
von deinen Freunden verabschieden können, aber du kannst in Kontakt mit ihnen bleiben und in den  
Ferien könnt ihr euch sehen."

"NEIN", schrie Harry. "Wie kommen sie darauf, dass ich so einfach mitgehen werde? Ich werde hier  
bleiben. Sie sind nicht mein Vormund. Es ist Tom und nur er darf bestimmen was mit mir passiert."

"Also doch", murmelte Dumbledore. "Ich hatte es die ganze Zeit befürchtet, aber wollte es nicht  
wahrhaben. Ich hätte schon fiel früher eingreifen sollen. Gleich nachdem dich der Sprechende Hut nach  
Slytherin geschickt hat."

Dumbledore stand auf und wandte dem Wütenden Jungen den Rücken zu, um ein Gespräch im Kamin  
zu führen.

Harry Währendessen überlegte fieberhaft. Er musst hier weg. Nur wie. Apparieren konnte er nicht...,  
aber... Moment mal, Dumbledore wusste eine menge, aber das er Apparieren konnte wusste dieser  
nicht. Na also, er konnte sich von hier wegbringen lassen und dann noch immer zurück Apparieren.

Zufrieden mit sich, nickte Harry kurz und setzte sich beruhigt wieder in den Sessel. Sollten sie nur  
kommen, er würde nicht mitspielen.

"Hast du dich jetzt wieder beruhigt?", fragte der Direktor.

Trotzig starrte der Schwarzhaarige seinen Gegenüber an. "Mh", murmelte er.

"Gut". Dumbledore war zufrieden. "Und glaube mir, Harry es ist nur zu deinem Besten."

Stumm nickte Harry, auch wenn er kein Wort glaubte. Aber hauptsächlich der ältere war zufrieden.

Es dauerte nicht lange und Goldstein erschien. Er schaute erst Dumbledore und dann Harry an.  
Schließlich schritt er an Harry vorbei und tuschelte noch ein paar Worte mit Dumbledore bevor er sich  
Harry wandte und ihn kurz musterte. Anschließend hielt er ihm die Hand hin. Zögerlich griff Harry noch  
seiner Hand.

"Harry, Goldstein wird dich jetzt zu einem Sicheren Ort bringen. Ich werde deine Klamotten  
nachschicken. Du wirst Kontakt zu deinen Freunden haben dürfen, allerdings werde ich das alles  
Kontrollieren, auch die Briefe die du bekommen wirst."

"Harry schaute ihn erschrocken an. "Das können sie nicht machen. Was bezwecken sie damit?"

"Ich möchte legendlich verhindern das, Voldemort den Krieg gewinnt und jetzt geht."

Noch bevor Harry etwas erwidern konnte, Apparierte Goldstein mit Harry weg.

Hätte Harry gewusst, was auf ihm zukam, so wäre er mit Sicherheit nicht so einfach mir nichts dir nichts  
mit gegangen, mit dem Gedanken das er ja wieder weg Apparieren können.

X

Es war bereits spät Nacht, als Draco unruhig vor der Fetten Dame auf und ab tigerte. Er hoffte inständig  
dass Harry in Gryffindor war.

Auf den Jungen war einfach kein verlass. Er hatte ihn GEBETEN ihm das nächste Mal bescheid zu geben,  
wenn er wieder einmal verschwand. Pustekuchen. Nein, er musste verschwinden und ihn im Unwissen  
lassen.

Knurrend blieb er stehen, als er hörte wie das Portrain sich öffnete. Hoffentlich Potter dachte er sich im  
stillen, wer anderes konnte es ja nicht seien, denn es war schon lange nach Ausgangssperre.

Doch es war nicht Harry, sondern nur ein Gryffindor aus der dritten. Dieser schaute Draco erschrocken  
an, wusste er doch, das Draco ein Vertrauensschüler war, und ihm somit nicht nur Punkte abziehen  
konnte, sondern auch Strafarbeiten erteilen.

Draco starrte ihn wütend an. "Ist Potter da drin?"

Verwirrt starrte er mich an. Dann schüttelte er den Kopf. "Nein".

Missmutig starrte ich erst das Portrain an, dann den Jungen. "Dann schau nach. Oder lass mich  
wenigsten rein."

"I-ich kann dich nicht rein lassen und bis ein Slytherin".

"Ach ne! Dann schaue gefälligst nach, oder willst du eine Strafarbeit?"

Schnell schüttelte der Junge den Kopf und verschwand wieder im Turm. Es dauerte nicht lange, bis er  
wieder heraus kam und unsicher auf Draco blickte .

"Er ist nicht da", murmelte er.

Draco schaute murrend auf den Jungen, bevor er sich wortlos umdrehte und beschloss die Sache vor  
heute auf sich beruhen zu lassen und Morgen mal ein erstes Wörtchen mit seinem Verlobten zu  
sprechen.

Mühe und wütend kehrte der Slytherin in ihr Zimmer zurück und legte sich schlafen.

X

Harry stöhnte leicht auf, bevor er seinen Kopf ruckartig nach oben schließen lies, etwas was er lieber  
nicht getan hätte. Sofort schossen ihm unerklärliche Kopfschmerzen in den Kopf und Harry fragte sich  
was in den letzten Stunden passiert war! Vor allem WO befand er sich?

Er hatte keine Erinnerung daran was passiert sein könnte. Was er noch wusste war das er mit diesem  
Goldstein zusammen Appariert war, um an den Ort zugelangen wo er von Tom ferngehalten werden  
sollte.

Er stöhnte erneut auf. Es war stockdunkel, roch nicht besonders toll und außerdem war es feucht. Ohne  
das es wirklich etwas bringen konnte öffnete er seine Augen, was ihn etwas sicherer fühlen ließ.

Das nächste was er bemerkte war, dass seine Hände gefesselt waren.

Na toll, schoss es ihm durch den Kopf, das war mal wieder typisch für ihn. In Schwierigkeiten zu  
geraten ohne wirklich zu wissen wie er das schaffte.

"HEY", rief er in die Dunkelheit, das einzige was ihm einfiel. Auch wenn er nicht wirklich glaubte, das  
ihn jemand hörte, schließlich musste er sich in einem Kerker befinden und wer begab sich schon  
freiwillig in einen Kerker?

Doch wieder musste er feststellen, dass er sich getäuscht hatte. Es dauerte nicht lange und plötzlich  
hörte er wie es knarrte und gleich darauf etwas aufsprang.

Harry biss sich auf die Zunge und wartete.

"Bist du endlich wach?" hörte er.

"Ja," knurrte er. "Wo bin ich hier?"

Der Wärter lachte. "Das weißt du nicht? Du bist bei Mr. Tanner im Kerker. Und heute Abend wirst du  
sterben." Der Wärter verschwand wieder. Noch lange hörte Harry das Lachen, des Wärters, was immer  
leiser wurde.

Harry schluckte. Mr. Tanner, war das nicht dieser verrückte von dem sein Vater gesprochen hatte?

Na toll, frustriert stöhnte Harry auf. Wie leichtsinnig konnte man eigentlich sein? Er knurrte. Soviel zum  
Plan zurück Apparieren.

Müde schloss er erst einmal wieder die Augen. Ihm blieb nichts anderen übrig zu warten, dass jemand  
wieder kam. Denn mit gefesselten Armen und Beinen kam man nicht weit!

X

Als Harry am nächsten Tag noch immer nicht auftauchte, gab Draco Malfoy zu das er sich Sorgen  
machte. In gewissem sinne natürlich. Schließlich würde er ohne Potters Bindung sterben und das hatte  
er nun wahrlich nicht vor. Also beschloss er nach ihm zu suchen, auch wenn er nicht wirklich wusste  
wie er das anzustellen hatte. Vielleicht hatten ja seine Freunde eine Idee wo er stecken könnte. Oder  
vielleicht auch Dumbledore, oder Tom.

Er hatte nicht wirklich die Lust dazu mit Dumbledore zureden, und aus diesem Grund stand er vor  
Dumbledores Türe und klopfte zaghaft dagegen. Nach einem gedämpften -Herein-, trat er herein und  
fand sich vor Dumbledore wieder.

"Ah, Mr. Malfoy. Was kann ich für sie tun?" Er schaute ihn erwartungsvoll an und rückte seine Brille  
etwas zurecht.

"Ich bin auf der Suche nach Harry Potter. Ich weiß er ist noch zu ihnen gegangen, aber danach nicht  
mehr zurück nach Slytherin gekommen."

"Ach ja genau", erinnerte sich Dumbledore. "Ich habe ihn weg geschickt".

Draco schaute ihn nüchtern an. "Was?"

"Ich habe ihn weggeschickt", wiederholte Dumbledore mit einem lächeln auf den Lippen. "Hier war es  
zu gefährlich."

"Ja vor ihnen", knurrte Draco. "Wo haben sie ihn hingeschickt."

"Das kann ich ihnen nicht sagen, auch wenn sie beide Verlobt sind. Tut mir leid. Es ist alleine zur Harrys  
Sicherheit."

"Ach ja?" Draco hatte mühe sich zu beherrschen. Sein Hier ratterte. Schnell überlegte er sich seine  
Chancen. Aber ihm viel nur eins ein:

Er musste zu Tom.

Und er wusste, von Albus Dumbledore bekam er nichts raus, wenn dieser es nicht wollte.

"Wenn ihr mich entschuldigt", murmelte Draco leise, da er Angst hatte hier gleich rum zu schreien. "Ich  
muss noch etwas erledigen." Ohne wirklich darauf zu achten ob dies der Direktor erlaubte oder nicht  
drehte er sich um und verschwand in der Türe.

X

Zehn Minuten später hatte er die Gemächer von Tom Riddle erreicht, in den letzten Zehn Minuten war  
seine Gedanken ständig bei Harry gewesen. Ja er musste zugeben es passte ihn so gar nicht, dass  
dieser weg war. Er mochte seine Anwesenheit, in Gewisser weise.

Hektisch klopfe er an der Türe und wartete das erste mal nicht darauf das dieser ihn herein bat.

"Tom", murmelte Draco, als er sah wie dieser den Kopf hob. "Dumbledore hat Harry weggebracht."

Tom schaute ihn verwirrt an. "Wie bitte?"

"Harry ist weg, Dumbledore hat ihn weggebracht", wiederholte Draco.

"Harry ist weg?" fragte Tom unglaubwürdig. Er legte seine Sachen beiseite und schaute ihn fragend an.  
"Was meinst du mit Harry ist weg?"

Draco schaute etwas wütend auf Tom. Er war kurz vor einen Ausbruch.

"ICH SAGTE HARRY WURDE VON DUMBLEDORE WEGGEBRACHT UND ER SAGT MIR NICHT WARUM." Draco  
Atmete schwer. Seine Brust hob und senkte sich, während er Tom aus funkelten Augen anstarrte.

"Draco, zügele dich", ermahnte Tom ebenfalls etwas wütend. "Und jetzt beruhige dich erst einmal und  
dann erzähle mir alles."

Draco nickte schwach. Dann setzte er sich erst einmal und der ältere bot ihm ein Glas Wasser an.  
Dankend nahm der Blonde das Wasser und trank in einem schnellen schluck die Flüssigkeit runter.

"Danke", murmelte Draco und merkte sofort wie der Beruhigungstrank wirkte.

"Ok und jetzt sag mir was passiert ist", sagte Tom und setzte sich vor Draco. Und Draco erzählte  
seinem Schwiegervater alles ganz genau.

Nach ein paar Minuten des schweigen, sprach Tom:

"Oh, verdammt, Scheiße", fluchte Tom und fuhr sich mit der Hand durchs Haar. "Ok. Draco, wir müssen  
schnell handeln. Ich glaube ich weiß WER ihn hat."

Draco schaute hoffend auf seinen zukünftigen Schwiegervater. "Du weißt wo er ist."

Doch Tom schüttelte den Kopf. "Nein das nicht, aber ich weiß wer ihn hat, auch wenn ich nicht weiß  
warum. Aber das ist schon einmal etwas."

"Wer hat ihn?", wollte Draco wissen.

Doch der dunkle Lord schüttelte den Kopf.

x

"Harry Potter".

Harry schaute trotzig in das Gesicht des kleinen Mannes, dessen aussehen einem Zwerg Konkurrenz  
machte.

Dieser lachte kurz auf und setzte sich dann vor Harry auf dem Boden. Da Harry auf einem Stuhl  
festgebunden war, und im großen und ganzen war er fast 1. 30 cm größer als der Zwerg, was also hieß  
das dies recht eigenartig aussah und alles andere als bedrohlich.

"Du hast eine große Macht. Eine sehr große Macht. Die größte Macht die es derzeit gibt. Oh ja, und was  
für eine Macht und die will ich haben." Er lachte höhnisch und laut. "Und die werde ich bekommen."

Harry schaute seinem Feind fest in die Augen. "Das weiß ich schon alles", murmelte Harry fast schon  
frech. "Und was wollen sie jetzt tun? Mich töten? Mich foltern?"

Zornig sprang der kleine Mann auf schlug Harry ins Gesicht. "Ja lach du nur. Lach nur keiner. Das lachen  
wird dir schon bald vergehen." Er tanzte vergnügt auf und ab, dann blieb er stehen und winkte  
energisch.

"Goldstein, gute Arbeit, du hast den alten Kauz Albus Dumbledore gut Ausgetrickst und schnell sein  
vertrauen bekommen, du bekommst später eine Belohnung, aber jetzt hilf und richte das Ritual her. Wir  
müssen noch heute fertig werden, ehe Voldemort bemerkt das sein Sohn verschwunden ist."

Er klatschte in die Hände. "Und wenn wir fertig sind, so bin ich in besitz der Mächtigsten Macht und  
kann diese Welt regieren."

Er lachte hämisch, was sich in der Steinhalle widerhallte und Harry wurde schlecht.

x

"Und du bist dir ganz sicher?", fragte Draco zum wiederholsten mal. Er war nervös, das musste er  
zugeben.

"Natürlich bin ich mir sicher", zischte Tom genervt und schaute kurz zu dem Blonden, bevor er wieder  
geradeaus schaute. "Er ist mein Sohn, ich würde es mir nie verzeihen wenn er Stirbt, du bekommst  
deinen Schatz schon wieder".  
Draco schwieg dazu. Schweigend schaute er zwischen den Büschen Gras und kämpfte mit sich selber.

Er wusste nicht wie lange sie schon da zwischen den Büschen saßen und gebannt auf die große Burg  
fast einen Kilometer entfernt von ihnen schauten. Er fragte sich warum. Ton sagte war Harry wäre da  
drinnen, doch wie sie darein kommen wollen, sagte er nicht.

Langsam wurde für ihn die Stille unerträglich.

"Wenn du reden willst, dann erzähle doch von dir", sagte plötzlich Tom. Er schien zu bemerken, dass  
Draco die Stille nicht mochte. "Wie läuft es z. B. zwischen dir und Harry?"

Draco schaute kurz zu Tom und dann wieder zurück. Er antwortete nicht.

Jetzt war es Tom der wieder zu Draco schaute ihn musterte. "Was ist? Warum antwortest du nicht?"

Sofort bemerkte er, dankt seines Vampires, die Unsicherheit in Dracos Geist und auch die Unruhe die  
ihn befallen hatte.

"Draco? Ist alles in Ordnung?"

Draco schüttelte stumm den Kopf. "Es ist alles in Ordnung, las und über etwas anderes Reden", befahl  
er und schaute wieder stur nach vorne. Die Burg stand da wie verlassen, genau wie schon vor geraumer  
Zeit.

"Warum willst du nicht über dich und Harry reden?", fragte Tom weiter. "Hattet ihr einen streit?"

Draco biss sich etwas unbehagen auf die Lippen und schüttelte wieder stumm den Kopf.

"Also?"

Doch der Blonde Mann vor ihm weigerte sich. Etwas was Tom höchst Misstrauisch machte.

Tom schaute wieder auf die Festung, dennoch beobachtete er den anderen aus dem Blickwinkel. Und  
schließlich entschloss er sich, das Geheimnis der beiden herauszubekommen.

Er schloss die Augen und ließ seinen Vampir frei. Dieser würde es mit seinem Blick, der es dem anderen  
unmöglich machte zu lügen, schon schaffen und Draco zum Reden bekommen, da war er sich sicher.

"Draco", murmelte Tom, oder eher der Vampir in ihm und schaute ihn durchdringlich an. Draco schaute  
ihn an. "Was ist zwischen dir und Harry vorgefallen?"

Draco schluckte schwer und schaute in diese undurchdringlichen Augen. Alles verkrampfte sich in ihm  
und etwas Schweiß bildete sich auf seiner Stirn. Gequält schloss er die Augen und begann zu erzählen.  
Erzählte Tom von seinen verachteten Worten, seinen Kontrollen, seinen Hass dem Jungen gegenüber,  
obwohl er keinen Grund dafür hatte, seinen Erniedrigungen durch Blicken und Worten und schließlich  
auch von seinen Vergewaltigungen.

X

Harry stöhnte laut auf und wälzte sich unruhig auf dem nackten Boden. Er spürte kaum die beißende  
Kälte, die unten in den Kerkern herrschte, als viel mehr den schmerz der Foltern, die man ihm aus spaß  
unterzogen hatten.

Harry hatte keine Ahnung wie lange er schon in diesem Kerker lag und sich immer wieder mal gefoltert  
wurde. Wenn er ehrlich war, so war es ihm inzwischen auch egal. Das einzige woran er jetzt noch  
denken konnte, war ans Sterben. Er hatte nie gedacht, dass der Wunsch zu sterben, so groß sein  
könnte. Jede Faser seiner Körper wünschte den Tot. Und tatsächlich hatte Harry inzwischen all sein  
Lebensgeist verloren.

War er am Anfang noch störrisch und stur gewesen, hatte sich gewehrt, sie angespuckt, einen sogar  
verletzt, so war es mit jeder Folter weniger geworden, bis er schließlich komplett aufgehört hatte sich  
zu wehren.

Dennoch eins wusste er auch jetzt noch zugeben: Muggel verstanden etwas von Folterinstrumenten. Ja,  
dieser kleine verrückte Zwerg benutze Muggelinstrumente. Folterinstrumente und was für welche!

Wie aus weiter Ferne hörte Harry das knarren der Türe und stampfen von Schuhen.

Nicht schon wieder schoss es ihm durch den Kopf, als er spürte wie er auf die Beine gezerrt wurde.

"Los, Junge", spieß der Wärter und zerrte Harry am Haar. "Es geht los."

X

Tom Riddles Augen waren weit auf gerissen, und das pure dunkelrot stach aus den Augen, als ob sie  
einem Umbringen wollten. Nun ja, vielleicht wollte das Tom Riddle in diesem Moment auch. Doch eine  
leise Stimme in seinem Kopf hinderte ihn daran, es nicht zu tun, obwohl der Hass es dunklen Lordes in  
jeder Sekunde mehr stieg. Tatsächlich musste Voldemort zugeben, erst einmal einen derartigen Hass  
verspürt zu haben und das war, als er es nicht geschafft hatte den kleinen Harry James Potter zu töten.

Ein knurren entwich seiner Kehle und lies ihn wie ein wildes Tier anhören. Es war nicht das schlimmste  
was er je gehört hatte, was andere Menschen jemanden antun konnte. In Wirklichkeit waren Draco  
Malfoy Taten Harry gegenüber noch recht... harmlos gewesen, wäre da nicht die Tatsache, dass sie  
noch Kinder waren und Harry Potter nicht sein Sohn Harry Riddle wäre.

Irgendwann hörte der Blonde Mann auf zureden und schaute beschämt zu Boden. Tom starrte weiterhin  
auf den Jungen vor sich.

"Es tut mir leid", murmelte Draco leise. Es war fast nur ein nuscheln, dennoch hörte Tom es und seine  
Reation war verständlich:

Er schlug Draco heftig ins Gesicht.

Dieser riss seine Augen auf, und sofort wurde die Stelle dunkelrot.

"Du- bittest- MICH- um- Verzeihung?", schrie Tom auf, und lies außer acht, das sie ja eigentlich still  
sein mussten und nicht erwischt werden durften. Aber wahrscheinlich wäre es fast besser sie würden  
erwischt werden, denn so könnte sich Tom an ein paar Muggel abreagieren.

"MICH?", schrie er noch einmal. "Nein, nicht mich musst du um Verzeihung bitten, sondern Harry. Und  
ich sage es dir nur einmal, ein einziges mal, wärst du nicht so wichtig für Harrys überleben, so würde  
ich dich auf der Stelle töten, und ich verspreche dir das ich nicht Knadenvoll sein würde. Und solltest du  
Harry noch einmal berühren, sollte er es nicht wollen so werde ich dich eigenständig Foltern."

Draco schluckte und schaute unsicher in Toms Augen.

"Ok.", wisperte er leise.

"Gut", knurrte Tom. "Ich würde mich ja freuen, dich foltern oder gar töten zu dürfen, aber das Wohl  
Harrys geht vor."

Draco wurde noch kleiner und nickte schwach.

Knurrend drehte sich Tom um und schaute wieder auf die Festung, doch plötzlich packte er Draco grob  
am Arm und zerrte in auf die Beine.

"Es geht los und du wirst machen was ich sage, verstanden?"

Draco nickte.

"Gut". Tom wandte sich ab und rannte los. Unbeholfen trabte seinem Meister nach.

X

Harry wurde in einen großen Raum gezerrt. Er war ganz in schwarz gehalten und einige große  
Monströse Steinfiguren Thronten an den Ecken. Links befand sich eine Wanne mit leicht rotem Wasser,  
gleich daneben eine Wanne mit normalen Wasser, neben beiden Wannen hingen über einem Hocker  
schwarze Gewänder.

Harry runzelte die Stirn als ein Mann, offensichtlich ein Heiler, auf ihn zukam und direkt vor Harry  
stehen blieb. Dieser hob seinen Zauberstab und murmelte ein paar Sprüche und flösste ihm einen Trank  
ein. Sofort bemerkte er wie die Schmerzen nachließen und die Wunden verschwanden. Höchst  
verwundert darüber, ließ es Harry geschehen.

Er wurde an die Wanne mit dem rötlichem Wasser geführt.

"Da rein", sagte der Heiler dumpf und deutete auf die Wanne.

Verwirrt schaute Harry auf den Heiler und schüttelte stumm den Kopf. Als ob die darauf hören würden,  
was er wollte. Er wurde an den Haaren gezehrt, seine Klamotten waren plötzlich verschwunden, und  
leicht Brutal in die Wanne gedrückt.

Das Wasser war Eiskalt und schwer Atmend, war das erste was Harry machte sich aus den Armen des  
Heilers befreite. Er versuche es zumindest, doch er plötzlich spürte er zwei weitere Arme und er wurde  
groß nach unten gedrückt.

Zum glück war die Wanne recht klein, so das er nicht unter Wasser gedrückt werden konnte.

Irgendwann ließen die Heiler von ihm ab und Harry konnte sich schwer Atmend wieder etwas  
beruhigen. Er wurde nach draußen gezerrt und Harry konnte, am licht der Kerze, sehen das seine Haut  
leicht rötlich schimmerte.

Er wurde Nackt und Nass in das eine schwarze Gewannt gewandt gedrückt, noch in die Mitte gezerrt  
und endlich in ruhe gelassen.

In dem Moment, in dem der Heiler zurück trat, wurde die Türe aufgerissen und der kleine Mann trat ein.

"Ah, wie ich sehe seid ihr schon fertig", sagte er erfreut.

Er ging auf Harry zu und musterte ihn.

"Habt ihr ihm schon Blut abgenommen?"

Harry riss die Augen auf. "Was?", fragte er erschrocken.

"Du", zischte Mr. ... "Bist still. "

Er winkte den Heiler wieder zu sich. "Los."

Der Heiler nickte, nahm einen Dolch und Harry musste mit ansehen, wie man seinen Arm packte, über  
einen Kelch hielt und das Messer ansetzte.

Harry kniff die Augen zusammen und bereitete sich auf den Schmerz vor. Doch er kam nicht.

Verwundert öffnete er die Augen und schaute geradewegs in zwei Eisgraue Augen, die er nur zu gut  
kannte.

Draco!

Gott war erleichtert ihn zu sehen und ohne wirklich daran zu denken schlang er seine Arme um seine  
Verlobten und drückte sich verzweifelt an ihn. Vorsichtig erwiderte Draco die Umarmung.

Er war überrascht mit was für einer Kraft er sich an ihn drückte.

Tom schaute dem nachdenklich zu. Sein Sohn klammerte sich verzweifelt an seinen Wochenlangen  
Peiniger. Es war eigentlich schon traurig, wie sich Harry an den Menschen, der ihm so viel Leid und  
schmerz bereitet hatte, klammerte und so froh darüber war ihn wieder zusehen.

Tom konnte sich das nicht weiter ansehen. Er wandte seinen Kopf weg und starrte ausdruckslos in das  
Gesicht des kleinen Mannes.

Ein Muggel!

Ein verdammter Muggel, hatte es gewagt seinen Sohn zu entführen und weiß Gott was Anstellen  
würden.

"Was hattest du mit meinem Sohn vor?", fragte er leise und gefährlich.

Der Mann wimmerte und starrte auf den Zauberstab der auf ihn gerichtet war.

"Sprich".

"Er hatte vor mir meiner Zauberkräfte zu entziehen und sie auf sich selber zu übertragen," murmelte  
Harry leise, während er sein Kopf noch etwas mehr in Dracos Halsbeuge vergrub.

"Ich dachte schon, jetzt wäre es aus mit mir, wirklich."

Draco strich sanft mit seiner Hand durch Harrys Haar. "Sch, jetzt ist es vorbei."

Harry nickte leise und schloss die Augen. "Bring mich von hier weg, bitte."

Draco nickte. "Ok." Dann wandte er sich um und schaute Tom geradewegs an. "Kommst du klar? Dann  
bringe ich Harry von hier weg."

Tom starrte sie und nickte Langsam, als sich Draco schon wieder umwandte, hielt er ihn noch einmal  
zurück:

"Wir haben noch nicht zu ende geredet, Malfoy", sagte er kalt. "Bezüglich meines Sohnes. Wenn du ihn  
nur noch einmal berührst ohne das er es will, dann zeige ich dir mal wie es ist Vergewaltigt zu werden".

Harry starrte seinen Vater erschrocken an, dann seinen Verlobten in dessen ausdrucksloses Gesicht und  
wieder zurück zu Tom und er verstand.

Während Draco und er weg Apparierte war Harry das erste Mal seid langen wieder unendlich beruhigt  
und froh.

X

Als sie zusammen in Hogwarts ankamen, war das erste was Harry tat unter die Dusche zuspringen und  
Unendlich Lange zu schlafen. Er hatte das Gefühl zwei Wochenlang in Gefangenschaft gewesen zu sein  
und wollte Draco Partu nicht glauben, dass es keine 26 Stunden gewesen waren.

Draco erklärte ihm, dass sein Vater dank des Briefes, den er für ihn entschlüsselt hatte gewusst hatte,  
dass jemand ihn haben wollte, aber gedacht hatte das Harry schon auf sich aufpassen konnte und sich  
nicht viel Sorgen gemacht gehabt, ein fataler Fehler, außerdem hatte er durch den Brief ihn finden  
können.

Zu guter Letzt, hatte Draco all seinen Mut zusammen genommen und Harry gebeten ihm zu verzeihen,  
er wüsste das er das was er ihm angetan hatte nie wieder gut machen konnte, doch er konnte  
versuchen in Zukunft anders zu werden.

Außerdem hatte er ihn gestanden, dass er Harry zwar mochte, aber, dass Liebe nicht ihm Spiel war. Das  
hatte Harry zwar verletzt, doch sagen würde er das nie. Warum auch? Einen Menschen konnte man nicht  
zwingen jemanden zu lieben und das wollte Harry auch nicht.

Draco hatte Harrys traurigen Blick natürlich bemerkt und er verstand Harry. Er wusste, dass dieser ihn  
liebte und in dieser Beziehung konnte wahrlich er der Glückliche sein. Also hatte er weiter seinen Mut  
zusammen gerafft und weiter gesprochen.

Harry hatte zugehört und plötzlich wieder gelächelt. Er hatte Draco angelächelt, ihm verziehen und  
gemeint, dass er alles daran setzten würde ihm zu Zeigen wie es war zu lieben und geschworen das  
Draco spätestens in zwei Monaten Hals über Kopf in ihn verliebt wäre und sich wie ein verliebter  
Teenager benehmen würde und all seine Wünsche von den Augen abgelesen würden.

Nun..., dass hatte nicht nur Draco zum Lachen gebracht. Und plötzlich war alles wieder beim Alten,  
mehr oder weniger...

Ende

Ps. Tom hatte zwar alles aus Mr. Herausbekommen, doch hatte er es geschafft zu fliehen und er war  
noch immer so gerissen. Und Tom hatte es aufgeben, war wieder seinen Tätigkeiten nachgegangen und  
Mr. Trieb noch immer sein Unwesen, wovon die Todesser die meiste Schuld bekamen.

Und Albus Dumbledore? Nun der hatte getobt und sein Büro Außernander gelegt, als er erfahren hatte  
das Harry wieder in Hogwarts war, Goldstein mitten im Jahr Gefeuert und wieder seinen Tätigkeiten  
nachgegangen. Nach Harry hatte er nie wieder gefragt, was nicht nur Harry verwundert hatte. Und als  
Tom schließlich mit Hilfe von Harry und Draco Hogwarts einnehmen konnte, hatte der alte Mann  
schließlich ganz aufgegeben und den Löffel abgegeben...

-----

-.-, oh jeminie, was ist denn das geworden... heul... jetzt ist es aus, Sorry für den letzten Teil, aber so  
fiel es mir leichter Harry und Dracos Gefühle so auszudrücken, ohne das es Furchtbar kitschig  
geworden ist. Mal ehrlich, ich habe am Anfang, das Gespräch der beiden ausgeschrieben gehabt, aber  
es war Furchtbar, als wieder gelöscht und neu geschrieben, das Ergebnis... könnt ihr ja lesen. g

Darf ich mit stolz sagen, dass die komplette Story nun, 23 Kapitel, 210 Seiten lang und sage und  
schreiben 70.000 Worte hat? O.O Und das in 6 Monaten.

Nein? Mist...

Ich danke wirklich allen die diese Story gelesen haben und auch noch ein Kommentar geschrieben  
haben, von denen sage und schreibe gerade mal 5 Kritik enthielten und es waren jetzt immer hin über  
550 Kommentare...O.O

Wirklich ohne euch hätte ich nicht mal die 23 Kapitel geschafft.

Und jetzt? Sicher hat das hier Stoff für eine Fortsetzung, doch jetzt will ich mich erst einmal um Tanz  
der Toten kümmern und als nächstes werde ich dann Harry Potter und der Klan der Vampire schreiben.  
Kennte jemand Darren Shan? Wenn ja, der wird gefallen an Klan der Vampire haben. Es werden nämlich  
einige Dinge aus den Bücher von Darren Shan übernommen werden. Die Idee kommt Ursprünglich von  
einer Freundin, doch die will nicht schreiben, also tue ich das.

Und als drittes kommt dann Wächter der Nacht, aber das ist noch lange nicht ausgereift...

Also noch viel vor T-T... öhm... ... schon besser... -.-

sich Entgültig verbeug und Abschwirr

Schwarzes Kind


End file.
